Gracz Przeszłości
by Panna Mi
Summary: Prequel „Ulubieńca Losu". Tłumaczenie "Past's Player" The Fictionist. Utknięcie w 1942 roku było złe. Przydzielenie do Slytherinu jeszcze gorsze. Zwrócenie na siebie nieugiętej uwagi Toma Riddle'a? Harry nienawidził swojego życia.
1. Prolog

**Autor:** The Fictionist

**Tytuł oryginału: **Past's Player

**Link do oryginału: **s/5736901/1/Past-s-Player

**Tłumacz: **Panna Mi

**Tytuł tłumaczenia: **Gracz Przeszłości

**Zgoda: **jest

**Beta: **Himitsu

**Długość: **jak na razie powyżej dwudziestu, opowiadanie jeszcze niezakończone

**Rating: **T

**Opis: **Prequel „Ulubieńca Losu". Utknięcie w 1942 roku było złe. Przydzielenie do Slytherinu jeszcze gorsze. Zwrócenie na siebie nieugiętej uwagi Toma Riddle'a? Harry nienawidził swojego życia.

* * *

„Gracz Przeszłości", podobnie jak „Ulubieniec Losu", nie jest slashem. Może być czytany bez znajomości „Ulubieńca". Pierwszy rozdział, a właściwie prolog, wrzucam, tak jak obiecałam, pierwszego czerwca. Kolejne rozdziały pojawiać się będą regularnie po dwa na tydzień.

Co jeszcze mogę powiedzieć? Chyba jedynie przypomnieć, że akcja dzieje się przed „Ulubieńcem", a zatem charaktery postaci nie są wykreowane przez wydarzenia, które miały w nim miejsce.

Mam nadzieję, że „Gracz Przeszłości" przypadnie wam do gustu i życzę miłego czytania. :)

* * *

**Gracz Przeszłości**

**Prolog***

Harry nigdy wcześniej w swoim życiu nie był tak wściekły. Z furią wskazywał różdżką na Dudleya, walcząc z tym, by powstrzymać się od zrobienia czegoś więcej niż tylko grożenia.

Żadnych wieści, niczego! Był rozwścieczony, zmęczony, zdezorientowany i zraniony.

Czy to nie on był tym, który walczył z Voldemortem? Patrzył na _śmierć_ Cedrika? A jednak wszystko, co byli w stanie zaoferować mu Dumbledore czy – co gorsza! – Ron i Hermiona, to nic nie znaczące świstki bezwartościowych listów, które próbowały podnieść go na duchu.

Zacisnął zęby i chociaż wiedział, że nie powinien tego robić, rozkoszował się strachem, który pojawił się w oczach jego kuzyna. Nie zmniejszyło to jednak jego frustracji.

- _Nie celuj tym we mnie!_ – wydyszał Dudley, jego twarz była blada, a całe ciało mokre od potu.

- Zrozumiałeś?!

- NIE CELUJ TYM WE MNIE!

Nagle Dudley wydał z siebie dziwny, zduszony wrzask, jakby oblano go lodowatą wodą.

Przez ułamek sekundy Harry pomyślał, że niechcący użył magii, ale następnie uderzyła w niego rzeczywistość. Jego oczy rozszerzyły się z przerażeniem.

Gwiazdy zniknęły, podobnie jak jakiekolwiek inne źródła światła. Ogarnął go przerażająco znajomy chłód, owijając swoje macki wokół każdej części jego ciała.

Nie posiadał wystarczającej mocy magicznej, by mogła ona pogasić gwiazdy.

Usiłował coś zobaczyć, podczas gdy Dudley jęczał mu do ucha, błagając. Odpowiedział mu coś z roztargnieniem, rozglądając się za źródłem niebezpieczeństwa.

To niemożliwe… ale przecież wszędzie byłby w stanie rozpoznać to uczucie.

_Dementorzy._

Usłyszał ich zanim zobaczył, ich ochrypłe dyszenie, niby sama Śmierć.

Kontynuował swoją sprzeczkę z zatłuszczonym wielorybem, coraz bardziej zirytowany, ale zaniechał tego, kiedy pięść z donośnym hukiem uderzyła w jego głowę. Zwaliła go z nóg, a przed jego oczami pojawił się snop białych gwiazdek.

- Dudley, ty kretynie! – wrzasnął z oczami pełnymi łez, dźwigając się na kolana, macając gorączkowo w poszukiwaniu swojej różdżki. Usłyszał jak Dudley, idiotyczny niezdara, ucieka. – DUDLEY, WRACAJ! IDZIESZ PROSTO NA NIEGO!

Rozległ się przeraźliwy wrzask i kroki Dudleya nagle ucichły. Ryknął do swojego kuzyna, by był cicho, pragnąc nie musieć otwierać swoich ust, by wypowiedzieć to ostrzeżenie, ale czując, że zmusza go do tego odczuwane przez niego poczucie obowiązku. Rozpaczliwie rozejrzał się znów w poszukiwaniu swojej różdżki.

- Gdzie jest… różdżka… no… gdzie… _Lumos!_

Rzucił zaklęcie całkiem bezwiednie, czując potrzebę odrobiny światła i za cud uważał fakt, że koniec jego różdżki zapłonął bladym światłem. Złapał ją, podniósł się na nogi, a następnie rozejrzał, natychmiast zamierając.

Dementor znajdował się tuż za nim i, w następnej sekundzie, jego gnijąca ręka złapała jego gardło.

- _Expecto patronum!_

Jedynie strzęp srebrzystej mgiełki wystrzelił z jego różdżki, a jego umysł został pochłonięty przez wspomnienia.

Wspomnienia pobicia, cmentarza i ciemnowłosego chłopca… _co_?

A następnie, kiedy usta stworzenia dotknęły jego, opadł w ciemność.

* * *

Ciemność zniknęła chwilę później i Harry pomyślał, że jeśli stracił duszę, to wcale nie było to takie złe.

Wszystko wokół niego było jedną wielką plamą rozmazanych barw, a następnie… następnie z obrzydliwym trzaskiem uderzył w ziemię, całkowicie zdezorientowany. Ałć.

Wrzaski wokół niego, zmartwione okrzyki… magia… poczuł dreszcz magii. Otworzył oczy, mrużąc je, kiedy się rozglądał. Wszystko go bolało.

Nagle poczuł się niezwykle wyczerpany.

Czuł ogarniającą go panikę, panikę, która w szaleńczym strachu zaciskała jego żołądek.

Co się stało? Gdzie był? W H-hogwarcie? Czyżby w jakiś sposób aportował się do Hogwatu? Ale nie, pojawił się w samym środku zajęć z eliksirów… chwila, co?

- Niech ktoś ściągnie dyrektora i pielęgniarkę.

Jeden głos przebił się przez przerażony szmer, jasny, autorytarny głos, który skądś znał. Przekręcił głowę, zauważając postać, która znajdowała się bardzo blisko niego… naprawdę blisko? Czyżby na kimś wylądował?

Z całą pewnością złamał stół… miał szczęście, że nie wylądował w kociołku!

Powinien przeprosić. Odwrócił się… i zamarł.

Nie.

To był jakiś chory żart. Musiał być. Po prostu musiał być.

Postać również odwróciła się twarzą do niego, lodowate, inteligentne, fioletowe oczy wdawały się przeszywać jego duszę.

- _Tom Riddle?_ – zapytał wściekle.

Zauważył, że uwaga chłopca w całości skierowała się na niego, bardziej intensywnie niż czuł kiedykolwiek wcześniej, a dłoń ścisnęła mocno jego brodę i…

Znów otoczyła go ciemność.

* * *

Tom Riddle był znudzony.

Minął mniej więcej tydzień od czasu, kiedy rozpoczął się jego piąty rok nauki i, choć zachwycony był swoim powrotem do Hogwartu i magii, był _znudzony._

Program nauczania był dla niego śmiesznie łatwy i był pewien, że większość podstawy programowej opanował już na swoim trzecim roku. No cóż, i tak było to lepsze niż życie pośród plugawych mugoli i ich wojen. Lekko przymknął oczy, opierając się chęci wzdrygnięcia.

Oczywiście, Świat Czarodziejów również prowadził swoją własną wojnę z Grindewaldem, ale wojna różdżek i władzy była o wiele wspanialsza i wykwintniejsza niż ogień, eksplozje i brzydota na ulicach Londynu.

Poczuł, że Lestrange, żałosny kretyn, próbuje napotkać jego spojrzenie, ale zignorował to.

Wszyscy płaszczyli się przed nim, byli w dzisiejszych czasach na każde jego skinienie, utrzymanie jego imperium w ryzach nie było już nawet wyzwaniem.

Mimo tego, pogrywanie z nimi raz na jakiś czas wciąż było dla niego dość zabawne, przekonanie się jak wiele mógł od nich wziąć i przekręcić ich, zanim ci chwycą haczyk. A kiedy już to zrobią, patrzył czy mógł posunąć się jeszcze dalej, sprawić, że zaczynali myśleć, iż znaczą dla niego wszystko… zanim odrzuci ich jak śmieci, którymi zresztą byli.

Och, wspaniałe było obserwowanie jak ścigają się i sprzeczają, by uzyskać jego uwagę, robią coraz bardziej desperackie rzeczy, by choć na chwilę przyciągnąć jego spojrzenie, zyskać dobre słowo pochodzące z jego ust.

Dodał ciemiernik do swojego eliksiru, mieszając go, ignorując pełne podziwu spojrzenie, jakim Slughorn obdarzał na przemian jego i Prince'a.

Otrzyma kolejne „W", oczywiście. Nigdy nie zdobył nic innego, nie pozwolił sobie na to. Nic nie mogło pójść źle…

Nastąpił obrzydliwy trzask, ciało pojawiło się znikąd, spadając, wydawałoby się z powietrza, lądując mocno na jego małym stoliku, właściwie to prawie na jego kolanach, gdyby tylko nie zszedł mu z drogi.

Przez chwilę czuł dezorientację, zdziwienie, wszystkie znajdujące się przed nim przedmioty rozpadły się na kawałeczki.

A następnie nastąpił chaos.

Ludzie krzyczeli, całkowicie absurdalnie i żałośnie.

To był tylko _chłopiec_.

Trzeba przyznać, że był to bardzo dziwny chłopiec, który pojawił się znikąd, ale to nie wymagało takiego irytującego piszczenia.

Czarne włosy, bardziej proste od jego, ale o tym samym odcieniu, opalona skóra, drobna budowa… _okropne_ ubrania, okulary i, och, cóż to za ciekawa blizna? Miała kształt podobny do błyskawicy. Był nieznacznie zaciekawiony.

Tak czy inaczej, było to coś nowego, coś z czym nigdy wcześniej nie pogrywał. Jęk bólu uciekł przez usta dziwnego chłopca, a następnie jego oczy otworzyły się, rozglądając po pomieszczeniu.

Były to oszałamiające oczy. Szmaragdowe, lśniące zielenią Morderczego Zaklęcia. Za wyjątkiem nich, chłopiec wyglądał stosunkowo zwyczajnie. Był również dość przystojny, nie żeby zawracał sobie głowę takimi rzeczami, ale kilka dziewczyn zaczęło szeptać między sobą z nieznośnym podekscytowaniem.

Och, na litość boską, czy naprawdę wszyscy zamierzali tak po prostu gapić się na chłopca jak idioci? Oczywiście, głupotą z jego strony było pomyślenie, że wzniosą się ponad swój idiotyzm i rozwiną chociaż kawałeczek mózgu.

- Niech ktoś ściągnie dyrektora i pielęgniarkę – rozkazał krótko, tłumiąc w sobie chęć westchnięcia, na dokładkę dodając do swojego głosu nutkę zmartwienia.

Brzmiał jak wzorowy uczeń. Idealnie.

Te oczy natychmiast zwróciły się na niego, zapewne skupiając uwagę na jedynym nie-krzyczącym głosie w pomieszczeniu. Ich spojrzenia spotkały się, a następnie te oczy rozszerzyły.

Zielone oczy. Żywe oczy. Zdezorientowane oczy. _Wyzywające_ oczy.

- _Tom Riddle? _– zapytał z niedowierzaniem chłopiec, niemal ze strachem, a już z całą pewnością z nienawiścią.

Jego oczy rozszerzyły się w odpowiedzi, zanim mógłby to powstrzymać.

Czy ten chłopak znał go? On go przecież nie znał… prawda?

Jego umysł szumiał od milionów pytań i absolutnie niezaspokajającej ilości odpowiedzi.

Niezwłocznie rzucił się do przodu, chwytając szczękę chłopca, palcami przesuwając po jego gładkiej skórze, wzmacniając ten uścisk, kiedy chłopiec automatycznie próbował się z niego wyszarpać.

A następnie całkowicie owładnął nim ból, stępiając wszystkie jego zmysły… zemdlał.

Poczuł chwilowy przebłysk rozczarowania, po czym zebrał się w sobie, oferując zabranie nieoczekiwanego gościa do Skrzydła Szpitalnego, w którym bez wątpienia spotka się z nimi Dippet.

Ukrył uśmieszek.

Wyglądało na to, że będzie dość ciekawie.

* * *

* w prologu wykorzystane zostały fragmenty z książki „Harry Potter i Zakon Feniksa" autorstwa JK Rowling i tłumaczenia Andrzeja Polkowskiego.


	2. Rozdział 1

Za zbetowanie rozdziału z całego serca dziękuję **Himitsu**.

Niezwykle pozytywnie zaskoczyliście i wzruszyliście mnie ilością komentarzy. Dziękuję każdemu, kto postanowił pozostawić po sobie chociaż mały ślad. Zapewniam, że wszystkie komentarze wpływają bardzo mobilizująco na moją leniwą i zabieganą część osobowości. :)

**Czytadlo**, dziękuję za twój komentarz. Cieszę się, że nie zauważyłaś w tekście większych błędów, które zakłócałyby ci jego odbiór. Zapewniam, że tak długo, jak znajdywać się będą osoby zainteresowane moimi tłumaczeniami, będę je kontynuowała :). **Himitsu**, zmiany nie przewiduję - rzeczywiście udało ci się mnie do niego przekonać. Ale to po prostu z powodu twoich argumentów - były zbyt dobre :). Ja, co już ci już chyba kiedyś mówiłam, mam do "Gracza" mieszane uczucia, niemniej jednak cieszę się, że są to tylko moje subiektywne opinię i że może się on bardzo podobać innym :). **MadWoman98**, dziękuję za komentarz i od razu powiem, że miło mi słyszeć, iż udało mi się sprawić ci radość tym tłumaczeniem :). Mam tylko nadzieję, że sprosta oczekiwaniom... Cieszę się, że nie pojawiły się żadne błędy - chociaż z pewnością jest w tym wielka zasługa bety :). I tak, już kiedyś wspomniałaś, że podoba ci się to opowiadanie - chociaż cieszę się, że się to nie zmieniło. **Mangha**, taak, tym razem nie ma zbyt wielu rozdziałów. Natomiast zdradzę, że wstępne plany dotyczące moich przyszłych tłumaczeń, niezwiązanych już z "Ulubieńcem" dotyczą raczej albo opowiadań wielorozdziałowych, albo posiadających rozdziały długie. Cieszę się jednak, że pomimo znajomości treści "Gracza" i tak spodobał ci się ten prezent :). Co się tyczy twojego pytania - opublikuję rozdziały już napisane, następnie będę czekała aż pojawią się nowe, przy okazji zabierając się za nowe tłumaczenia. Jak już wspomniałam (poza, oczywiście, sequelem do "Ulubieńca") mam już kilka ficków, które uważam za ciekawe i odpowiednie do tłumaczenia. Chociaż, tak naprawdę, nic dokładnie nie chcę jeszcze planować. **Mahakao**, cicho przyznam, że mnie również ich brakowało. Ale, poważnie mówiąc, to cieszę się, że spodobał ci się prolog :). A co się dalej stanie - tego się niedługo dowiesz... **Akini28**, dziękuję za komentarz. Miło mi słyszeć, że cieszy cię to tłumaczenie nawet pomimo tego, iż już przeczytałaś tę historię w oryginale, a także to, iż w ogóle podoba ci się historia, jaka została w niej przedstawiona :). I dziękuję za wenę, z pewnością się przyda. **Tiuff**, cieszę się, że z takim entuzjazmem podchodzisz do tego tłumaczenia :). Mam nadzieję, że to, co się wydarzy, będzie dla ciebie satysfakcjonujące. _**Gościu**_, miło mi słyszeć, że tak uważasz :). **Lauviah van Beorn**, och, bardzo dziękuję za takie miłe słowa. Cieszę się, że mogę w jakiś sposób ułatwić ci czytanie, mam nadzieję ciekawych, opowiadań :). **Sol95**, bardzo cieszę się z tego, że spodobał ci się "Ulubieniec", a również z tego, iż tak pozytywnie podchodzisz do tego tłumaczenia. Rozumiem, co masz na myśli mówiąc o pustce, bo sama często taką odczuwam po zakończeniu jakiejś długiej lektury. Mogę mieć tylko nadzieję, że "Gracz" wciągnie cię równie mocno jak "Ulubieniec" :). **neko246**, doskonale cię rozumiem, trudno napisać coś więcej o tak krótkim kawałku tekstu, który do tego jest tylko prologiem - a prologi, jak wiadomo, są dość trudne w odbiorze :). Cieszy mnie jednak twoje optymistyczne podejście do tego tłumaczenia. **Ariano**, tak, ja również witam ciebie ponownie :). Mam nadzieję, że zacytowane przez ciebie słowa sprawdzą się w twojej opinii i rzeczywiście spodoba ci się ten fick :). **Lilieanne**, ja się natomiast cieszę z twojego optymistycznego podejścia do tego tłumaczenia - naprawdę sprawia mi ono wiele przyjemności i podnosi na duchu :). Dziękuję z całego serca za komentarz :). **Star1012**, mam nadzieję, że ciąg dalszy cię nie zawiedzie. Tom i Harry, według mnie, zachowują się bardzo ciekawie - chociaż, co przyznam, ich zachowanie jest całkiem zrozumiałe. Ale, ale, o tym będzie więcej później. :) **Evolution**, a ja myślę, że może niektórzy twoje wypowiedzi jednak czytają - nie mogę powiedzieć tego na pewno, ale osobiście zazwyczaj czytam wypowiedzi innych osób, kiedy komentuję jakieś opowiadanie. Z tego co pamiętam, to nie, "Ulubieniec" nie tłumaczył sposobu, w jaki Harry znalazł się w czasach Toma. Ja osobiście uważam dementorów za niezwykle ciekawy wybór, chociaż nie powiem nic na temat tego, czy jest o tym później coś więcej. Co do slashu - moje najbliższe niezwiązane z "Ulubieńcem" tłumaczenie prawdopodobnie (tylko prawdopodobnie) będzie slashem, zatem tam może chociaż trochę wynagrodzę to, czego "brakowało" tutaj. Co się tyczy miniaturki - na razie została jeszcze jedna alternatywa zakończenia, po niej wrzucę taki... _przedsmak_ slashu. Nie będą to jeszcze miniaturki stricte slashowe, ale będzie _coś_. Tłumaczenie, właściwie, cóż, mnie zupełnie obojętne było to od czego zacznę, na sequel przyjdzie jeszcze miejsce :). Poza tym jest on niezwykle irytujący z powodu braku kolejnych rozdziałów (które, zresztą, bardzo prawdopodobne, że się już nie pojawią...). Urlop (jak to brzmi!) minął bardzo dobrze, chociaż przede mną ciężki miesiąc (ciężki rok!). W każdym razie, tak, myślę, że mogę uznać go za udany :). **AyoAdanna**, dziękuję za komentarz :). Mam szczerą nadzieję, że "Gracz" spodoba się równie mocno co "Ulubieniec", chociaż osobiście pałam do niego mniejszą sympatią. Niemniej jednak, jest on częścią tej historii i wypada to przetłumaczyć, dlatego wzięłam się za niego i jedyne, co mi pozostaje, to nadzieja, że spodoba się innym :). **virusci**, właściwie nie ja wybrałam, a czytelnicy - ja tylko poszłam za tym, co wyszło w ankiecie :). Ale cieszę się, że podoba ci się ten wybór - mam nadzieję, że później również tak pozostanie i że opowiedziana w tym ficku historia zafascynuje cię równie mocno co Ślizgonów :). **Keti**, mam nadzieję, że sesja poszła dobrze, chociaż podejrzewam, że nie mogłoby byś inaczej ;). Cieszy mnie twój optymizm i mam nadzieję, że nie stracisz go wraz z kolejnymi rozdziałami.

Nie przedłużając – życzę miłego czytania!

* * *

**Gracz Przeszłości**

**Rozdział pierwszy**

Harry nie mógł w to uwierzyć. Po prostu nie mógł w to uwierzyć.

Jak dokładnie _fatalne_ było jego szczęcie? Nie był głupi, zdał sobie sprawę z tego, że coś było nie tak w momencie, w którym zauważył Toma Riddle'a, i to przekonanie tylko umocniło się w nim, kiedy Armando Dippet i _rudowłosy_ Dumbledore zaczęli wypytywać go o to skąd przybył, kim był i czy nie był przypadkiem szpiegiem Mrocznego Lorda Grindewalda.

Napotykając znajome niebieskie oczy Dumbledore'a niemal uległ chęci powiedzenia mu o wszystkim.

A następnie jego żal do mężczyzny powrócił. Jasne, to nie ten Dumbledore zostawił go na całe lato bez choćby skrawka jakiejkolwiek informacji, ale _zrobi to!_ W końcu powiedział im, że jest podróżnikiem w czasie (z pewnym dokładnym potwierdzeniem tego pod działaniem jakiegoś serum prawdy zwanego Verita-cośtam, Veritaserum?) i odmówił ujawnienia czegokolwiek więcej.

Dippet, chociaż rozczarowany, zgodził się ze swoim przyszłym następcą w sprawie tego, jak ważne jest niewtrącanie się w sprawy czasu, a co za tym idzie, nie naciskał.

Był teraz Harrisonem Evansem, pobierającym wcześniej naukę w domu – twierdzenie, że uczęszczał do jakiejś innej szkoły magicznej dość szybko by zawiodło, nie miał z nimi żadnego kontaktu i nic o nich nie wiedział – i został osierocony przez wojnę, a następnie wysłany do Hogwartu.

Najwyraźniej w Czarodziejskim Świecie miało miejsce dość wiele masakr i nie było to coś, w co trudno było uwierzyć. Fakt, że pojawił się z nikąd na środku klasy do eliksirów został wyjaśniony przez krzywo ukierunkowany świstoklik.

To doprowadziło go do obecnej kłopotliwej sytuacji: przydziału.

- …Salazar spaliłby mnie, gdybym po raz drugi pozwoliła ci uciec z jego domu – protestowała Tiara, robiąc coś, co u jakiegoś bardziej żywego przedmiotu można byłoby nazwać wzruszeniem ramionami. Wywołało to w jego głowie dziwaczne uczucie.

- Salazar od dawna nie żyje! – warknął w myślach. – No dalej, wcześniej przydzieliłaś mnie do Gryffindoru! Proszę, po prostu znów mnie tam umieść.

- Slytherin będzie ci bardzo pasował – nalegała.

- Tom Riddle jest w Slytherinie! Przysięgam, jeśli będę musiał mieć z nim do czynienia, w ciągu miesiąca urwę mu głowę. Jest złym…

- Cóż, może jesteś tu, aby to zmienić – mruknęła Tiara.

- Co? – zapytał z niedowierzaniem. – Słuchaj, proszę, po prostu…

- SLYTHERIN!

Tiara została zdjęta z jego głowy przez sympatycznego Dippeta, zanim miałby okazję dalej się o to kłócić. Jego serce zamarło.

Nie. Nie. Nie. Było tylko coraz gorzej! Został wężem! Obrzydliwym, cholernym Ślizgonem – nie mógł w to uwierzyć! Jasne, Tiara już za pierwszym razem chciała, by był w Slytherinie, ale przecież teraz z pewnością widziała jak wspaniałym był Gryfonem?! Czy nie miał tutaj nic do gadania? Czuł mdłości.

To był koszmar.

* * *

Przez kilka dni przebywał w Skrzydle Szpitalnym, a oni przesłuchiwali go i przygotowywali jego nową tożsamość, a to wszystko pod pretekstem tego, że jego wylądowanie w gotującym się eliksirze wywołało kilka medycznych komplikacji.

- Cóż, w takim razie załatwione – oznajmił wesoło dyrektor. Zbyt wesoło. – Będę musiał wysłać kogoś po Toma… - Dippet odwrócił się do niego, uśmiechając uprzejmie. – Toma Riddle'a. – uściślił. – Jest prefektem, bystry chłopak, i tak jak ty Ślizgonem.

Jak on… ha! Nigdy nie będzie jak Tom Riddle i nigdy nie będzie też prawdziwym Ślizgonem. Nigdy.

- Przez jakieś pierwsze dwa tygodnie będzie twoim przewodnikiem, pomoże ci się nauczyć tego, jak poruszać się po zamku.

Harry gapił się na niego, prawie się krztusząc.

- Ja… _co?_ – To już nawet nie było śmieszne. – To niepotrzebne! – niemal wykrzyczał. – Wiem już jak się tutaj przemieszczać…

- Kto wie, jak wiele mogło się zmienić? – oddalił Dippet, sprawiając wrażenie znudzonego nim i jego słowami. – Tak, po prostu poczekaj tutaj, chłopcze, pan Riddle za chwilę tutaj będzie. Pomoże ci.

Niemal spojrzał błagalnie na Dumbledore'a, ale starszy… er, mężczyzna już odrzucił go na stos problemów rozwiązanych. Typowe. Nie, to wcale nie była ironia.

Panika rozdzierała go od wewnątrz, tak samo jak wściekłość i nienawiść. Nie był ani trochę gotów do tego, by stawić czoła młodemu Czarnemu Panu. Jego pięści zacisnęły się na tą myśl.

Zdecydowanie zbyt szybko postać pojawiła się w Skrzydle Szpitalnym.

Harry mimowolnie przyłapał się na tym, że otwarcie przyglądał się twarzy chłopca. Wyglądał niemal dokładnie tak, jak w Komnacie; był wysoki, przystojny i ciemnowłosy. Za wyjątkiem tego, że teraz, kiedy naprawdę żył, wydawał się jeszcze bardziej intensywny. Jego postawa praktycznie promieniowała mocą i wyższością.

Harry znienawidził go od pierwszego spojrzenia.

- Musisz być naszym nowym uczniem – przywitał go Riddle z czarującym uśmiechem, wyciągając dłoń. – Tom Riddle.

- Harrison Evans – odparł tak obojętnie, jak tylko potrafił. Uścisnęli sobie dłonie. Odmówił sobie myślenia o tym jak o „zawarciu paktu z diabłem". Następnie opuścili Skrzydło.

Harry czuł jak jego mięśnie drżą z napięcia, jak gdyby cały świat wokół niego kołysał się. To było _dziwaczne_.

- Słuchaj – zaczął kilka korytarzy dalej, próbując przyjaźnie wzruszyć ramionami. – Naprawdę nie musisz mnie oprowadzać, wkrótce sam się tutaj odnajdę – pierwszoroczniaki robią to, prawda?

Oczekiwał, że Riddle natychmiast wykorzysta nadarzającą się okazję. Okazało się, że się mylił.

- To żaden problem, Harrisonie. – Chłopiec wysłał mu kolejny uśmiech, drażniący i niebezpieczny, chociaż nie mógł stwierdzić dlaczego go za taki uważa. - Daje mi to okazję do poznania naszego nowego węża.

Zmusił się do wydania z siebie lekkiego śmiechu, zabarwionego lekceważącą nutką.

- Nie jestem nikim interesującym. Byłaby to strata twojego czasu.

- To zabawne – mruknął jedwabiście Riddle. – Tylko interesujący ludzie tak mówią.

Harry zezłościł się cicho, ale nie okazał tego na swojej twarzy. Sukinsyn.

- Och? – zakwestionował krótko.

- Ci, którzy nie mają niczego do ukrycia, lubią udawać, że jednak mają – oparł niedbale Riddle. – Ci, którzy mają tajemnice… - Fioletowe oczy wbijały się w jego twarz jak sztylety. - …ukrywają je.

- I myślisz, że mam coś do ukrycia? – zripostował Harry, starając się zachowywać nonszalancko, jak gdyby go to nieco rozbawiło, odwracając się. Riddle roześmiał się melodyjnym śmiechem, który brzmiał zbyt idealnie, by być szczerym.

Pewnie nie był; wszystko w tym nastolatku było kłamstwem stworzonym po to, by mógł złapać swoją ofiarę.

- Nie wiem – odparł Riddle. – Ale uwielbiam dobre zagadki… to są główne schody. Zaprowadzą cię do każdego miejsca w zamku, za wyjątkiem lochów. Zatem, jak to się stało, że przybyłeś do Hogwartu?

Harry starał się powiedzieć to przekonująco: opuścił głowę, czego dodatkową zaletą było to, iż lepiej ukrywał wyraz swojej twarzy.

- Mój… wojna… - Czuł na sobie palący wzrok tych fioletowych oczu. - Cóż, zniknął. Mój dom zniknął… Ja… Wolałbym o tym nie mówić, jeśli nie masz nic przeciwko?

- Oczywiście, że nie – powiedział gładko dziedzic Slytherina, pochylając się i ściskając jego ramię.

Harry wzdrygnął się, zanim mógłby się przed tym powstrzymać, było to niespodziewane. Odchylił nieznacznie głowę. Postawa: współczująca. Oczy: twarde jak diamenty.

Ręka opadła, jakby niechętnie uwalniając jego ramię, ale te oczy, te oczy spoglądały na niego całkowicie wyzywająco. Czuł się całkowicie wytrącony z równowagi, ale nie mógł powiedzieć nic chłopcu, gdyż ten technicznie rzecz biorąc nic złego nie zrobił.

Być może ktoś inny łatwo poddałby się jego charyzmie, udawanemu współczuciu, ale on znał prawdę. Tom Riddle był czystym złem.

Kontynuowali tę pieprzoną wycieczkę.

* * *

Tom zawsze uważał oprowadzanie kogoś za nudne i bezsensowne, ale tym razem to nie zamek był tym, co tak naprawdę lustrował.

Chłopiec był… nie do końca wiedział, co o nim myśleć.

Z jednej strony wydawał się być całkowicie zwyczajny, przeciętny, niezbyt inteligentny, dowcipny, ale ogólnie… ani trochę wyjątkowy.

Natomiast z drugiej… chłopak _znał_ go, a chociaż był nieco niezdarny w potyczkach słownych, miał potencjał. I jego postawa… Harrison wydawał się praktycznie od niego uciekać, jego mięśnie były napięte, postawa w ciągłej gotowości do walki. Z nim.

Intrygujące. Enigmatyczne. _Wyzywające_.

I sposób, w jaki wzdrygnął się pod wpływem dotyku, podczas gdy większość ludzi obrzydliwie lgnęła do kontaktu fizycznego… Znęcanie się? Sam nie miał żadnego pożytku z takiego rodzaju kontaktu z ludźmi, uważał go za obrzydliwy, ale to wzdrygniecie się było wspaniałe.

Musiał dowiedzieć się więcej.

Oczywiście pewnie spełznie to na niczym, ale ciekawe byłoby zniszczyć coś tak wyraźnie niezależnego (chłopak wolał raczej polegać na samym sobie niż pozwolić na to, by go ktoś oprowadzał) i zmienić w coś ustępliwego i posłusznego.

Zawsze najwspanialsze było poskramianie czegoś dzikiego.

W końcu skończyli w Pokoju Wspólnym Ślizgonów i to, jak zauważył, był pierwszy raz, kiedy chłopiec okazał jakiekolwiek wahanie w swoim przemieszaniu się po szkole. Dziwne.

Jego zwolennicy unieśli głowy natychmiast po jego przybyciu, próbując odczytać jego nastrój… po czym ich wzrok przesunął się na znajdującego obok niego Evansa.

Zerknął na chłopca, zauważając sztywny wyraz jego twarzy, słabo ukryty ogień w spojrzeniu. Ciekawe.

- To Harrison Evans – oznajmił.

- Harrison… - Spojrzał na chłopca, zauważając jak mało… zaznajomiony wydawał się być z tym imieniem. – _Harry _– spróbował i te oszałamiające oczy natychmiast uniosły się na niego z czymś w rodzaju zdziwienia i zaniepokojenia. – To Cygnus Lestrange.

Zobaczył jak mierzą się spojrzeniami, a następnie Lestrange ściska palce chłopca tak mocno w wyrazie dominacji, że był nieznacznie zaskoczony tym, iż Harry nie okazał żadnych oznak bólu.

Wydawał się niezwykle kiepski w ukrywaniu swoich emocji (chyba że emocje, które okazywał, były fałszywe? Ale nie, wiedziałby, doskonale opanował wszystko, co wiązało się z nakładaniem masek), ale sprawiał wrażenie dobrego w ukrywaniu bólu. Fascynujące.

Jednak uścisk chłopca był bezwładny, uległy i posłuszny. Jak gdyby w jego ciele były dwie osoby.

- Abraxas Malfoy. – Wskazał na blondyna, ale nie odwrócił swojej uwagi od nowego chłopca. Przez sekundę na jego twarzy pojawił się błysk… nie do końca potrafił rozpoznać jakiej emocji.

- Miło mi.

- Przyjemność po mojej stronie – odpowiedział Evans.

- Zevi Prince.

Zaskoczenie. Zdezorientowanie.

- Miło mi cię poznać, Harrison, prawda?

Chłopiec uśmiechnął się w odpowiedzi, nieco powściągliwie. Był w stanie poczuć jak wszyscy oceniają się nawzajem.

- I Alphard Black.

Coś zupełnie innego. Nie rozpoznał dobrze tej emocji, ta przynajmniej była ukryta. Później zdobędzie ich opinie.

Przez chwilę gawędzili i mógł niemal dosłownie poczuć jak w chłopcu buzuje.

Harrison został osadzony na krześle, wszyscy Ślizgoni krążyli wokół niego jak sępy, tworząc swoją opinię na jego temat.

Nowy dzieciak nie robił zbyt dobrego wrażenia. Nie wiedział czy było to celowe, czy nie. Nienawidził czegoś nie wiedzieć.

Wzrok Evansa przesunął się po pokoju, zatrzymując na nim, jak gdyby nie wiedział, dlaczego tam jest, matowy i wściekły. Ich spojrzenia spotkały się.

_Chcesz zagrać, nowy chłopcze?_

* * *

Harry leżał tej nocy z otwartymi oczami, jego umysł szumiał, panikował.

To był okropne. Nie mógł w to uwierzyć, to było straszne. Całe swoje siły przeznaczył na to, by powstrzymać się od zamordowania przebywających w pomieszczeniu ludzi, a w szczególności Toma pieprzonego Riddle'a.

Nie ośmielił się zasnąć, nie ufał wystarczająco komukolwiek w pokoju, ale miał tak wielką nadzieję, że jeśli zamknie swoje oczy, być może obudzi się z powrotem w swoim czasie. Nawet w alejce z dementorami, gdziekolwiek, byle nie tutaj.

W czasie swojego pobytu w tych czasach mógł trzymać się w cieniu, szukać sposobu na wrócenie do domu i walczenie w wojnie… jeśli uda mu się to zrealizować, nikt nie będzie o nim nawet pamiętał.

Wpatrywał się w kamienny sufit, ciemnoszmaragdowe zasłony wisiały drapieżnie wokół niego. Chciał wrócić do Gryffindoru. Chciał być w Gryffindorze z miłymi, odważnymi ludźmi, którzy nie mieli stać się w przyszłości mordercami. Wzdrygnął się.

Najstraszniejsza ze wszystkiego była uwaga, jaką darzyli go inni, intensywne przyglądanie się, które widział zdecydowanie zbyt wiele razy niż by chciał.

Musiał znaleźć sposób, by się jej pozbyć, zrobić z siebie coś nudnego i bezbarwnego. Riddle wspomniał, że tylko ci, którzy nie mieli niczego do ukrycia, afiszowali się z tym, zatem, może… może gdyby zaczął zachowywać się, jak gdyby chciał zaimponować Riddle'owi, to ten zostawiłby go w spokoju, znudzony?

A jednak nie był pewny czy mógłby to znieść. Zachowywać się pochlebczo. Musiał jednak spróbować, prawda? Może mógłby ustąpić… nie wiedział. Nie wiedział.

Jego powieki opadły. Próbował znów je podnieść.

Nie ośmieli się zasnąć… nie ośmieli się…

Zasnął.

I obudził się z krzykiem.

* * *

Oczy Toma gwałtownie otworzyły się, krzyki wypełniły pomieszczenie, jego ręka natychmiast skierowała się do różdżki.

- Salazarze… - zaczął przeklinać Alphard, jego włosy były poczochrane, przecierał zaspane oczy.

- Co to jest? – zamarudził Abraxas, absolutnie zirytowany utratą swojego pięknego snu. Jego głowa powoli odwróciła się do łóżka Evansa. Koszmary. Harrison miał koszmary. Coraz zdumiewajęcej*.

- Nie możemy go po prostu zakneblować, by uciszyć?! – syknął Cygnus, patrząc w tym samym kierunku, co on.

Uśmiechnął się nieznacznie na tę sugestię, zastanawiając się jak ten Evans zareagowałby na obudzenie się zakneblowanym na swoim własnym łóżku.

Panikowałby zapewne. Jak przewidywalnie. Nudno.

Przewrócił oczami, machając dłonią na znak milczenia. Powodowali u niego ból głowy. Idioci.

Podszedł do łóżka Harrisona, wyciągając różdżkę, szarpiąc nią ostro. Lodowato-zimna woda wypłynęła przez jej koniec, natychmiast budząc chłopca i, w tej samej sekundzie, miał on różdżkę w ręku, siedząc, gotowy do walki.

Instynktownie rzucił się natychmiast, przytrzymując na materacu nadgarstki chłopca, kiedy broń zaczęła kierować się w jego stronę, a usta otwierać, by wypowiedzieć zaklęcie.

Zamglone spojrzenie, nie do końca się jeszcze obudził.

- Puszczaj mnie, ty…

Klarowność. Jasność umysłu. Zmęczenie. Udręczenie.

Nadgarstki rozluźniły się, chociaż reszta jego ciała nie przestała być napięta.

Zielone oczy spojrzały prosto na niego, nieustępliwie, _bezbronnie_.

- Tom.

Tom, nie Riddle.

Sekundę później chłopiec wyrwał się, fasada(?) utwardziła jego twarz jak wyschnięta farba, kiedy rozejrzał się po pokoju, spoglądając wszędzie, tylko nie na niego, zażenowanie prześlizgnęło się przez jego twarz. Odrzucenie. Nigdy wcześniej nie został odrzucony, nikt nie ważył się tego zrobić, nawet kiedy był szlamą Slytherinu.

Teraz był Lordem Slytherinu i ludzie już z całą pewnością tego nie robili.

A ten _nieznajomy_ zrobił to bez zastanowienia.

- Erm, przepraszam. – Harry potarł nieśmiało swoją głowę. – Ja… boże, to żenujące, um. Następnym razem nałożę zaklęcia wyciszające, ja…

Wszyscy się na nich gapili; oczy Cygnusa zwęziły się w szparki, Abraxas z roztropnością i sprytem, głowa Zeviego przychyliła się do tyłu, kiedy przyglądał się im badawczo z czymś, co niebezpiecznie przypominało ciekawość. Alphard wyglądał na niezadowolonego, na wpół śpiąc.

W końcu wszyscy nagle odwrócili się, mrucząc ponuro, narzekając na to, co miało nadejść, czymkolwiek to było. Harry odsunął się od niego, wciąż na niego nie patrząc, drżąc od zimnej wody.

- Przepraszam – mruknął, znikając w łazience.

Tom wrócił do swojego łóżka, ignorując zaskoczone, zazdrosne spojrzenie Lestrange'a.

Spojrzał na drzwi.

_To może być zabawne._

* * *

* ang. „Curioser and curioser" – dość znany cytat z „Alicji w Krainie Czarów" Lewis Carrolla. Tłumaczenie, które zastosowałam, jest zgodne z tłumaczeniem w polskiej wersji językowej filmu „Alicja w Krainie Czarów" z 2010.


	3. Rozdział 2

Betowała **Himitsu**.

Przepraszam, że tak późno. Ostatni i najbliższy tydzień po prostu zwalają mnie z nóg i nie jestem w stanie znaleźć choćby chwili na to, aby coś zjeść lub spać - nie mówiąc już o ogarnięciu rozdziału, odpisaniu na komentarze i wszystkim innym. Dlatego, wybaczcie mi to proszę, dzisiaj nie odpowiem na wasze komentarze, chociaż obiecuję zrobić to, kiedy tylko uda mi się wszystko ogarnąć i usiąść chociaż na chwilę w jednym miejscu. Nie przyglądałam się wnikliwie rozdziałowi, ale wierzę w to, że Himitsu zrobiła dobrą robotę i wyłapała zaistniałe w nim błędy, dlatego go wam wrzucam. Trzymajcie kciuki, bym przeżyła zbliżający się tydzień - coś czuję, że naprawdę będzie mi to potrzebne...

Podziękuję więc tylko z całego serca **Mahakao**, **AliceSz**, **Hakkarii**, **Star1012**, _**Gościowi**_, **elain679**, **Evolution**, **kucka2**, **AyoAdanna**, **Ignis M.S**, **Himitsu**, **MadWoman98**. Postaram się wam odpowiedzieć pod kolejnym rozdziałem. :)

* * *

**Gracz Przeszłości**

**Rozdział drugi**

Harry obudził się następnego ranka, po raz kolejny cicho pragnąc, by to wszystko było tylko snem.

Nie było.

Słyszał przygotowujących się wokół niego na nadchodzący dzień Ślizgonów. Leżał przez chwilę nieruchomo, mocno zaciskając swoje oczy, pragnąc móc zatrzymać je w takim stanie już na zawsze i nie musieć stawiać czoła swojemu nowemu światu.

Od czasu kiedy obudził się w nocy, zasnął zaledwie na chwilę. Leżenie na łóżku z zamkniętymi oczami sprawiało, że czuł się jeszcze bardziej niekomfortowo – zbyt bezbronnie - zatem niechętnie wysunął nogi spod kołdry, mając nadzieję, że ciskane przez jego oczy gromy wystarczą na to, by chociaż w czasie ranka sępy trzymały się od niego na dystans.

Abraxas Malfoy wysłał mu spojrzenie, po części pogardliwe i po części badawcze.

- Czy twoje włosy zawsze tak wyglądają? Sprawiasz wrażenie, jakby walnęła w ciebie błyskawica.

- Czy twoje włosy zawsze tak wyglądają – odparował zgryźliwie – czy może spędzasz na pindrzeniu się więcej czasu niż paw?

Gapili się na niego. Przeklął w myślach. Cóż to za wspaniały początek realizowania planu nie zwracania na siebie uwagi, prawda? Po prostu tkwienie tutaj było tak irytujące…

- Rozumiem, że nie jesteś rannym ptaszkiem, Evans – stwierdził sucho Prince.

Harry szybko zdecydował, że Zevi Prince musi być w jakiś sposób spokrewniony ze Snape'em; budowa jego ciała wyglądała identycznie, chociaż nie miał on haczykowatego nosa, a jego czarne włosy nie były tłuste. Harry widział jednak na jego palcach plamy po eliksirach, a sposób jego wypowiedzi był taki sam jak Snape'a, tak samo jak głos.

Spotkał ich wszystkich zeszłej nocy i nie był pewien czy byli tacy, jacy spodziewał się, że będą, czy nie. Jasne jednak było, że wszyscy płaszczyli się przed Riddle'em, tym dupkiem.

- Nie wiń go – mruknął Alphard Black, tłumiąc ziewnięcie. – Kto by był? – Bolało go to, jak bardzo Alphard przypominał Syriusza, szydziło z niego.

- Tom – odparł natychmiast Lestrange.

Po usłyszeniu tego imienia w Harrym pojawiła się nagła ochota uderzenia czegoś, odwrócił się więc, usiłując do minimum zmniejszyć swoje odruchy. Chłopcy nie wydawali się zwracać na to uwagi.

- Budzi się o dziwnych godzinach i czasami dotrzymuję mu towarzystwa – kontynuował Cygnus, jakby Harry powinien być tym zainteresowany.

- Tak jak my wszyscy – powiedział nieco zirytowany Malfoy, po czym potrząsnął głową. – Nie wiem, Tom wydaje się najbardziej lubić swoje własne towarzystwo.

I znowu, dlaczego myśleli, że go to w ogóle _obchodzi_?

- Świetnie – mruknął, przepychając się w stronę Pokoju Wspólnego, aby od nich uciec.

Pomieszczenie było pełne Ślizgonów, którzy tłumnie zmierzali w kierunku Wielkiej Sali na śniadanie, wszyscy elegancko ubrani w swoje szkolne mundurki, z różdżkami schowanymi w futerałach. Harry natychmiast, jakby od niechcenia, rozluźnił nieco bardziej swój krawat, nie mogąc się powstrzymać – robił wszystko, byle tylko odwrócić od siebie ich uwagę.

Nie będą zawracali sobie głowy tym, by wiązać się z niechlujem, a przynajmniej taką miał nadzieję. Część twarzy nieznacznie rozpoznawał z przyszłości, innych ani trochę.

Przysiągł sobie, że następnego poranka po prostu wcześniej skieruje się na śniadanie, a nie będzie czekał, udając, że śpi, jak to robił z Ronem i Hermioną. Jego serce zacisnęło się boleśnie na te imiona.

Tak bardzo za nimi tęsknił. Czy byliby wstrząśnięci jego przechrzczeniem na węża? Ron z pewnością, co do tego nie miał wątpliwości. Hermiona… Hermiona nie radziłaby sobie z tą sytuacją lepiej niż on.

W centrum tego wszystkiego, jak król na tronie, wylegiwał się Riddle.

Czytał jakąś ogromną, czarnomagicznie wyglądającą księgę… czy była ona w ogóle po angielsku? Przechylił głowę, próbując odczytać tytuł, tylko po to, by po chwili napotkać spojrzenie szybko uniesionych fioletowych oczu. Natychmiast odwrócił wzrok, przechodząc przez Pokój Wspólny, mając nadzieję, że będzie w stanie znaleźć drogę prowadzącą do wyjścia z lochów.

W następnej sekundzie dziedzic Slytherina zrównał się z nim.

- Harry – przywitał Riddle.

To irytujące, że chłopak już go tak nazywał – wszyscy inni wciąż mówili na niego „Harrison" lub „Evans". Wciąż musiał sobie przypominać, że to on był tym, do którego wtedy mówili.

Nie mogąc się powstrzymać, Harry zmruży lekko oczy, jak gdyby próbował sobie coś przypomnieć.

- Taak… Tom, prawda? Tom Riddle.

Nawet jeśli rozdrażniło to prefekta, nie okazał on tego po sobie, wyglądając jedynie na przerażająco rozbawionego.

- Nieźle ci idzie, nowy – odparł z uśmieszkiem. Harry zazgrzytał zębami, zdenerwowany z powodu świadomości, że gdyby nie wiedział doskonale kim był ten przebrany za nastolatka potwór, nabrałby się na to dokładnie tak, jak wszyscy.

- Nie poczekasz na swoich przyjaciół? – zapytał zamiast tego, starając się sprawić, by jego głos brzmiał na zaniepokojony i zdezorientowany, kiedy Riddle nie przestał towarzyszyć mu w jego drodze przez korytarz. Jak gdyby ten drań w ogóle miał przyjaciół, pewnie miał tylko głupich, pochlebczych zwolenników!

Tak czy inaczej, nadszedł czas, by zacząć być nikim… albo przynajmniej znaleźć jakieś miejsce, w którym mógłby trenować. Skoro ma tutaj tkwić, równie dobrze może zrobić coś produktywnego i nauczyć się oraz popraktykować trochę magii tak, aby mógł być nieco bardziej przydatny, kiedy wróci do swoich czasów.

Dumbledore nie będzie miał wtedy żadnych powodów ku temu, by trzymać go w nieświadomości, prawda?

- I porzucić potrzebującego pomocy nowego węża? Przecież nie możemy pozwolić, byś zgubił się w czasie swojego pierwszego dnia, prawda? – odpowiedział Riddle, nie dając się pokonać.

Uśmiechał się, ale po raz kolejny jego wzrok wbijał się w jego twarz. Harry wydał z siebie kolejny wymuszony śmiech, wzruszając ramionami.

- To wzruszające, ale nie ma takiej potrzeby, sądzę, że będę potrafił znaleźć drogę prowadzącą do Sali. Nie chciałbym cię ograniczać – spróbował.

- Bzdura – zripostował chłopiec. – Zaufaj mi, Harry, _nic_ nie powstrzyma mnie od dostania tego, czego pragnę.

Zdawało mu się, czy naprawdę brzmiało to złowieszczo? Jak Riddle'owi w ogóle udało się osiągnąć tytuł wzorowego ucznia? Jasne było, że był wschodzącym Czarnym Panem.

- Wolę Harrison – powiedział nagle. Głowa Riddle'a przechyliła się.

- To zabawne, wydawało mi się, że czasami w ogóle nie rozpoznajesz tej nazwy jako swojego imienia.

Harry niemal wzdrygnął się na to… jak dokładnie genialny był Riddle, kiedy ludzkie twierdzili, że był genialny? Genialny jak Hermiona czy genialny jak Dumbledore? Jak u diaska w ogóle udało mu się to zauważyć?! Skrzywił się, zerkając pytająco na Riddle'a, jak gdyby uważał jego słowa za absurdalne.

- To by było śmieszne.

- Rzeczywiście – mruknął Tom. Przez chwilę szli dalej w milczeniu. Z jakiegoś powodu wszyscy inni Ślizgoni gapili się na nich. To naprawdę robiło się irytujące.

Poczuł, że Riddle również się mu przygląda, co było nawet jeszcze gorsze. Starał się zachować swoją nonszalancką postawę bez względu na to, jak bardzo pragnął napiąć się z powodu bliskości chłopca, ani trochę mu nie ufając.

W końcu dotarli do Wielkiej Sali. Niemal podszedł do stołu Gryfonów, ale szybko się na tym złapał. Harry zaczął szukać wolnego miejsca, ignorując wykręcających w jego stronę głowy uczniów. Zanim Riddle mógłby coś powiedzieć albo go uwięzić, sadzając koło siebie, Harry opadł na oddalone, puste miejsce blisko drzwi.

Być może nawet jeszcze bardziej irytująco, dziedzic Slytherina po prostu minął go, zajmując miejsce w samym centrum stołu, do którego ludzie zdawali się próbować dostać tak blisko, jak to tylko możliwe.

Przez chwilę czuł się zbity z tropu z powodu tego nagłego odwrócenia uwagi, po czym zaklął, łapiąc się na tym.

Nie.

Nie miał zamiaru zacząć próbować zwrócić na siebie uwagę i zainteresowanie Riddle'a. Absolutnie nie. Z determinacją nalał sobie filiżankę kawy.

To przynajmniej znaczyło, że jego plan działał, że chłopiec przestawał się nim interesować… prawda?

* * *

Tom Riddle od niechcenia zakończył rzucanie czaru zamrażającego (żałośnie podstawowego), który mieli ćwiczyć na Zaklęciach, jego myśli zajęte były zupełnie czymś innym. Evans zajął miejsce po przeciwnym końcu pokoju, wydając się uparcie unikać towarzystwa jego i jego kręgu… lub, szczerze mówiąc, jakiegokolwiek Ślizgona.

To było dziwne, ale tylko umocniło go w przekonaniu, że chłopak już go _skądś_ znał lub już z góry ukształtował sobie niechęć do niego i nienawiść. W końcu, gdy po raz pierwszy się spotkali, chłopak odezwał się do niego po imieniu, jego oczy wypełnione były nieukrywanymi emocjami i zdziwieniem.

Poza tym niemal komiczne było to, jak bardzo Evans spinał się w jego towarzystwie. Wspaniałe byłoby pogrywanie sobie z tym. Upewnił się, by jego ręka ocierała się o dłoń Evansa, kiedy kierowali się do Wielkiej Sali, a jedyną odpowiedzią, jaką na to uzyskał, było kolejne stłumione wzdrygnięcie. Oszałamiające.

Chłopiec był dziwny również w innym sensie… wydawał się posiadać niemal rozdwojenie jaźni.

Kiedy myślał, że ludzie zwracają na niego uwagę, jego postawa natychmiast stawała się w pewnym sensie potulna, względnie uległa i doskonale bezbarwna. Kiedy jednak tego nie robili, postawa jego ciała wydawała się podświadomie ulegać zmianie, jakby zapominał o swojej roli, a jego plecy prostowały się z pewnością siebie.

Wyrzucał z siebie również dość szybkie i – czy ośmieli się to powiedzieć? – _dowcipne_ komentarze, kiedy złapano go na chwili nieuwagi, biorąc pod uwagę to, co powiedzieli mu jego zwolennicy. Dopiero kiedy stawał w obliczu bezpośredniej rozmowy lub brał już w niej udział, nagle wydawał się stawać niepokojąco głupi.

Również jego współpraca z różdżką była zatrważająca, zobaczył jednak, że Evans poprawie rzucił zaklęcie, mimochodem wypowiadając słowa. Mimo wszystko, był… potężny. Tom był w stanie dosłownie wyczuć promieniującą od niego moc, bez względu na to, jak bardzo była ukryta. Nie było możliwości, by ktoś tak potężny był tak niekompetentny – fuksem udawałoby mu się rzucać zaklęcia z powodu samej surowej magii, odrobiny wysiłki i chęci.

Harrisonowi nie udało się zbyt wiele razy, by mogło być to naturalne.

A jednak… wiedział, że wszyscy inni Ślizgoni w ich domu już zaczęli go lekceważyć, a przecież był w nim zaledwie jeden dzień.

Coraz zdumiewajęcej.

Pojawił się obok chłopca równo z dzwonkiem kończącym lekcje, ignorując niedowierzające spojrzenie Lestrange'a, zaciekawione Prince'a i rozbawiony wyraz na twarzy Malfoya oraz Blacka, kiedy zrozumieli, że pogrywał z Evansem tak, jak pogrywał wiele razy wcześniej z innymi.

Harrison odwrócił się, zamarzając, kiedy zobaczył, że znajduje się tak blisko, jego zielone oczy pociemniały, po czym uśmiechnął się przyjaźnie.

- Hej, Riddle – przywitał, siłując się ze swoimi książkami. – Ciężkie zajęcia, co? Chociaż słyszałem, że jesteś geniuszem, zatem nie powinieneś mieć z nimi problemów? – Chłopiec wysłał mu nieśmiały uśmieszek, który nie miał w sobie nic z tego dzikiego, zadziornego charakteru, na który natknął się za pierwszym razem… ale który z nich był prawdziwy?

- Zauważyłem, że miałeś pewne kłopoty, mogę ci jakoś pomóc? – zaproponował.

- Och, nie zawracaj sobie głowy – powiedział wesoło Evans, chociaż jego szczęka zacisnęła się. – Jestem pewien, że w końcu to załapię.

Niezależność. Niekompetentni czarodzieje po prostu nie posiadali takiej niezależności, po prostu nie. Szukali pomocy, gdyż nie potrafili poradzić sobie na własną rękę. Niekompetentni czarodzieje nie mieli koszmarów tak, jak Evans, a także nie znajdowali się w tak trudnych sytuacjach, bo już dawno umarliby wtedy z powodu swojej niekompetencji.

Subtelnie wskazał swoim Ślizgonom głową, by szli dalej bez niego, i ci zrobili to bez słowa. Harrison wydawał się zauważyć, że znów byli sami i jeszcze bardziej się napiął, zwiększył tempo swojego kroku.

- Odnoszę wrażenie, że nie za bardzo mnie lubisz – powiedział, patrząc uważnie na nowego chłopca. – Muszę przyznać, że nie do końca rozumiem dlaczego, zrobiłem coś, co cię uraziło?

Wściekłość. Czysta wściekłość i nienawiść pojawiły się na krótko na twarzy chłopca, zanim ten niezgrabnie je ukrył. Harry, jak na Ślizgona, był dość kiepski w ukrywaniu swoich emocji.

Powiedziałby niemal, że chłopcu bliżej było do lwa, gdyby nie chytrość, z którą oczywiste było, że jako dwie osoby prowadził swoją grę, o dziwo z dość dużym powodzeniem.

- Oczywiście, że nie, dopiero co się poznaliśmy – stwierdził Evans.

- A jednak znałeś moje imię w sekundzie, w której zobaczyłeś moją twarz.

Chłopiec zamarł całkowicie, najwyraźniej zupełnie się tego nie spodziewając.

- Co?

- Znałeś moje imię, kiedy wylądowałeś na moim eliksirze – oświadczył. Harry potrząsnął głową.

- Nie, nie znałem.

- Och, znałeś. Doskonale to pamiętam.

- Wiem, że możesz myśleć, iż świat kręci się wokół ciebie, Riddle – niemal _syknął_ chłopiec – ale niezwykle się przy tym mylisz.

I oto znów pojawił się ten cięty język, tak niepasujący do uległości, którą wydawał się okazywać wszystkim innym. To było niemal tak, jak gdyby chłopiec próbował zachowywać się ulegle, ale zupełnie mu to nie pasowało.

Komuś z natury dominującemu trudno było udawać kogoś uległego, wiedział o tym, i to sprawiało, że złamanie i oswojenie tej osoby stawało się tylko jeszcze zabawniejsze.

Zrobił krok do przodu, uważnie obserwując coraz bardziej nerwowe reakcje Evansa. Zielone oczy rozszerzyły się i chłopiec zrobił pospieszny krok do tyłu, a potem jeszcze jeden, mimowolnie wpadając na pułapkę w postaci ściany.

Podniósł ręce i oparł je po obu stronach ramion chłopca, przyszpilając go, obserwując jak każdy mięsień w ciele Harrisona napiął się, wydając się wycofywać, chociaż chłopiec uparcie trzymał się teraz w miejscu, w którym stał. Kolejny paradoks.

- Ach tak? – zakwestionował gładko.

- Uch…

- Ponieważ mam bardzo dobrą pamięć i wyraźnie pamiętam, że znałeś moje imię. – Jest usta znajdowały się blisko ucha chłopca, rozkoszując się dreszczem, jaki wywołało to u Evansa, sposobem, w jaki gorączkowo wahał się pomiędzy dwoma różnymi osobowościami, niepewny czy zachowywać się ustępliwie i pozwolić sytuacji toczyć się własnym torem, czy może odepchnąć go tak, jak bez wątpienia miał ochotę zrobić, biorąc pod uwagę jego zaciśnięte mocno pięści. – Chyba że – zniżył głos – nazywasz mnie kłamcą? – Pozwolił swojej magii zamigotać złośliwie na skórze chłopca.

Przez chwilę był pewien, że Evans go zaatakuje, niemal nadzieję, że spróbuje, ale następnie ramiona chłopca opadły nieco.

- Okej, masz mnie – mruknął Harrison, wyglądając jakby niechętnie się poddawał. Miał nadzieję na przynajmniej dwudziestoczterogodzinną zabawę! – Wspomnieli mi o tobie, kiedy miałem przybyć do Hogwartu, dając jakiś przykład mieszkających w nim ludzi i takie tam. A potem, kiedy mój świstoklik poszedł nie tą drogą co trzeba, byłeś jedyną osobą, którą kojarzyłem, zatem twoje imię wyślizgnęło mi się z ust… później nie chciałem po prostu byś myślał, że cię prześladuję lub coś ta…

- Od kiedy nauczyciele mówią o innych uczniach? – zapytał.

- Po prostu dawali mi przykład…

- Większość nauczycieli, gdyby zadać im takie pytanie, podałoby nazwiska znanych absolwentów - wtrącił.

- Cóż, skoro uważasz, że już znasz odpowiedź lub zamierzasz bez przerwy mi przerywać, to dlaczego w ogóle zawracałeś sobie głowę tym, by zadać pytanie? – odparł chłodno Harry, odpychając go. Jego głowa przechyliła się na bok.

- Jesteś zadziorny, co?

- Czego chcesz? – warknął Evans, wydając się mieć dość.

Wyglądało na to, że nowy chłopiec miał dość porywisty temperament, ulegli ludzie zwykle byli bardziej tolerancyjni.

- Odpowiedzi.

- Już ci je dałem.

- Prawdziwych.

- Naprawdę? – Brew Harrisona uniosła się. – Nie wydaje mi się, by ktoś taki jak ty miał z niej dużo pożytku.

- Ktoś taki jak ja? – złapał go za słówka. Szczęka Evansa zacisnęła się, zanim odpowiedział słodko:

- Ktoś, kto wydaje się być kompletnym dupkiem. Normalnie też przyszpilasz do ściany pierwszoroczniaków, czy może tylko mnie?

- Tylko ciebie, Evans, tylko ciebie. A teraz powiedz mi, jesteś mizantropem* czy może tą niewytłumaczalną niechęć czujesz wyłącznie do mnie?

- Właściwie, myślę, że mogę spokojnie powiedzieć, iż w moim umyśle nie jesteś dla niczego żadnym wyjątkiem… właściwie to nawet nie odczuwam względem ciebie żadnego uczucia!

Chłopiec pchnął go porywczo, powodując, że cofnął się o kilka kroków, patrząc na niego ostro, jego twarz była zarumieniona, kiedy wyprostowywał swoje szaty. A następnie spróbował odejść; znów go odrzucając.

Niedopuszczalne.

* * *

W Harrym wszystko się cicho gotowało i był bardziej zdenerwowany niż chciałby się do tego przyznać.

Tom Riddle z całą pewnością nie był taki, jaki spodziewał się, że będzie, jasne, oczekiwał, że będzie zgrywał rolę wzorowego ucznia, ale to było coś innego, nieoczekiwanego.

Zrobił zaledwie kilka kroków, kiedy ręka zacisnęła się na jego ramieniu, szarpiąc nim jak bezwładnie widzącą na haczyku rybą.

- Myślę, że musimy coś z tym zrobić, nie sądzisz? – niemal _wymruczał_ młody Czarny Pan.

Szarpnął swoim ramieniem, ale uścisk chłopca tylko się wzmocnił, stając się bolesny. Jego ręka skierowała się w stronę różdżki, jednak Riddle chwycił również ten nadgarstek.

- Zabieraj _ze mnie_ swoje łapska – splunął.

- Zmuś mnie – rzucił wyzywająco dziedzic Slytherina, w jego oczach tlił się jakiś płomień, okrutny błysk… i Harry natychmiast wrócił na ziemię, porzucając wszelkie podszepty rozsądnej części swojego umysłu.

To nie tak miało być. Nie miał pyskować i reagować w taki sposób; nie chciał pozostać w pamięci Riddle'a, skupić na sobie jego uwagi lub zainteresowania, wyniki tego mogłyby być katastrofalne! W jego gardle pojawiła się gula.

Chłopak po prostu był tak… irytujący!... że trudno było nie sprzeciwiać się jego arogancji.

Przez całe śniadanie i cały poranek był zmuszony słuchać ludzi, którzy rozpływali się nad tym złym kretynem, to doprowadzało go do szaleństwa. Nawet o niego nie pytał, wszyscy po prostu zakładali, że chciał wiedzieć wszystko o tym sukinsynie… i tak pewnie wiedział o Riddle'u więcej niż ktokolwiek inny, niż te wszystkie szczebioczące plotki dziewczyny, a nawet niektórzy chłopcy, którzy pragnęli znaleźć się blisko niego, mówiących o tym, jak to wspaniale byłoby stać się członkiem jego Wewnętrznego Kręgu i, fuj… ta lista była długa.

Szczerze mówiąc, nie obchodziło go to, jak potężny był Riddle, jak utalentowany i inteligentny, że nawet nauczyciele byli pod jego wrażeniem, tak jak wszyscy ludzie, którzy go napotykali (czym wydawali się nałogowo pragnąc dzielić, jakby w wyrazie dumy).

Starał się wyciągnąć ten rejon swoich emocji, który tak często stosował w towarzystwie Dursleyów, opuszczając ulegle głowę i ramiona. Czekał w ciszy i nienawidził każdej mijającej minuty.

- No dalej – drażnił go Riddle – przecież nie poddasz się tak łatwo, prawda? To do ciebie nie pasuje.

- Skąd możesz to wiedzieć? – odparł spokojnie. – Nic o mnie nie wiesz.

A potem prawie się uderzył. Pomimo łagodnego tonu, to wciąż była zła odpowiedź. Cholera!

- Nie powiedziałbym – stwierdził dziedzic Slytherina. Z jakiegoś dziwacznego powodu wydawało się go to obrazić. Nie mógł zrozumieć dlaczego. – Ale dalej, w takim razie powiedz mi coś o sobie i pozwól mi wydać bardziej dokładny wyrok.

- Nie ma co opowiadać – odparł cicho, upewniając się, by pochylać swoją głowę, aby chłopiec nie mógł zobaczyć płomieni i nienawiści w jego oczach.

- W takim razie i tak nie powinno zająć ci to długo.

- Dlaczego cię to w ogóle obchodzi? Jestem nikim.

- Proszkiem diamentowym.

- Um? – Zmarszczył brwi.

- _Słucham_ – powiedział w odpowiedzi Riddle.

- Co? – Teraz był jeszcze bardziej zdezorientowany. Uścisk Riddle'a wzmocnił się.

- Nie mówi się „co", jak bezrozumny idiota, powinieneś powiedzieć „słucham".

Harry niemal warknął w odpowiedzi i w jego stronę wysłany został uśmieszek. Teraz Ślizgon korygował jego sposób _wysławiania się_? Za kogo się uważał!?

Miał ochotę powiedzieć coś zjadliwego, ale z wielkim trudem ugryzł się w język… zachowuj się potulnie, jakby cię złamał, a sobie pójdzie. Wciąż jednak nie miał zamiaru powtórzyć „słucham", jak traktowane z pobłażliwością dziecko.

- Co miałeś na myśli mówiąc „proszek diamentowy"? – zapytał.

- Na pierwszy rzut oka wydajesz się nikim, kimś bez znaczenia, brudną drobinką pyłu, który nie jest dla nikogo użyteczny lub interesujący… _ale_, kiedy świecisz, człowiek przekonuje się, że ten pył tak naprawdę nie jest pyłem, a czymś o wiele bardziej wartościowym, co tylko zwiększa swoją wartość, kiedy się to poskłada. Diamentem.

Jak obrzydliwie poetycko. Normalnie zwaliło go to z nóg. Sarkazm.

Harry ponownie ugryzł się w język, mając przeczucie, że jeśli będzie musiał dłużej znosić Riddle'a, to jego metaforyczny język zostanie przygryźnięty aż do krwi.

Nigdy nie spodziewał się, że usłyszy pochlebstwo pochodzące z ust Riddle'a, i niech diabli wezmą jego słowa, przecież wiedział, że miał on talent perswazji. Oczywiste było, że wliczała się do niego zdolność do komplementowania i uwodzenia.

Nie, żeby to działało. Harry widział jego prawdziwe ja, chociaż sama próba była nieco kłopotliwa. Niepokojące było skupianie na sobie tak mocno czyjejś uwagi.

Naprawdę nie wiedział, jaką dać odpowiedź, ponieważ automatycznie odrzucił wszystkie słowa, które pierwsze przyszły mu do głowy – „naprawdę jesteś taki ckliwy?", „jestem zaszczycony" wypowiedziane suchym tonem, „a ty kim jesteś – poszukiwaczem skarbów?".

Wyglądało na to, że nie musiał nic mówić, bo chwilę później uścisk opuścił go, a Riddle odszedł korytarzem, jakby nie było to nic niezwykłego.

- Do zobaczenia, Evans.

_Nie, żeby mógł temu jakoś zaradzić. _

* * *

* mizantrop – osoba posiadająca niechęć do ogólnie pojętego gatunku ludzkiego, mająca do niego wrogi stosunek. Uczucie to nie jest skierowane do poszczególnych jednostek, a ogółu ludzkiej populacji.


	4. Rozdział 3

Rozdział zbetowany został przez **Himitsu** - dziękuję!

Bardzo dziękuję za wszystkie komentarze - z pewnością podniosły mnie na duchu w czasie ostatniego tygodnia. Cieszę się, że mam go już za sobą i mam nadzieję, że wam tydzień minął przyjemniej niż mnie. Dzisiaj w końcu mam trochę czasu wolnego, zatem z czystym sumieniem odpowiadam na komentarze do ostatniego i przedostatniego rozdziału. Myślę, że w najbliższym czasie nie powinna zdarzyć się już sytuacja, w której nie odpowiedziałabym na komentarze - przy okazji jeszcze raz przepraszam za to, że nie zrobiłam tego ostatnio.

**Mahakao**, jeżeli chodzi o wspomniane przez ciebie koszmary, to masz rację - są to po prostu złe wspomnienia związane z tym, co przeżył w życiu. Zresztą, zgodne z kanonem - akcja dzieje się na początku piątego tomu, w momencie, w którym Harry rzeczywiście te koszmary posiadał. Nic nie powiem na temat tego, jak Harry radzić sobie będzie w szkole - niedługo się dowiesz :). **AliceSz**, a ja się cieszę, że taką radość sprawia moje pojawienie się :). Myślę, że różnice stworzone wraz z biegiem czasu w zachowaniu bohaterów będą dość widoczne i ciekawe, zatem mam nadzieję, że ten wątek cię zainteresuje. Co się tyczy pojedynków to, oczywiście, one będą :). **Hakkarii**, ja natomiast cieszę się z tego, że mogę chociaż trochę uprzyjemnić ci życie :). I nie przejmuj się, bardzo podobał mi się twój komentarz - zawarłaś w nim swoją opinię, a to jest dla mnie najważniejsze. Pozostaje mi tylko mieć nadzieję, że kolejne rozdziały również ci się spodobają. **Star1012**, bardzo dziękuję za trzymanie kciuków, wsparcie, które za sobą niosło, niezwykle mi pomogło. Chłopaki po prostu są zbyt dobrzy w niszczeniu swoich planów - obu udaje sie to tak dobrze, że w końcu nikt nie wygrywa :). Harry rzeczywiście jest przy tym biedny - chociaż, jak sama powiedziałaś, przynajmniej udaje mu się wykiwać Ślizgonów. Myślę, że to dobry początek :). _**Gościu**_, cieszę się, że mogłam sprawić ci radość. Bardzo dziękuję również za miłe słowa i wolny czas, którego mi życzyłaś - być może w końcu znajdzie się go trochę :). **elain679**, ja również, podobnie do ciebie, nie jestem w stanie wyobrazić sobie rudego Dumbledore'a. Rudego i młodego. Co się tyczy nazwiska Zeviego - ja bym stawiała raczej na to, że emocje, które widzieliśmy w oczach Harry'ego, to po prostu zdziwienie spowodowane nieznajomością tego nazwiska. Myślę, że mógł uważać je za mugolskie. **Evolution**, na początku chciałam przeprosić za to, że tym razem bardziej pobieżnie odpowiem na twoje komentarze - po prostu nie chcę, by moja odpowiedź zajmowała więcej miejsca niż sam rozdział, a podejrzewam, że na tym właśnie by się skończyło... Nie chcę kończyć tłumaczenia, nie, kiedy sprawia ono przyjemność chociaż kilku osobom, i o ile czas mi na to pozwoli, tłumaczyć z pewnością będę. Co do Dumbledore'a - pamiętaj, że nie znał on prawdziwego imienia Harry'ego, twarz, po pięćdziesięciu latach, łatwo można zapomnieć. Nawet Albus nie jest nieomylny :). Różnica między ich zachowaniem jest wielka, masz racje - ale pomyśl, że teraz ta relacja będzie się między nimi rozwijać. Zresztą, w samym tylko "Ulubieńcu" ich relacja ulega niezwykłemu rozwojowi. Wystarczy spojrzeć na pierwsze i ostatnie rozdziały! I tak, podejrzewam, że Lestrange będzie cię irytował - zwłaszcza, że do końca pozostanie cały i zdrowy (w końcu pojawia się w "Ulubieńcu"...). I tak, sequel jest niezakończony (a właściwie ma tylko 4 rozdziały). Autorka mówiła kiedyś coś na temat tego, dlaczego go porzuciła, ale teraz nie do końca pamiętam co to był za powód. Co mogę powiedzieć na pewno, to iż sequel w ogóle na początku nie miał powstać. Autorka nie chce niszczyć "Ulubieńca" sequelem, na który nie ma pomysłu. Dziękuję za trzymanie kciuków - bardzo podniosło mnie to na duchu. Jeżeli kiedykolwiek policzysz te sugestywne momenty, to daj mi znać ile ich jest, bo to z pewnością byłoby ciekawe :). I tak, Harry przyjął taktykę Tom=Voldemort, a wszyscy wiemy, że Voldemort=zło :). **kucka2**, miło cię znów widzieć :). I mnie również jest szkoda Harry'ego - rzuconego w sam środek węży, bez szans na obronę... **AyoAdanna**, mam nadzieję, że w takim razie kolejne rozdziały spodobają ci się bardziej - i że nie będziesz musiała walczyć z bezsennością :). **Ignis M.S**, bardzo dziękuję za wytknięcie błędów, przemyślałam je i w miejscach, w których uznałam za właściwe, poprawiłam. Mam nadzieję, że już nie będą nikogo radzić. I rzeczywiście, z "tą" i "tę" naprawdę mam problem - Himitsu zawsze mnie z tym poprawia, a ja zawsze o tym zapominam... "Coraz zdumiewajęcej" nie pasuje również mi, ale wola autora jest świętością, ja tylko tłumaczę i należę do tej części tłumaczy, która uważa, że najlepiej jest jak najmniej zmieniać test w czasie jego tłumaczenia. Co się tyczy twojego pytania - właściwie tak, sprawdziłam to :). Jak napisałam, cytat jest dość znany, zatem od razu skojarzyłam, że gdzieś już to słyszałam. Szybkie wpisanie w google ukazało, że pochodzi on z "Alicji", pozostałymi mi więc tylko znalezienie jego tłumaczenia. Nie mając pod ręką książki, postanowiłam zrobić to, co najłatwiejsze - najzwyczajniej w świecie zajrzeć do filmu. Wiedząc, w którym momencie szukać, znalezienie go zajęło mi kilka minut. Jeżeli natomiast chodzi o "Mrocznego Lorda" to, cóż, po prostu lubię to tłumaczenie. Oczywiście zazwyczaj używam "Czarny Pan", ale kiedy w tekście jest "Dark Lord Voldemort", piszę "Mroczny Lord Voldemort", gdyż jest to w pewnym sensie jedna całość. Wtedy ten "Lord" łączy się zarówno w "Mrocznego Lorda", jak i "Loda Voldemorta". Mam nadzieję, że zrozumiałaś coś z tego, co napisałam - niezwykle trudno jest mi to wytłumaczyć... **Himitsu**, naprawdę aż tak bardzo ci się podoba? Cieszę się :). Chociaż nieładnie tak spoglądać do oryginału, oj nieładnie :). Długość "Gracza" nie jest niestety znana - albo raczej ja nic na ten temat nie wiem... I nie masz za co przepraszać - cieszy mnie wymiana zdań w komentarzach pod "Graczem". **MadWoman98**, cieszę się, że nie zauważyłaś żadnych błędów :). Co do twojego pytania - po zakończeniu tłumaczenia opublikowanych rozdziałów wezmę się za nowe tłumaczenie, a "stare" po prostu będzie miało pierwszeństwo w momencie, w którym pojawi się nowy rozdział. Na zadanie kolejnego pytania będzie jeszcze czas, jak sobie przypomnisz, to po prostu zapytaj ;). Na temat przyszłych wydarzeń nic nie zdradzam... **Sol95**, taak, Tom jest ciekawą postacią, nie potrafię się z tobą nie zgodzić. Fakt, że tutejszy Harry tak bardzo ci się podoba, uznam za ciche zwycięstwo autorki (i troszeczkę, minimalnie, moje) i bardzo się z tego powodu cieszę. _**Gościu**_, a to wszystko dopiero początek, jak sama powiedziałaś. Jeszcze wszystko przed nami! :) **Edge**, nie masz za co przepraszać - to nie była twoja wina. Po prostu ff znów szaleje. Dziękuję przy okazji za miłe słowa. Co do twojego pytania - "Gracz" ma aktualnie 25 rozdziałów, w każdym razie do długości "Ulubieńca" jeszcze mu daleko ;). **Lauviah van Beorn**, cieszę się, że mogłam sprawić ci przyjemność :). I od razu powiem, że nie ma za co dziękować - to czysta przyjemność. **virusci**, no tak, trudno się nie zgodzić, możliwości Voldemorta nie zostały w kanonie w pełni wykorzystane... Zeviego będzie dużo, ale nie jestem pewna, czy spodoba ci się początkowe przedstawienie jego postaci... cóż, przekonamy się ;). I taak, oszukujący samego siebie Harry - chociaż dzięki temu widać, jak naprawdę manipulujący może być Tom. Udało mu się namieszać w głowie samego Harry'ego Pottera (nie, żeby, oczywiście, był tego świadom…).

* * *

**Gracz Przeszłości**

**Rozdział trzeci**

Minął jakiś tydzień, okropny tydzień, w czasie którego udawał kogoś niekompetentnego i robił wszystko, by tylko węże czuły względem niego jak największą pogardę, a także musiał znosić Toma Riddle'a i gorączkowo próbował znaleźć sposób na wydostanie się z koszmaru, w który wpadł.

Zdobył niby-przyjaciół, a przynajmniej ciepłych znajomych, w postaci puchona o imieniu Roger Watkins oraz krukonki - Imogen Pierce.

Oboje byli mugolakami i cieszył się z tego, ponieważ zauważył, że prawie każda czystokrwista osoba próbowała przypodobać się Riddle'owi albo przynajmniej była z nim w dobrych stosunkach.

Nawet Potterowie.

Niemal dostał zawału serca, kiedy usłyszał o Charlesie „mów mi Leonard" Potterze, który był rok wyżej od niego. Najwyraźniej Leonard było jego drugim imieniem i wolał je, gdyż, jak twierdził, Charlus to imię dla starca.

Harry poczuł, że na jego twarzy pojawia się nieznaczny uśmiech - jeden z pierwszych od czasu, kiedy przybył do tego roku - który uniósł jego kąciki ust mimo tego, że nawet nie spotkał jeszcze tego szóstoroczniaka.

Imogen była bardzo bystra, oczywiście, w końcu skończyła w Ravenclawie, ale jej inteligencja nie skupiała się jedynie na książkach, jak początkowo zakładał. To uświadomiło mu, jak mało zaznajomiony był z którymkolwiek z innych domów lub innymi uczniami, którzy żyli w jego czasach, poza Ronem i Hermioną.

Ponowna konieczność zawierania przyjaźni była absolutnie żenująca.

Na początku chciał całkowicie się od wszystkich odizolować, aby pamiętała go jak najmniejsza ilość osób, ale następnie zauważył, że Riddle trzymał się od niego z daleka, kiedy otoczony był ludźmi.

Mimo tego wydawał się, przedziwnym trafem, zyskać pewien rodzaj reputacji – co samo w sobie było przerażające. Ludzie zauważali go, jeśli Riddle również go zauważał, co, musiał przyznać, było cholernie kłopotliwie, gdyż Riddle nie wiedział, kiedy się wycofać. Było to co najmniej niepokojące.

Kiedy Riddle'a nie było wokół niego, był w stanie dość skutecznie odwrócić od siebie uwagę, ale w sekundzie, w której młody Czarny Pan znów się wokół niego pojawiał i wchodził z nim w jakieś interakcje, z jakiegoś powodu wszyscy skupiali się na nim i przypominali sobie o jego obecności.

Zdał sobie sprawę, że ich uwaga była spowodowana jedynie tym, iż naśladowali – trzeba przyznać potężnego i zauważalnego – dziedzica Slytherina, ale i tak było to irytujące.

Siedzieli, odrabiając zadanie na Obronę. Obecnym jej nauczycielem była profesor Merrythought i uważał, że była całkiem dobra, nieporównywalnie lepsza od większości nauczycieli Obrony, jakich wcześniej miał (za wyjątkiem Remusa i, co dziwne, Moody'ego/Croucha).

- Co jest między tobą a Tomem Riddle'em? – zapytała nagle Imogen, przyglądając mu się, zdecydowanie wypluwając z siebie słowa. Harry spojrzał na nią.

- Jest między nami? Co masz na myśli, mówiąc „jest między nami"? Między mną a Riddle'em nie ma nic, zapewniam! – odparł Harry.

Imogen spojrzała na niego sceptycznie, a także uwaga Rogera zwróciła się na tą rozmowę.

- Naprawdę? – zakwestionowała z powątpieniem. – Chodzi o to… cóż. Nieważne.

- Co? – zażądał Harry. Na twarzy Imogen pojawił się niezręczny wyraz.

- Cóż, chodzi o to, że… um, w pewnym sensie tak to wygląda… jakby coś między wami było, mam na myśli. Za każdym razem, kiedy zaczynacie rozmawiać – i jak na kogoś, kto twierdzi, że tak bardzo nie jest zainteresowany, rozmawiasz z nim dość dużo, przynajmniej raz na dzień – jest to nieco, er, intensywne.

Harry gapił się na nią, oniemiały.

Roger niespokojnie kręcił między palcami swoje pióro.

- Kiedy jesteś z kimkolwiek innym, wliczając w to nas, wydajesz się cichszy, ale z _nim_… nie wiem jak to powiedzieć, twoja osobowość wydaje się po prostu całkowicie zmienić. Wszystko nagle zmienia się, stajesz się wściekły, całkowicie dowcipny i takie tam, podczas gdy nam przez większość czasu z trudem przychodzi wyciągnięcie z ciebie kilku słów… nie, żebym na to narzekał czy coś – dodał pospiesznie Roger, przypatrując mu się uprzejmie tymi dużymi oczami, których brązowy kolor przypominał toffi. – Chodzi o to… cóż… jeśli coś by między wami było, powiedziałbyś nam, prawda? I, er, trzymał od tego z daleka?

- Trzymał was od tego z daleka? – powtórzył Harry, nieco zdezorientowany.

Imogen wysłała swojemu przyjacielowi ostre spojrzenie, po czym westchnęła.

- Co wiesz o Tomie Riddle'u?

Zbyt wiele rzeczy.

Dziedzic Slytherina. Zły, genialny Mroczny Lord. Psychotyczny, masowy morderca. _I am Lord Voldemort._

- Jest prefektem – odparł Harry. – Geniuszem, półkrwi, a ludzie mają irytujący zwyczaj wielbienia ziemi, po której stąpa. Jest czystym złem.

Roger skrzywił się nieco na to ostatnie.

- Czystym złem? – powtórzył, śmiejąc się. – To duże słowa, naprawdę powiesz mi po nich, że nic do niego nie masz?

Ups.

- Tak czy inaczej – powiedziała po chwili Imogen, nagle przypominając mu Hermionę. – Chodzi o to, byś nie wchodził mu w drogę. Jest… niebezpieczny. Całkowicie wspaniały i niezwykle inteligentny, ale… niebezpieczny, jeśli zostanie zdenerwowany. Pewnie nie słyszałeś _tych_ historii…

Harry pochylił się mimowolnie, zafascynowany. Tom Riddle był wkurzający… i czasami zdecydowanie zbyt ciekawy.

- Jakich historii?

* * *

Abraxas Malfoy patrzył, jak Harrison Evans wychodzi z biblioteki, żegnając się z dwoma szlamami, w których towarzystwo najwyraźniej wpadł.

To było obrzydliwe.

Naprawdę nie mógł zrozumieć, co takiego jego Pan widział w tym chłopcu… tak, _coś_ w nim było, ale była to zaledwie malutka iskierka, nic nie warta, zniszczona przez warstwy plugastwa, głupoty i niekompetencji.

Na Salazara, ten półkrwi czarodziej nie mógł rzucić nawet zaklęcia oszałamiającego! To nie tak, że stanowiłby jakieś zagrożenie, gdyby chociaż na chwilę przestano zwracać na niego uwagę.

Przypuszczał, że Tom po prostu pogrywał sobie z Evansem, to było jedyne racjonalne wytłumaczenie, a wszyscy Ślizgoni bardzo jasno okazywali swoją pogardę względem niego. Przyspieszył kroku, dochodząc do najnowszego Ślizgona.

- Harrison – przywitał.

- Malfoy. – Niemal skrzywił się na takie zwrócenie się do niego, ale na szczęście udało mu się tego uniknąć.

- Jak tam twoje zadamawianie się?

- Dobrze, dziękuję.

Przez chwilę w milczeniu kierowali się do Pokoju Wspólnego Slytherinu, postawa Evansa była straszna w swojej normalności. Nieco przyspieszył, mijając go, blokując mu wejście, zauważając, że chłopak napiął się nieznacznie.

- Słuchaj – zaczął. – Rozumiem, jesteś nowy, nie wiesz jak różne sprawy funkcjonują w Slytherinie, zatem ci to wyjaśnię: w Slytherinie zazwyczaj nie wiążemy się z ludźmi takimi jak Watkins i Pierce.

- Ludźmi jak Watkins i Pierce? – powtórzył pytająco Harrison. Naiwny idiota.

- Ze szlamami. Plugastwem.

- Rozumiem… a co to, co zazwyczaj robicie, ma wspólnego ze mną?

Tym razem skrzywił się, zbity z tropu. Wszystko, co wiedział o Evansie sugerowało, że chłopak powinien być już w tej sytuacji posłuszny i uległy!

- To znaczy, że powinieneś przestać się z nimi widywać, to niestosowne.

- A co, jeśli odmówię? – Harrison napotkał jego spojrzenie i zszokowany Abraxas niemal cofnął się.

Zupełnie zniknęła wszelka ustępliwość, łagodność i nieszkodliwość, a na ich miejscu pojawiło się coś, co z całą pewnością mogło stanowić zagrożenie, niebezpieczeństwo i wyzwanie.

Zniknęła uległa postawa i wyraźna ostrożność czy pokorny wyraz twarzy…

- Wtedy bardzo utrudnimy ci życie w Slytherinie – ostrzegł lekko, niemal wzdrygając się z powodu tego nagłego, intensywnego spojrzenia.

Było takie samo jak Toma; czuł się, jakby mógł zadrżeć z jego powodu, jak gdyby docierało aż do jego duszy, widząc wszystko. Było… nieustępliwe.

Przez ułamek sekundy rozumiał, dlaczego jego Pan był nim tak zachwycony, dlaczego postanowił oswoić tę dumną, upartą, zaciekle niezależną i nienajgorzej wyglądającą istotę.

A następnie zniknęło również to, zastąpione przez pogardliwy gniew.

- Zastanawiam się, jak to jest mieć trudne życie – zripostował sucho Harrison. – Czy to wszystko, Malfoy? A może chcesz, bym udawał, że kulę się przed tobą ze strachu?

Przyglądał się oceniająco chłopcu, niedowierzając w to co widział i słyszał. Jego oczy zwęziły się w szparki. Być może i ten dzieciak miał w sobie jakiś ukryty ogień, to nie przeszkadzało mu jednak w byciu niekompetentnym głupcem, który ledwie co był w stanie rzucić zaklęcie oszałamiające.

Wspomni o tym Tomowi.

Zanim mógłby odpowiedzieć, chłopiec wszedł do Pokoju Wspólnego, wymykając się jak cień, jak duch rozmazując się do innej, bardziej bezbarwnej osobowości.

Abraxas Malfoy zmrużył oczy.

Harrison Evans nie był tym, kim się wydawał.

* * *

Głowa Harry'ego szumiała od nowych informacji.

Domyślał się imperium Riddle'a, ale nie… Czym innym było usłyszenie historii, opowieści o tym, jak skutecznie i bezlitośnie miażdżył swoich przeciwników.

Opisów kobiet i mężczyzn, którzy próbowali oprzeć mu się na przestrzeni lat – w tym Abraxasa Malfoya, co wydawało mu się dziwaczne, biorąc pod uwagę to, jakie oddanie blondyn okazywał teraz dziedzicowi Slytherina - tylko po to, by ostatecznie ulec pod wpływem skoncentrowanych wysiłków młodego Czarnego Pana.

Nikt nie wytrwał dłużej niż miesiąc, może dwa, mając na sobie skupioną jego uwagę.

Riddle nie tylko odpychał ich na bok i pokonywał, nie, każda osoba, która kiedykolwiek zbuntowała się przeciwko jego władzy i kontroli, kończyła rozpaczliwie poszukując jego uwagi, jako złamany zwierzak lub zabawka.

Co jeszcze bardziej zniesmaczyło Harry'ego, to zauważenie faktu, że część z osób, które były najbardziej wierne i zauroczone Tomem, to ci, którzy stawiali mu największy opór. On ich nie pokonał, on ich _zniszczył_, nawet nie zwracając uwagi na to, jak błagali go, by wciąż poświęcał im swoją uwagę.

Harry wzdrygnął się.

Będąc tak zagubionym w myślach prawie nie zauważył postaci, która weszła do dormitorium, w którym siedział w samotności – bycie tu, bez nikogo, było lepsze niż przesiadywanie w Pokoju Wspólnym z tak nieprzyjemnym towarzystwem. Zamarł.

O diable mowa.

- Czego chcesz, Riddle? – zażądał.

- Och, jak niegrzecznie – mruknął z dezaprobatą chłopiec. – Nie bądź tak nieuprzejmy, Harry.

- Tylko moi przyjaciele mówią na mnie Harry – powiedział sztywno. – Nie jesteś jednym z nich.

- Borsuk i kruk, naprawdę? To osobliwe, _Harry._

Zacisnął zęby, ale ze zdecydowaniem ignorował chłopca.

Zauważył, że to zazwyczaj wkurzało Riddle'a, podobnie jak odchodzenie – chociaż, kiedy je ze sobą połączyć, zaobserwował bardzo prawdziwe niebezpieczeństwo tego, iż Riddle eskaluje, aby wywołać jakąś reakcję albo powstrzymać go od takiego odejścia.

Właściwie to miał już _siniaki_ na swoich ramionach. To było niewiarygodne.

Chłopiec pochylił się i Harry szybko schował swoją książkę – „Ofensywne i defensywne komplikacje zaklęć" – z dala od jego wzorku, zamiast tego kierując swoje spojrzenie na kołdrę, sięgając do swojej torby po to, by wyciągnąć z niej coś innego, podczas gdy ten uparcie go męczył.

Palce zacisnęły się złośliwie wokół jego szczęki, przechylając jego głowę, powodując, że jego mięśnie napięły się, a wnętrzności skręciły z powodu dyskomfortu.

- Wiesz, kochanie, zadawanie się ze szlamami, chociaż zostałeś ostrzeżony, by tego nie robić, nie do końca pasuje do tego twojego uległego obrazka samego siebie, który próbujesz przekazać światu – stwierdził cicho Riddle, na jego ustach pojawił się zabójczy uśmieszek.

- Czy ty właśnie powiedziałeś do mnie „_kochanie_"? – wykrzyknął oszołomiony Harry. – Przestań!

- Co mam przestać, skarbie? – Harry wpatrywał się w chłopca z absolutnym przerażeniem.

- Mówić do mnie… przydomkami dla par!

- Jak inaczej chcesz, abym na ciebie mówił? – Uśmieszek Toma powiększył się paskudnie, koniuszek kciuka przesunął się po jego wardze. – Nie pozwoliłeś mówić mi na ciebie Harry.

- Mów na mnie… Evans! – warknął.

- Och, brzmisz na wzburzonego – stwierdził chłopiec, jego oczy błyszczały. – Wezmę to za zachętę do tego, by nie przestawać.

Harry gapił się na niego, czując, że jego policzki różowieją.

- Możesz mówić na mnie Harry – zgodził się w końcu, nienawidząc siebie.

Oczy Toma rozszerzyły się niewinnie, wyglądając jak szyderczy obraz skruchy, co sprawiło, że w Harrym wzrosło pragnienie roześmiania się, zanim uświadomił sobie z niesmakiem, na czyje zachowanie reagował. Cholerny Riddle! Niech go szlag!

- Ale to by było niewłaściwe, skoro nie jesteśmy jeszcze przyjaciółmi – odparł irytująco dziedzic Slytherina, szyderczo.

Harry starał się zachować zimną krew, mając okropne przeczucie, że stał na straconej pozycji.

- A mówienie do mnie przydomkami przeznaczonymi dla par jest właściwe? – zapytał z niedowierzaniem, czując się nagle nieco histerycznie, wyszarpując głowę z uścisku chłopca.

Tom jedynie wzruszył ramionami, jakby od niechcenia, każdy cal jego postawy promieniował ku niemu wzywająco.

Doprowadzało to Harry'ego do szału.

- Słońce, jeśli ci się to nie podoba, to dlaczego mnie nie powstrzymasz?

Jego szczęka zacisnęła się buntowniczo, głos brzmiał na wymuszony.

- Czego ode mnie chcesz? – zapytał znowu.

Do czego musiałby się przyznać Riddle'owi, aby ten przestał? Ślizgon spojrzał na niego z uwagą.

- Być może jesteś jednak Ślizgonem, kiedy przestanie się już zwracać uwagę na twoją lwią naturę.

Harry spojrzał wściekle na Toma, czując się zbyt bezradny, niż by chciał, nie do końca pewny, co Riddle miał przez to na myśli.

Tom był po prostu… ugh! Jak nic innego zachodził ci za skórę przez te swoje komentarze i arogancję, i…! Zły morderca.

Czekał, niezdolny do zrobienia czegokolwiek, czując się jak owinięta przez węża mysz.

- Chcesz, bym mówił na ciebie Evans i przestał wypowiadać te „przydomki dla par"? – dopytywał się słodko chłopiec. Skinął zdecydowanie głową, nie do końca pewny tego, co robił, walcząc z tym, by wyglądać, jakby miał jakiekolwiek pojęcie o tym, jak pracowały takie negocjacje, umowy i koncesje.

Nigdy wcześniej nie miał z czymś takim do czynienia.

- W takim razie. – Uśmiech Riddle'a był drapieżny, ociekając niebezpieczeństwem, nie przykrywała go żadna z jego uroczych masek wzorowego ucznia, chociaż i tak był niezwykle czarujący. – Zegnij tę swoją piękną szyję i _błagaj_ o to, bym przestał.

Uległość.

Gula podniosła mu się do gardła.

- Idź do piekła, Riddle – splunął. Nieoczekiwanie, zły uśmieszek rozszerzył się, odsłaniając drapieżne, białe zęby.

- Tylko, jeśli pójdziesz tam ze mną… _kochanie._

Chłopiec skierował się nagle do swojego łóżka, wyciągając książkę ze swojego kufra, po czym znów odwrócił się w stronę drzwi, zatrzymując się, kiedy do nich dotarł; wyraz jego twarzy był absolutnie łagodny i niemożliwy do odczytania.

- Poznaj swego wroga, Harry, słyszałeś o tym kiedykolwiek?

Riddle wyszedł, nie mówiąc nic więcej, nie czekając na odpowiedź, zostawiając w Harrym uczucie poruszenia i sfrustrowania.

Co to w ogóle _znaczyło?_


	5. Rozdział 4

Za zbetowanie rozdziału dziękuję **Himitsu**.

**Hakkarii**, bardzo dziękuję za miłe słowa i od razu mówię, że cieszę się, iż podoba ci się to tłumaczenie :). Jeżeli chodzi o czytanie oryginału, to doskonale cię rozumiem, bo także nigdy nie potrafię się przed tym powstrzymać. Cieszę się, że mimo znajomości dalszych wydarzeń i tak czytasz to tłumaczenie. **Star1012**, tak się zastanawiam, czy na Toma cokolwiek może mieć zły wpływ, ale zgodzę się z tym, że Riddle z pewnością źle oddziałuje na Harry'ego :). Tom jest, jak na razie, bardzo ciekawy i zdezorientowany - a to nie jest dobre połączenie. **kucka2**, spokojnie, Hagrid jeszcze będzie - nieco później, ale będzie. I tak, masz rację, Komnata wciąż jest jeszcze zamknięta. O nowych znajomych Harry'ego nie powiem na razie ani słowa - wszystko się wkrótce wyjaśni :). **elain679**, no ale trzeba przyznać, że ta broń jest całkiem skuteczna - oj biedny, biedny Harry :)! Co do zachowania Harry'ego - myślę, że trzeba wyobrazić sobie jego sytuację. Jest przekonany, że został otoczony przez wrogów. Po prostu stosuje się do zasady, że najlepszą obroną jest atak. A zarazem próbuje zgrywać niekompetentnego... **Jousette**, taak, Harry zawsze jest uroczy, kiedy wścieka się na Toma. Nie odpowiem ci, oczywiście, jak długo Harry będzie jeszcze próbował tłumić swoją prawdziwą naturę, a jedynie powiem, że warto mieć wiarę w umiejętności Toma ;). **Evolution**, myślę, że to zależy od tego, w jaki sposób się do niego podejdzie. Nie warto czytać go jako kontynuacji. To po prostu taka... ciekawostka. Jeżeli ktoś jest ciekawy tego, co mogłoby wydarzyć się po "Ulubieńcu", to może przeczytać tych kilka rozdziałów, ale jeżeli ktoś pragnie dowiedzieć się dokładnie co się wydarzy, to nie polecam zabierać się za sequel. I tak, nieślizgońscy przyjaciele są zabawni, chociaż zrozumiali - wszyscy w Slytherinie są zauroczeni Tomem. Jeżeli chciał przyjaźnić się z kimś, kto nie jest pod wpływem Toma, to chcąc nie chcąc musiał wybrać kogoś z innego domu. No i, oczywiście, Harry nie chce w ogóle mieć nic wspólnego ze Ślizgonami... Co do pokornych opisów zachowania Harry'ego, to, cóż... Cóż. No właśnie, tyle na razie powiem :). Jeżeli chodzi o ludzi, którzy najwięcej się sprzeciwiali Tomowi - jak sądzę, Riddle po prostu najbardziej pragnął złamać właśnie ich. To był pewien pokaz władzy - zniszczenie ich do tego poziomu, aby stali się mu najbardziej poddani. Co do twojego pytania - stawiam na jedno i drugie :). **Kraken**, staram się jak mogę, aby szybko dodawać rozdziały - mam nadzieję, że tym uda mi się chociaż trochę zmniejszyć twoją niecierpliwość :). I nie mogę się nie zgodzić z tym, że kreacja Toma jest wspaniała - cieszę się, że również tak uważasz. Dziękuję za komentarz :). **Shailila**, nie ma za co dziękować, naprawdę ;). Bardzo się cieszę, że podoba ci się ta historia i że sprawia ci taką radość. Natomiast Halloween rozpocznie się w rozdziale 11, a ten opublikowany zostanie w drugim tygodniu lipca. Zatem, właściwie, to wcale nie trzeba na to tak długo czekać ;). _**Gościu**_, naprawdę cieszę się, że tak bardzo spodobała ci się ta scena :).

Bardzo dziękuję wszystkim, którzy pozostawili komentarz pod ostatnim rozdziałem. Wasze opinie czyta mi się z prawdziwą przyjemnością i naprawdę zawsze cieszę się, że jestem w stanie je poznać. Mam nadzieję, że dzisiejszy rozdział przypadnie wam do gustu.

Miłego czytania!

* * *

**Gracz Przeszłości**

**Rozdział czwarty**

Tom łapczywie przyglądał się Harrisonowi, chłonąc zmieniającą się naturę jego osobowości, błyszczące przebłyski prawdziwego charakteru Evansa, które ukryte były pod maskami słabości i uległości.

Nie wiedział, dlaczego widok tej uległości tak bardzo go poruszał – zazwyczaj wolał ludzi uległych względem jego władzy i autorytetu, zawsze tak było.

Och, wiedział, dlaczego interesowały go te przebłyski buntu; wyzwanie stanowiło rozdarcie go i zniszczenie. Jedyne, czego nie rozumiał, to dlaczego, kiedy Harrison zachowywał się już tak, jak gdyby był gotów pozwolić mu nad sobą dominować, kiedy go nie prowokował, tak bardzo pragnął wydobyć ten bunt.

Być może dlatego, że ta uległość wydawała się być szyderstwem, a także zmarnowanym pięknem.

Harry miał moc, coś, co zawsze szanował, nawet u swoich wrogów – zwłaszcza u swoich wrogów – i być może irytowało go właśnie to, że zaniedbano taką moc i potencjał.

Prawdopodobnie chodziło właśnie o to.

Nie było żadnej zabawy wtedy, kiedy Harry zachowywał się tak ulegle, bezbarwnie, gdyż mógł praktycznie wyczuć buzujący w nim ogień.

Nie chciał poskromić świecy, chciał poskromić absolutny, szalejący, pozornie nieugięty płomień, który wiedział, że znajduje się w chłopcu, szydząc z niego.

Zrobienie czegokolwiek innego byłoby porażką.

Poza tym, chłopiec był intrygujący; był zagadką, którą musiał rozpracować. Dzięki temu miał się czym zająć i nie czuł się znudzony od czasu, kiedy przybył nowy Ślizgon.

Jego zwolennicy najpewniej westchnęli z tego powodu z ulgą. Głupcy.

Był roztargniony, a oni nie uważali, że Evans w jakikolwiek sposób zagrozi ich obecnej pozycji. Z ich punktu widzenia, Harrison był doskonałą ofiarą, którą mógłby się zabawić. Uśmieszek wykręcił jego usta.

Kolejnym krokiem do zwycięstwa było skłonienie chłopca do otworzenia się.

Musiał po prostu znaleźć odpowiednią strunę, za która powinien pociągnąć.

Słabość, którą wykorzysta.

Zasiał już kilka nasion, zauważając książki, które czytał Harrison („Pojedynkowanie się, poziom zaawansowany", jak temu klejnotowi udało się przekonać ludzi do tego, iż jest niekompetentny!?), a także niechęć, jaką chłopiec do niego czuł (czym była ona spowodowana? _Dowie_ się), teraz musiał je tylko połączyć.

Poznać swojego wroga.

Harry łaknął wiedzy. Harry uważał go za wroga. Musiał sprawić, by Harry zaczął myśleć, iż niezbędnie było, by więcej się o nim dowiedział.

A aby się więcej dowiedzieć, Harry musiałby grać.

Podejrzewał, że nie będzie to samo w sobie wystarczyło, ale był to już jakiś punkt wyjścia.

Kiedy już z nim skończy, Harrison Evans nie będzie w stanie bez niego żyć.

_Misja rozpoczęta._

* * *

Harry nie mógł uwierzyć w swoje szczęście!

On, Roger i Imogen zatrzymali się nieufnie, kiedy grupka Ślizgonów zagrodziła im drogę.

Malfoy, Prince, Black, Avery, Dołohow, Mulciber, Nott i Rosier.

Przełknął ślinę, mając nagle przerażająco złe przeczucie.

Być może nie był zbyt długo w Slytherinie, ale nigdy nie widział tej grupy razem! Właściwie wydawało mu się, że jej członkowie się nie lubią. Oczywiście, w tym domu w ogóle wydawało się wisieć dużo niechęci i frakcji, ale… to tylko sprawiało, że to zjednoczenie było jeszcze gorsze.

To nie mogło skończyć się dobrze.

Gdzie był Lestrange? Pewnie z Tomem, bo w innym przypadku nie miałby żadnego powodu do tego, by go tu z nimi nie było.

- Harrison – przywitał go Malfoy, uśmiechając się lodowato.

- Malfoy. – A następnie przywitał się również cicho z Princem oraz Blackiem, uważając, by nie przyglądać się zbytnio Alphardowi. Niepokojące było obserwowanie takiej nienawiści i pogardy na twarzy tak podobnej do Syriusza.

Zauważył, że nie okazali jakiekolwiek świadomości obecności Rogera i Imogen, którzy ucichli i zbledli nieco, ściskając mocno swoje różdżki.

Korytarz wokół nich opustoszał – widział nawet ludzi, którzy zaczęli szybko się z niego oddalać! Tchórze.

- Widzę, że wciąż zadajesz się ze szlamami, pomimo moich rad – stwierdził Abraxas, szydząc z niego.

- No cóż – powiedział spokojnie Prince. – Nie można go winić… w końcu w ich towarzystwie jest niemal jak wśród swoich.

- Oczywiście, że nie można! – zawołał Abraxas, brzmiąc na komicznie wstrząśniętego tym pomysłem. – To nie jego wina, że nigdy nie został odpowiednio… wykształcony na temat tego, co jest dobre, a co złe.

Harry'emu zaschło w ustach. Miał straszliwie poczucie, że wie, do czego to zmierza.

Wyciągnęli teraz swoje różdżki i Harry także to zrobił, ignorując ich śmiech. Zabrzmiał mu on w uszach, przechodząc poprzez czerwoną mgiełkę, która przysłoniła mu widok, kiedy zobaczył przerażone twarze Rogera i Imogen.

Mulciber, Avery, Nott, Dołohow i Rosier kiwali w zgodzie głowami, na ich twarzach widniało straszliwe oczekiwanie.

Przypomniał sobie cmentarz i krąg śmierciożerców.

- Wiesz, co myślę… Avery, wiesz, co myślę? – zapytał Abraxas, kiedy osiem postaci zaczęło ich okrążać.

Harry poczuł, jak jego mięśnie napinają się. Był pewien, że mógł stoczyć godną walkę, niemal cały swój wolny czas spędził na trenowaniu różnych swoich zdolności, ale był również pewien, że nie był nawet trochę na tyle dobry, by wyjść z tego bez szwanku.

- Cóż, myślę, że myślisz, iż to szkoła – oświadczył Avery, w jego oczach błyszczało niebezpieczeństwo. Abraxas uśmiechnął się, niemal z dumą.

- Dokładnie! I… co robimy w szkole… Rosier?

- Dajemy lekcje. – Rosier uśmiechnął się nieprzyjemnie.

Och nie.

Sekundę później rzucona została pierwsza klątwa.

* * *

Zevi Prince niemal stracił opanowanie, które tak bardzo cenił, kiedy patrzył na to, jak Nott… Dołohow… Avery upadli pod różdżką Evansa, kiedy ten kręcił się pomiędzy nimi, a jego zaklęcia promieniowały czystą, namacalną _wściekłością_; moc wyciekała z niego, wystarczająco silna, by poczuł, jak włosy na jego karku jeżą się.

Technika Harrisona była niezdarna, wszystkie jego czary Jasne, ale najnowszy Ślizgon posiadał wdzięk, był również szybki i potrafił rzucać zaklęcia ze śmiertelną celnością… i atakował z zaciekłością.

To właśnie dawało Evansowi przewagę; jego atak był bezlitosny i zaciekły, i nie wydawał się on w ogóle poczuć tnącej klątwy i bolesnego zaklęcia, czy czegokolwiek innego, czym w niego trafili.

Dreszcz lodowatego strachu przebiegł mu po kręgosłupie.

Abraxas wspomniał, ze chłopiec był potężniejszy niż się wydawało i zakładał, że Evans musiał posiadać jakiś ukryty talent, skoro interesował się nim ich Pan, ale nie spodziewał się… tego! Watkins i Pierce wydawali się równie wstrząśnięci.

Nie mógł uwierzyć w to, że ten niekompetentny, słaby, czasem zadziorny czarodziej, za którego go uważali, był tą samą osobą co ten zmęczony życiem _wojownik_.

Ponieważ Evans wyglądał teraz bardziej jak wojownik niż potulny uczeń.

W jego oczach błyszczała prawdziwa złość i nienawiść, i zastanawiał się, co do cholery wydarzyło się w życiu tego chłopca, że jego spojrzenie było takie ponure. Bronił się zaciekle, dostosowując do nowego przeciwnika, szukając jego wad.

Evans nie mógł wygrać, nie przeciwko tak wielkiej przewadze liczebnej, ale z pewnością miał potencjał.

Zevi miał okropne przeczucie, że pewnego dnia Evans będzie zdolny bez wysiłku zniszczyć ich wszystkich w takiej potyczce.

Była to niepokojąca, przerażająca świadomość.

Nigdy tak źle nikogo nie ocenił!

Zastanawiał się, jak mógł kiedykolwiek zlekceważyć Harrisona Evansa i, co najważniejsze… dlaczego chłopiec udawał tak bezpretensjonalnego, niższego niż był.

Watkins i Pierce również walczyli, ale ledwie był tego świadom – walczyli z Rosierem i Mulciberem, próbując uniknąć poranienia malowniczo swojej skóry przez tnące zaklęcie.

Walka trwała dalej.

* * *

Tom zatrzymał się z zaskoczonym zachwytem na widok sceny, na którą się natknął.

Nie wiedział, co robili jego Rycerze*, ale wyglądało na to, że znęcali się nad kimś, kto był _jego_ wyzwaniem.

Przez chwilę obserwował z zafascynowaniem, nieruchomo, tylko przez moment, płynność ataków Harrisona, jego czystą wściekłość i brak masek. A następnie wkroczył, wyciągając różdżkę, rzucając się w wir walki, chwytając ramię chłopca, wiedząc, że wszyscy jego Rycerze (a przynajmniej ci wciąż przytomni) natychmiast się zatrzymają.

Harry odwrócił się, niemal warcząc, a następnie zamarł.

Nieufność spłynęła mu do oczu, bunt natychmiast zniknął, jak gdyby szyderczo nie pozwalał pokazać się mu przed nim. Zapragnął rozbić głowę Harrisona o ścianę i zranić go, tylko po to, by to znów pojawiło się w jego postawie.

Było trochę niesprawiedliwe to, że _oni_ mogli pogrywać z jego nową zabawką, a on nie. To on pierwszy odkrył talent chłopca, znalezione, nie kradzione, a poza tym jego zwolennicy powinni mieć więcej oleju w głowie i wiedzieć, że nie należy dotykać tego, co należy do niego.

Wzmocnił swój uścisk, na tyle mocno, by Harry musiał stłumić skrzywienie się.

Przyjrzał się uważnie swoim Rycerzom Walpurgi – w tej chwili nie byli oni nawet godni tego tytułu! – z groźbą lub torturą w oczach.

Z zadowoleniem zauważył, jak kulą się ze strachu, a z ich postawy znika wszelka brawura.

Pierce i Watkins zamarli, Pierce trzymając będącego w dość złym stanie Borsuka. Jego uśmieszek niemal się powiększył.

Żałosne.

- No, no – wycedził, uśmiechając się niebezpiecznie i spoglądając na Harry'ego, odpychając na bok wszelkie uczucia. – _To_ było imponujące, kochanie.

Evans patrzył na niego z czymś w rodzaju szoku, z całkowitym zmieszaniem, chociaż wiele starań wkładał w to, by ukryć obie emocje.

Jego zwolennicy rozdziawili ze zdziwienia usta, słysząc ten przydomek, niepewni, podczas gdy Pierce i Watkins spoglądali wściekle pomiędzy nimi, po czym zatrzymali się na Evansie niemal z oskarżeniem w oczach.

Poruszył się, stając w bardziej swobodnej postawie, nie pozwalając sobie na czerpanie teraz przyjemności z kary, doskonale wiedząc, że jego zwolennicy byli świadomi tego, iż ich ona czeka – nawet jeśli nie wiedzieli, głupcy, czym będzie ona spowodowana – i z tego powodu jeszcze bardziej się go obawiali. To było wspaniałe.

- Dziękuję – powiedział po chwili chłopiec, z „pokorą" pochylając głowę.

- Nie ma potrzeby, byś był nieśmiały – cmoknął z niezadowoleniem. – Twoje tajemnice wyszły na jaw, niewiele możesz zrobić, by teraz ukryć swoje talenty.

- Nie wiem, o czym mówisz.

- Nie? – zakwestionował stanowczo, tylko nieznacznie rozbawiony. Wskazał różdżką na Evansa. – _Torqueo_.

Tak, jak podejrzewał, Harrison instynktownie zablokował jego klątwę, podnosząc głowę, by spojrzeć na niego ostro.

- Dobry chłopiec – zamruczał Tom.

- Nie traktuj mnie protekcjonalnie, ty draniu.

Watkins i Pierce niemal zasłabli z niedowierzania. Harrison podszedł do niego, cała jego postawa wręcz krzyczała buntem.

- Wygląda na to, że nie trzymasz swoich zwolenników wystarczająco krótko – stwierdził, uśmiechając się prowokująco.

Tom natychmiast zauważył pewność w tonie, którym wypowiedział słowo „zwolennicy".

- Nie wiem, o czym mówisz – zripostował, oczy zabłysły z powodu frustracji, która pojawiła się w tęczówkach Harry'ego, kiedy zmanipulował swoim wyrazem twarzy tak, by przedstawiała ona niewinne zdumienie.

- Nie? – zakwestionował stanowczo Harrison, przyglądając się mu.

_Wiedział._

Jakimś cudem ten chłopak wiedział o nim pewne rzeczy.

Nie podobało mu się to.

Wiedza była mocą, a wyglądało na to, Harrison posiadał o nim zdecydowanie zbyt wielką wiedzę, by czuł się z tym komfortowo.

On z kolei nie wiedział prawie nic o swojej zagadce, chociaż to, co wiedział, wystarczyło, by pragnął dowiedzieć się więcej.

Ruszył do przodu, zamykając wolną przestrzeń między nimi.

- Dlaczego mnie o tym nie przekonasz? – zamruczał.

- Przekonam do czego? – zakwestionował chłopiec, naśladując wyraz jego twarzy, chociaż nie był w stanie ugasić tego wiecznie obecnego buntu w swoich oczach.

Oczy ujawniały prawdziwe ja tego nieznajomego.

Będzie musiał się upewnić, by zawsze w czasie ich rozmów spoglądać w oczy chłopca, jeśli tylko zajdzie taka okazja, bo chociaż Evans był bardzo utalentowanym kłamcą w słowach i postawie, zdradzały go jego oczy.

- To by sugerowało, że coś się dzieje – kontynuował chłopiec.

Jego uwaga wzmocniła się, oczarowana. Żaden z jego zwolenników nie ośmielał się już z nim drażnić, gdyż doskonale wiedzieli, że w ciągu sekundy byłby w stanie ich zdziesiątkować.

- Albo raczej ty wierzysz, że coś się dzieje – odparł.

Jak, na przykład, skądś go znał.

- Oczywiście – przyznał prosto Harry, momentalnie dezorientując go z powodu takiej niespodziewanej odpowiedzi. – Większość ludzi wierzy, że coś kombinujesz, śmiem twierdzić, że istnieje miliony plotek i zakładów na temat tego, co się dokładnie dzieje.

Czy tylko mu się zdawało, czy może głos chłopca naprawdę brzmiał niemal… spekulująco, kiedy wypowiadał to ostatnie. Przechylił na bok głowę.

- A ty… - Przejechał palcem po twarzy chłopca, sprawdzając, czy ten wzdrygnie się przy tym, czy nie. - …sam również jesteś wielką zagadką.

Wzdrygnął się, chociaż Harrisonowi coraz łatwiej przychodziło ukrywanie tego.

Jego nowy wąż prawdopodobnie zdał sobie sprawę, że posiadanie tak oczywistej słabości w postaci awersji do kontaktu fizycznego w ich domu było jak zaproszenie ludzi do tego, by go dotykali, wskutek potyczek o władzę.

- Ciekawy? – Harrison uniósł brew, spoglądając mu w oczy.

Był to pierwszy raz od czasu jego pierwszego roku, kiedy ktoś tak nielękliwie napotkał jego spojrzenie. Niemal zapomniał, jakie to uczucie.

- Niezmiernie – tchnął.

Nutka niepokoju przeszła szybko przez twarz chłopca, jak gdyby ten nie spodziewał się takiej odpowiedzi.

Właściwie, gdzieś w głębokich zakamarkach duszy chłopca, wydawało się być niesamowite zdezorientowanie, jakby oczekiwał on czegoś absolutnie odmiennego.

Uprzedzenie? Ale, by mieć do kogoś uprzedzenia, musisz wcześniej coś o nim wiedzieć, a był całkowicie pewien, że nigdy wcześniej nie spotkał się z Harrisonem Evansem. Pamiętałby to.

- Ciekawość zabiła kota**.

- Jestem wężem – odparł.

Coś nowego zabłysło w tych zdecydowanie zbyt otwartych oczach i tym razem nie potrafił nazwać tej emocji, wykręcenia warg chłopca. Czy… czy on się śmiał?

Niemniej jednak słyszał, jak uczniowie zaczynają zbliżać się do ich korytarza, zatem cofnął się, z łatwością zmieniając swoją maskę.

- Powinieneś być bardziej ostrożny, _Harry_ – ostrzegł go z uśmieszkiem. – Świat to niebezpieczne miejsce.

- Z niebezpiecznymi ludźmi – odparł Harrison, nie odwracając od niego wzroku.

Coś niepokojąco przypominającego szczery uśmiech niemal ogarnęło jego usta.

- Rzeczywiście.

Odwrócił się i odszedł.

Etap drugi: poznać jego tajemnice.

_Rozpoczęty._

Ale, jak na razie, musiał ukarać pewną niekompetencję.

* * *

* przypominam, że pierwsza nazwa, jaką Tom dał swoim zwolennikom, to „Rycerze Walpurgii", którzy dopiero w późniejszym czasie zamienili się na „Śmierciożerców".

** a właściwie nasze polskie „ciekawość to pierwszy stopień do piekła". Niestety nasz odpowiednik nie pasuje do kontekstu całej sytuacji, zatem postanowiłam zastosować jego dosłowne tłumaczenie.


	6. Rozdział 5

Za zbetowanie rozdziału z całego serca dziękuję **Himitsu**.

**Mangho**, miło cię znów widzieć :). Myślę, że akcja trochę się rozwinie, trzeba po prostu być cierpliwym... I zgodzę się z tym, że w niektórych momentach "Gracz" nieźle przypomina slash - aczkolwiek zapewniam, nie jest nim ;). A Tom... Tom musi mówić zawile, w końcu to Tom, nie chciałby przypadkiem ułatwić nam życia... **Czytadlo**, doskonale podsumowałaś Toma! Zresztą, to właśnie dokładnie to Tom robi swoim ofiarom - one go uwielbiają, podziwiają, a zarazem boją. I najwyraźniej potrafi i u czytelników wywołać takie uczucia :). _**Gościu**_, (Evolution, prawda, zgadłam? ;)) taak, chłopaki zbliżą się do siebie z biegiem czasu, po postu na to potrzeba czasu. W końcu, jak sama powiedziałaś, nie będą potrafili bez siebie żyć. Obaj, w równym stopniu. Na temat fasady Harry'ego nic się nie wypowiem - wszystkiego się wkrótce dowiesz, a ja tylko zepsułbym efekt zaskoczenia. Na szkolenie Toma poczekaj jeszcze trochę, jednak, mimo wszystko, jest za wcześnie - Tom dopiero zaczyna opracowywać sobie strategię. A jak Tom dowie się o Harrym... och! powinno ci się to spodobać! I Halloween, masz rację, bardzo dobrze odtworzyłaś informacje, które znamy o tym wydarzeniu z "Ulubieńca". Tak to, ogólnie biorąc, będzie wyglądać. Na bardziej szczegółowe informacje musisz poczekać :). **Star1012**, jeżeli tak na to patrzyć, to rzeczywiście, masz rację :). Harry uczłowiecza Toma. I cieszę się, że podobało ci się zachowanie Harry'ego w ostatnim rozdziale. **lauviah van beorn**, oj znam ten ból, kiedy przez przypadek kasuje się wszystko co się napisało i całkowicie ci współczuję. Cieszę się jednak, że umilam ci rozdziałami czas i nie pozwalam na zanudzenie się na śmierć :). Dziękuję za miłe słowa. **MadWoman98**, miło mi słyszeć, że rozdział ci się podobał :). A rozmyślań Toma, zapewniam, jeszcze trochę będzie. **Shailila**, raz na jakiś czas Tom musi najwyraźniej przypominać swoim zwolennikom gdzie ich miejsce :). Prawdziwy Potter będzie, to bez wątpienia - chociaż będzie się trzeba jeszcze trochę pomęczyć również z jego maskami. W końcu nie może zrzucić ich z dnia na dzień ;). **Kraken**, niedosyt czasem jest całkiem przydatny i miły ;). A do końca jeszcze daleko, zatem nie masz się co martwić. Bardzo się cieszę, że podoba ci się sposób wykreowania bohaterów. Zagłębiania się w psychikę Toma może nie nazwałabym niezdrowym, ale z pewnością, gdyby ktoś zechciał podejść do tego na poważnie, to mogłoby go to przyprawić o ból głowy. Tom już w książce ma wielki potencjał, dlatego bardzo ubolewam nad tym, że nie został on wykorzystany, a także nad tym, że pani Rowling nie pomyślała o wgłębieniu się w jego psychikę... Co się tyczy miniaturek - będą, to mogę obiecać. Ostatnio mam wiele na głowie, ale kiedy tylko przyjdzie lipiec, to postaram się szybko jakąś wrzucić :). **Tina**, miło słyszeć, że nawet pomimo wiedzy jak się to wszystko zakończy, GP wciąż jest ciekawy. Obaj chłopcy są z pewnością mniej wprawieni w potyczki między sobą i nie wiedzą jeszcze, za które sznurki pociągać, a by osiągnąć swój cel. Co do zwolenników - w końcu to też są ludzie. Nigdy wcześniej nie spotkali się z kimś, kto oddziaływałby na Toma tak, jak robi to Harry. Są zdezorientowani i nie wiedzą, co powinni robić. Cieszę sie, że podobał ci się fragment z punktu widzenia Zeviego :). **elain679**, taak, najwyraźniej Harry musi dostać niezłego kopa i dopiero to zmusza go do ogarnięcia się i zrobienia czegoś, co rzeczywiście przysłuży się wojnie. A nie oszukujmy się, podróż w czasie takim kopem jest ;). A Tom, jak powiedziałaś, nie ma zwyczaju odpuszczać. **Ariana**, cieszę się wiec zatem, że "Gracz" ci się podoba. Przyznam, że nie byłam pewna, czy sprosta oczekiwaniom. Mam tylko nadzieję, że nie zawiedzie twoich :). **Jousette**, taak, to takie niespotykane, prawda? ;) W ogóle Tom nie mający przewagi nad czymkolwiek jest dość zabawny i... niespotykany. **AyoAdanna**, doskonale rozumiem i ani trochę cię za to nie winię. Mam nadzieję, że już teraz masz trochę więcej czasu :). Miło mi słyszeć, że rozdział ci się spodobał. Czy rozmów będzie więcej - nie mnie oceniać. Zdaje mi się, że tak, może nie będą tak intensywne jak na końcu "Ulubieńca", ale z pewnością _będą_... **ozi**, dziękuję bardzo za miłe słowa. Twoja ciekawość jest jak najbardziej zrozumiała. Oczywiście nie zdradzę żadnych szczegółów fabuły, sama będziesz musiała się przekonać :). A o angielski się nie martw, nie zamierzam porzucić tego tłumaczenia, zatem znajomość tego języka w celu poznania dalszych wydarzeń nie będzie konieczna ;).

Dziękuję wszystkim za komentarze, które wywołały na mojej twarzy szczery uśmiech. Bardzo, naprawdę bardzo przyjemnie się mi je czytało i dziękuję wam za to, że miałam możliwość zrobienia tego. Jest ich naprawdę dużo, tak dużo, że jestem po prostu oszołomiona ich ilością i naprawdę aż nie wiem co powiedzieć. Co mogę powiedzieć? Po prostu wam za nie dziękuję :).

Rozdział miał być wczoraj, ale jakoś mi to nie wyszło. Następny pojawi się w niedzielę, bo na cały weekend wyjeżdżam w miejsce, w którym będę miała szczęście, jeśli uda mi się natrafić na zasięg, nie mówiąc już o wi-fi, poza tym szczerze wątpię, abym w ogóle miała czas na zajmowanie się rozdziałem.

Miłego czytania! :)

* * *

**Gracz Przeszłości**

**Rozdział piąty**

- Szczerze mówiąc, nie jestem do końca pewien, czy jesteś moim bohaterem, czy nie – stwierdził Roger, przypatrując się mu.

Harry przewrócił oczami.

Od czasu absolutnie niedogodnej dla niego konfrontacji ze Ślizgonami (i wszyscy nagle znów zaczęli zwracać na niego uwagę, przez co nie miał teraz zupełnie żadnej szansy do tego, by nie zostać zauważonym, jako że plotki o nim i stoczonym przez niego pojedynku rozniosły się po wężach jak pożar) ani Roger, ani Imogen nie byli w stanie przestać o tym mówić.

Albo o Tomie Riddle'u.

Albo raczej o nim i Tomie Riddle'u.

Tyle, że to „i" pomiędzy ich imionami niezwykle go wkurzało, sugerując, że pomiędzy nimi istniało jakieś niemile widziane przez niego połączenie. Miał już wystarczająco więzi jak na całe swoje życie!

- Sprzeciwianie się mu naprawdę nie było mądre z twojej strony – mruknęła oskarżająco Imogen. Już przeprowadzali wcześniej tę rozmowę i, szczerze mówiąc, miał jej dość.

- Och, daj spokój, Im! – zaprotestował Roger. – To było genialne!

- Tak, i zapewniło Harrisonowi uwagę, której, jak wierzę, nie pragnie.

- Powiedziałaś, że Riddle łatwo nudzi się ludźmi – rzucił lekceważąco Harry.

- Powiedziałam – zgodziła się ostro Imogen. – Zatem to niesamowite – bez obrazy – że uważa cię za fascynującego. To nie wróży dobrze, wiesz. Jest bezwzględny.

Harry mruknął coś ponuro pod nosem.

- Cóż – odparł Roger. – Może czas na to, by ktoś postawił się Riddle'owi.

Imogen skrzywiła się.

- Nie powiedziałbyś tego, gdyby mógł cię usłyszeć.

Roger miał na tyle taktu, by wyglądać na nieco zakłopotanego, ale i tak jedynie wzruszył ramionami.

- Co nie znaczy, że to nie jest prawda. – Było wszystkim, co powiedział, po czym rzucił zaklęcie Tempus. – Boże, że też muszę iść… spóźnię się na spotkanie klubu Gargulkowego, zobaczymy się później, dobra? Im, mówiłaś, że potrzebujesz jakiejś pomocy ze swoim zadaniem z Transmutacji?

- Och, tak. – Imogen zarumieniła się nagle. – Tak, dziękuję. Pomożesz mi zatem?

Harry przez chwilę spoglądał między nimi.

Ron i Hermiona. Nagle poczuł niezwykle intensywną tęsknotę za domem.

- Hej, wybacz – zaczął, spoglądając na Im. – Również się ulotnię… popracować i takie tam.

- Chcesz, by ci pomóc? – zapytała, ożywiając się, po czym zawahała się. Nie za dobrze przyjęła fakt, że dość bezczelnie i specjalnie obniżał swoje efekty w nauce. – Nie, żebyś tego potrzebował – dodała, nieco sztywniej. – Gdybyś tylko dostosował się…

- Pa, Imogen – rzucił szybko Harry, niemal rzucając się do ucieczki przed zbliżającym się wykładem Krukonki.

Prychnęła na niego, chociaż niezbyt zdziwiło ją to, że zniknął. Zaledwie niewielką część swojego czasu – na zajęciach i w przerwach między nimi oraz lunch – spędzał z nimi.

W godzinach porannych, kiedy obudził się wcześniej z powodu swoich koszmarów, albo późno w nocy, trenował. Znalazł ten niesamowity pokój na siódmym piętrze po tym, jak zapytał skrzata domowego, czy w Hogwarcie istnieje jakiekolwiek miejsce, które mógłby wykorzystać do swoich ćwiczeń.

Wiedział, że ciche, pokorne stworzonka pewnie nie wygadają o tym nikomu, a tak zwany „znikający pokój" naprawdę był idealny. Spotkanie z nimi sprawiło jednak, że zatęsknił za przyszłością i Zgredkiem, nawet jeśli rzadko spotykał się z tym zabawnym, małym skrzatem.

Ruszył w kierunku Pokoju Wspólnego, zadowolony z tego, że nadszedł weekend, ledwie będąc w stanie uwierzyć, że był już w przeszłości trzy tygodnie.

Niedługo nadjeść miał październik – to było bardzo dziwne.

Westchnął.

Trzy tygodnie, a nadal nie znalazł sposobu na to, by powrócić do domu.

Próbował pomęczyć w tej sprawie Dumbledore'a i Dippeta, ale jedyne, co powiedzieli, to że wciąż szukają i że dadzą mu znać, jeżeli cokolwiek znajdą.

Czy to złe, że po prostu pragnął wrócić do domu?

Był w połowie drogi, kiedy usłyszał najbardziej irytujący i znienawidzony głos, jaki kiedykolwiek usłyszał w ludzkim i zwierzęcym świecie.

- Harry.

- Prześladujesz mnie czy co, Riddle? – zapytał z irytacją.

Chłopiec minął go, zmuszając go do zatrzymania się, by uniknąć zderzenia.

- Nazwijmy Losem to, że wciąż na siebie wpadamy – zripostował chłopiec, uśmiechając się niebezpiecznie. – Być może to tak bardzo nie urazi twojej cennej wrażliwości.

- To było niesamowicie kiczowate – stwierdził stanowczo Harry. – Jeśli to właśnie mówisz dziewczyną, to wcale nie dziwię się, że jesteś wolny.

- Och, zauważyłeś, że jestem wolny? – Ridde mrugnął do niego. – Jestem zaszczycony, kochanie.

Harry prychnął.

- Nie… ja… to nie… Jesteś irytujący! Czego chcesz?

- Ciebie.

- Zabawne.

- Przestającego zachowywać się jak ktoś niekompetentny – dokończył Riddle, jego uśmieszek powiększył się. Harry gapił się na niego.

- Co?

- Słucham – poprawił chłopak.

- Nawet znów z tym nie zaczynaj! – warknął Harry. Ominął go, starając się kontynuować swoją podróż, ale dziedzic Slytherina znów wszedł mu w drogę, lekko naciskając dłonią na jego ramię, ostrzegawczo.

- Stój spokojnie, a nie będę zmuszony znów przyciskać cię do ściany… no chyba, że to lubisz? Czy to dlatego tak nagle zainteresowałeś się moim stanem społecznym?

Na litość…!

- Wiesz – odezwał się słodko – jesteś niesamowity, Tom… niesamowicie arogancki. Jak to możliwe, że ty i twoje ego jesteście w stanie zmieścić się razem, kiedy przechodzicie przez drzwi?

- To dlatego, że ego nie jest tak naprawdę obiektem namacalnym, a tym samym, jego rozmiar nie ma związku z czyimiś możliwościami fizycznymi – zripostował Riddle. – Nie wiesz _wszystkiego_?

Harry zamrugał, mimowolnie rozbawiony tą dość dziwną odpowiedzią.

- To był żart? – upewnił się.

Riddle rzucił mu zjadliwe spojrzenie. Harry nie był do końca pewny, czy znaczyło to „oczywiście", czy „nie bądź śmieszny". Przyglądał się niepewnie chłopcu.

- A co będę miał z tego, że publicznie przestanę udawać niekompetentnego? – zapytał ostrożnie. Dziedzic Slytherina przez chwilę wpatrywał się w niego tajemniczo.

- Dobre oceny.

- Gdyby mi na nich zależało, to śmiem twierdzić, że w ogóle nie zacząłbym ich sobie niszczyć – odparł, myśląc szybko. – Zrobię to, jeśli zostawisz mnie w spokoju.

Wyraz twarzy Riddle'a nie zmienił się, kiedy wciąż mu się przyglądał. To sprawiło, że Harry stał się nieco nerwowy. Nie miał pojęcia, o czym myślał chłopak.

- Okej – powiedział po chwili Riddle. Harry gapił się na niego, nie spodziewając się tak łatwej zgody.

- Naprawdę? – zapytał, nie do końca pewny, dlaczego czuł się tak… rozczarowany.

Nie, był po prostu zdezorientowany. Nie miał powodów ku temu, by czuć rozczarowanie, skoro dostawał to, czego chciał. Nie, z pewnością nie był rozczarowany.

Po prostu… podejrzewał, że uderzyło w niego słynne znudzenie się Toma Riddle'a.

Był zaskoczony, wybity z pantałyku.

- Zatem okej – oświadczył.

- Okej – zgodził się Riddle, wyraz jego twarzy był niemożliwy od odczytania.

Harry zawahał się przez kilka sekund, uważnie przyglądając się Tomowi. W jego naturze nie leżało ufanie temu nastolatkowi… chociaż ten wydawał się na to zgadzać…

- Zatem, dobrze – mruknął Harry. – Pa, Riddle.

Skieruje to na niego znacznie więcej uwagi, a poniedziałkowe zajęcia bez wątpienia będą okropne, ale… z pewnością było to warte pozbycia się natrętnej obecności Toma?

Skierował się do tak zwanego Pokoju Życzeń, nie do końca pewien, dlaczego czuł się taki niespokojny.

* * *

Tom patrzył na to, jak chłopiec odchodzi, z mściwym poczuciem triumfu, a także niewielkiej ulgi.

Harrison wydawał się sceptycznie podchodzić do jego tak łatwej zgody, domyślając się oszustwa, i, no naprawdę, instynkty chłopca były bez zarzutu, kiedy już pozwalał on sobie na to, by za nimi podążyć – kolejny powód ku temu, by pozbyć się tej słabej maski, tłumiła ona najsilniejsze instynkty jego zagadki.

Było tak wiele luk, które mógł wykorzystać przeciwko Harry'emu, że było to niemal komiczne.

Poczeka około tygodnia na to, aż Harry udowodni swoją wartość, aby ludzie nie zakładali, że było wywołane to zwykłym szczęściem, a następnie znów zacznie grać.

W końcu Evans nie powiedział na jak _długo_ ma zostawić go w spokoju… i, rzeczywiście, nie zniósł wątpliwości chłopca poprzez dodanie czegoś w stylu „na zawsze" do strony umowy Harry'ego… ale coś takiego nie mogło zostać tak łatwo anulowane.

Kiedy profesorowie będą już wiedzieli, do czego jest zdolny Evans, nie pozwolą mu znów się umniejszyć i nikt już w pełni ponownie nie uwierzy w jego maskę, co sprawi, że stanie się ona bezużyteczna.

Zostanie dosłownie zmuszony do tego, by otwarcie grać z Tomem.

To było wspaniałe. I, oczywiście, gdyby znudził się po poniedziałkowych lekcjach i zapragnął wcześniej zabawić się z chłopcem, mógłby po prostu wziąć sobie za cel jego przyjaciół, a wtedy Harry zwróciłby się do niego ze względu na jakiś kompleks bohatera, który wydawał się posiadać… reakcja mogłaby być wspaniała, gdyby udało mu się to dobrze zrobić.

Harry, jak się wydawało, ujawniał najwięcej o sobie wtedy, kiedy był zestresowany lub zdenerwowany, a co za tym idzie, celem Toma musiało być wywołanie takich reakcji.

Och, to będzie niezwykle zabawne.

Kiedy Harry będzie na niego reagował, będzie mógł zająć się wzmacnianiem swojej pozycji i wydobyciem wszystkich tych sekrecików i dziwactw, które do tej pory ten przed nim ukrywał.

Prawie było mu szkoda tego chłopca.

Prawie.

* * *

Poniedziałek nadszedł zbyt szybko, jako że Harry rozkoszował się swoimi ostatnimi dniami życia w ukryciu (i, no naprawdę, to było takie melodramatyczne, fakt, że tak naprawdę był jednak w stanie rzucić zaklęcie oszałamiające wkrótce przestanie kogokolwiek interesować, to nie tak, że był magiczną parodią Riddle'a), zmuszając go do udania się na Transmutację, którą miał z Dumbledore'em.

Wciąż nie mógł przyzwyczaić się do najprawdziwszego dziwactwa tego, że _Dumbledore_ go uczył. Bez względu na to, jak bardzo mógł być posprzeczany z jego przyszłym odpowiednikiem, mężczyzna z pewnością był genialnym, choć nieco ekscentrycznym nauczycielem.

Wyglądało na to, że niektóre rzeczy nigdy się nie zmieniały.

Wciąż nie miał absolutnie żadnego poczucia stylu, a jego szaty były nawet jeszcze bardziej śmieszne, gdyż okropnie kontrastowały z jego kasztanowymi włosami.

Niemniej jednak, był z całą pewnością dobrym nauczycielem, na swój własny sposób tak samo surowym jak McGonagall. Z całą pewnością miał władzę nad zajęciami.

Wydawał się jednak… zachowywać nieufnie w stosunku do Ślizgonów, nie, żeby Harry go za to jakoś obwiniał, gdyż Ślizgoni byli… no cóż, a co jeśli _niektórzy_ Ślizgoni byli podobni bardziej do niego niż Riddle'a? Niechciane węże, odrzucone i uważane za mroczne lub coś równie podobnego tylko dlatego, że byli w tym domu?

To nie wydawało się być uczciwe.

Niepokojące było tak szybkie ocenianie kogoś tylko poprzez zielony krawat, który nosił. To sprawiło, że czuł lekkie współczucie do Ślizgonów, którzy przebywali w jego czasach, w których ta cała rywalizacja i uprzedzenia były jeszcze tylko gorsze z powodu Voldemorta.

Zacisnął zęby na tą nazwę, na myśl o chłopcu, którym kiedyś był mężczyzna o wężowej twarzy…

Chłopcu, siedzącym po przeciwnej stronie klasy, posiadającego tą wspaniałą zdolność do robienia wszystkiego tak, jakby było to równie proste, co oddychanie.

Zadowolony z siebie dupek.

Sprawiło to, że poczuł, iż skoro już miał przestać odgrywać rolę kogoś całkowicie niekompetentnego, to powinien dać z siebie wszystko i pokazać debilowi na co go stać.

Irytujące było to, iż nie sądził, by był wystarczająco utalentowany lub potężny, co było zarówno frustrujące, jak i upokarzające. A nawet jeszcze gorszy był sposób, w jaki jego myśli kierowały się ku chłopcu, niemal obsesyjnie… fakt, iż istniało niebezpieczeństwo, że Imogen i Roger zauważą, że przestał już zaciekle zakrywać swoje uszy, kiedy tylko odzywał się dziedzic Slytherina.

To nie tak, że wyciekała z niego pochlebczość – nie daj Boże! – ale doszedł do wniosku, że nie lubił nie być świadomym działalności Riddle'a.

Kiedy chłopiec go męczył, przynajmniej był w stanie śledzić jego nikczemne nawyki, a teraz, tak jak wszyscy, nie był zorientowany w tym, co robił lub nad czym pracował ten Ślizgon. Mógł robić różnego rodzaju okropne, czarno-panowe rzeczy tak, że Harry nawet nie będzie zdawał sobie z tego sprawy! Doprowadzało go to do szału.

A do tego niepokojące było zostanie kimś, kto skupia na sobie tak intensywną uwagę kogoś innego i nagle całkowicie ją traci, jakby w ogóle nie było go w pokoju.

Potrząsnął pogardliwie głową. Stwierdził, że zdecydowanie zbyt łatwo można było zostać wciągniętym do stworzonej przez Riddle'a bańki. Kiedy chłopiec był w pobliżu, wydawało się, że był jedyną rzeczą, na której mógł się skupić, pochłaniał jego czas. Było to cholernie irytujące.

- Panie Evans… wspaniała transmutacja – nadszedł do niego głos Dumbledore'a. – Mógłbyś to powtórzyć?

Harry spojrzał na to, co wyczarował, automatycznie rzucając zaklęcie, nad którym pracowali, na swoją gumową kaczkę. Ich zadaniem było zamienienie jej w drewniany miecz.

Nie wiedział dlaczego, ale przyszły dyrektor często wydawał się wybierać do takich zadań pozornie przypadkowe przedmioty.

- Er, jasne – mruknął, machając różdżką, by zmienić mieczyk z powrotem w gumową kaczkę, od której mógłby zacząć. Niebieskie oczy Dumbledore'a ostro skierowały się na niego i Harry pochylił głowę, zmieszany, po czym zamarł.

Cholera. To miało być na kolejnej lekcji. Intensywne szkolenia miały swoje zalety.

- Przepraszam – wymamrotał. – Um… - rzucił znów zaklęcie, nie do końca pewny, co robić. Dumbledore patrzył na niego.

- To niesamowita poprawa – mruknął mężczyzna, przypatrując mu się. Harry skrzywił się. – Pięć punktów za tak niesłychany postęp. – powiedział cicho Dumbledore. – I szlaban za ukrywanie swoich umiejętności.

Harry gapił się na mężczyznę, kiedy ten odszedł od niego, nie mówiąc nic więcej, i podszedł do znajdujących się dwa stoły dalej Gryfonów.

Szlaban? Jakie szlabany dawał Dumbledore? Któregoś dnia będzie śmiał się z tego z Ronem i Hermioną.

- Zabija mnie powiedzenie tego, Evans, ale on ma rację, wiesz? – mruknął za nim Avery.

Harry spojrzał na niego ostro, co spowodowało, że chłopiec odwrócił wzrok.

Ale Rosier sam teraz zadał swoje pytanie, najwyraźniej decydując, że skoro Avery odezwał się do niego i wciąż miał głowę na karku, to on też może.

- Jak to się w ogóle stało, że udawałeś kogoś tak żałosnego? – zapytał go wyzywająco chłopiec, gryząc koniuszek swojego pióra.

- Rozpaczliwie próbowałem uniknąć irytujących rozmów – odpowiedział beznamiętnie. Avery roześmiał się nerwowo.

- Riddle cię jednak przejrzał – stwierdził Rosier. Harry, słysząc ten komentarz, spojrzał buntowniczo na stolik.

- Tak, cóż, Riddle jest geniuszem, prawda? – oświadczył cicho, sugestywnie Avery. Jak podejrzewał, malutcy śmierciożercy nie powinni rozmawiać o swoim Panu za jego plecami.

- Wiesz, że mógłby spojrzeć na ścianę i w ciągu dwóch sekund powiedzieć ci, z jak wielu kamieni została ona zbudowana? – kontynuował Rosier, pochylając się do przodu. Harry pragnął, by się po prostu zamknął.

- Powód, dla którego udawałem żałosnego – próbowałem uniknąć irytujących rozmów – powtórzył znacząco.

Poczuł, że obaj zjeżają się i zdał sobie sprawę, że ich obraził. Nie obchodziło go to.

- Wolałem cię, kiedy nie byłeś tak zarozumiały, Evans – powiedział cicho Rosier. – Po prostu staramy się być mili.

Harry odwrócił się nagle, jego oczy rozbłysły.

- Mili, chcecie być _mili_? Łał, to dziwne, biorąc pod uwagę, że nie mniej niż dwa dni temu wraz z siódemką innych gości próbowaliście mnie zaatakować! Zawsze tak nagle zmieniacie zdanie, czy może po prostu jesteście bezmózgimi pachołkami, którzy naśladują wszystko, co robi Riddle, w nadziei, że skierują na siebie jego uwagę? To o to chodzi?

- Ja… - Rosier gapił się na niego, jego usta otwarte były jak u ryby.

Harry uniósł brwi, uśmiechając się.

- Tak, tak właśnie myślałem – odparł. – Zatem odpieprzcie się i zostawcie mnie, do cholery, w spokoju. Nie chcę mieć z wami nic wspólnego.

Odwrócił się ze złością, wracając do poleconego im przez nauczyciela zadania, przeklinając głupią dwubiegunowość i sposób, w jaki Riddle, jak choroba, wkradał się do każdego zakątka Hogwartu. Zakażając wszystko.

Jego wzrok przesunął się na wspomnianego chłopca, tylko po to, by zatrzymać się na nim, zauważając, że znajome, przenikliwe spojrzenie również było na niego skierowane, niemal zachłannie.

Riddle wyglądał na rozbawionego. Zdecydowanie zbyt rozbawionego.

Harry pogroził mu palcem i opuścił swoją pulsującą głowę na stolik.

_Po prostu chciał wrócić do domu._


	7. Rozdział 6

Dziękuję **Himitsu** za zbetowanie rozdziału.

Dziękuję również wszystkim tym, którzy skomentowali poprzedni rozdział, wyrazili swoją opinię na jego temat. Naprawdę bardzo miło czytało mi się to, co napisaliście i zmotywowało mnie to do zmobilizowania się i wrzucenia rozdziału dzisiaj, jak obiecałam...

**Star1012**, rzeczywiście, Harry jest naprawdę biedny - mogę tylko wyobrazić sobie, jak to jest być uzależnionym od takiego psychopaty ;). Zachowanie Dumbledore'a jest inne niż w kanonie, ale służy to, jak sądzę, właśnie głównie okazaniu tego, że /mimo wszystko/ jest on niestety osobą uprzedzoną do Ślizgonów. **Kraken**, twoje komentarze są wspaniałe, uwierz mi, nie masz co się o to martwić! Może i masz rację, może naprawdę lepiej zostawić wszystko tak, jak jest ;). Młodzi śmierciożercy - myślę, że na ich przykładzie można zauważyć to, jak Harry wpływa na otoczenie Toma. W UL ich zachowanie jest inne i osobiście szczerzę wątpię, aby było tak tylko z powodu tego, że znają już Harry'ego... Największą bronią Toma jest właśnie chyba łapanie za słówka, bo to coś, o co Harry nie może go posądzić - w przeciwieństwie do ataków fizycznych... :) **Evolution**, nic nie szkodzi - twojej tożsamości domyśliłam się po ogóle komentarza, chociaż nic w nim konkretnie nie upewniło mnie, że ty to ty :). Plan Toma jest dobry, zgadzam się z tobą - biedny Harry naprawdę nie zna jeszcze zasad gry, w która gra Tom. I szczerze jest mi go z tego powodu żal :). Dumbledore'a będzie trochę więcej, ale tylko tyle na ten temat na razie powiem... Co do upałów, to całkowicie się zgodzę. Wyjazd jak najbardziej się udał, dziękuję. Natomiast leniuchować raczej nie będę, bo w ciągu najbliższego tygodnia będę zapracowana równie mocno - jeśli nie bardziej - co ostatnio. Miejmy tylko nadzieję, że szybko się skończy ;). **Lauviah**, z drugiej strony jednak, kim byłby Harry bez swojej naiwności i kompleksu bohatera? ;) A pazurki, oczywiście, będzie pokazywał coraz bardziej - tak łatwo nie daruje Riddle'owi ;). **ozi**, ciekawe doświadczenie, pewnie masz rację, chociaż i tak na jego miejscu nie chciałabym tego przeżyć ;). Na wężoustość Harry'ego będziesz musiała jeszcze chwilę poczekać, ale mogę zapewnić, że nie zostanie zapomniana. _**Gościu**_, całkowicie się z tobą zgadzam, Harry naprawdę jest w tym wszystkim strasznie biedny - osobiście bardzo szkoda mi chłopaka :).

Miłego czytania!

* * *

**Gracz Przeszłości**

**Rozdział szósty**

Minął tydzień, pełen zniecierpliwienia tydzień, w czasie którego Tom wymyślał coraz to nowe rzeczy, które mogłyby odciągnąć jego myśli od Harrisona Evansa… albo przynajmniej rzeczy, które mogłyby wypełnić monotonię i nudę szkolnego życia w czasie, kiedy nie mógł bawić się swoją nową zabawką.

Wszystkie stare wydawały się w porównaniu z nią tak przestarzałe, zużyte i przewidywalne – jak puzzle, które już kiedyś układał i przy których doskonale wiedział, jaki powinien wykonać kolejny ruch.

Nie wywoływało to dreszczyku emocji.

Zupełnie inaczej było z Harrym. Harry wciąż był nierozwiązany.

W prywatnych zakamarkach swojego umysłu musiał przyznać, że być może chwiał się na granicy zdobycia nowej obsesji, ale nie za bardzo go to obchodziło.

Był z natury obsesyjną osobą, która bezlitośnie odkrywała wszystko, co możliwe o tym, co było akurat przedmiotem jego zainteresowania, i która pozbywała się tego przedmiotu, kiedy jego ciekawość została zaspokojona.

Harrison Evans bez wątpienia przechodził przez coś podobnego i właściwie nawet dobrze, że tak było, gdyż taka obsesja tylko ułatwiała mu osiągnięcie postawionego sobie celu – uzależnienia od siebie chłopca.

Doskonale wiedział, że wielu uważa zmianę i przekręcenie jego uwagi za niepokojące. Oczywiście żadna z jego innych zabawek nigdy tak uporczywie nie domagała się prywatności i tego, by pozostawił ją w spokoju, ale to tylko sprawiało, że wszystko stawało się jeszcze ciekawsze.

Teraz jednak w końcu minął weekend i znów mógł zacząć z miejsca, w którym skończył, skoro Harry już przez wystarczająco długi czas, z powodu swoich świeżo ujawnionych kompetencji, zmuszony był do publicznego kontrolowania się i szacunku.

Niekompetentny, żałosny obcy wyparty został przez niedostrzegalnego, potężnego – zwłaszcza, że był on również całkiem przystojny i czarujący, kiedy nie zarzynał własnej osobowości – który przyciągał ćmy jak światło.

Wszyscy wiedzieli teraz o jego istnieniu, nie mógł już z taką łatwością pozostać niezauważony.

Miniony tydzień nie przebiegł mu jednak bezczynnie, ukradkiem pociągał za różne linki i smyczki w swoim imperium, a także przygotowywał swoje plany i dokańczał stare.

Według jego źródeł, cięty język Harrisona często dawał o sobie znać, dając do zrozumienia, że pomimo swojej przerażającej nieświadomości w sprawie wielu aspektów życia Ślizgonów, z natury był wnikliwy wtedy, kiedy tego chciał. Potrafił dość dobrze powalić swoich wrogów – zarówno fizycznie, jak pokazał w pojedynku, którego był świadkiem, jak i werbalnie, według tego, co mówił wstrząśnięty i niezadowolony Rosier.

Wątpił, by chłopiec był w stanie mu dorównać, nawet jeśli jego moc była wyższa niż przeciętna (nie wiedział, jak głęboko ona sięgała, musiał jeszcze wydobyć z Harrisona jego pełną aurę, ale mało prawdopodobne było, by chociaż zbliżyła się do jego), ale i tak sprawiało mu to radość.

Był w połowie korytarza, kiedy ktoś krzyknął jego imię.

Lestrange.

- Mogę z tobą porozmawiać? – zapytał cicho Cygnus.

- Muszę załatwić kilka spraw – odparł.

- To nie zajmie długo! – Mężczyzna miał czelność dotknąć jego ramienia, jak gdyby chciał powstrzymać jego ruch.

Te same palce zniknęły pod wpływem jego lodowatego spojrzenia, ale Lestrange nie przestał intensywnie się w niego wpatrywać. Przeniósł swój chłodny wzrok na twarz chłopca, wiedząc i mając nadzieję, że być może sprawi to, iż zniechęci to jego zwolennika do dalszego wpatrywania się w niego. Niestety wyglądało na to, że Cygnus wziął to za zachętę do dalszego mówienia:

- Na osobności?

Przypatrywał się mu przez chwilę, mając wrażenie, że wie, do czego to zmierza. Nie pozwolił na to, by wyraz jego twarzy uległ jakiejkolwiek zmianie, a następnie wyszedł z Pokoju Wspólnego z depczącym mu po piętach Ślizgonem. Dłonie Lestrange'a wykręcały się niespokojnie, ujawniając jego żałosne zdenerwowanie.

- Skoro chciałeś mówić, to mów – rozkazał szorstko.

Przez tydzień dał Harry'emu trochę miejsca, nie miał absolutnie żadnej chęci na przedłużanie tego, zwłaszcza, że chłopiec miał zwyczaj znikania bez znaku na całe weekendy.

Jeśli chciał wzmocnić swoją grę, musiał zrobić to teraz, kiedy kończyła się ostatnia, piątkowa lekcja Harry'ego (wróżbiarstwo – no naprawdę?). Miał, mniej więcej, piętnastominutowy margines, w czasie którego musiał złapać swoją ofiarę, upewnić się, że Witkins i Pierce zachęcą go do bycia bardziej kontaktowym, co zrobią, jeśli ich lista osiągnięć była jedynym, z czym będzie musiał sobie poradzić.

- L-lubię cię, Tom – wypalił Lestrange, niezwykle się czerwieniąc. – Bardzo.

Zatem chodziło o to, o co myślał, że chodziło. O radości.

- Skończ, zanim zażenujesz mnie i siebie – rozkazał pogardliwie. Lestrange przełknął ślinę.

- Mam na myśli, że bardziej niż przyjaciela… - kontynuował.

- Doskonale wiem, co masz na myśli – stwierdził. Lestrange jeszcze bardziej się zaczerwienił, spoglądając na niego z jakiegoś powodu z nadzieją.

- Wiesz? – brzmiał na zachwyconego.

Oczywiście, że wiedział, a może ten głupi idiota nie zdawał sobie sprawy z tego, że celowo wywołał u niego dokładnie te emocje, by z większą łatwością manipulować nim i dostawać to, co chce, tak jak ze wszystkimi innymi. Zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, że chłopiec nie był całkowicie pozbawiony mózgu, bo w przeciwnym wypadku w ogóle nie tolerowałby jego towarzystwa, ale teraz z trudem przychodziło mu przypomnienie sobie, dlaczego tak myślał.

Milczał, zastanawiając się, jak mógłby to wykorzystać. Nie mógł uwierzyć, że Lestrange tak otwarcie obnażył swoje głupie serce; nie wiedział, że Tom wydziobie je i z zachwytem będzie patrzył na to, jak się wykrwawia, tylko po to, by następnie znów mu je oddać, aby po raz kolejny móc mu je wyszarpać? Z pewnością musiał wiedzieć.

Zresztą, podejrzewał, że większość ludzi wie. To tam kończyły się gra i finezja – kiedy zdawali sobie sprawę, jak bardzo ich wykorzystywał, a jednak byli od niego całkowicie uzależnieni.

- Zatem… chcesz czasem gdzieś wyjść? – kontynuował Lestrange. Po raz kolejny rozpoczynając swoją grę, pomimo swojego początkowego zaskoczenia tym, że chłopiec naprawdę znowu do niego z tym przychodził, wykręcił wargi w uśmiechu.

- Wspaniały pomysł.

- Naprawdę…? – Obserwował, jak nadzieja chłopca coraz bardziej wzrasta, przerywając mu gładko:

- Hogwart może być tak niezwykle nudny, będę musiał zorganizować dla wszystkich jakąś wycieczkę… kiedy jest najbliższy weekend w Hogsmeade?

- Dla wszystkich? – pisnął Lestrange, po czym najwyraźniej zdał sobie sprawę z tego, że nie popierał tych brudnych rzeczy, które wpadły do jego umysłu, a jedynie grupową wycieczkę do Hogsmeade.

Odparł się pokusie uśmiechnięcia złośliwie. Nadzieje roztrzaskały się, zawieszając cale nad krwawą śmiercią.

- Nie to miałem na myśli, Tom – powiedział. – Ja, cóż, chodziło o ciebie i mnie, razem, samych… na… spotkaniu.

Spotkanie: a) romantyczne wspólne wyjście z kimś lub b) ogólne umówione zejście się lub zjazd w celu zobaczenia się z kimś. Lestrange miał na myśli to pierwsze, ale on wykorzystał drugie znaczenie.

- Mam już spotkanie… za chwilę, właściwie, wybacz. – Uśmiechnął się. – Ale, kto wie, zaimponuj mi i udowodnij, że jesteś wart mojego czasu.

Odwrócił się bez słowa, doskonale zdając sobie sprawę z tego, że chłopiec zinterpretuje „spotkanie" w sposób inny niż ten, który miał na myśli, dostosowując to do swoich pragnień i bardziej powszechnego znaczenia.

Wnioski? Lestrange będzie jeszcze bardziej chętny do tego, by zrobić to, o co poprosi go Tom, gdyż będzie próbował mu zaimponować, podczas gdy on sam w ogóle tak naprawdę nie zobowiązał się do niczego, gdyż wiedział, że nigdy nie będzie uważał Lestrange'a za wartego swojego czasu i szczerze wątpił w to, że chłopcu uda się mu zaimponować.

Harrison będzie złościł się i irytował tym, skąd w ogóle pochodziły takie założenia i insynuacje, i rzucał się do ataku, ujawniając w złości swoje tajemnice tak, jak planował Tom.

Doskonale.

* * *

Lestrange powolnym tempem wrócił do Pokoju Wspólnego, dziwne przeczucie ściskało jego żołądek.

Tom nie powiedział „tak" i wiedział, że całkowicie możliwe było, iż jego Pan tylko sobie z nim pogrywał, jako że było to coś całkowicie w jego stylu, dlatego był gotów na wszystko.

A jednak czuł teraz rozgoryczenie, które pieniło się nieprzyjemnie obok ogarniającego go szczęścia, zatrzymał się więc obok Abraxasa i Zeviego, którzy zaspokajali swoją chęć współzawodnictwa poprzez grę w szachy.

- Hej – próbował brzmieć tak, jakby go to w ogóle nie obchodziło. – Wiecie może do kogo poszedł Tom?

Nie podnieśli wzroku, lekceważąc go, jakby był jakąś irytującą muchą. Jeszcze zobaczą, kto będzie się śmiał, kiedy ich Pan zostanie jego chłopakiem!

- Evansa, jak sądzę – odparł chłodno Abraxas.

Cała ogarniająca go radość ulotniła się.

- Evansa? – zawołał z niedowierzaniem. – Tom randkuje z Evansem!

Ale… Evans był żałosny! Jasne, wyglądało na to, że tak naprawdę był w stanie rzucić zaklęcie oszałamiające, ale nie był kimś, z kim można było _randkować_! To był pewnie tylko jakiś etap. Tom zakończy go i wtedy zobaczą, jak doszczętnie zniszczy tego głupiego chłopca. Zevi odłożył podniesionego gońca z powrotem na miejsce, z dezaprobatą na twarzy, po raz pierwszy odwracając się ku niemu.

- Co to znaczy, że Tom randkuje z Evansem? Skąd w ogóle wziął ci się taki pomysł?

Rozkoszował się ich w pełni skupionej na nim uwadze.

- Tom mi powiedział – odparł. Niech widzą w tym co chcą – niech zazdroszczą, że to z nim Tom dzieli się takimi rzeczami, a nie z nimi.

Głowa Abraxasa przechyliła się.

- Z Evansem? – powtórzył ponownie.

- Wiem, to wstrętne – zaczął. – Nie rozumiem co on widzi w…

Ale oni bez żadnego komentarza odwrócili się z powrotem do swojej gry.

A tak w ogóle… czy Tom chciał, by komukolwiek o tym powiedział?

Ups.

* * *

Harry minął róg korytarza, krzycząc przepraszająco przez ramię do Rogera i, niechętnie, obiecując mu, że raz na jakiś czas wpadnie do nich, by udowodnić, że nie umarł w trakcie robienia tego swojego „tajemniczego, samotnego czegoś", natychmiast przerywając, kiedy, nie patrząc na to gdzie idzie, wpadł na kogoś.

Cholera jasna!

- Och, boże… przepraszam…! – zaczął, unosząc spojrzenie, przygotowując sobie odpowiednie przeprosiny.

Riddle.

To nie było nawet zabawne. Wyprostował się chłodno.

- Wybacz, następnym razem będę bardziej uważał… - Pospiesznie próbował minąć go, ale uścisk zacisnął się na jego nadgarstku.

- Wiesz – powiedział powoli Riddle – kiedy powiedziałem, że to przeznaczenie sprawiło, iż na siebie wpadliśmy, nie chciałem, byś przyjął to tak dosłownie.

Spróbował wyszarpnąć swoją rękę, ale uścisk chłopca natychmiast się wzmocnił.

- Puszczaj – powiedział.

- By pozwolić ci zniknąć na następnych czterdzieści osiem godzin? Nie sądzę.

Harry'ego przez moment wybił z równowagi fakt, że Riddle tak szybko zauważył jego nawyki, a nie założył, że w tym czasie był po prostu w bibliotece lub jakimś podobnym do niej miejscu.

- Powiedziałeś, że zostawisz mnie w spokoju – przypomniał, nienawidząc pędzącego w jego żyłach zmieszania.

- I zostawiłem – na cały tydzień. – Riddle uśmiechnął się złośliwie i jego rozbawienie tylko wzrastało wraz z tym, jak rosło oburzenie Harry'ego.

- To nie fair! – zawołał. – To… oszustwo!

- Nie moja wina, że nie sformułowałeś lepiej swojej umowy – mruknął Tom, wysyłając mu niewinny, niebezpieczny uśmiech. – Poza tym, na wojnie i w miłości wszystkie chwyty dozwolone.

- I biorąc pod uwagę, że obecnie nie mamy do czynienia z żadnym z nich, to jest to dość dyskusyjne – warknął, sekundy dzieliły go od wyciągnięcia różdżki i sprawdzenia na ile szybciej robiłby postępy w swoich treningach, gdyby jego manekinem było coś innego niż golem.

- Być może – przyznał Riddle, jego oczy błyszczały. – Ale, niestety, i tak nie mogę pozwolić na jakąkolwiek stronniczość w stosunku do uczciwości.

Oczywiście, że nie mógł…

Zacisnął zęby.

- Puść mnie albo cię przeklnę.

- Coś, czego nie wiesz o groźbach, skarbie – odparł Tom – to fakt, że kiedy mówisz swojemu przeciwnikowi o tym, co planujesz zrobić, on może się na to przygotować.

- Przeciwnikowi? – zakwestionował Harry. – To sugerowałoby, że jesteśmy w stanie wojny.

- Nigdy nie powiedziałem, że nie jesteśmy. – Riddle uśmiechnął się niebezpiecznie. Harry zmrużył oczy.

- Co, do cholery, takiego zrobiłem, że wypowiadasz mi wojnę? I, Merlinie, puszczaj mnie, pieprzyć groźby, jestem naprawdę bliski przeklęcia cię!

- Chciałbym zobaczyć jak próbujesz – rzucił wyzywająco dziedzic Slytherina. – Jeśli chodzi o to, co zrobiłeś… to właściwie ty zdecydowałeś się wypowiedzieć mi cichą wojnę w sekundzie, w której mnie spotkałeś, zatem to czysta grzeczność wymaga tego, by to odwzajemnić.

Harry z trudem powstrzymał się od tego, by nie gapić się na niego otwarcie.

- Jesteś szurnięty.

W jego głosie nie było tak dużej ilości zjadliwości jak powinno, ale w życiu nie przyznałby się do tego, że takie rzucanie ripostami było całkiem miłe, mógł dać upust swojej frustracji, a nikt tak naprawdę nie oceniał jego zachowania.

Nie był teraz Chłopcem, Który Przeżył, był tylko Harrym, a zatem cokolwiek, co tutaj robił, robił również tylko Harry i nie mógł być teraz za to oceniany.

To było… wyzwalające.

- Właściwie, jestem rozsądniejszy niż większość ludzi – odpowiedział Riddle. Harry po chwili pokręcił z niedowierzaniem głową.

- Rozsądni ludzie nie prześladują nowych.

- Prześladowanie jest tylko wtedy, gdy odnosi się do okazywania niestosownej i niechcianej uwagi.

- A ta taka nie jest? – zapytał z niedowierzaniem Harry, zastanawiając się, kiedy ta rozmowa stała się tak surrealistyczna i dlaczego po prostu nie rzucił na chłopaka jakiejś paskudnej klątwy, zakończając całą tę dyskusję.

Dziwnie czuł się, kiedy przez cały tydzień Riddle nie naprzykrzał mu się i doprowadziło go to do wniosku, iż prawdopodobnie bezpieczniej dla wszystkich było, kiedy wiedział, co ten Ślizgon tak w ogóle wyprawiał (przynajmniej częściowo, intencje Ślizgonów były mylące, tańczyły pomiędzy urokiem, groźbami, niemal zalotnymi komentarzami i całkowitą ignorancją).

- Nie, gdyż gdyby nie była ona taka całkowicie niechciana, zakończyłbyś na samej groźbie…

Słowa te sprawiły, że Harry niemal od razu sięgnął po swoją różdżkę, chociaż w tej samej sekundzie ręka Toma wystrzeliła do przodu, chwytając mocno jego wolny nadgarstek. W odpowiedzi wbił w nią swoje paznokcie, ale chłopiec nawet na to nie drgnął. Zdał sobie sprawę, że mógł kopać, gdyby tego potrzebował, i, szczerze mówiąc, ogarniała go większa ciekawość, niż chciałby się do tego przyznać. Tom Riddle miał w sobie po prostu coś, co cię do niego przyciągało. Z całego serca nienawidził tej myśli, ale nie był na tyle głupi, by wypierać się prawdy. Był w stanie zrozumieć, dlaczego ten chłopiec miał wokół siebie zwolenników, ale wiedział również, że sam nigdy nie będzie jednym z nich.

- …a sądzę, że jest ona jak najbardziej stosowna. Dlatego też, technicznie rzecz biorąc, nie jest to prześladowanie – dokończył chłopiec.

Harry niemal roześmiał się z powodu sposobu, w jaki Riddle potrafił sprawić, by coś takiego brzmiało rozsądnie. Po chwili Ślizgon podniósł jego nadgarstek, przybliżając różdżkę Harry'ego do swoich oczu i przyglądając się jej badawczo z lekką dezaprobatą.

- Co? – zapytał ostrożnie Harry, zaciskając uścisk tak, aby chłopiec nie mógł mu jej odebrać, tym razem gotów na drażnienie się z Riddle'em z jakiegokolwiek powodu.

Być może dlatego, że czuł się lepiej, kiedy Riddle wymyślał jakieś niecne plany, które wpływałyby na _jego_ samopoczucie, a nie rujnował życie jakiemuś słabemu, niewinnemu łajdakowi, który sądził, że jak zrobi minę niewiniątka, to wszystko mu się upiecze.

- Dlaczego ukrywałeś się pod maską niekompetentnego, słabego czarodzieja? – zapytał cicho Tom, napotykając jego spojrzenie.

- By zniechęcić irytujących ludzi do mówienia do mnie – odpowiedział mu tak, jak Rosierowi.

- Raczej nie – stwierdził chłopiec. – Powiązałeś się z Watkins i Piercem, co raczej unieważnia twój argument.

- Imogen i Roger nie są irytujący!

- To zabawne - jak na kogoś, kto wydaje się być taki nieufny, dziwnie szybko zaszczyciłeś swoją lojalnością kogoś, kto jest, zasadniczo, ci obcy – mruknął Riddle.

Oczy Harry'ego zwęziły się w szparki i gwałtownie wyszarpnął on swoje nadgarstki, zauważając, że wywołało to niewielkie zdziwienie w oczach jego towarzysza, cofając się o kilka kroków.

- Daj spokój, nie obrażaj się tak. Jeśli ich lubisz, spędzaj więcej czasu w ich towarzystwie.

Wtedy Harry zdał sobie sprawę, że chociaż był fizycznie wolny, był uwięziony mentalnie i werbalnie. Gdyby się na to nie zgodził, musiałby wymyśleć odpowiednią wymówkę na to, dlaczego nie spędza z nimi większej ilości czasu – ergo, co robi zamiast tego, w przypadku jednak, gdyby się zgodził, musiałby zgodzić się ze słowami Riddle'a, które zresztą w ogóle nie były prawdą! Niemal warknął.

Oczy Toma błyszczały, ale niczego nie ujawniły.

- Bardzo sprytne – rzucił.

- Dziękuję – odparł Riddle, znów mając na twarzy ten uśmieszek.

Na chwilę wybiło Harry'ego z równowagi to, że Riddle nie zaczął zaprzeczać temu, iż cokolwiek zrobił. Cisza przeciągnęła się. Znów powinien odejść, jak zrobiłby to w każdym innym przypadku, ale zrobienie tego tym razem byłoby jak poddanie się, ustępstwo i przyznanie się, że Riddle go pokonał.

Nie godził się na to.

- Roger i Imogen są wspaniałymi przyjaciółmi – powiedział ostrożnie – i ich towarzystwo sprawia mi przyjemność, ale jestem raczej typem samotnika i wolę…

- Typem samotnika? – Riddle uniósł brwi. – Nie jesteś typem samotnika, Harry.

- Och, tak dobrze mnie znasz? – zapytał znów, z irytacją. Uśmieszek poszerzył się niebezpiecznie.

- Być może nie… ale chciałby poznać cie lepiej, gdybyś mi na to pozwolił.

- Nie pozwolę ci – oświadczył automatycznie Harry i, ku jego zdumieniu, Riddle roześmiał się.

- Och, i ty próbujesz przekonać mnie, że nie masz niczego do ukrycia…

- Wszyscy mają coś do ukrycia – zripostował dosadnie. Riddle z nich wszystkich skrywał największe tajemnice – był Czarnym Panem w przebraniu.

- A jednak wydajesz się wiedzieć znacznie więcej o moich tajemnicach niż ja o twoich – zauważył jedwabiście Tom. – Myślałem, że wierzysz w uczciwość!

- Na wojnie i w miłości wszystkie chwyty dozwolone – powtórzył, powtarzając wcześniejszą wypowiedź Riddle'a.

Jakaś część niego zastanawiała się, jak bardzo niezdarne wydawały się dla Toma jego wysiłki w dotrzymaniu mu kroku w wymyślaniu i rzucaniu ripost, a nawet jeszcze większa część zastanawiała się, dlaczego w ogóle zawracał sobie tym głowę. Uśmieszek zniknął z twarzy Ślizgona.

- Spędź weekend ze mną i moimi kompanami – stwierdził.

- Nie, dzięki.

- Zatem wezmę cię za tchórza – co, kochanie, boisz się, że cię rozgryzę?

Harry zacisnął zęby, słysząc tę zmasakrowaną pieszczotę i przypominając sobie, przed czego staniem się pragnął powstrzymać Riddle'a. Przebywanie w towarzystwie Toma było tak… niepokojące, naruszające równowagę.

Oczekiwał, że zostanie postawiony twarzą w twarz z Voldemortem, a gdy stało się oczywiste, że okrucieństwo i niepokojąca, niebezpieczna natura była jak najbardziej obecna w chłopcu, nie widział już w nim Voldemorta.

Widział mrocznego, potężnego, inteligentnego i charyzmatycznego nastolatka z ostrym jak brzytwa językiem i zaskakująco bystrym humorem. Nie Voldemorta.

To go niepokoiło.

Chciał _nienawidzić _Riddle'a tak zaciekle jak Voldemorta, z tych samych powodów, ale nie mógł. Och, nie lubił go, to na pewno, ale nie był… nie wiedział. Cokolwiek. Był zbyt zmęczony.

Ledwo co udawało mu się znaleźć w nocy chociaż trochę snu z powodu koszmarów.

Bezceremonialnym faktem było jednak to, że Riddle trafił w samo sedno jego obaw ze śmiertelną, upiorną dokładnością. To tak, jak gdyby po prostu wyczuwał słabości innych i dokładnie wiedział gdzie mierzyć.

To przerażające.

Widział, jak Riddle za pomocą tego samego talentu dziesiątkuje ludzi w Pokoju Wspólnym. A jednak wycofanie się byłoby porażką, tchórzostwem i uszczerbkiem dla jego Gryfońskiego ja… z drugiej jednak strony, zgodzenie się sugerowałoby, że zależy mu na tym, co Riddle o nim pomyśli.

- Wolałbym się już udławić – odparł chłodno. Usta chłopca otworzyły się, aby mu odpowiedzieć, ale szybko kontynuował: - Jeśli jednak tak desperacko pragniesz mojego towarzystwa – nie, żebym nie potrafił zrozumieć twojej chęci uniknięcia twoich… kompanów, jako że są irytujący i ogólnie żałośni oraz nudni – to możesz mnie znaleźć i spędzić weekend z _moimi_ kompanami.

Riddle dopiero co powiedział, że uważa Rogera i Imogen za irytujących, w życiu by się nie zgodził. Poza tym, żaden z nich nie był czystej krwi! A jego zwolennicy bez wątpienia zrobiliby mu za to awanturę.

Tom przyglądał mu się z nieczytelnym wyrazem twarzy, albo raczej zamrożonym, nie wiedział.

- Gdzie będziecie?

Harry niemal zbladł.

I właśnie w taki sposób uwikłał się w weekend spędzony z Tomem Riddle'em.

Zastanawiał się, co Roger i Imogen powiedzą na tego nowego towarzysza.

Cholera.


	8. Rozdział 7

Rozdział zbetowany przez **Himitsu**, której serdecznie pragnę za to podziękować.

**MadWoman98**, od razu odpowiadam na pytanie - wszystkie miniaturki zostaną przetłumaczone, to po prostu kwestia czasu. Ostatnio miałam dość ciężkie tygodnie i bardziej skupiałam się na tym, aby dać radę wrzucić rozdziały niż na tym, aby przetłumaczyć miniaturkę. Teraz czasu będę miała trochę więcej, zatem w najbliższych tygodniach można spodziewać się kolejnej miniaturki :). Cieszę się, że podobała ci się rozmowa między Harrym i Tomem. **Jousette**, cieszę się, że byłam w stanie poprawić ci humor :). Co do łączenia się razem, to na ten temat się nie wypowiem, bo mam co do tego bardzo mieszane uczucia - z jednej strony chłopaki bardzo by do siebie pasowały, z drugiej bałabym się, że zniknie pomiędzy nimi ta magia (napięcie seksualne, jak kto interpretuje...), którą teraz można wyczuć. **Kraken**, Lestrange zawsze był bardzo zaślepioną postacią. Bo on nie jest do końca zły, po prostu... nie zauważa prawdy. Takie przynajmniej jest moje zdanie :). I zgadzam się z tobą, Lestrange zrobił wszystko absolutnie nieporadnie. Co natomiast tego, że Tom jest biedny - może trochę. Ale przecież nie musiał godzić się na to... spotkanie, randkę, cokolwiek :). Nie potrafię natomiast powiedzieć, co Tom zrobiłby, gdyby od początku wiedział w co sie pakuje - czy czułby coś w rodzaju zaborczości i pozostał przy swoim planie, czy uznał to za zbytnią słabość i uciekł gdzie pieprz rośnie. Jak ty myślisz? ;) **Mahakao**, miło mi słyszeć, że rozdział wywołał u ciebie dobry nastrój - tak akurat przed egzaminem ;). I jak poszło? Co do przystosowania Harry'ego - Potter naprawdę jest dość sprytny, bez względu na to, co się o nim mówi. Przez całe życie żył (i przeżył) z mugolami, którzy nim gardzili i potem nagle został wrzucony do świata pełnego magii, w którym jeszcze do tego wszystkiego jest znany. I przystosował się do tego bardzo dobrze. Harry potrafi przystosować się do tego, co przyniesie los. **Star1012**, myślę, że masz rację, rzeczywiście bez względu na to, co się wydarzy, w życiu Harry'ego zawsze obecny jest Riddle. Bardzo cieszę się, że tak bardzo podoba ci się to opowiadanie i to jest dla mnie najważniejsze :). **Czytadlo**, Harry po prostu jest jeszcze tak strasznie nieporadny w tych wszystkich gierkach, nie można mieć mu tego za złe ;). To, jaką maskę przyjmie Tom tym razem, dowiesz się dzisiaj i ciekawa jestem, co będziesz o tym sądziła :). **neko246**, taak, Harry uczy się bardzo powoli i, niestety, na własnych błędach - w takim przypadku wpadki są konieczne ;). **Seshi**, spotkanie już dzisiaj, zatem o nim nic nie będę mówiła. Jego zwolennicy nie mają za bardzo nic do gadania w tej kwestii - Tom z natury robi to, co chce, nie licząc się ze zdaniem kogokolwiek innego ;). **Evolution**, część druga i nie ostatnia ;). Co się tyczy miłości - to ładne uczucie. Trudne, irytujące, ale przyprawiające o szczęście. Co natomiast tyczy się obecności Cygnusa u boku Toma - chłopak jest przydatny. Całkowicie zapatrzony w Toma (nie zapominajmy, że to manipulacje Toma sprawiły, że Lestrange się w nim zakochał), a zatem wypełniający wszystkie jego rozkazy. Widzę jednak, że jego fragment w rozdziale wywołał u ciebie wiele emocji i, wiesz, cieszę się z tego :). Zachowanie Harry'ego, zgadzam się, nie było najmądrzejsze... I nie mogłam nie uśmiechnąć się, kiedy czytałam twoją wypowiedź na temat plotek o ich spotykaniu się :). Co do spotkania - zobaczysz dzisiaj. A tłumaczyć, jak tłumaczyć, sprawia mi to przyjemność, zatem nie ma za co dziękować ;). **ozi**, myślę, że w pewnym sensie rozumiem twój stosunek do Lestrange'a :). Cieszę się, że cierpliwości ci nie brakuje, bo na wężoustość chwilkę jeszcze poczekać będzie trzeba. Ale sądzę, że warto. _**Gościu**_, to z pewnością coś, co jest dla niego bardzo charakterystyczne. Tłumaczenie ich jest trochę bardziej denerwujące niż reszty rozdziałów, bo nasz kochany Tom stosunkowo często używa gry słów... **Lauviah**, za brak polskich znaków nie masz co przepraszać ;). Nie mogę nie zgodzić się z tym, że Lestrange jest strasznie naiwny. Zaślepiony. Czasami naprawdę jest mi go żal... No tak, Harry sam wkopał się w to wszystko - chłopak po prostu ma talent ;). **AyoAdanna**, cieszę się w takim razie, że rozdział ci się spodobał :). Ja sądzę, że Harry mimo wszystko dawał radę w nadążaniu za Tomem - o czym zresztą (spojler dla ludzi, którzy nie czytali "Ulubieńca!) myślę, że widoczne jest przez sam fakt tego, iż to jego plan wygrał. Nie Toma, Voldemorta lub Dumbledore'a, a właśnie Harry'ego. Czy coś takiego byłby w stanie osiągnąć Harry, którego obecnie widzimy w "Graczu"? Nie sądzę :). Ale kwestia może być sporna, masz rację :).

Wszystkim z całego serca dziękuję za komentarze, które czytało mi się z przewielką przyjemnością. Bardzo cieszę się, że tak wiele osób chce dzielić się ze mną opinią na temat przeczytanego rozdziału i naprawdę bardzo dziękuję, że to robicie.

Miłego czytania!

* * *

**Gracz Przeszłości**

**Rozdział siódmy**

Harry'ego ogarnęło niezwykle nieprzyjemne uczucie, kiedy następnego ranka stanął twarzą w twarz z Imogen i Rogerem – oboje zachwyceni byli tym, że udało im się przekonać go do tego, aby spędził z nimi weekend.

Nie byli jednak równie uradowani faktem, że dołączy do nich Tom Riddle i natychmiast popadli w ogromne poddenerwowanie, chociaż ich niezadowolenie nie było tak duże, jak w głębi duszy pragnąłby tego Harry.

Oczywiste było, iż pomimo tego, że obawiali się dziedzica Slytherina, darzyli go bardzo dużym szacunkiem.

Zdecydowanie zbyt szybko młody Czarny Pan wślizgnął się do ich zakątka świata, witając się z nimi, podczas gdy na jego twarzy natychmiast pojawił się uroczy uśmiech.

- Cześć, jestem Tom… Tom Riddle. Wy to pewnie Imogen i Roger? Miło mi was poznać.

- Cała przyjemność po mojej stronie – szepnęła Imogen, gapiąc się na niego z uwielbieniem.

Nie sądził, by dziedzic Slytherina kiedykolwiek wcześniej wymienił z nimi więcej niż kilka słów. Harry zacisnął szczękę, kiedy Tom opadł na wolne miejsce obok niego, wysyłając mu nieznacznie mniej olśniewający uśmiech, podczas gdy jego oczy błyszczały szyderczo, wyzywająco. Następnie odwrócił się z powrotem do przyjaciół Harry'ego, a na jego twarzy pojawił się wyraz czystej skruchy.

- Wiem, że musi być to dla was trochę dziwne, ale chciałbym osobiście przeprosić was za zatrważające zachowanie reszty Ślizgonów.

- Nie ma sprawy – powiedział Roger, wyglądając na nieco zdziwionego tymi przeprosinami. Riddle uniósł rękę.

- Och nie, jest, ich zachowanie było niewybaczalne. Mogę zapewnić, że to się już więcej nie powtórzy.

Harry zauważył, że chłopak nie powiedział, iż to _zapewni_, ale zarówno Roger jak i Imogen wyglądali na zbyt zadowolonych tym, że nie będą musieli obawiać się odwetu Ślizgonów, by zwrócić na to uwagę. Harry poczuł, jak zaczyna psuć się jego dobry nastrój.

- Zatem zrobisz to? – zapytał niewinnie. Głowa Riddle'a odwróciła się ku niemu.

- Słucham?

- Powiedziałeś, że _możesz_ to zapewnić, _zrobisz_ to?

- No cóż, nie jestem w stanie kontrolować zachowania wszystkich osób znajdujących się w moim otoczeniu, zatem trudno jest mi to zapewnić, ale z pewnością zrobię wszystko, co w mojej mocy… a co? Możesz nie ufasz moim słowom, kochanie?

Harry naprawdę pragnął, by Tom przestał używać publicznie takich określeń. A także prywatnie, skoro już o tym mowa.

- Nie bierz tego do siebie – odpowiedział, z trudem siląc się na swobodny, z pozoru dobroduszny ton. – Nikt nigdy nie ufa słowom Ślizgonów. I nie mów do mnie „kochanie".

- Będą o tym pamiętać, kiedy następnym razem będziesz coś do mnie mówił, cukiereczku.

- Nie nazywaj mnie również „cukiereczkiem" – syknął, rumieniąc się. Tom uśmiechnął się do niego złośliwie, chociaż wyraz jego twarzy musiał wydawać się niewinny każdemu, kto nie był w stanie dostrzec drwiny w jego oczach.

- Dobrze, _misiu._

Harry dosłownie czuł ból, który powodowały jego zaciskające się mocno zęby.

Miał straszne przeczucie, że Tom miał zamiar wymyślać coraz to nowe, absurdalne i odrażające „pieszczotliwe" nazwy za każdym razem, kiedy Harry się im sprzeciwi lub je odrzuci.

Niech Bóg broni, by wpadł na „kociaka", „diabełka" lub inną równie straszną nazwę, którą co jakiś czas wymyślała ciotka Petunia. Wzdrygnął się na samą myśl.

- Może być „kochanie" – mruknął niechętnie.

- Jesteś pewien, maleńki? Nie chciałbym wprawiać cię w zakłopotanie – zakwestionował Riddle z nutką niepokoju - fałszywego, Harry był tego pewien.

Roger wydał z siebie nieco zdziwiony dźwięk.

Maleńki – nawiązanie do jego młodego wieku, braku doświadczenia, wytknięcie tego, jak nowe są dla niego takie gierki i jak wiele razy w nich przegrywał. Jeszcze mocniej zacisnął zęby.

- Dlaczego miałbym czuć się zakłopotany tym, że zwracasz się do mnie w sposób sugerujący, iż jestem twoim _kochankiem_? To doskonale pasuje do twojej osobowości prześladowcy! – Uśmiechnął się słodko.

Riddle zmrużył oczy i Harry mentalnie odtańczył taniec zwycięstwa.

- Interesujące jest to… – mruknął po chwili dziedzic Slyherina, a na jego twarzy widniał teraz jedynie chytry uśmieszek - …że _pozwalasz_ mi na nazywanie cię pieszczotliwymi nazwami przeznaczonymi dla par, Harrison. Czy o czymś nie wiem?

Harry gapił się na niego ze wściekłością; Riddle wiedział doskonale, że zezwalał na te nazwy tylko dlatego, iż jedynym sposobem na to, by przestał je wymawiać, było poddanie się, a tego _nigdy_ by nie zrobił!

- To nie ja w tej relacji jestem prześladowcą.

- Och, zatem pomiędzy nami jest już _relacja_? Zwolnij, kochanie.

Kochanie. Wrócił do tego określenia, zamiast dalej naciskać, nawet jeśli ukrył to pod grubą warstwą niedopowiedzeń. Punkt dla Harry'ego. Tom nie dał mu możliwości na odpowiedzenie na to, odwracając się i gładko rozpoczynając zupełnie inną, przyjacielską rozmowę z Imogen i Rogerem.

Harry zamrugał.

Podsumowując, ten dzień był okropny.

* * *

Imogen Pierce z lekką niepewnością spoglądała to na jednego, to na drugiego.

Jasne było dla niej, że cokolwiek było między Riddle'em a Harrisonem – nie wierzyła, że nie ma nic, a przynajmniej już nie – bardzo gwałtownie eskalowało i wbrew sobie już teraz martwiła się o to, co z tego wyniknie. Nikomu nie udało się zbyt długo pogrywać z Tomem Riddle'em, a już zwłaszcza nie wtedy, kiedy ten tak intensywnie skupiał na kimś swoją uwagę.

Mimo tego, szczerze mówiąc, było to nawet nieco zabawne, jeśli już usunęło się z tego równania bez wątpienia katastrofalne skutki.

Skrycie uważała, że wykorzystywanie przez Riddle'a tych pieszczotliwych określeń jest dość zabawne, gdyż było to niesamowicie dziwne jak na raczej odgradzającego się od wszystkich dziedzica Slytherina. Od razu widać było, że robił to tylko po to, by denerwować Harrisona i podejrzewała, że Harry również był świadomy tego, iż Riddle go podpuszcza, jakikolwiek był tam ku temu powód.

Było to dziwne zwłaszcza dlatego, że była niemal pewna, iż pomimo wszelkich historii i połączeń, jakie wydawali się między sobą mieć, nie byli oni przyjaciółmi.

Napięcie między nimi było zbyt wielkie, wyczekujące, sprawiające wrażenie wygłodniałego. I nie pochodziło jedynie od Riddle'a, jak zawsze próbował wmówić im ich przyjaciel. Harry był niesamowicie skupiony na „wygranej" lub czymkolwiek innym to było, nie do końca wiedziała, w co dokładnie sobie pogrywali lub jakie rządziły tym zasady, ale wyczuwała ogarniającą obie strony obsesję.

Nie wiedziała, czy chłopaki już sami zdali sobie z tego sprawę, ale w obecnej chwili znajdowali się na tym samym poziomie. Harrison zachowywał się jak ofiara, tyle że prawdziwa ofiara natychmiast rozpoznałaby Riddle'a jako drapieżnika i albo poddałaby się, albo uciekła.

I chociaż Harry początkowo robił coś w tym kierunku, próbując unikać chłopca, to teraz, kiedy nie mógł lub nie chciał tego zrobić, stał wyprostowany i nie ustępował.

To było jak oglądanie dwóch drapieżników, którzy nagle zmienili się w kanibali – i to dlatego, że nie była to tylko potyczka o władzę i pokaz dominacji nad wszystkim, co tylko możliwe, oni naprawdę starali zmienić swojego przeciwnika w ofiarę i odnieść całkowite zwycięstwo. Zadrżała lekko.

To nie znaczyło, że uparcie twierdziła, iż było to coś złego albo że Riddle był takim łotrem, jak twierdził Harry.

Chłopiec był uroczy, całkowicie uprzejmy (za wyjątkiem swojego pseudo zalotnego sposobu, w jaki zachowywał się względem Harry'ego, który był po prostu śmieszny, gdyż tak bardzo oszałamiał jej przyjaciela) i niezwykle inteligentny. Był genialnym, bardzo wciągającym i przyjemnym rozmówcą.

Z pewnością nie miałaby nic przeciwko spędzaniu z nim większej ilości czasu, bez względu na to, jak byłoby to niebezpieczne i, szczerze powiedziawszy, nie rozumiała problemu, jaki Harry miał z prefektem Ślizgonów.

Jasne, był niebezpieczny, bezwzględny i przebiegły, ale w pewnym sensie sprawiało to jedynie, iż jego towarzystwo było jeszcze bardziej ekscytujące.

Kiedy się na tobie koncentrował, reszta świata zupełnie się nie liczyła i czułeś się, jakbyś był kimś wyjątkowym. Jego niebezpieczna uroda, jak u wzorowego bajronicznego bohatera*, także nie pomagała w wydostaniu się z jego sideł.

W sumie doszła do wniosku, że był to właściwie zaskakująco przyjemny dzień.

I powiedziała to Harry'emu.

Jego wrogość była śmieszna, Riddle być może i był nieco okrutny, ale z tego co widziała w trakcie tego dnia, potrafił być również miły i uprzejmy, słodki i łagodny.

Być może źle go oceniała.

* * *

Z Harry'ego praktycznie wrzało i dymiło, i po prostu nie mógł uwierzyć, że jutro będzie musiał przeżyć jeszcze jeden taki dzień. A jeszcze gorsze w tym wszystkim było to, że zarówno Roger, jak i Imogen upierali się przy tym, że „Tom" był „nawet w porządku" i że nie powinien „aż tak bardzo go oczerniać".

Uch!

A już najbardziej irytujące było to, że wiedział, iż Tom przez cały dzień udawał, oczarowywał wszystkich, rozrywał na kawałki wszelkie poparcie, jakie posiadał Harry, przekabacając jego przyjaciół na swoją stronę.

To go wkurzało.

Czy to właśnie to czekać będzie wszystkich, do których się chociaż trochę w tych czasach zbliży? Riddle albo ich zastraszy, albo zmieni w zagorzałych zwolenników, aby mogli nieświadomie pchnąć go w ramiona dziedzica Slytherina w ramach prezentu, działając na rzecz celu, jaki obrał sobie Ślizgon, jakikolwiek on w ogóle był…?

Zacisnął szczękę.

- Przypuszczam, że jesteś z siebie bardzo zadowolony – splunął w stronę chłopca.

- Dlaczego miałbym? – zakwestionował łagodnie Riddle, spoglądając na niego z uśmiechem.

- Przekabacasz moich przyjaciół do swojej małej sekty.

W odpowiedzi Tom wydał z siebie przytłumiony odgłos.

- Zapamiętam sobie to, że wolisz, bym nie zachowywał się odpowiednio bądź miło w stosunku do twoich kompanów.

Harry zmrużył oczy na tę ukrytą groźbę – ponieważ jeśli Tom nie był miły w stosunku do innych ludzi, zamiast tego ich niszczył, zachowując się jak wzorowy Czarny Pan.

- Trzymaj się od nas jutro z daleka. Nie pozwolę, byś mieszał im w głowie!

- Masz niezły kompleks bohatera, co, skarbie?

Harry warknął.

- Nie mam kompleksu bohatera! – parsknął. – Po prostu nie jestem czystym _złem_!

- Nie bądź naiwny. Nie ma czegoś takiego, jak dobro i zło…

- …jest tylko władza i potęga, i mnóstwo ludzi zbyt słabych, aby je osiągnąć? – zakończył Harry, sycząc. Riddle spojrzał na niego przenikliwie. Harry przeklął mentalnie. Chyba nie powinien tego mówić.

- No, no, gdzie natrafiłeś na takie słowa, Harry? – wymruczał chłopiec.

- W książce z głupimi cytatami.

- Rozumiem. – Oczy Toma intensywnie się w niego wpatrywały, piekąc jego skórę, a chłopiec powoli zaczął zwalniać. Harry kontynuowałby swoją podróż, ale w jego stronę wystrzeliła dłoń, zmuszając go do gwałtownego zatrzymania się.

Westchnął.

- Musisz przestać to robić.

- Musisz nauczyć się wykonywać jawne i niewypowiedziane rozkazy, wtedy nie będę do tego zmuszony – zripostował natychmiast Riddle. – Jutro dołączysz do mnie i moich kompanów.

Harry zauważył, że tym razem nie było to pytanie lub prośba. Natychmiast zjeżył się.

- Nie sądzę – odparł chłodno. Riddle jedynie uśmiechnął się do niego uprzejmie.

- Wybacz mi, wydawało mi się, że to oczywiste następstwo faktu, iż chcesz trzymać mnie z dala od swoich przyjaciół. Pomyślałem, że być może będziesz wolał pozbawić mnie możliwości „mieszania im w głowie" poprzez wtargnięcie na mój teren, ale jeśli tego właśnie sobie życzysz, to oczywiście możemy nic nie zmieniać. Panna Pierce z pewnością wydaje się bardzo chętna do ponownego spotkania się ze mną. Może być zabawna.

Oczy Harry'ego pociemniały.

- Trzymaj się od niej z daleka!

- Będę, jeżeli zamiast tego będę miał ciebie. – Na twarzy Toma pojawił się uśmieszek.

- _Miał mnie?_ – powtórzył delikatnie Harry. – Co to miało znaczyć?

- Nie powiedziano ci jeszcze, że pogrywam sobie z ludźmi? Byłem pewny, że tak, ludzie mają w tej sprawie opinie, którymi wydają się wylewnie dzielić.

Serce Harry'ego waliło mocno. Nie mógł uwierzyć, że Riddle przyznawał się do tego tak otwarcie, nie powinien mieć fioła na punkcie utrzymania swojej uroczej maski?

- Czyżbyś całkowicie już porzucał swoją maskę wzorowego ucznia? Spodziewałem się, że dłużej ją utrzymasz – odparł prowokacyjnie, mając nadzieję, że urażenie dumy chłopca pozwoli mu na uniknięcie wcześniejszego tematu.

Uśmieszek, który w odpowiedzi pojawił się na twarzy Riddle'a, wręcz ociekał niebezpieczeństwem.

- Takie maski mają wartość tylko wtedy, gdy ludzie w nie wierzą, a ty z pewnością tego nie robisz. A co za tym idzie, utrzymywanie takiej aluzji na prywatności, kiedy nie jest dla mnie już dłużej w żaden sposób przydatna, byłoby zbędne.

- No cóż, nie udawanie tego raczej również nie zachęci mnie do ciebie – odpowiedział chłodno Harry.

- Może nie, ale nie robią tego również moje maski, a to bardziej pasuje do naszych celów. Czasami musimy być subtelni, innym razem łatwiej jest robić wszystko prosto z mostu.

- Zatem po prostu mi grozisz? – powiedział niedowierzający Harry. – Kim jesteś, Ślizgonem czy Gryfonem?

Tom roześmiał się melodyjnym śmiechem, który spowodował, że dreszcz przebiegł mu po kręgosłupie.

- „Grożenie" to mylące słowo, kochanie, oznacza możliwość, iż być może nie zrobię tego, co mówię. – Riddle milczał przez chwilę, przyglądając mu się, po czym zaczął odpowiadać na jego drugie „pytanie". – Jestem tym, co mi odpowiada, Harrison, podobnie jak ty, a co za tym idzie, prawdziwszym Ślizgonem niż ktokolwiek inny. Biorąc pod uwagę twój brak odmowy, zakładam, że w takim razie dotrzymasz mi jutro towarzystwa.

Harry spojrzał na niego jadowicie.

To było połączenie jego najgorszych wyobrażeń; gdyby nie „grał" z Riddle'em, chłopak po prostu znalazłby sobie jakąś inną zabawkę, która mogłaby go rozbawić, najprawdopodobniej, tylko po to, by zrobić mu na złość, Imogen lub Rogera. Nienawiść płonęła mu w żyłach.

Wykonał ostatnią, rozpaczliwą próbę, gorączkowo próbując przepłynąć przez nieznane wody tej gry, wciąż usiłując zrozumieć, które przyciski powinien nacisnąć.

- Wiesz, skoro musisz użyć siły, by zdobyć to, czego pragniesz, to wcale nie jesteś tak genialny, jak głoszą plotki. Proszę bardzo, znajdź sobie inną zabawkę, ponieważ ja nią nie będę. Możesz bawić się, by zadowolić swoje bezduszne serce ze świadomością, że nie udało ci się zdobyć tego, czego pierwotnie pragnąłeś.

O to chodziło, dla Riddle'a bawienie się kimś innym oznaczałoby przegraną. Imogen i Roger byliby bezpieczni, tak samo jak wszyscy inni. Niech tylko to pochwyci!

Wyraz twarzy Riddle'a był niemożliwy do odczytania. Harry podejrzewał, że musiał trafić dobrze i oparł się chęci wstrzymania oddechu.

- Wiesz jak grać w szachy, Harry?

- Szachy? – powtórzył ostrożnie, nie do końca pewny, do czego zmierzał chłopiec. Odpowiedź wymknęła mu się z ust przez przypadek. - Nie jestem w nich zbyt dobry.

Riddle uśmiechnął się złośliwie w odpowiedzi, jakikolwiek był ku temu powód, po czym wypalił:

- Manipulowanie różnymi elementami na planszy w celu uchwycenia Króla nie kończy gry, robi to dopiero jego pochwycenie.

Jasne. Jak to możliwe, że Riddle wydawał się w stanie znaleźć wyjście ze wszystkiego, co wydawało się doskonale dopracowane? Był cholernie szczwany! Przez to nie było możliwości, by udało mu się zapewnić bezpieczeństwo jakichkolwiek innych osób…

- Sugerujesz, że jestem Królem? Nie jestem pewien czy powinienem czuć się zaszczycony, czy urażony – oświadczył.

Tom zmarszczył brwi i, przez jedną wspaniałą chwilę, z jakiegoś powodu wyglądał na zdezorientowanego jego odpowiedzią. Może się tego nie spodziewał?

- Co masz na myśli? – zapytał dziedzic Slytherina. – Król jest najważniejszym elementem na planszy.

- Może i tak – zgodził się Harry. – Ale Król zawsze będzie Królem. To na pionki musisz uważać, to one mają potencjał do tego, by być wszystkim.

- Widzisz się zatem jako zdradzieckiego pionka? – Riddle zaczął się uśmiechać. – Cóż za niezwykła interpretacja. Kto jest w takim razie twoim Królem?

Harry poczuł zalążki formującego się – w końcu! - w jego głowie planu, nowej strategii do walki z chłopcem.

Skoro Riddle uważał „pochwycenie" go jako ostateczny cel swojej gry, a Króla za najważniejszy jej element, to gdyby pokazał, że pracuje wyłącznie dla innego mistrza… powiedzmy, Dumbledore'a… być może dziedzic Slytherina wycofałby się, wściekły z powodu błędnego oceniania sytuacji.

Kto powiedział, że ludzie noszą tylko jedną maskę?

Wzruszył bezwiednie ramionami, wiedząc, że udaje teraz, iż skrywa jakiś sekret, sprawiając zarazem, że wszyscy myśleć będą, iż to jego „szpiegowanie dla Dumbedore'a" lub cokolwiek innego było jego tajemnicą, którą początkowo tak bardzo starał się ukryć.

- Dowiedz się – rzucił wyzywająco, uśmiechając się.

Odszedł, czując zaciekawione spojrzenie wbijające mu się w plecy.

- Bez względu na to, dołączysz jutro do mnie i moich kompanów – stwierdził Tom. – Pionek również może zostać unieruchomiony i pokonany, a kiedy zostanie złapany, z pewnością dowiem się kim jesteś.

- Musisz przestać używać analogii do szachów – zawołał przez ramię z powodu braku pomysłu na jakąkolwiek inną odpowiedź na tak niepokojącą deklarację.

Usłyszał rozbrzmiewający za nim śmiech Riddle'a.

Zdecydowanie nie musiał tłumić uśmiechu.

* * *

* bajroniczny bohater – nazwa pochodząca od nazwiska romantycznego poety George'a Byrona, oznaczająca postać cechującą się między innymi skłonnością do buntu przeciwko utartym schematom, wyobcowaniem od społeczeństwa, niezwykłym indywidualizmem, dwuznacznością moralną, skłonnością do zemsty i otoczona aurą tajemniczości.


	9. Rozdział 8

Za zbetowanie rozdziału bardzo dziękuję **Himitsu**.

**MadWoman98**, cieszę się więc, że rozdział mimo wszystko przypadł ci do gustu :). Tom musi się trochę napracować, aby dowiedzieć coś na temat Harry'ego, zatem jeszcze kilka rozdziałów mu to zajmie :). Co się tyczy miniaturek, to przepraszam, rzeczywiście źle to sformułowałam - nie zamierzam przetłumaczyć kilku (dwóch lub trzech) miniaturek, ale poza tym, reszta zostanie przetłumaczona. I to o to mi chodziło... **neko246**, widzę, że Harry w końcu zaczyna zdobywać punkty w tej grze ;). I masz rację, to dla Harry'ego pewien rodzaj zwycięstwa. **Lilieanne**, wszystko będzie stopniowo narastać, nie jestem pewna, czy ta granica będzie dokładnie widoczna. Chłopaki po prostu na razie zaczynają spędzać z sobą coraz więcej czasu i powoli plątać coraz bardziej swoją relację. Dziękuję za miłe słowa :). **Kraken**, no nie wiem, nie wiem, zastanowię się, czy aby na pewno wrzucić tą miniaturkę w następnym tygodniu ;). Nie wiem, jak odnieść się do twoich przypuszczeń, myślę, że możesz mieć rację. Nie potrafię powiedzieć tego na pewno, bo trudno jest mi wyobrazi sobie taką sytuację, ale rzeczywiście mogłoby być tak, jak napisałaś :). Na pewno rację mogę ci jednak przyznać w sprawie Imogen, Rogera, Hermiony i Rona :). Całkowicie podpisuję się pod tym, co napisałaś. I widzę, że podobnie jak Tom, uwielbiasz doprowadzać Harry'ego do szału :). Miło mi słyszeć, że rozmowy chłopaków stają się coraz ciekawsze. A twoje porównanie Toma do zakochanej nastolatki po prostu powaliło mnie na łopatki. Masz rację, coś w tym jest... I czy ja tutaj przypadkiem nie wyczuwam małego poganiania we wrzucaniu rozdziałów? ;) Powiem, że postaram się, by przerwy między nimi były bardziej wyrównane. :) Również życzę wesołych wakacji. **Evolution**, och, to cieszę się, że mogłaś zacząć Wakacje moim tłumaczeniem - jestem zaszczycona :). Ja również bardzo zazdroszczę Tomowi tej umiejętności - o ile uwielbiam dobroć Harry'ego, to Tom z pewnością będzie miał o wiele łatwiej w życiu. Co się tyczy miniaturek, to proszę uzbroić się w cierpliwość, bo cierpliwość zostanie wynagrodzona :). I cieszę się, że spodobał ci się fragment o szachach - tłumaczyłam go, przyznam, trochę na ślepo, bo prawie w ogóle nie mam pojęcia (wstyd!) i bazowałam głównie na tym, co zdołałam wyczytać w internecie :). Ale skoro nic w nim nie zgrzytało, to się cieszę :). Co sie tyczy twojego pytania o to, kiedy Tom dowie się prawdy - radzę poczekać na rozdział 11 i 12 :). Więcej nic nie mówię. A spotkanie z wężami, czyli dzisiejsze, myślę, że jest dość interesujące. Dziękuję za życzenia i również pragnę życzyć ci tego wszystkiego :). **PannaAgata**, miło mi zatem słyszeć, że rozdział ci się spodobał :). Podzielam twoją chęć nabycia umiejętności Toma - z pewnością niesamowicie ułatwiłaby ona życie... Mam nadzieję, że ich spotkanie w dzisiejszym rozdziale również przypadnie ci do gustu - osobiście uważam je za dość interesujące :). **Star1012**, na początek powiem, że rozpłynęłam się przy twoim określeniu Gracza w "Szachy" w kontekście tytułu i w ogóle tego wszystkiego :). A teraz, wracając do samego komentarza - tak, oto pierwszy plan Harry'ego. Trochę nieporadny i posiadający wiele luk, ale mimo wszystko plan ;). Myślę też, że masz rację - Ślizgoni z czasów Harry'ego z pewnością znali obie legendy, ba!, Harrisona podziwiali równie mocno, co Jasna Strona Harry'ego. Ostatecznie wszyscy w mniejszy bądź większy sposób koncentrowali jakieś pozytywne uczucia na Harrym ;). **Shailila**, taak, zgadzam się z tobą, ktoś, kto nie zna prawdziwej twarzy Toma, nie jest w stanie się przed nim bronić. Widzę, że Harry znów zyskał miano uroczego, chociaż całkowicie się pod nim podpisuję - najwyraźniej biedny już skazany jest na takie postrzeganie przez społeczeństwo ;). Mam nadzieję, że najbliższe rozdziały cię nie zawiodą :). **ozi**, chodząca niewinność, oczywiście - Tom i niewinność to chyba antonimy ;).

Dziękuję za wszystkie komentarze, które pojawiły się pod ostatnim rozdziałem. Za podzielenie ze mną opinią na jego temat i okazanie prawdziwego entuzjazmu, z jakim wciąż podchodzicie do tego tłumaczenia. Chyba nie może być nic bardziej motywującego :).

Miłego czytania!

* * *

**Gracz Przeszłości**

**Rozdział ósmy**

Harry od samego rana był w podłym nastroju, wyczerpany kłopotaniem swojego i tak już upadłego ducha.

Nękały go koszmary; wiecznie pojawiający się błysk zielonego światła palił mu powieki, a krzyki, zimny śmiech Śmierciożerców na cmentarzu i rozkaz „zabij niepotrzebnego" odbijały się echem w jego uszach. Wszystko zmywało mu się w jedną całość, tworząc mieszankę, która tworzyła jego nocne tortury, dzięki którym nie miał już żadnej nadziei, że uda mu się zaznać choć trochę odpoczynku.

Występowanie swoich złych snów zwalał na rzeź, zmyśloną historię swojego życia, powód, dla którego przybył do Hogwartu. Jego słowa były wiarygodne i wszyscy wydawali się je łyknąć, chociaż nie powstrzymywało ich to od niezadowolonego szeptania między sobą z powodu częstego budzenia ich w środku nocy.

Harry szorstko powiedział im, by nałożyli wyciszające uroki, gdyż jego z jakiegoś powodu nie działały. Prince powiedział, że było to spowodowane jakimiś uciążliwymi barierami nałożonymi na pokoje należące do Ślizgonów. Zdziwił się, bo w Gryffindorze nie było nic, co powstrzymywało go od niepostrzeżonego krzyczenia przez całe noce.

Och, znów pragnął znaleźć się w Gryffindorze, chociaż przywykł już nawet do Pokoju Wspólnego Ślizgonów, a nawet doceniał pokrywające go cienie, kiedy cały dzień zmuszony był spędzić narażony na oślepiające światło przyglądania się mu przez innych i oczekiwań społecznych.

Dziś było jeszcze gorzej, gdyż cały dzień spędzić miał z Riddle'em i jego Śmierciożercami, ażeby Roger i Imogen nie zajęli jego miejsca na linii ognia. W chwili obecnej siedział we wspomnianym wcześniej Pokoju Wspólnym, otoczony przez Wewnętrzny Krąg Riddle'a i samego młodego Czarnego Pana.

Próbował wymknąć się przy śniadaniu, do diabła z dumą – no naprawdę, Riddle podszedł do niego i jego przyjaciół w sekundzie, w której zamierzał uciec do Pokoju Życzeń - ale Węże otoczyły go jak stado wilków, spędzając tam, gdzie chciał ich alfa.

Wyciągnął zatem swoje zadania domowe, mając nadzieję, że to zniechęci ich do rozmawiania z nim, ale Riddle i Prince po prostu zaczęli z nim o nich dyskutować i sprawiać, że czuł się jak idiota przy tych ich wszystkich teoriach, rzucanych wraz ze znanymi nazwiskami i Bóg wie jeszcze czym…

Tak czy inaczej, jego zadania domowe kupiły mu zaledwie godzinę, jako że większość z nich robił zaraz po tym, jak zostały zadane, próbując uniknąć przebywania w Pokoju Życzeń w godzinach wieczornych.

Zatem teraz w końcu zmuszony został do kontaktowania się z nimi, brutalnie pozbawiony wszelkich dróg ucieczki.

- A więc - zaczął Alphard – skąd masz tą bliznę?

- Słucham? – odparł Harry, nie wierząc, że zapytali o to tak bezpośrednio i to takim aroganckim tonem, jakby mieli prawo go przepytywać. Dopiero, kiedy w oczach siedzącego naprzeciw niego Riddle'a pojawił się zadowolony z siebie błysk, uświadomił sobie, że powiedział „słucham" zamiast „co", dokładnie tak, jak chciał chłopak. Zacisnął szczękę. – Nie wasza pieprzona sprawa.

- Tylko rozpoczynałem rozmowę. – Black posłał mu krzywy uśmiech, bardzo syriuszowaty, tyle że krawędzie tego uśmiechu były zdecydowanie ostrzejsze, a nie wypełnione ciepłem i życzliwością. – Jakby nie było, jesteś dość ordynarnie małomówny, kiedy staramy się zachowywać serdecznie.

- Och, tak jak wtedy, kiedy mnie _atakowaliście_? Wybaczcie. – Uśmiechnął się słodko. – Nie przywykłem jeszcze do Ślizgońskiej serdeczności, z mojej strony wydaje się ona zdecydowanie bardziej niemile widziana.

- Uznaj to za nasze szczere zainteresowanie twoim dobrobytem, Harrison – mruknął Abraxas.

- Rzeczywiście – stwierdził. – Szczerze szkodliwe.

- Krótkotrwała przegrana, długoterminowe zwycięstwo – zripostował Prince.

- To ciekawe, jak uchylasz się od pytania – zauważył cicho Riddle. Harry stał się bardziej uważny.

- Co? – upewnił się, że tym razem użyje słowa „co".

- Od tego, w jaki sposób zyskałeś tę bliznę na czole – wyjaśnił dziedzic Slytherina. Harry wzruszył ramionami.

- Nie ma co opowiadać.

- Szczerze w to wątpię.

Skierował wzrok na Riddle'a, na wpół świadomy spojrzeń, jakie kierowali w niego inni Ślizgoni.

- Dał mi ją człowiek, który zabił moich rodziców – oświadczył chłodno.

- Przepraszam – powiedział cicho Prince. – To musiało być trudne.

Pozostali mruknęli pod nosem coś podobnego, chociaż Lestrange przewrócił oczami, a Riddle milczał przez chwilę.

- Powiedziałeś, że twoi rodzice zostali zabici podczas ostatniej rzezi ludzi Grindewalda, co zakończyło możliwość pobierania przez ciebie nauki w domu – stwierdził młody Czarny Pan.

- Tak było.

- Twoja blizna jest stara.

Kurwa. Stara. Ostatniej.

- Jesteś ekspertem w tych sprawach, czy co? – spytał z irytacją.

- Czy co – mruknął Riddle, przyglądając się mu. – Wygląda na to, że tajemnica twojego dziedzictwa wciąż rośnie… uważaj, kochanie, kłamstwa, które się buduje, mają zwyczaj rozpadania się.

- No tak, musisz coś o tym wiedzieć.

- Co to niby miało znaczyć? – wykrzyknął Lestrange, rzucając się na niego. – Sugerujesz, że Tom to kłamca? Nawet go nie znasz!

- Tak naprawdę to nie zna nikogo z nas – powiedział chłodno Prince. – A mimo tego pan Evans już dawno poczuł głęboką niechęć do naszych charakterów, zatem nie oceniaj go za to zbyt ostro, Cygnusie.

- No właśnie, co ty tak w ogóle do nas masz? – naskoczył na niego Alphard. – Zachowujesz się, jakbyś nas nienawidził.

Normalnie świetnie.

- Nie ranię twego ego, prawda? – zapytał, robiąc na swojej twarzy kwaśną minę i rozszerzając oczy. – Och, bardzo przepraszam… musisz mi za to wybaczyć, nie poznałem jeszcze do końca Ślizgońskiej etykiety wciskania się ludziom w tyłek.

Przez chwilę wymieniali lodowate spojrzenia.

- A jednak unikasz nas od samego początku, kochanie – po raz kolejny wtrącił gładko Tom. - Co powoduje, że twoje nadzwyczajne obiekcje na temat naszych metod powitania nowych osób tracą swoją ważność… bo to właśnie ci się nie podoba, prawda? Atak, który próbowali przeprowadzić na tobie moi kompani? To całkowicie zrozumiałe, że za nami nie przepadasz… tyle, że jasne jest, iż już w sekundzie, w której mnie zobaczyłeś, miałeś wyrobione zdanie na mój temat. W żaden sposób cię wtedy jeszcze nie zaatakowałem, więc może po prostu masz jakieś nadprzyrodzone zdolności, co? – przy tym ostatnim jego głos wręcz ociekał kpiną.

Harry znów skierował swój wzrok na dziedzica Slytherina.

- Wciąż wierzysz, że skądś cię znam?

- Nie wierzę w to – stwierdził Riddle. – Ja to _wiem_.

- Jakim cudem miałbym cię niby znać? – zapytał Harry.

- Jakim cudem mogłeś nas ocenić jeszcze przed tym, jak zaczęliśmy jakąkolwiek rozmowę? – zripostował Tom. – Chyba, że sam uważasz się za fanatyka.

Harry zmrużył oczy.

- Najwyraźniej naprawdę jestem kimś posiadającym nadprzyrodzone zdolności – odparł.

- Nie, najwyżej podróżnikiem w czasie.

Serce Harry'ego stanęło, ale głos Riddle'a wciąż był szyderczy. To była drwina, nic więcej.

- Och, no jasne – wycedził sucho. – Jak to możliwe, że udało ci się odgadnąć mój rzekomo głęboko mroczny sekret?

Wzrok Riddle'a skierował się na niego intensywnie. Nastąpiła chwila ciszy, przytłaczająca, dusząca.

- Kim jesteś, Harrisonie Evansie, kim tak naprawdę jesteś?

- Mógłbym zapytać cię o to samo, Riddle.

- Mógłbyś, ale wydajesz się już znać odpowiedź albo przynajmniej lubisz tak myśleć – odparł Tom. – Na twoim miejscu bardziej uważałbym z wyciąganiem błędnych przekonań, nieuchronnie sprowadzą cię one nad rozpadającą się przepaść.

- Dajesz mi wiele ostrzeżeń, Tom – zauważył. – Zastanawiam się, czy powinienem czuć się dotknięty z powodu twojego wyraźnego zainteresowania moim dobrem.

- Nie posłuchałeś żadnego z moich ostrzeżeń – zripostował dziedzic Slytherina, a w jego oczach pojawił się ten niebezpieczny błysk. – Co sprawia, że zastanawiam się, czy aby przypadkiem nie chcesz przegrać, upaść.

- To by było niedorzeczne… - zaczął Harry.

- Prawda? – zakwestionował cicho Riddle, pochylając się ku niemu. – Niejednokrotnie oceniałeś moją osobowość, może chciałbyś usłyszeć coś o swojej?

- Jak najbardziej – odparł Harry, przewracając oczami, jego żołądek zacisnął się z napięcia. – Zaimponuj mi.

Nie odwrócił spojrzenia, tym razem nawet nieco świadomy sposobu, w jaki otaczający ich Ślizgoni zaczęli wiercić się niespokojnie albo zamarli, obserwując, nie mając śmiałości im przerwać. Niebezpieczny uśmieszek pojawił się na ustach jego rozmówcy, kiedy ten rozpoczął swoją „analizę".

- Uważam, że, jakikolwiek był ku temu powód, spędziłeś sporo czasu na tworzenie z siebie kogoś, kim chce widzieć cię społeczeństwo, byłeś wzniesiony na piedestale ich dobrych i złych oczekiwań, a co za tym idzie, poczucia winy. Sytuacja, w której się obecnie znajdujesz, jest więc dla ciebie wyzwalająca, gdyż nie zostajesz z góry powiązany ze swoimi wcześniejszymi doświadczeniami.

Harry zesztywniał mimowolnie, w skutek czego uśmieszek Riddle'a poszerzył się i chłopiec pochylił się, likwidując wolną przestrzeń między nimi, kolejne słowa wypowiadając szeptem:

- Desperacko pragniesz wolności, a wolność nadejdzie dopiero wtedy, kiedy spadniesz z piedestału i twoje poruszanie się nie będzie ograniczone przez kilka posiadanych przez ciebie cali kwadratowych złota. Niektórzy ludzie uwielbiają być na piedestale, być postrzegani jako Bogowie…

- Jak ty? – rzucił prowokacyjnie Harry, ale Riddle tylko kolejny raz się do niego uśmiechnął, kontynuując:

- …ale ty nie jesteś jednym z nich. Jesteś uzależniony od niebezpieczeństwa, skarbie, a zatem znacznie bardziej odpowiada ci pozostanie w cieniu.

- Nie jestem uzależniony od niebezpieczeństwa.

- Nie byłoby cię tutaj, gdyby tak nie było. Ale ten trop prowadzi mnie do kolejnej obserwacji: życia w zaprzeczeniu. Wspomniany piedestał i oczekiwania zakorzeniły w twojej krwi zaprzeczenie – zaprzeczasz swojej ciemnej stronie i możliwościach swojego ja, a co za tym idzie, zaprzeczasz temu, kim jesteś. Powiedziałeś, że gdybyś chciał upaść, skoczyłbyś, ale ludzie skaczą tylko wtedy, gdy są pewni, iż przepaść jest miejscem, do którego chcą trafić. Zaprzeczenie utrudnia ci zrealizowanie własnych pragnień, a tym samym podświadomie tańczysz na krawędzi przepaści, drażniąc czające się w ciemności potwory do tego, by cię za sobą pociągnęły, robiąc z siebie błyskotkę, którą mogłaby pochwycić sroka… bo wtedy możesz utrzymać się w złudzeniach, że nigdy tego nie chciałeś, zamiast tego obwiniając cienie, które cię pochwyciły.

Harry zamrugał.

- Masz okropnie wysokie mniemanie o sobie – odpowiedział.

- Słucham? – Riddle uniósł brwi.

- Sroki zbierają błyszczące przedmioty do czasu, kiedy dłużej się już nie świecą, tak samo jak ty robisz ze swoimi zabawkami, dopóki się nie złamią… no i te potwory w ciemności? Nie była to jedna z twoich najbardziej subtelnych aluzji, Czarny Panie.

Otaczający ich ludzie gwałtownie wciągnęli powietrze i Harry brutalnie wrócił na ziemię.

O kurwa.

Właśnie wprost oskarżył Toma o bycie Czarnym Panem! Nie miało znaczenia to, że nim był, Harry nie powinien o tym wiedzieć! Po prostu tak bardzo pochłonęła go odpowiedź, że w pewnym momencie zapomniał, iż Riddle tak naprawdę nie znał go tak dobrze jak sugerowałaby to pewność w jego głosie lub tak dobrze, jak on znał Riddle'a.

Wstał z miejsca, boleśnie świadomy dzwoniącej wokół niego ciszy.

Ręka Riddle'a wystrzeliła w górę, kiedy go mijał, szarpiąc nim zręcznie na swój fotel. Chłopiec owinął ramiona wokół jego tułowia w chorym uścisku. Harry zarumienił się wściekle pod wpływem niedowierzających westchnień – jakkolwiek starały być się one ukryte – reszty Wewnętrznego Kręgu Riddle'a, zdecydowanie zbyt świadomy spoczywającej na jego ramieniu brody Toma, oddechu, który owiewał mu ucho.

- Nie skończyłem jeszcze, Harry – zbeształ chłopiec.

Całe jego ciało zesztywniało.

- Ale _ja_ tak, puszczaj mnie…

- Zawsze uciekasz, kiedy robi się dla ciebie zbyt gorąco, kiedy ktoś uderza niebezpiecznie blisko, zbyt trafnie, narażając twoją skłonność do zaprzeczania, co prowadzi nas do trzeciej sprawy, a mianowicie: tylko ofiara ucieka, co sugeruje, że w tej chwili czujesz się raczej jak ofiara – mam dla ciebie jeszcze jedno ostrzeżenie, jestem dziś wspaniałomyślny, uwierz mi, naprawdę nie chcesz sprawiać w Slytherinie wrażenia ofiary, gdyż to tylko powoduje, iż drapieżniki cię atakują. Niemniej jednak, czujesz się jak ofiara, co oznacza, że znaczna część moich obserwacji jest zgodna z prawdą.

Harry nie mógł uwierzyć, że chłopiec robi to na oczach innych Ślizgonów, to było jak całkowicie upokarzająca kara, spłata za tak publiczne wyzywanie go.

- Czwarta sprawa… gdybyś naprawdę był ofiarą, próbowałbyś stworzyć sobie reputację kogoś niebezpiecznego i potężnego, jak to robią niektóre motyle, które posiadają na swoich skrzydłach wzory przypominające oczy, dzięki którym wydają się większe niż w rzeczywistości są. Robiłeś coś przeciwnego, udawałeś, że jesteś słaby. Masz konflikt osobowości. Ciągle zmieniasz się i chociaż można by przypisywać to traumatycznym doświadczeniom, które sprawiły, że się tutaj znalazłeś, to jestem ciekaw, czym dokładnie były te doświadczenia. Kłamałeś w sprawie swojej blizny, kłamałeś o zakresie swoich umiejętności, w czym jeszcze zatem kłamałeś? W sprawie całej swojej historii? Swojego imienia? Gdyby twoja tożsamość była fałszywa, to wyjaśniałoby, dlaczego twoje osobowości się zmieniają, jako że byłbyś rozdarty między tym, kim jesteś, kogo udajesz i jakiego grasz w chwili obecnej.

Szpony Riddle'a uwolniły go, odpychając z powrotem w centrum ich kręgu. Rozejrzał się szybko, zauważając, iż z rękawów wszystkich otaczających go ludzi wystawały skierowane w jego stronę różdżki.

Jak sądził, na wypadek, gdyby próbował uciec. Najwyraźniej w Slytherinie nikt nie odchodził bez zgody Riddle'a.

Będzie musiał coś z tym zrobić.

- Więc jak, zaimponowałem ci, _skarbie_? – zapytał po chwili Riddle.

Cholera.

Myślał gorączkowo nad jakąkolwiek odpowiedzią, czymkolwiek, co mógłby powiedzieć.

- Tak, można powiedzieć, że mi zaimponowałeś. - Wzruszył ramionami. – Swoim kolejnym pokazem umiejętności prześladowczych. No naprawdę, uczyłeś się tego jakoś? A może po prostu naturalnie jesteś odmieńcem?

- Uczyłem się – oświadczył beznamiętnie chłopiec. – W stalking 101*. Było to dość popularne – wiele nastoletnich fanek ściskało jakiś tygodnik czarodziejski i uśmiechało się do umieszczonych w nich plakatów.

Harry prychnął.

Riddle uśmiechnął się do niego, chociaż w jego spojrzeniu wciąż był jakiś niebezpieczny błysk.

Umysł Harry'ego powrócił do strasznego wniosku z czwartej wyłożonej przez Czarnego Pana sprawy.

- Wszyscy są rozdarci między tym, kim są, kim chcą być, a tym, kim inni ludzie myślą, że są, nie możesz przypisywać tego wyłącznie mnie.

- Ale mogę ci to przypisywać? – upewnił się Riddle, unosząc brwi. – Dziękuję za potwierdzenie.

Harry przeklął cicho.

Ich gra toczyła się dalej.

* * *

Tom leniwie skupiał swój wzrok na znajdującym się przed nim, uwięzionym pomiędzy nimi chłopcu, osaczonym i pozbawionym wszelkich dróg ucieczki, zablokowanym.

Wiedział, że jego zwolennicy nie rozumieją, dlaczego jest tak zainteresowany chłopcem, ale pomyślał, że pewnie niedługo zaczną, po dzisiejszym dniu i po tym obserwowaniu odpowiedzi, jakich udziela mu Harry.

Wiedział, że chłopcu się to nie podobało, ale na razie pragnął przeprowadzić to publicznie, aby jego Ślizgoni wiedzieli dokładnie do czego był zdolny Evans, jak silny był.

Zdecydowanie bardziej korzystne dla niego będzie, jeśli będą wiedzieć co dokładnie udało mu się zniszczyć w chłopcu – było to w końcu nieuniknione. Chciał, by byli w stanie dostrzec wartość tego, co pochwycił i efekty jego dominacji.

Nie byłoby w tym żadnej zabawy, jeśli z góry zakładaliby, że nie stanowiło to dla niego żadnego wyzwania, że gra była prosta, a do tego kwestionowaliby jego inwestycję.

Nie będzie musiał tego powtarzać, ale przynajmniej raz, przynajmniej teraz, musieli zobaczyć kim Harry tak naprawdę był, aby zapobiegło to późniejszym nieporozumieniom i wątpliwościom.

W tych wyzywających oczach pojawił się błysk wskazujący na to, iż chłopak czuł się osaczony, ale po chwili zmienił się na coś ostrzejszego, dzikiego, przypominającego uwiezione w klatce zwierzę.

Harry był szczwany, musiał mu to przyznać, ale Tom – chociaż tylko żartował o uczeniu się „prześladowania", określanego przez definicję, której chłopiec używał, to rzeczywiście miał duże praktyki i był utalentowany, jeśli chodziło o bardziej drapieżny wydźwięk tego słowa.

Wiedział, jak złapać swoją zdobycz i jak się nią bawić, kiedy się bawić i kiedy zaatakować, kiedy zawęzić swoje sieci w celu udaremnienia ucieczki. I to było znacznie lepsze, gdyż nie kłamał, kiedy mówił, że Harry nie był jedynie ofiarą, był z natury drapieżnikiem.

Harry był także alfą, chociaż przez różne okoliczności ukrywał ten element swojej osobowości.

To tylko sprawiało, że cała zabawa była jeszcze zabawniejsza.

Zawsze kierował wszystkimi swoimi zabawkami – próbowały wprawdzie prześladować go, ale w sposób, w który niektóre zwierzęta popisują się przed innymi, aby skierować na siebie uwagę najlepszego dostępnego partnera. Nikt nie ścierał się z nim w taki sposób jak Harry. To było ekscytujące.

Był pewien, że niedługo będzie w stanie dotrzeć do granic wytrzymałości chłopca, ale jak na razie podobała mu się gra i poznawanie odpowiedzi na swoje pytania. Zdobędzie je.

To była tylko kwestia czasu.

Nikt go nigdy nie pokonał i Harrison nie będzie pierwszy.

Poza tym, miał tak wiele pytań…

Z czego Harry wnioskował, iż był Czarnym Panem? Jak wiele wiedział? Skąd wiedział?

Kim był? I jak tak naprawdę dostał tę bliznę?

Nadszedł czas, by nacisnąć trochę mocniej.

* * *

* stalking 101 – coś w stylu zajęć, kursów, na których uczy się zainteresowanych tego, jak być dobrym prześladowcą. (Poprawcie mnie proszę, jeżeli się mylę).


	10. Rozdział 9

Betowała wspaniała **Himitsu**!

Z całego serca dziękuję za wszystkie komentarze. Są tak absolutnie cudowne, że wywołują u mnie przeogromną chęć dalszego tłumaczenia. Przeczytałam je niezliczoną ilość razy i za każdym razem czułam takie niesamowicie ciepłe uczucie w sercu. Dziękuję wam!

**Kraken**, Tom jest jedną z tych postaci, którą uwielbia się na papierze, a którą znienawidziłoby się w rzeczywistości. I chociaż zgodzę się z tobą, że poznanie osoby o takim usposobieniu jak on mogłoby być wspaniałe, to szczerze wątpię, bym była w stanie długo w jego towarzystwie wytrzymać... W każdym razie cieszę się, że rozdział ci się podobał :). I tak, Potter da jeszcze Tomowi popalić - Riddle po prostu nie przyjmuje do wiadomości, że ktoś mógłby być taki dobry jak on :). Dziękuję za miłe słowa i niesamowicie cieszę się, że nie masz żadnych zastrzeżeń co do tłumaczenia. **neko246**, bardzo trafne porównanie - zwłaszcza biorąc pod uwagę to, że widoczna część góry lodowej to naprawdę jedynie mały jej ułamek. :) **Star1012**, taak, Tom z pewnością jest dobrym psychologiem. Do perfekcji opanował rozpoznawanie emocji u innych, bo jako psychopata nie jest w stanie sam ich zbytnio odczuwać... Zgadzam się również z tym, że jego talent się zmarnował - a przynajmniej jeżeli pomyślimy o jego alternatywnym, Voldemortowym ja. I dlaczego wybrał terror? Tom zawsze próbował wywoływać strach. To leżało w jego naturze. Tak, jak kiedyś powiedział (powie...), jedynym, co może powstrzymać go od pójścia tą drogą, jest Harry. Bo Harry w pewnym sensie... zajmuje tą część jego natury. Co do kursów - tak, mnie też to przeraża. **PannaAgata**, taak, umysł Toma jest z pewnością powalający. Na temat Zeviego na razie nic nie mówię, chociaż przyznam, że jego postać jest bardzo urokliwa :). I chcę tylko powiedzieć jeszcze, że podobnie od ciebie raczej nie byłabym w stanie wytrzymać pod presją Toma. To, jak dobrze radzi sobie z tym Harry, jest niezwykłe. Dziękuję za miłe słowa :). **Evolution**, cieszę się, że tak bardzo podobał ci się ten rozdział :). Chociaż, tak jak ty, podziwiam Harry'ego za to, jak doskonale radzi sobie z rozmawianiem z Ridde'em, to chyba jednak jeszcze bardziej podziwiam Riddle'a za to, że jego rozmowy wyglądają tak a nie inaczej. Ale, oczywiście, rozumiem twój punkt widzenia - Harry jest niedoświadczony i sam fakt, że nie zachowuje się jak zagubiony szczeniak jest niesłychany. I tak, Riddle czyta z Harry'ego jak z obrazka, ale zarazem nic tak naprawdę o nim nie wie. Potrafi udawać, że wie wiele, ale, bądźmy szczerzy, nie ma żadnego pojęcia o Harrym. Poza tym, jak sama wspomniałaś, pomysł podróży w czasie był dla Toma po prostu niesłychany. Pamiętaj, że w jego czasach nie było nawet Zmieniaczy Czasu. Wszelkie ingerowanie w czas było nie do pomyślenia, uważane jedyne za śmieszne bajki, wymysł szalonych naukowców. A co do twoich słów o Tomie, to, cóż... trudno się z tobą nie zgodzić :). Co do uprzedmiotowienia Harry'ego - Riddle taki właśnie jest. Tak traktuje swoje zabawki. A, jak na razie, tym właśnie jest dla niego Harry. Tom nie może mieć zielonego pojęcia o tym, jak się to wszystko ostatecznie skończy. Dziękuję za miłe słowa - naprawdę cieszę się, że podobało ci się tłumaczenie :). **Himitsu**, tak podpuszczać czytelników, no wiesz ;). Więcej nic nie powiem, bo właściwi twój komentarz nie był skierowany do mnie ;). **Edge**, bardzo cieszę się, że podoba ci się moje tłumaczenie - to wiele dla mnie znaczy. Pierwsza poważna walka powinna być opublikowana w następnym tygodniu. Tyle mogę powiedzieć :). **ozi**, cieszę się, że tak sądzisz :). Mam nadzieję, że nie zawiedziesz się kolejnymi rozdziałami :). **Czytadlo**, miło mi słyszeć, że rozdział ci się podobał :). Nie mogę się nie zgodzić - też uważam, że rozmowy między chłopakami są magnetyczne. Ja zdecydowanie wolę władczego i niebezpiecznego Toma, skoro o tym już wspomniałaś :). Oczywiście bardzo lubię też tego uroczego Riddle'a, ale to nie on trafił do mojego serca :). Dziękuję za komentarz. **AyoAdanna**, Tom w "Ulubieńcu" jest już bardziej obyty w całej sytuacji i... nie potrafię stwierdzić, która jego odmiana jest bardziej kanoniczna. Jego postać została niestety w kanonie tylko pobieżnie omówiona, nigdy nie mieliśmy okazji wejść głębiej w jego zachowanie między Ślizgonami...

Miłego czytania!

* * *

**Gracz Przeszłości**

**Rozdział dziewiąty**

Harry delikatnie zacisnął palce wokół uchwytu swojej różdżki – nie oczekiwał, że uda mu się wyjść z tego zwycięsko, ale z całą pewnością nie miał też zamiaru poddać się i w ogóle nie walczyć, jeżeli do tego dojdzie! Riddle przyglądał się mu leniwie, ale jego oczy wypełnione były determinacją, jak u szykującego się do ataku węża.

- Zatem, mój drogi, może powiesz nam prawdę? – zapytał po chwili. Harry zmusił swoją twarz do pozostania bez żadnego wyrazu, chociaż niezmiernie trudno było mu powstrzymać się od zaciśnięcia pięści lub zębów.

- Zatem, dupku, może odwalisz się od spraw innych ludzi? – zripostował chłodno. – Poza tym, _mówiłem_ prawdę.

- Gdybyś mówił prawdę… to dlaczego tak bardzo zawracałbyś sobie głowę tym, aby ją wcześniej ukryć? – zakwestionował Riddle. – Powinieneś nie mieć nic do ukrycia, skoro, jak twierdzisz, jesteś „nikim", przeciętny, zwyczajny.

- Nawet zwykli ludzie skrywają swoje zwykłe tajemnice i zwyczajnie pragną czegoś, co nazywa się prywatnością… słyszałeś o niej kiedyś?

- W takim razie przyznajesz, że masz swoje tajemnice? – zauważył Riddle, jego oczy błyszczały. Harry zacisnął z irytacją szczękę.

- Jak my wszyscy; śmiem twierdzić, że sam masz ich sporo. Dlaczego o nich nie powiesz, Tom? No dalej, prefekcie, daj sobą przykład – drażnił go. Tom odchylił głowę do tyłu.

- Ujawnię ci moje, jeśli ty ujawnisz mi swoje. – Na twarzy chłopca pojawił się uśmieszek. – Tajemnica za tajemnicę? Ty pierwszy.

- Dlaczego miałbym się na to zgodzić? – Harry uniósł brew, myśląc szybko. Nie podobało mu się ogarniające go poczucie ponownego zapędzenia w kozi róg, bycia badanym jak znajdujący się pod mikroskopem robak. – To jasne, że milcząc nic nie stracę, a ty jesteś zainteresowany moim życiem znacznie bardziej niż ja twoim.

- Ponieważ… - Uśmieszek Toma rozszerzył się. - …odmowę zrobienia tego wezmę jako… ach, rezygnację z gry i po prostu wyciągnę sobie tę wiedzę z twojej uroczej główki.

Tym razem otaczające go różdżki skierowały się bezpośrednio na niego z powodu małego gestu, który wykonał Riddle, przyglądając mu się zarazem spokojnie, z miłym uśmiechem na twarzy.

- To jak, kochanie? Milcząc również niczego sobie nie zyskasz.

Harry zacisnął pięści, przesuwając wzrokiem po otaczających go osobach, w ciszy rozważając, czy byłby w stanie poradzić sobie z nimi wszystkimi i Riddle'em, gdyby powiedział „nie". Być może gdyby Riddle'a tutaj nie było, mógłby. Ale nie z Riddle'em. Jakim cudem Riddle mógł wyciągnąć wszystko z jego głowy?

Postanowił zapytać.

- Za pomocą sztuki umysłu zwanej Legilimencją – odpowiedział natychmiast Riddle. – Twoja kolej. Co ukrywasz?

Cholera. To nie było _fair_, nie zgodził się „grać" i nawet, gdyby tak było, to z pewnością nie zadałby tak trywialnego pytania.

A jednak… z tego, co zrozumiał, to Riddle naprawdę był w stanie po prostu przeczytać jego myśli, gdyby znudził się pogrywaniem z nim, gdyby Harry odmówił i przerwał grę.

Młody Czarny Pan łatwo nudził się, chciał mieć coś do roboty, mieć jakieś wyzwanie. To wyzwanie powstrzymywało go przed zrobieniem tego po prostu w najłatwiejszy sposób.

Harry musiał w jakiś sposób stać się dla niego interesujący, a do tego stanowić dość dobrego przeciwnika, aby Riddle grał, a nie po prostu brał sobie to, co chciał.

Myślami szukał gorączkowo czegokolwiek, czym mógłby kupić sobie czas potrzebny na wyślizgnięcie się z tej sytuacji i ucieczkę.

- Jeśli zgodzę się na granie – odparł po chwili – będę grał tylko z tobą, nie z nimi wszystkimi. Chyba że, oczywiście, czujesz się przeze mnie zagrożony. W tym przypadku muszę powiedzieć, że czuję się zaszczycony tym, iż jesteś zbyt przerażony, by ścierać się ze mną bez swoich czterech sługusów, trzymających cię za rękę.

Wargi Riddle'a uniosły się nieznacznie, ale po chwili chłopiec skinął głową do swoich Śmierciożerców, wskazując im, że mają się oddalić.

Zrobili to bez zbędnych słów, chociaż Lestrange rzucił mu urażone spojrzenie.

Harry przełknął ślinę, z jakiegoś powodu nie czując tak wielkiej ulgi jak myślał, że go ogarnie, kiedy Ślizgoni odejdą. Nie mieli teraz żadnych świadków, a szczerze wątpił, by pieski Riddle'a pozwoliły komukolwiek im przeszkadzać… lub komukolwiek odejść.

Dyskretnie wziął uspokajający oddech, zmuszając swoje ciało do zrelaksowania się, starając się zachowywać nonszalancko, chowając ręce do kieszeni – mocniej zaciskając je wokół swojej różdżki i po to, by ukryć ich drżenie.

- Mam powtórzyć pytanie? – zapytał niewinnie Tom.

- Ukrywam to, co nie chcę, by wiedzieli o mnie inni ludzie – poinformował ostrożnie.

Brwi Riddle'a uniosły się na ten brak odpowiedzi, po czym chłopiec wstał, okrążając go, przyglądając mu się badawczo. Harry śledził go oczami, ale nie ruszał swoją głową, nie pozwalając sobie na okazanie słabości.

Myślał nad pytaniem, które mogłoby zaniepokoić chłopca, sprawić, że ten się wycofa, a które nie dawałoby do zrozumienia jak wiele już o nim wiedział. Do tego nie chciał wykorzystywać sytuacji do zdobycia bezużytecznych informacji poprzez pytanie o coś, o czym już wiedział.

- Masz plany, które mnie dotyczą, jakie one są?

Riddle zatrzymał się za nim, prawdopodobnie robiąc to celowo, by go zdenerwować, i Harry praktycznie był w stanie usłyszeć uśmieszek w jego głosie.

- Po prostu chcę cię poznać lepiej, skarbie.

Harry zmarszczył brwi, próbując go zrozumieć… chłopiec chciał poznać jego tajemnice? Prawdopodobnie tak. To się nie stanie, a przynajmniej nie z czymkolwiek istotnym.

Zdał sobie sprawę, że żaden z nich nie miał tak naprawdę zamiaru bezpośrednio odpowiadać na zadane pytania, w tej grze informacje zdobywało się poprzez czytanie między wierszami, zauważanie niejasnych dwuznaczności i wszelkich potknięć lub zmian w wyrazie twarzy, które mogłyby coś ujawnić.

- Skąd mnie znasz? – zapytał Tom, okrążając go tak, by po raz kolejny stanąć przed nim, całkowicie skupiając na nim swoją uwagę.

- Dzielę z tobą dormitorium, Dippet nas sobie przedstawił, o ile pamiętam, byłeś przy tym.

W następnej sekundzie powietrze wokół niego stało się chłodniejsze, zdecydowanie bardziej niebezpieczne i… syczące. Znajdujące się w Pokoju Wspólnym węże ożyły z kamiennych posągów na ścianach, opadając na podłogę, otaczając ich.

Jego oczy rozszerzyły się.

Riddle nie potrzebował Śmierciożerców, którzy wskazywaliby na niego różdżką, każdy cal powierzchni ich domu był dla kogoś wężoustego wystarczającą bronią.

Dla niego też.

Tyle że, niestety, nie mógł tak naprawdę korzystać teraz z tego szczególnego talentu bez ujawniania, iż go posiada… co z całą pewnością nie byłoby dobre.

- Spróbuję jeszcze raz – mruknął Riddle, najwyraźniej nie chcąc grać w grę „czytanie między wierszami". Niecierpliwy. A może po prostu eskalował ze zwyczajnej słownej potyczki na wyższy stopień przesłuchiwania, bardziej… bezczelny? – Jak to możliwe, że _znasz_ mnie tak dobrze, że znałeś moje imię w sekundzie, w której mnie zobaczyłeś, co?

Węże przypełzły bliżej, wyglądając na gotowe do ataku. Harry odsunąłby się od nich ale, szczerze mówiąc, były wszędzie. Slytherin wygrawerował wiele węży na kolumnach tych komnat, ich ścianach i krawędziach, a także kominkach, drewnianych nogach kanap i foteli.

- Odpowiedziałem już na twoje pytanie – odpowiedział spokojnie, nie odwracając od chłopca wzroku. – Teraz moja kolej… chociaż zawsze możesz się poddać…

Wyraz twarzy Riddle'a był jak wyrzeźbiony z lodu, mroźny, śmiertelny i gładki jak szkło. Chłopiec jednak wskazał tylko Harry'emu ręką, by wykonał swój ruch.

Miał ochotę zapytać „czy biegasz szybko?", ale szybko odrzucił to, jako że nie ufał otaczającym pokój wężom, a Riddle i tak by go w końcu dopadł.

Poza tym, najprawdopodobniej jego słudzy byli zaraz za drzwiami, bez wątpienia gotowi na to, by zablokować mu drogę. Uśmiechnął się złośliwie, wpadając na doskonałe pytanie.

- Jaki jest twój najgłębszy sekret?

Ku jego zdziwieniu, Riddle odwzajemnił ten uśmieszek, zbliżając się do niego, co spowodowało, iż Harry automatycznie zaczął cofać się, w czym po chwili przeszkodziła mu uderzająca w jego kolana kanapa.

Kanapa z wężami.

Natychmiast zdał sobie sprawę, że Riddle przewidział jego ruch – będzie musiał w końcu nauczyć się tego, by nie cofać pod wpływem bliskości i dotyku chłopca, jako że dziedzic Slytherina wykorzystywał to i manipulował nim przez to - ponieważ węże owinęły się wokół jego łydek, szarpiąc nim tak, iż stracił równowagę i opadł na kanapę, na której dwa pozostałe od razu owinęły się wokół jego ramion, wyciągając jego dłonie, wraz z różdżką, z kieszeni.

Zerknął na nie, nagle pragnąc, by Riddle wiedział, iż jest wężousty, aby ukrywanie tego nie było dla niego problemem, ale nie wykonał żadnego ruchu.

Wokół niego rozbrzmiewały podekscytowane syki, materiał jego spodni i koszuli zaczął być dla niego okropnie nieprzyjemny. Tom pochylał się nad nim, a jego ręce spoczywały po obu stronach ramion Harry'ego na oparciu kanapy, skutecznie go więżąc.

- To zmarnowanie pytanie, _Harrisonie_, gdyż wydaje się, iż znasz już na nie odpowiedź.

Jego usta pochyliły się drwiąco do jego ucha w imitacji tego, jak dzieci dzieliły się z innymi swoimi sekretami.

- Nie jestem tym, kim się wydaję.

Jasne. No tak. To był właśnie powód, dla którego w ogóle zachowywał się jak wzorowy uczeń, czyż nie? To maskowało prawdziwą naturę Riddle'a, Czarnego Pana. Mroczną stronę, która, jak doskonale Harry wiedział, była w nim.

To _było_ zmarnowane pytanie – a wydawało się takie dobre! Naprawdę był teraz najlepszy czas na to, by wiecznie otaczające go szczęście w końcu zaczęło działać i pozwoliło mu uciec.

- Zatem, jak to możliwe, że znasz mnie tak dobrze, iż znałeś moje imię w sekundzie, w której mnie zobaczyłeś?

Serce Harry'ego zatrzymało się, nie mógł pozwolić sobie na to, by nie odpowiedzieć, ale… och. Genialne. Uśmiechnął się triumfalnie.

- Twoja reputacja cię wyprzedza.

To było to. Odpowiedź. Prawdziwa, ale nie ujawniała niczego, czego Riddle by już nie podejrzewał i na nic nie odpowiadała.

Chłopiec przez minutę przyglądał mu się w milczeniu, jego oczy błyszczały, chociaż Harry nie był pewien czy było to dobre, czy złe.

Powietrze między nimi wręcz wrzało z napięcia. Po chwili Riddle uśmiechnął się, chociaż nie był to szczególnie miły uśmiech.

- Jesteś dziwny, Harry, _inny_. Powiedziałem ci, że jestem Czarnym Panem, a ty, związany przez węże, które bez wątpienia słyszysz, że mogę kontrolować, nadal się mi przeciwstawiasz. Kim jesteś? Czym jesteś?

Harry milczał, tak naprawdę nie będąc nawet w stanie wymyśleć czegokolwiek, co mógłby odpowiedzieć na takie oświadczenie. Tom odwzajemnił jego spojrzenie. Harry był zaskoczony tym, że nie użył jeszcze różdżki – Voldemort by to zrobił, a Tom był Voldemortem… prawda?

Po chwili Riddle wyciągnął różdżkę z szyderczym westchnieniem.

- Przypuszczam, że w takim razie się poddajesz.

Och, nie zdawał sobie sprawy, że to było pytanie, a nie retoryczna zaduma. Cholera.

- Jestem, kim jestem – odpowiedział szybko. – Wygląda na to, że bardziej cierpliwy od ciebie. Dlaczego chcesz mnie poznać?

Riddle zamarł ponownie, zaspokojony. Harry ostrożnie się mu przyglądał.

Gry.

Wyzwania.

Riddle je uwielbiał, kwitł przy nich, była to jedyna rzecz, która powstrzymywała go przed zwyczajnym zaatakowaniem i natychmiastowym zadaniem śmiertelnych ran. Tom uwielbiał polować, jak prawdziwy drapieżnik.

Już, w pewnym sensie, to ustalił.

Po prostu nie wiedział, co stanowiło dla niego wyzwanie, a co nie, nie wiedział jak być… wyzwaniem.

- Wiedza to władza – powiedział gładko Riddle.

Władza. Riddle chciał mieć nad nim władzę. To znów związane było z poddaniem się.

Jakkolwiek Tom uwielbiał wyzwania, nie tolerował, kiedy ktoś zagrażał jemu lub jego imperium. Jak… paradoksalnie.

Riddle przyglądał mu się przez chwilę z namysłem, a jego różdżka wzniosła się leniwie, śledząc linię jego szczęki i przesuwając na bok jego grzywkę.

- Jaka jest historia tej blizny?

Harry natychmiast poczuł niepokój i nie wiedział, co było tym spowodowane, było to jedno z łatwiejszych do odpowiedzenia pytań. A następnie uświadomił sobie, że chodziło o różdżkę.

O… trzymającą ją rękę, znajdującej się tak blisko przeklętej błyskawicy. Rękę, która ją stworzyła. To powodowało u niego ból głowy.

Nie bolała go tak, jak przy Voldemorcie, ale ból i tak się tam znajdował, poza tym Tom tak naprawdę, fizycznie, go jeszcze nie dotykał. Odchylił od niego swoją głowę, nie będąc się w stanie przed tym powstrzymać, kiedy intensywność bólu w jego bliźnie zaczęła rosnąć, powoli stając się coraz boleśniejsza, jak gdyby jego głowa miała zaraz wybuchnąć.

- Dziwaczny wypadek – powiedział szybko, mając nadzieję, że będzie mógł przejść, jego umysł wirował.

To był wypadek, Voldemort miał zamiar go zabić, był również dziwaczny, gdyż nikt nie powinien przeżyć morderczego zaklęcia. Blizna reagowała na Voldemorta… dlaczego? Reagowała na Toma… tym bardziej, dlaczego tak było?

- Co muszę zrobić, abyś na stałe się ode mnie odwalił? – zapytał gwałtownie.

Ale wzrok Riddle'a przesunął się teraz na jego bliznę, jego głowa przechyliła się na bok.

- Wcześniej nie byłeś tak poddenerwowany – zauważył chłopiec. – To ta blizna po przekleństwie. Coś w niej jest. Ona… - Riddle przykucnął, sprawiając, że ich oczy znalazły się na tym samym poziomie, wolną ręką chwytając jego szczękę, bardziej się mu przypatrując. – Ona cię _boli_.

Skąd, do cholery, Riddle o tym wiedział?

Harry odchylił się do tyłu, kiedy Riddle pozwolił swojej różdżce opaść na kanapę, obok różdżki Harry'ego, kilka cali od uwięzionych przez węże rąk chłopca… zresztą Riddle wydawał się mieć lekką obsesję na punkcie fizycznego ograniczania jego ruchów… przypierał go do murów, używał węży jako lin… dlaczego?

Chodziło o… potyczkę o władzę. Riddle zauważył jego niechęć do kontaktu fizycznego, a ponadto jego nienawiść do znajdowania się w stanie, w którym jego ruchy są ograniczone.

To przywodziło mu na myśl cmentarz, przywiązanie do nagrobka… a także pomieszczenie z Quirrelem i lustro. Również w nim był w pewien sposób związany.

Przypuszczał, że był to sposób na wyeliminowanie zagrożenia, tego fizycznego. To pozwalało Riddle'owi bawić się jego umysłem, nie zwracając przy okazji uwagi na uniknięcie kierującej się w stronę jego twarzy pięści lub czegoś w tym stylu. Na pojedynkowanie się. To zwiększało podatność jego przeciwnika na zranienie, poprawiając jednocześnie pozycję dziedzica Slytherina.

Dłoń Riddle'a skierowała się ku jego twarzy, odgarniając jego grzywkę. Jego ciało napięło się.

- Nie… - zaczął.

Jego głowa eksplodowała bólem.

* * *

Ręka Toma szybko cofnęła się, kiedy dziwne uczucie przeszło przez jego palce, szarpiąc boleśnie czymś wewnątrz niego, odpychając go i przyciągając raz jeszcze.

Cofnął się, kiedy magia Harry'ego wzrosła, odrzucając go. Brutalna, czysta moc. Stracił oddech z powodu tego nagłego uczucia, tej czystej _mocy_.

Tak wielkiej, ukrytej mocy.

Krew. Blizna krwawiła. On… to nie było normalne. To… miał mętlik w głowie.

- Blizna po klątwie – szepnął. – To blizna po klątwie. Mrocznej. Która… reaguje na mnie. Skąd u diaska masz taką bliznę po klątwie? – zażądał odpowiedzi.

Harry spojrzał na niego ze wściekłością, ogniem w oczach, zaciśniętymi zębami, magią, która uspokoiła się i wróciła do postaci bardziej przypominającej tą, w której była wcześniej. Wpatrywał się w chłopca ze zdziwieniem.

Nie wiedział, co spodziewał się znaleźć pod warstwami kłamstw, nie wiedział nawet dlaczego Harry go znał, ale… to było... był zdezorientowany. Nie wiedział. Nie lubił nie wiedzieć.

To było coś o wiele większego. Zaczął się zastanawiać, w co się wpakował, a do tego nigdy nie czuł się tak… rozradowany.

Harry był naprawdę _niebezpieczny_, pogrywanie sobie z nim było prawdziwym wyzwaniem, gdyż nie bawił się nim po prostu jak zabawką, _obaj_ grali. To było… inne. Nowe.

Znalazł sobie prawdziwego przeciwnika!

- Wydaje mi się, że to nie jest twoja kolej na zadanie pytania – odparł irytująco Harry. Tom zaczął nagle zastanawiać się, dlaczego myślał, iż wyzywający charakter chłopca był czymś dobrym.

Groźnie ruszył do przodu. Nie powinien naciskać, ale… naciskanie było czymś, co wychodziło mu najlepiej. Naciskanie i pomiatanie.

- Dlaczego posiadasz bliznę po klątwie, która jest ze mną połączona? – odparł cicho, jego umysł szalał na najwyższych obrotach. Czy to dlatego Harry go znał? Tyle, że nie było to możliwe… Tom nigdy go nie spotkał. _Pamiętałby_ to.

- Usuń węże, zaczyna nudzić mnie twoje powtarzanie się – odpowiedział Harry, lekceważąco przewracając oczami.

Rzucił się na niego, zaciskając palce na włosach chłopca i odsłaniając jego gardło, podczas gdy jego druga dłoń unosiła się nad blizną po klątwie. Harry zesztywniał.

- Dlaczego posiadasz bliznę po klątwie, która jest ze mną połączona? – szepnął znów. Pozwolił swoim palcom przenieść się, kiedy nie nadeszła żadna odpowiedź.

Harry skręcił się w jego uścisku, próbując uciec od nadchodzącego bólu. Bólu, który mógł spowodować przez sam dotyk… Czy Harry o tym wiedział? Czy to dlatego wzdrygał się przy jego dotyku? A może chodziło o coś innego?

- Ty draniu, nie waż się… - warknął Harry.

- _Dlaczego posiadasz bliznę po klątwie, która jest ze mną połączona?!_ – zażądał i obaj wiedzieli, że robi to po raz ostatni, ledwo będąc w stanie opanować się na tyle, by powiedzieć to po angielsku.

A następnie drzwi do Pokoju Wspólnego otworzyły się.

* * *

Węże natychmiast wróciły na swoje miejsce i Harry gwałtownie wyprostował się, wyglądając jakby nic się nie stało, tak samo jak Tom, magia przeszła przez jego twarz, usuwając z niej wszelkie ślady krwi.

Spojrzeli na drzwi.

Serce waliło Harry'emu szaleńczo w klatce piersiowej, nagle stał się bardziej świadomy stojącego niezwykle blisko niego chłopca, tak blisko, że czuł jego ciepło, które parzyło mu skórę.

Horacy Slughorn: nauczyciel eliksirów i głowa domu Slytherina.

Maska Toma bez zarzutu wzniosła się w górę, jak druga skóra.

- Coś się stało, profesorze? – zapytał. Horacy przez chwilę spoglądał na nich, delikatnie skołowany, marszcząc brwi.

Harry spojrzał na siebie, zdezorientowany, ale nie był w stanie dostrzec niczego, co mogłoby być powodem takiego przyglądania się.

- Ja… Panie Evans, dyrektor i profesor Dumbledore proszą cię do gabinetu dyrektora – sapnął mężczyzna, jakby niezadowolony tym, iż został wykorzystany jako sowia poczta. – W tej chwili.

Harry wstał, zażenowany, nie musząc nawet spoglądać na bok, by wiedzieć, że te ciemne oczy skierowane były na jego twarz.

- Oczywiście – wymamrotał. – Dziękuję, profesorze.

- Zobaczymy się później, Harry – zawołał za nim Riddle, uśmiechając się. W pełni świadomy obecności Slughorna, Harry wysłał mu jedynie napięty uśmiech.

Wszystko stawało się coraz gorsze.

A za trzy tygodnie było Halloween.


	11. Rozdział 10

To, że rozdział ma ręce i nogi, jest zasługą **Himitsu** - dziękuję!

**neko246**, spokojnie, nie mam zamiaru odpowiadać ;). Już i tak ostatnio przez przypadek się z czymś w odpowiedziach wygadałam, teraz wolę być bardziej ostrożna... Powiem tylko, że nie mogę nie zgodzić się z twoim komentarzem - całkowicie się pod nim podpisuję :). **Shailila**, cieszę się, że ci się podobało i że udało mi się umilić ci dzień :). I tak, gra weszła na nowy poziom - zresztą, dzieje się tak wraz z każdą rozmową chłopaków. Bo Tom dowiaduje się coraz więcej o Harrym. A to niewątpliwie zaostrza całą grę. Zwłaszcza ze strony Harry'ego, który nie chce, by Riddle dowiedział cię czegokolwiek więcej. **MadWoman98**, dziękuję za napisanie komentarzu nawet pomimo tego, że się śpieszyłaś :). I, oczywiście, za takie miłe słowa. **Evolution**, mówisz, że Tom zacznie świrować, hmm? Erm, na razie przemilczę jego reakcję i w ogóle... wszystko. Tak będzie najbezpieczniej :). Z tym, co dziać się będzie w najbliższych rozdziałach nieco się pomyliłaś - zresztą, co będę mówiła, sama się przekonasz po przeczytaniu tego rozdziału :). I, och, mam nadzieję, że miło minie ci wyjazd. Co do rozdziałów - nie martw się, nigdzie nie uciekną ;). Niestety muszę cię zawieść, wątek Horacego jest bardzo pobieżny - przynajmniej na razie. Są (a może już były?) wzmianki o tym, dlaczego zachowuje się tak a nie inaczej, ale nie jest to jakieś bardzo... wyraźne. Co do pogody, jaką mam obecnie za oknem - właściwie ostatnie dni były dość ładne :). Dlatego to ja życzę ci pięknego słońca w czasie wyjazdu. **elain679**, ja tak uważam Ślizgońskie sposoby na wyciąganie z ludzi informacji za dość... kontrowersyjne. Z jednej strony chciałabym posiadać ich skuteczność, z drugiej - nie chciałabym znaleźć się na miejscu Harry'ego. A dlaczego Horacy musiał wejść akurat wtedy? Obwiniaj o to szczęście Harry'ego :). **Tiuff**, bardzo się zatem cieszę, że ci się podobał :). Ja cicho przyznam, że zdecydowanie wolę "Ulubieńca" od "Gracza" i wahałam się, czy go przetłumaczyć, ale widzę, że dobrze jednak dobrze zrobiłam, biorąc się za niego :). I nie martw się, nie gadasz głupot - twój komentarz był całkowicie wspaniały, uwierz mi. Dziękuję za miłe słowa. **Star1012**, pech Harry'ego? Zawsze i wszędzie! Więcej nic nie mówię, ale myślę, że powinien spodobać ci się rozdział z Halloween :). I tak, Harry zaczął się wyrabiać - w końcu najwyższy czas, aby wziął się w garść ;). **ozi**, o tak, Halloween dosłownie za pasem :). Na temat wężomowy nie powiem na razie ani słowa... **Kraken**, miło mi słyszeć, że rozdział tak bardzo ci się podobał :). I, och, oczywiście, że Tom jest brutalny - nigdy nie myśl, że jest inaczej. Tom jest przyszłym Czarnym Panem - to do czegoś zobowiązuje. I mówisz, że psychiatra z Toma marny? Może i tak... Niemniej jednak, chłopak zna się dobrze na emocjach. To trzeba mu przyznać. A na wężomowę proszę grzecznie poczekać, pojawi się, dajmy Harry'emu jeszcze trochę powalczyć :). _**Gościu**_, nie mogę się nie zgodzić - Tom pokazał klasę :). A co do zaskoczenia Toma - nie martw się, Harry jeszcze nie raz go zaskoczy, niech na razie cieszy się z tego, że udało mu się utrzymać swoją tajemnicę. Więcej o wężomowie nie powiem - przynajmniej na razie. Dziękuję za komentarz.

Wszystkim komentującym kłaniam sie do nóżek i dziękuję, że poświęcili chociaż chwilkę na to, aby napisać kilka zdań na temat swojej opinii o rozdziale. Wiecie, że wasze komentarze są dla mnie bardzo dużą motywacją i, co więcej mogę powiedzieć, dzięki nim widzę, że moja praca ma sens :).

Następny rozdział - Halloween. A na razie życzę miłego czytania :)

* * *

**Gracz Przeszłości**

**Rozdział dziesiąty**

Harry ostrożnie zamknął za sobą drzwi do gabinetu dyrektora, ze złością starając się powstrzymać od trzaśnięcia nimi.

Najwyraźniej mało prawdopodobne było, by w najbliższym czasie wrócił do domu, ponieważ sam Czas w tych czasach był jeszcze bardzo mało zbadany – nie mieli nawet jeszcze Zmieniaczy Czasu! – a najlepszym rozsądnym umysłom w tej dziedzinie może zająć lata rozwiązanie jego „problemu".

Nie chciał jednak uwierzyć, że utknął tutaj na jakikolwiek dłuższy czas. Skoro dorośli nie potrafili znaleźć sposobu na to, aby mu pomóc, sam sobie z tym wszystkim poradzi. Nie byłoby tak po raz pierwszy.

Ach, to było takie irytujące! Nienawidził być tutaj! I, przede wszystkim, nienawidził Toma Riddle'a… Toma Riddle'a, który najprawdopodobniej tylko czekał na to, by skończyć to, co zaczęli… wzdrygnął się.

Nigdy nie czuł się tak bezbronny, nawet w towarzystwie Voldemorta i gangu Dudleya, kiedy był dzieckiem.

W przypadku Voldemorta zawsze wiedział, że znajduje się w niebezpieczeństwie i po ich pierwszym spotkaniu w pewnym sensie wiedział, czego oczekiwać, dzięki czemu mógł walczyć przeciw temu w najbardziej odpowiedni sposób – normalnie, w pojedynku lub bitwie.

Tom był… inny.

Oczywiste było, że to niebezpieczeństwo było również wokół niego, chociaż pod urokiem, który przyciągał cię jak czara dziura, gotowa rozerwać cię na milion kawałków i zniszczyć.

Wiedział również, czego oczekiwać po gangu Dudleya, nawet jeśli nie miał w jego przypadku zbyt dużej szansy na długoterminowy sukces, jako że i tak żył z tym kretynem, zatem Dudley zawsze go ostatecznie łapał, zwłaszcza, jeśli miał przy tym jakieś wsparcie. Jednak gang Dydleya był powolny i głupi.

W przypadku Toma znów niemalże mieszkał z draniem, dzieląc z nim dormitorium i zajęcia, zatem trwałe możliwości ucieczki od niego były bardzo ograniczone, a do tego Tom nie był ani wolny, ani głupi. Do diabła, był szybki i prawdopodobnie znacznie sprytniejszy niż Harry.

Jedyną zaletą, jaką posiadał, była wiedza; wiedział o Riddle'u więcej niż Riddle wiedział o nim, chociaż dziedzic Slytherina powoli starał się mu wykraść również i to, ciągle zadając te swoje wścibskie pytania.

Był popieprzony.

Musiał znaleźć jakiś sposób na to, by rozładować sytuację, i to szybko. Potrzebował planu. Potrzebował czasu, by wymyśleć plan.

Zostałby na noc w Pokoju Życze… kurwa.

_To nie było fair._

- Co robisz poza Pokojem Wspólnym? – zapytał, rozwścieczony. Riddle wyglądał jak uosobienie niewinności, ale w jego oczach i postawie zauważyć można było groźbę i niebezpieczeństwo.

- Jestem prefektem… Mam dyżur.

- Poza lochami? – zapytał sceptycznie. Riddle jedynie uśmiechnął się do niego.

- Panna McGonagall z Gryffindoru była zajęta, więc zaproponowałem jej pomoc.

McGonagall? Chyba nie głowa jego domu, McGonagall? Ale… oczywiście. Łał. Jego oczy zwęziły się.

- Co jej zrobiłeś?

Riddle tylko zamrugał, przykładając dłoń do swojej klatki piersiowej.

- Takie podejrzenia, Harry, no wiesz, czuję się dotknięty.

- Jestem pewny, że jakoś to przeżyjesz – oznajmił sucho. – To nie tak, byś miał serce, w które mogłyby uderzyć moje docinki.

- Na szczęście – odpowiedział natychmiast chłopiec. – W przeciwnym razie na pewno zostałoby złamane. Nie lubisz mnie, kochanie?

- Daj mi chwilę, nie sądzę, byś docenił odpowiedź, którą mam teraz na końcu języka.

- Od kiedy cię to powstrzymuje? Czyżbyś, mimo wszystko, z taką desperacją pragnął mojej aprobaty?

- Och, oczywiście – warknął Harry – w twoich snach!

Zamarł, zdając sobie sprawę, że w czasie swojej rozmowy powoli zbliżyli się do siebie, i nagle odwrócił, sprawiając, że obaj minęli się i oddalili od siebie na bardziej zdrową odległość.

Oczy Riddle'a zachłannie śledziły jego ruchy.

Nie było mowy, by Harry poddał się teraz i ukrył w Pokoju Życzeń, używając go jako swojego schronienia. Skieruje się do Slytherinu i wślizgnie do swojego obtoczonego barierami łóżka, podczas gdy Riddle będzie na swoim „dyżurze". Albo, jeszcze lepiej, sprawi, by wyglądało to tak, jakby kierował się do Pokoju Wspólnego, a następnie wyślizgnie się do Pokoju Życzeń.

Riddle jedynie znów się uśmiechnął.

- Odpocznij trochę, siła będzie ci potrzebna – poinformował jedwabiście chłopiec. Szczęka Harry'ego zacisnęła się mocniej.

- Tobie również, _Tom_, tobie również – powiedział beztrosko. Odszedł, starając się zachowywać nonszalancko.

Dłoń chwyciła mocno jego ramię, powodując, że niemal wyciągnął różdżkę. Jednak w tym przypadku taka reakcja byłaby porażką i tylko zachęciła do konfrontacji, której starał się uniknąć.

- Harry?

- Tak?

- Pamiętaj, aby iść _prosto_ do Pokoju Wspólnego, naprawdę nie chciałbym, abyś został złapany po godzinie policyjnej… nauczyciele mogą być mniej mili dla takiego intryganta.

Harry wyszarpnął swoje ramię, jego spojrzenie było ostre, wwiercając się ze wściekłością w twarz chłopca.

- Dowiedzenie się o _twoich_ wyczynach musiałoby być dla nich zatem bardzo bolesne…

- Och, Złoty Chłopcze, czyżbyś próbował mnie szantażować? – Na twarzy Riddle'a pojawił się uśmieszek. – To… _urocze_. Zapewniam cię, nigdy tego nie zrobisz.

- Och, nie sądzisz, że nasze spotkania mogłyby wydać się interesujące dla profesora Dumbledore'a? Nie wydaje się ciebie zbytnio lubić, co?

- Być może, ale nie pójdziesz do Dumbledore'a.

Harry gapił się na niego; Tom brzmiał na niezwykle tego pewnego. Uśmieszek dziedzica Slytherina poszerzył się, jego białe zęby błysnęły niebezpiecznie miedzy szkarłatnymi ustami.

- Gdybyś chciał zaangażować w to kogokolwiek innego, już byś to zrobił, wtedy, kiedy po raz pierwszy zacząłem cię „prześladować". W twojej naturze nie leży przyjmowanie czyjąkolwiek pomocy.

- Skąd możesz to wiedzieć? – rzucił wyzywająco Harry. Tom uniósł brwi.

- Harry, zwykłeś spać pod zaklęciem wyciszającym, dość regularnie, biorąc pod uwagę twoje początkowe zdziwienie, iż nie działają. Nie dzielisz się swoimi problemami.

Cholera.

- Jestem pewien, że mógłbym zrobić wyjątek, tylko po to, aby zrobić ci na złość.

- Z pewnością – zgodził się przyjaźnie Riddle. – Ale nie zrobisz.

Tom znów podszedł do niego i, tym razem, stanowczo pozostał na swoim miejscu. Po chwili dzieliła ich zaledwie stopa.

- Doskonale znam nienawiść, bohaterze. Twoja jest _osobista_ i to cię _zaślepia_. Nie wiem, co ci zrobiłem lub co do mnie masz, ale możesz mieć pewność, że się tego dowiem.

- Co do ciebie mam? – zripostował chłodno Harry. – Nie podoba mi się to, iż nie wiesz, kiedy zająć się swoimi pieprzonymi sprawami!

- Och, ależ ja zajmuję się _swoimi_ sprawami, nie sądzisz, skarbie? – powiedział nisko Tom. – Już ustaliliśmy, że to coś osobistego. Spróbuj nadążyć.

Chłopiec przyglądał mu się, jego oczy płonęły. Harry ostrożnie odwzajemnił to spojrzenie.

Spodziewał się, że Tom praktycznie rzuci się na jego umysł za pomocą legilimencji w momencie, w którym się spotkają, ale to… tego się nie spodziewał. Do czego zmierzał Riddle?

- Skoro jesteś mną tak bardzo zainteresowany, to dlaczego nie użyłeś na mnie jeszcze sztuki umysłu? – zapytał.

- Ponieważ szybko się nudzę, a ty się nigdzie nie wybierasz – odparł prosto Tom. – Dlaczego jesteś związany z profesorem Dumbledore'em?

Harry z zaskakującą jasnością przypomniał sobie swój plan, zmuszając się do tego, by w jego oczach pojawiła się nieufność – nie, żeby musiał starać się o to jakoś szczególnie mocno, kiedy był w takim towarzystwie.

- Związany? – zapytał szybko, doskonale zdając sobie sprawę, że zbyt szybko. – Co masz na myśli mówiąc „związany"? Dlaczego miałbym być w jakikolwiek sposób powiązany z Dumbledore'em?

Wzrok Toma wyostrzył się.

- Brzmi, jakbyś był.

- Brzmi, jakbyś się łudził – zripostował. Nie mógł ustąpić zbyt szybko. Byłaby to zbyt duża zmiana osobowości. Cofnął się, wiedząc, że Riddle będzie naciskał, podążał za nim. I rzeczywiście, było tak, w pewnym sensie manipulowanie w taki sposób, a nie bycie manipulowanym, było niesamowite. – Mówiłeś coś o powrocie do Pokoju Wspólnego? – kontynuował pospiesznie. – Zatem po prostu się do niego skieruję, ty musisz dokończyć swój dyżur…

- Dumbledore – stwierdził z niedowierzaniem Tom, brzmiąc na oburzonego. – Dumbledore jest twoim _Królem_?

Harry poruszył się, jak gdyby zdradzając panikę.

- Nie! Nie bądź śmieszny… pa…

Ręce zacisnęły się na jego ramionach, nie pozwalając mu się ruszyć, podczas gdy Ślizgon przyglądał mu się, przechylając na bok głowę.

- Nie… nie, to nie może być prawda. Zachowujesz się zupełnie inaczej niż szpieg, szpieg próbowałby się do nas zbliżyć, a nie uciec… - Tom wydawał się mamrotać teraz do siebie, jego uścisk był boleśnie mocny i bez wątpienia pozostawi po sobie siniaki.

- Dokładnie – pochwycił Harry, próbując przywołać na swoją twarz wyraz subtelnej ulgi. – To nie miałoby sensu…

- Tyle że moja miłość do pogrywania sobie z ludźmi i polowania na nich nie jest czymś, co jest tak naprawdę niewidoczne – kontynuował Tom, wpatrując się w niego. – Wszystko w tobie mnie do ciebie przyciąga… jesteś jak lolitka*.

Harry zmarszczył brwi. No, to już było…

- Z drugiej strony – nie zgodził się ze sobą Tom – Dumbledore nie zna mnie nawet w połowie tak dobrze, jak myśli, że zna; chociaż, być może, posiada więcej wiedzy na temat mojego charakteru niż większość osób, z pewnością nie zna tak dobrze, by sprawić, abyś był tak absolutnie idealny, nie mógłby rozplanować wszystkich twoich odpowiedzi… nie, to _ty_ jesteś ciekawy, a nie wizerunek, jaki ci stworzył… Dumbledore może i jest twoim Królem, ale ty jesteś sobą… pionkiem, który może być wszystkim.

- Więc teraz wiesz – mruknął cicho Harry, modulując swoją postawą tak, by wydawało się, iż szykuje się do walki lub ucieczki, jego mięśnie napięły się pod smukłymi palcami chłopca. – Powinieneś więc wiedzieć, że moja lojalność _zawsze_ należeć będzie do Jasnej Strony.

Tom wydał z siebie dziwny dźwięk, nie wyglądając na tak przygaszonego, jak Harry miał nadzieję, że będzie, ani na zniechęconego do odkrycia jego tajemnic.

- Powiedziałem kiedyś, że chcesz przegrać – stwierdził chłopiec, ale cień w jego oczach sugerował, że było to jedynie dzielenie się obserwacją, a jego wzrok wyszukiwał czegoś głębszego. – Twoja nienawiść jest osobista – powtórzył cicho Tom. – Nie stworzona przed Dumbledore'a… chociaż niezła próba, kochanie.

Był genialny. Absolutnie genialny. Harry nie mógł temu zaprzeczyć.

Sposób, w jaki pracował umysł młodego Czarnego Pana był niewiarygodny… sprawiał, że zaczynał zastanawiać się, co takiego stało się, iż z tego, kim teraz jest, stał się Voldemortem.

Tyle że on już był Voldemortem. Prawda? Nie był już tego taki pewny i to go przerażało.

Oczywiście, że Tom był Voldemortem. Tom Marvolo Riddle. I am Lord Voldemort. Tom nie mógł być niczym innym. Już nawet przyznał się do bycia Czarnym Panem. A Tom, będący do tego geniuszem, naprawdę nie pomagał, kiedy miało się coś do ukrycia.

- Niezła próba? – powtórzył. To wydawało się znów zwrócić uwagę Toma.

- Sprawić, bym uwierzył, że tym, co ukrywałeś, było szpiegowanie dla Dumbledore'a, muszę przyznać, że prawie ci się udało, gdyby tylko nie ta… nienawiść w twoich oczach. Tak bardzo, bardzo _osobista_. Naprawdę tak bardzo mnie nienawidzisz?

Dlaczego Harry poczuł się nagle… winny? To było śmieszne!

- Musisz dokończyć swój dyżur – przypomniał mu.

- A może nienawidzisz tego, iż twoja nienawiść do mnie nie jest tak wielka, jak sądzisz, że powinna być? – nie dawał za wygraną Tom, uważnie się w niego wpatrując.

Harry nie wiedział czy to pytanie było retoryczne, czy nie, ale, tak czy inaczej, nie odpowiedział na nie i nie miał zamiaru tego zrobić. Było zdecydowanie zbyt niezręczne.

To nie tak to wszystko planował. Spodziewał się konfrontacji i ataku, a nie… tego. Chociaż w pewnym sensie był to atak, po prostu innego rodzaju.

- Jesteś zagadką, Harrisonie Evansie – mruknął Tom – i bez względu na to, po której jesteś stronie, będę cieszyć się rozwiązywaniem jej.

Wraz z tymi słowami Harry uświadomił sobie, że musiał wziąć się w garść, jakkolwiek zaskakujący i dezorientujący był Tom Riddle, nie mógł pozwolić na to, by poznał on sekrety dotyczące przyszłości.

Chodziło o więcej niż tylko ich dwóch, więcej nawet, niż o to, że ten chłopiec stanie się mordercą jego rodziców… patrząc na wszystko obiektywnie, nie miał znaczenia. Nie miało znaczenia również to, że Tom Riddle być może i nie był wierną kopią Voldemorta, bo Tom Riddle nie mógł poznać przyszłości.

- Błędne przekonanie – stwierdził po chwili. Tom uniósł pytająco brwi. Harry wyjaśnił:

- Jesteś błędnie przekonany, iż jestem kimś interesującym… wyjątkowym lub coś podobnego i doprowadza cię do furii to, że możesz być w błędzie, zatem próbujesz uzasadnić to jakimś spiskiem większym, niż jest on w rzeczywistości. Jestem po prostu nowym uczniem, Riddle. Nikim więcej i nikim mniej, życie to nie opowieść detektywistyczna, bez względu na to, jak możesz być znudzony. Chcesz, abym był interesujący, wbiłeś sobie do głowy, że taki jestem – przypuszczam, że to częściowo moja wina, gdyż nie zachowuję się jak jeden z twoich służalczych fanów – ale to tylko twoje błędne przekonanie. Tworzysz sobie mnie. To dlatego jestem absolutnie idealny, Tom, stworzyłeś sobie obraz tego, czego pragniesz i przypisałeś go mnie, bo akurat znalazłem się w zasięgu wzroku i byłem czymś, czego jeszcze nie złamałeś.

Tom wpatrywał się w niego.

- Albo po prostu ty desperacko próbujesz trzymać mnie z dala od swoich tajemnic – odparł. Harry uniósł brew.

- Albo po prostu mówię prawdę i próbuję oszczędzić ci rozczarowania, kiedy odkryjesz, że jestem zwyczajny, taki, jak wszyscy inni.

Oczy Toma pociemniały teraz niebezpiecznie. Powietrze wokół nich zgęstniało. Bez względu na to, co mówił dziedzic Slytherina, w pewnym stopniu musiał zaczynać wątpić, gdyż w przeciwnym razie nie byłby taki zdenerwowany.

- Blizna po klątwie… - zaczął Tom.

- Stworzona przez Dumbledore'a, aby zwrócić twoją uwagę. Przed chwilą z nim o niej rozmawiałem.

- Nie.

- _Tak_. On jest sprytny, Tom, nawet bardziej niż ty… - Dlaczego nagle miał niesamowitą chęć, aby zwątpić w wypowiadane przez siebie słowa? - …wiedział, jak sfałszować taki uraz.

- Sprawiała ci ból.

- Czasami trzeba się poświęcić. Wybierać między tym co dobre, a tym, co łatwe – rzucił na dokładkę cytatem słów Dumbledore'a, starając się udowodnić połączenie między sobą a nauczycielem transmutacji.

Oczy Toma zwęziły się w szparki.

- W takim razie, dlaczego przyznajesz się teraz do tego oszustwa? Wydaje się to niepotrzebne.

- Ponieważ nie jesteś tym, kim myślałem, że jesteś – oznajmił Harry – a zatem bitwa, którą toczę, ciebie nie dotyczy. Mam lepsze rzeczy do roboty.

- Na przykład? – zapytał Tom, krzyżując ręce. – Nie wierzę ci. Coś ukrywasz. A teraz po prostu próbujesz się mnie pozbyć.

Cholera, był dobry.

- Nie wierzysz, że mam lepsze rzeczy do roboty niż dostarczanie ci rozrywki? Łał, to trochę narcystyczne – odpowiedział sucho Harry, po czym westchnął. – Mówię prawdę…

- Prawdę? – Riddle roześmiał się chłodno. – Szczerze w to wątpię. Odkąd przybyłeś, cały czas tylko kłamiesz… zatem teraz, nawet jeśli mówisz prawdę, nie wierzę ci, chłopcze, który wołałeś „wilk"**.

- W takim razie, to twój błąd, nie mój – oznajmił spokojnie Harry. – Myślałem, że jesteś zbyt wielkim perfekcjonistą, aby popełnić tak oczywisty błąd. Mówisz, że oślepia mnie moja nienawiść, a twoje własne pragnienia sprawiają, że jesteś ślepy. Tak, jak powiedziałem, tworzysz sobie mnie.

- Tak na to patrząc, to ja powinienem być twoim Bogiem i Królem, nie Dumbledore – odparł Tom, najwyraźniej wszystko sobie układając, uśmiechając się groźnie. – W końcu, skoro cię stworzyłem, to do mnie należysz.

Harry natychmiast stracił kontrolę nad swoim temperamentem.

- Nie należę do ciebie i nigdy nie będę, ty arogancki draniu! Polegam na samym sobie! Nie należę do nikogo…

- Nawet Dumbledore'a? – wycedził chytrze Riddle. – A ja myślałem, że jest on twoim Królem.

Kurwa.

Harry przymknął na chwilę oczy, doskonale wiedząc, że wpadł właśnie w pułapkę swoich własnych słów, swojej własnej wściekłości. Tom uśmiechnął się do niego, praktycznie mrucząc swoje słowa:

- Tak niezależny, tak _emocjonalny_. Noszenie serca na dłoni tylko pozwoli na to, by sępy je dziobały, kochanie, i wykradły je, by móc lepiej mu się przyjrzeć.

Harry stanowczo odwzajemnił jego spojrzenie, nie ciągnąć już z tej rozmowy żadnej przyjemności.

Był zbyt niedoświadczony, nie mógł w taki sposób grać z Riddle'em na jego własnym polu, tak samo jak Riddle nie był w stanie grać na jego. Musiał znaleźć na to swój własny sposób; jakiś pomiędzy Ślizgońskim a Gryfońskim, a następnie namówić Riddle'a, by go przyjął, aby mógł uczciwie go pokonać.

Manipulacje… nie był w stanie manipulować w taki sposób, nie wiedział, które przyciski naciskać, zbyt wiele czasu spędził wśród Lwów, u których groźby i gry toczyły się otwarcie, gdzie nie było żadnych półprawd czy subtelności.

Nie pomagało również to, że Riddle mógł grać bez żadnych ograniczeń, podczas gdy Harry, ze względu na sam charakter ich gry, był związany potrzebą skrywania swoich tajemnic i talentów. Co dziwaczne, im bardziej Tom wygrywał, tym bardziej Harry był w stanie z nim walczyć.

Tak bardzo, bardzo chciał zetrzeć ten zadowolony uśmieszek z twarzy Toma. Doprowadzał go do szału.

- Mogę być lojalny wobec kogoś, zarazem do niego nie należąc… - zaczął, usiłując naprawić katastrofalne skutki swojego bezmyślnego wybuchu.

- Nie, jeśli chodzi o Jasną bądź Ciemną Stronę, należysz albo do jednej, albo do drugiej. Nie możesz wiązać się z obiema.

Oddałby wszystko, by móc powiedzieć: „podobno nie możesz przetrwać również morderczego zaklęcia, a mnie najwyraźniej jakoś się to udało".

- Cóż, najwyraźniej z tym systemem musi być jakiś błąd, jako że jestem Jasnym Czarodziejem, a nastoletni Czarny Pan wydaje się mieć obsesję na moim punkcie – odpowiedział zamiast tego z irytacją. – Wiesz może jak można naprawić ten błąd we wszechświecie?

Po raz pierwszy Tom wydawał się szczerze i wyraźnie zaskoczony.

- Ty… Jasny? Kto ci tak powiedział?

Harry odwrócił wzrok, zirytowany. Był _Jasny_. Oczywiście, potrafił mówić w wężomowie, ale, w gruncie rzeczy, był Jasny. Głowa Toma przechyliła się.

- Czy ty w ogóle wiesz jaka jest różnica między Jasnością a Ciemnością? – zapytał dziedzic Slyherina, nagle znów miękko.

Harry po raz tysięczny zaczął zastanawiać się, dlaczego jeszcze nie odszedł i pozwolił wciągnąć w całą tą rozmowę, a także dlaczego Riddle nie kontynuował swojego dyżuru.

To tak, jak gdyby po prostu tu byli, w odpowiednim miejscu i czasie, zamrożeni, jak gdyby cały otaczający ich świat zniknął, czas stanął w miejscu tylko dla nich dwóch i było to… ekscytujące.

To, bardziej niż cokolwiek innego, bardziej nawet niż Tom Riddle nie będący dokładną kopią Voldemorta, go _przerażało_. Nie mógł… cieszyć się towarzystwem chłopca, pozwolić Ślizognowi zachodzić mu za skórę tak, jak nie potrafił nikt inny.

To po prostu… bolało.

Z obrzydzeniem uświadomił sobie, że Riddle miał rację. Był zbyt emocjonalny i osobiście inwestował w chłopca, w taki czy inny sposób. Był _zafascynowany_.

Nadszedł czas, aby to zakończyć.

Powinien odrzucić grę, biorąc się w garść i wychodząc z niej zwycięsko wciąż dawał Riddle'owi to, czego ten chciał. Wyzwanie, grę, okazję do dowiedzenia się tego, czego pragnął. Cała ta rozmowa była tylko kolejnym wabieniem go i taktyką, której celem było przyszpilenie go do muru i rozłożenie na czynniki pierwsze.

Odsunął się, prawie odbiegając od chłopca wzdłuż korytarza.

Tak, nadszedł czas, aby to zakończyć.

Musiał po prostu znaleźć drogę do domu, bez gierek, bez potyczek o władzę.

Riddle nie mógł grać przeciwko samemu sobie.

* * *

Tom spoglądał na wycofującą się postać, po czym wrócił do swojego dyżuru, pogrążony w myślach. Zakładał, że Harry był świadomy gry i w ogóle wszystkiego innego, ponieważ grał niezwykle dobrze i wydawał się dużo wiedzieć… ale… nie był.

Nie wiedział, dlaczego atakowano go tak mocno.

Harry walczył, ale tak naprawdę nie wiedział nawet o co.

Naprawdę był, do pewnego stopnia, w pewien sposób, pionkiem. Nie mógł tego pojąć. Domyślał się, że Harry spędził wiele czasu będąc wielbionym lub stawionym na piedestale, ale jakoś… nie do końca pomyślał o konsekwencjach, jakie to ze sobą niosło. Zmarszczył brwi.

Jeśli chciał wygrać, musiał zmienić tę grę w kotka i myszkę. Jeśli chciał się czegoś dowiedzieć.

Harry był zbyt… rozpraszający. Niezwykle przyciągał go do siebie. Był zbyt… ciekawy.

Kiedy rozmawiał z postawionym sobie wyzwaniem, nieuchronnie dawał się ponieść słownym potyczkom, próbując wyciągnąć tajemnice z tego ciętego i ostrożnego języka.

Jego ostateczna rozgrywka była dobrodusznie wstrzymywana przez obserwowanie tego, jak chłopak próbował tańczyć wokół niego, niezdarnie, ale z intrygującą skutecznością.

Prawdę mówiąc, był rozdarty pomiędzy efektywnością i rozdarciem umysłu chłopca za pomocą legilimencji, ale zrobienie tego stało się nagle ustępstwem.

Harry zakładał, że to jedno i to samo, ponieważ tak było najprościej, a jego zaczynało denerwować to, że musiał sięgać po takie brutalne metody po to, by wyciągnąć z Evansa to, czego chciał. Że nie mógł zrobić tego bez zniżania się do czegoś tak prymitywnego, bez oszukiwania lub zręczności.

W pewnym momencie zaczęło być to osobiste również dla niego.

A to powodowało, że miał ochotę zazgrzytać zębami.

Zakładał, że to dlatego, iż Harry już tak wiele o nim wiedział - jeszcze odkryje, co było tego źródłem - a zatem automatycznie zaczął grać z Tomem, a nie jego personą***.

Harry był pierwszą osobą, jaką kiedykolwiek spotkał, która angażowała w grę jego pełną osobowość, a nie tylko personę lub nawet samego „Lorda Voldemorta", ponieważ chwiali się pomiędzy dwoma obszarami jego życia: tym, w którym publicznie udawał wzorowego ucznia, a tym, w którym prywatnie był Czarnym Panem… a zatem Harry, czego nawet nie zauważył, natychmiast przebrnął przez nałożone przez niego licznie bariery obronne, przez normalny dystans, jaki zachowywał między sobą a swoją ofiarą.

Normalnie pogrywał sobie z nimi, a oni grali jedynie z tą stroną jego osobowości, którą im ukazywał. Ale Harry znał jego obie strony, znał _go_.

A on nie wiedział nic o Harrym.

To było niemal odwrócenie ról. Niemal roześmiał się z niedowierzaniem, podekscytowany tą myślą.

Nie mógł bawić się Harrym tak, jak bawił się wszystkimi innymi.

Zasady się zmieniły. Musiał opracować nowy plan działania, nowe zasady.

Powoli, na jego twarzy pojawił się uśmiech. Tak, to właśnie zrobi. Po prostu potrzebował czasu, aby to dopracować.

A w Halloween w końcu sięgnie po swoją nagrodę.

* * *

* lolitka – młoda, atrakcyjna seksualnie dziewczyna, potrafiąca wykorzystać swoje wdzięki i budząca zainteresowanie dorosłych mężczyzn.

** ang. „the boy who cries wolf" (Chłopiec, który wołał "wilk") – znana w Anglii – i, jak twierdzi Himitsu, również w Polsce - opowiastka dla dzieci o chłopcu, który z nudów wprowadzał w błąd mieszkańców wioski, wzywając o pomoc przy nadejściu wilka pomimo tego, że tego nie było w pobliżu, co skończyło się tym, iż w momencie, kiedy wilk naprawdę się pojawił, a on znów wzywał o pomoc, żaden mieszkaniec wioski nie udzielił mu jej, gdyż sądził, że chłopiec znów stroi sobie z nich żarty.

*** persona – w psychologii jungowskiej sposób przystosowania do modelu kulturowego - maska, jaką przybiera człowiek na użytek społeczny, kompromis między jednostką a społeczeństwem.


	12. Rozdział 11

Rozdział betowała oczywiście **Himitsu**.

**neko246**, Tom zawsze coś kombinuje - Kombinator to jego drugie imię :). Ja wspomnianej w poprzednim rozdziale bajki wcześniej nie znałam, chociaż z wielką przyjemnością sobie ją przeczytałam. I tak, w Harry'ego trzeba wierzyć - to dzielny chłopak :). **hakka**, nie ma za co dziękować, naprawdę, to ja dziękuję ci za takie miłe słowa :). **Kraken**, w takim razie spóźnionego Wszystkiego Najlepszego! Cieszę się, że udało mi się trafić z rozdziałem w taki dzień :). I rozumiem, że lubisz, kiedy Harry'emu udaje się trochę pobić Toma, tak? Przechytrzyć go? Widzę też, że lolitka przypadła ci do gustu - cóż mogę powiedzieć? Mam wielki uśmiech na twarzy, tyle powinnaś wiedzieć. I tak, wiem, że czekasz na Halloween - wybacz, że rozdział dopiero dzisiaj, ale doszłam do wniosku, że lepiej, aby była dłuższa przerwa pomiędzy rozdziałem 10. a 11. niż 11. a 12. :) Dziękuję również za piękne życzenia - szczególnie tego Tomowego geniuszu. Co do tego, czy Tom stał się Czarnym Panem - w obecnej chwili tak. Przypominam, że poznajemy właśnie historię, która była w pamięci Voldemorta. Czarny Pan pamiętał o tym, co wydarzyło się, kiedy Harry był w jego czasach. Tom, którego historię poznajemy w "Graczu" jest zarówno naszym Tomem z "Ulubieńca" i Voldemortem. **Evolution**, za trzy tygodnie czasu w ficku - u nas o wiele szybciej. W każdym razie mam nadzieję, że miło i ciepło mijają ci wakacje we Włoszech. Ciesz się nimi - rozdział naprawdę nigdzie nie ucieknie ;). Harry będzie bardzo... powoli przestawiał się w sposobie postrzegania Toma, zresztą sam Tom nie będzie zbytnio mu w tym pomagał... Ale tak, to stało się w "Graczu" - chociaż na początku "Ulubieńca" ich relacja była nieco bardziej spokojna niż pod koniec, to Harry rozumiał już różnicę pomiędzy Tomem a Voldemortem. A lekcje, spokojnie, zbliżają się wielkimi krokami. Więcej nie powiem. A jak Tom dowie się o Harrym - dowiesz się, oczywiście, w tym rozdziale. I tak, oczywiście, że wybaczę odpisanie Himitsu - nie za bardzo jest możliwość zrobienia tego w jakiś inny sposób ;). **Himitsu**, kiedy ja, natomiast, byłam we Włoszech, to pogoda była przepiękna - padało raz, ale było tak ciepło, że człowiek nie zwracał na to uwagi. Co do spokojności poprzedniego rozdziału - jak sama powiedziałaś, po nim jest Halloween, Harry musiał odetchnąć chociaż przez chwilę, inaczej biedak padnie nam na zawał z tych wszystkich emocji, kochanie (miałaś rację, to nie twoja kwestia :)). I, oczywiście, że nie mam nic przeciwko dyskusjom, przeciwnie, takie wymiany poglądów bardzo mnie cieszą - jeżeli, naturalnie, przynajmniej trochę zahaczają o "Ulubieńca", "Gracza", rozdziały lub tego, co się w nich dzieje :). Podpisuję się jeszcze tylko pod twoje słowa dotyczące przemyśleń po przeczytaniu Halloween. **Star1012**, Tom nie miał Harry'ego, który by go przed tym powstrzymał, zatem zrobił to, co było łatwiejsze - pozwolił owładnąć sobą swojej psychopatycznej części osobowości. Przestał uważać granie kogoś miłego za odpowiedni sposób na osiągnięcie celów. Myślę, że potrafię... zrozumieć jego zachowanie. I, och, zgadzam się z ostatnim zdaniem twojego komentarza. Jest absolutnie prawdziwe! **Czytadlo**, kiedy czytałam "Ulubieńca" po raz pierwszy, trzymałam stronę właśnie Harry'ego. Chciałam, aby to jego plan się powiódł. Dlatego rozumiem, dlaczego to za nim teraz stoisz :). **ozi**, cieszę się, że podobał ci się rozdział i zawarta w nim rozmowa chłopaków. Oni zazwyczaj mówią dość... niezrozumiale. Nie chcą ułatwić sobie nawzajem zadania :). _**Gościu**_, zgadzam się, Harry'emu należą się wielkie brawa :). Co do słowa lolitka - niestety nie znam jego pochodzenia, nie chcę się więc wypowiadać na ten temat. Bardzo prawdopodobne jednak, że jest to błąd - gratuluję wyłapania! :)

Oczywiście bardzo dziękuję za wszystkie komentarze i motywację, jaką mi przez nie dajecie. Niezwykle miło jest wiedzieć, że ktoś docenia pracę, którą się wykonuje :).

Miłego czytania!

* * *

Słowniczek: **wężomowa**

* * *

**Gracz Przeszłości**

**Rozdział jedenasty**

Była noc Halloweenowa.

Harry nienawidził Halloween. W ten dzień zawsze przytrafiało mu się coś złego, dlatego uważał, że paranoja, którą odczuwał, była całkowicie uzasadniona.

W końcu to, że miał paranoję, nie znaczyło, iż wszyscy tak naprawdę nie uwzięli się na niego.

Na przykład, Tom Riddle.

Od czasu ich spotkania na korytarzu, kiedy Tom „odkrył", że jego Królem był Dumbledore, Ślizgon poświęcał mu podejrzliwie mniejszą ilość uwagi. Miał tylko nadzieję, że to znaczyło, iż jego taktyka działała.

Z jakiegoś powodu jednak jakoś w to wątpił.

Te przenikliwe oczy wciąż zerkały na niego stanowczo zbyt często, by było to komfortowe, a nawet, kiedy tak nie było, robiły to oczy któregoś z jego sług. Cały problem leżał w tym, że nie wiedział, co planował Riddle, a jakieś obrzydliwe przeczucie ściskało jego żołądek.

Poza tym, było Halloween, coś musiało pójść źle. Musiał być wyjątkowo czujny.

Jakimś cudem wplątał się w przyjęcie z okazji Wigilii Wszystkich Świętych, które organizowane było w ich Pokoju Wspólnym. Naprawdę nie wiedział, jak to się stało, jedynym wyjaśnieniem było chyba, że jakimś cudem wpadł w tłum zmierzających na niego węży, który go tutaj zaciągnął. Mógł się założyć, że była to sprawka Riddle'a.

Dziedzic Slytherina wydawał się mieć niepokojącą kontrolę nad każdym mieszkańcem ich domu. To było przerażające. Nie mógł również wyjść z przyjęcia, ponieważ wokół niego wciąż pojawiali się ludzie, którzy chcieli z nim porozmawiać lub zatańczyć, kiedy tylko zaczynał robić krok w stronę wyjścia.

A jednak wszystko wyglądało tak, jak gdyby naprawdę nie zostało zaaranżowane, przez co bardzo rzadko udawało mu się wykręcić ze wspomnianego tańca. Teraz więc, aby go uniknąć, po prostu wycofał się sam w jakiś mroczny kąt, delektując się już drugą Ognistą Whisky tego wieczoru.

Niemal zakrztusił się, gdy pił ją dzisiaj po raz pierwszy, ale teraz już przyzwyczaił się do ogarniającego go w czasie jej przełykania płonącego ciepła, zabarwionego lekką goryczą.

Właściwie to czuł przyjemne otępienie, chociaż uważał na to, aby nie upić się na tyle, by nie był świadomy siebie i swojego otoczenia. Kto wie, być może taki właśnie był cel tej całej farsy, jaką stworzył Riddle.

Westchnął ciężko.

Nigdy tak bardzo nie tęsknił jeszcze za Ronem i Hermioną – albo Rogerem i Imogen. Byli lepszym towarzystwem niż młodociani Śmierciożercy i marionetki Riddle'a.

Święto celebrowane było w bardzo podobny sposób, co w jego czasach, ale tym razem nie miał przyjemności spędzenia go w towarzystwie swoich przyjaciół. Nikt nie zostawił go również w spokoju. Rosier, Mulciber i Avery niemal siłą zmusili go do tego, by z nimi usiadł, bez względu na to, jak ostre rzucał im spojrzenia i jak bardzo starał się być małomówny.

W końcu nie pałali do niego zbyt wielką sympatią, wszyscy o tym wiedzieli. Zrobili to tylko dlatego, że Riddle wykazał zainteresowanie jego osobą, a oni, zadając się z nim, starali się uzyskać jego przychylność i uwagę.

Obrzydliwe.

Zastanawiał się czy jakikolwiek Ślizgon miał w ogóle jakichś przyjaciół, czy może wszyscy byli po prostu jedynie sojusznikami, zawsze gotowymi do tego, aby wbić ci nóż w plecy i robili wszystko tylko w celach politycznych. Prawdopodobnie to drugie. Z Riddle'em na czele. A reszta po prostu biegała wokół niego jak szczeniaki, których jedynym marzeniem jest, aby ich okrutny i arogancki mistrz chociaż raz przyjaźnie je pogłaskał lub powiedział jakieś miłe słowo.

To było żałosne.

Tak samo było na tej imprezie; jej celem było jedynie zaimponowanie młodemu Czarnemu Panu, który – ku zaskoczeniu Harry'ego – nie trzymał się jedynie swojego elitarnego kręgu złożonego z Lestrange'a, Malfoya, Prince'a i Blacka, ale również krążył po pokoju, mając na twarzy ten czarujący uśmiech.

Wyglądało na to, że Tom również tu odgrywał swoją rolę.

Przypuszczał, że to dlatego Riddle posiadał w Hogwarcie tak wielkie zaplecze polityczne; bardzo często kusił ludzi tym, co mogą u niego uzyskać, kierował na nich uwagę, dzięki której czuli się wyjątkowo i myśleli, że mają jakąś szansę, po czym wycofywał z powrotem do swojego Wewnętrznego Kręgu.

To sprawiało, że każdy Ślizgon pragnął być częścią jego grupy; i jasne było, że bycie w tej grupie oznaczało posiadanie przywilejów. Najlepszego miejsca w Pokoju Wspólnym, na przykład, a także pewnego rodzaju ochrony, kiedy dziedzic Slytherina kierował na ciebie szczególną uwagę, a także zwiększenie władzy nad innymi.

Wszyscy członkowie Wewnętrznego Kręgu mieli swoich zwolenników i swój własny Wewnętrzny Krąg. Przypominało mu to trochę pajęczynę lub coś w tym stylu. I absolutnie nie chciał być jej częścią. Nigdy nie lubił sztywnych hierarchii, a już zwłaszcza takich, w których oczekiwano od niego, że będzie płaszczył się przed Tomem Riddle'em.

To nigdy się nie stanie. Sam pomysł przyprawiał go o mdłości.

Wziął kolejny łyk swojego drinka. Szukanie rozwiązania problemów na dnie butelki najprawdopodobniej nie było jego najlepszym pomysłem, ale zabawnie było spróbować. I gdzie tak w ogóle był szanowny pan i władca? Odpowiedź nadeszła sekundę później, kiedy ktoś wyrwał mu z uścisku drink, biorąc z niego łyk.

Spojrzał ponuro na chłopca. Niespodziewanie zrobił się nerwowy, musiał walczyć z chęcią walnięcia Riddle'a w twarz, gdyż było _Halloween_, a przecież Tom tak naprawdę właściwie nic jeszcze do niego nie powiedział. Co było zresztą bez znaczenia, gdyż już sama jego obecność i istnienie było irytujące. Niemniej jednak, zdusił w sobie tą chęć.

- Czego chcesz? – zapytał twardo, sięgając po swój drink. Riddle z roztargnieniem odsunął od niego rękę, w której go trzymał.

- Uważaj, zaczynasz mówić nieco bełkotliwie, kochanie. Rozumiem, że alkohol to dla ciebie coś nowego.

Harry zaczerwienił się.

- Po prostu oddaj mi ten pieprzony drink i odejdź. Nienawidzę Halloween, nienawidzę tej imprezy i nienawidzę ciebie. I wcale nie mówię bełkotliwie!

- Powiedziałem, że zaczynasz – powtórzył Riddle, uśmiechając się. – Dlaczego nienawidzisz Halloween i mnie?

- Bo jesteś sukinsynem, który ukradł mi mojego drinka i nie chce zostawić mnie w spokoju – warknął Harry, ponownie sięgając po Ognistą Whisky. – A teraz wynoś się.

- Alkohol nie wpływa na ciebie zbyt dobrze – stwierdził Tom, wciąż się uśmiechając. – Myślę, że dla dobra wszystkich lepiej go skonfiskuję…

Harry rzucił się na niego, wyrywając mu butelkę z rąk, czując przesadne zadowolenie z siebie. Tym razem zadbał o to, by trzymać go z dala od Riddle'a i tylko po to, by zrobić mu na złość, wziął łyk alkoholu, obserwując, jak oczy chłopca zwężają się.

Tom przyglądał się mu, opierając obok niego o ścianę, powodując, że ich ramiona niemal się dotykały. Pokój był zatłoczony.

Cassius Parkinson zaczął tańczyć na stole i Harry zauważył, że usta Toma wykrzywiają się z lekkim obrzydzeniem.

- Czego chcesz? – zapytał jeszcze raz Harry. – Nie powinieneś zajmować się swoimi wielbicielami?

- Pomyślałem, że zrobię sobie przerwę i porozmawiam z moim ulubionym buntownikiem.

- Jestem twoim jedynym buntownikiem – zauważył posępnie. Uśmieszek Toma poszerzył się.

- Właśnie dlatego moim ulubionym.

- Ha, ha – powiedział bez emocji. – Mogę się założyć, że uwielbiasz całą tę uwagę, jaką na ciebie kierują i ten śliniący się na twój widok fanklub.

- Hmm, cóż, zakładasz wiele rzeczy na mój temat. – Tom wzruszył z gracją ramionami. – Dlaczego nie lubisz Halloween?

Harry poczuł, jak jego gniew rośnie i po prostu chciał sprawić, by chłopak się zamknął.

- Tej nocy zostali zamordowani moi rodzice.

Coś nieokreślonego przemknęło przez chwilę przez twarz chłopca.

- Nie wiedziałem.

- I tak cię to jakoś szczególnie nie obchodzi – stwierdził chłodno – więc oszczędź mi kondolencji wzorowego ucznia.

- Nie miałem zamiaru ich wypowiadać – oświadczył Riddle. – Kondolencje to coś całkowicie bezużytecznego, nic nie zmieniają.

Wzrok Harry'ego mimowolnie przesunął się na Ślizgona, kiedy usłyszał jego opinię, gapiąc się na niego.

- Społeczeństwo oczekuje, że je złożysz – odpowiedział, głównie po to, by się nad tym zastanowić, a nie dlatego, że nie zgadzał się ze słowami chłopca.

- Nie wydajesz się kimś, kto zawracałby sobie głowę tym, czego oczekuje od niego społeczeństwo – zripostował Tom. – Nie, żebym się z tobą nie zgadzał. Społeczeństwo jest strasznie ograniczające.

- Uważaj – powiedział oschle Harry. – Zaczynasz pokazywać swoje prawdziwe oblicze.

Riddle jedynie ponownie się do niego uśmiechnął, po czym wyprostował, zbliżając się do niego na sekundę, szepcząc mu do ucha, podczas gdy otaczający ich ludzie zaczęli nagle wiwatować.

- Wesołego Halloween, Harry.

* * *

Zevi Prince ostrożnie obserwował pogarszający się stan Harry'ego.

Kiedy jego Pan zwrócił się do niego po wyspecjalizowane narkotyki i Veritaserum, podejrzewał do czego mogą być one wykorzystane. Teraz jego podejrzenia potwierdziły się i musiał przyznać, że obserwowanie efektów własnych wynalazków było fascynujące.

Gdyby na całą sytuację patrzył ktoś niewtajemniczony, zdawałoby mu się tylko, że Harrison był niesamowicie pijany – potykał się, mówił niewyraźnie, nie był w stanie iść prosto.

A tak naprawdę był pod wpływem narkotyku, który pozbawiał jego mięśnie siły, co doprowadzało do potykania się, a także do podwójnego widzenia i drżenia, atakując jego układ nerwowy.

Całkowicie obezwładnił on chłopca, przez chwilę całkiem uniemożliwiając mu jakiekolwiek ruszenie się. Oczywiście na wystarczająco długi czas, by zaaplikować serum prawdy.

Zastanawiał się, czego Tom chciał się dowiedzieć, ale nie do niego należało pytanie o to, jedyne, co mógł robić, to cicho spekulować na ten temat w zaciszu własnego umysłu. Jak na razie, musiał odegrać swoją rolę, zatem zaczął śmiać się z tego, jak bardzo upił się ich nowy Ślizgon.

Wszyscy wokół natychmiast to kupili i Tom zrobił krok do przodu, kiedy Harry niemal całkowicie upadł na podłogę, próbując dostać się do ich dormitorium. Jego oczy otwarte były szeroko ze strachu. Harry wiedział, że ktoś go naćpał, ale jego poplątany język zapewniał, iż nikomu o tym nie powie do czasu, aż Tom zmniejszy skutki, jakie niosło ze sobą działanie narkotyku.

To było kolejne kryterium. Tom chciał być w stanie w pełni kontrolować to, jak mocno narkotyk wpływał na chłopca i być w stanie zmniejszyć oraz zwiększyć jego moc, kiedy tylko będzie chciał, podczas gdy będzie on w organizmie Evansa. Aby tego dokonać, powiązał go z magią jego Pana.

Szczerze mówiąc, był dość zadowolony z efektu końcowego.

Jedyne, co Tom musiał zrobić, to sprawić, by Harry wypił coś, co będzie miało w sobie narkotyk i wyglądało na to, że mu się to udało. Biorąc pod uwagę to, co wywnioskował ze swojej wcześniejszej obserwacji, zakładał, że jego Pan sprowokował do tego Evansa poprzez próbowanie _powstrzymania_ go przed dalszym piciem, co, oczywiście, doprowadziło do tego, iż Harry natychmiast wyrwał mu z rąk swój alkohol i wypił go tylko po to, by się mu sprzeciwić.

Evans naprawdę był czasem bardzo naiwny. Niemal było mu żal chłopca. Niemal. Lepiej było, że okrucieństwo i sadyzm Toma skierowane zostały na Evansa, a nie na jednego z nich.

Ramię jego Pana owinęło się wokół pasa Harrisona – być może odrobinę zbyt mocno, chociaż wszyscy ich pijani obserwatorzy i tak przecież nie byli w stanie tego zauważyć – natomiast jedną z rąk Evansa zarzucił sobie na ramiona, biorąc na siebie jego ciężar, na wpół go przenosząc, a na wpół wlekąc.

Jego oczy błyszczały absolutnym, chociaż starannie ukrytym zadowoleniem i Zevi wiedział, że jego praca została doceniona.

- Zajmę się tym – mruknął Tom, przewracając oczami. – Jest lekki.

Rozległy się śmiechy i po chwili wszyscy już zainteresowali się kolejną aferę związaną z upiciem alkoholowym.

Zevi uśmiechnął się nieznacznie, kiedy jego Pan odciągnął stanowczo protestującego chłopca od tłumu, który zapomniał już o całym zajściu i przestał zwracać na nich uwagę.

Rzucił na zamykające się za nimi drzwi łagodne zaklęcie odpychające. Mieli jakąś godzinę, podczas której nikt nie będzie im przeszkadzał, bez względu na to, co miało się w jej czasie wydarzyć. Nie był do końca pewien czy chce to wiedzieć. Nie, zdecydowanie nie chciał.

Teraz, kiedy zrobił już swoje, pozwolił sobie na czerpanie przyjemności z imprezy.

Miał nadzieję, że Evans dostanie za swoje.

* * *

Serce waliło Harry'emu w piersi jak schwytany złoty znicz, dziko, uderzając o jego żebra tak, jak gdyby próbowało samo sobie zaszkodzić.

- Podałeś… mi jakiś… narkotyk… - oskarżył, czując przy okazji jak Riddle ostrożnie wysuwa mu z kieszeni różdżkę.

Świat rozmazywał mu się przed oczami, powodując, że trudno było mu zebrać myśli. Wszystko wokół niego kręciło się i trzęsło, i, co dziwaczne, wydawało mu się, że mocny uchwyt Riddle'a jest jedyną rzeczą, która przytrzymuje na ziemi jego ciało.

- Powinieneś bardziej uważać na to, co pijesz. To jedna z zasad spożywania alkoholu – odpowiedział drwiącym tonem Tom. Harry warknął, ale nie powiedział ani słowa.

Riddle przeciągnął go do dormitorium i zmusił do zajęcia miejsca na jednym z łóżek. Z całych sił powstrzymał się przed zwinięciem w jakiś zmarnowany kłębek, kiedy jego system wspomagający – tak bardzo nie pasowało mu jakiekolwiek powiązywanie „systemu wspomagającego" z „Riddle'em" – zniknął i pozostawił go, by radził sobie sam z sobą.

Doszedł do wniosku, że o to właśnie chodziło. Jeśli nie chciał wyglądać absolutnie żałośnie, to musiał całą swoją wolę skierować na to, by jego drżące, niepokojąco słabe ramiona utrzymały go w pozycji pionowej.

- **Co jest z tobą, do cholery, **_**nie tak**_**?** – wyrzucił z siebie tak jadowicie, jak tylko był w stanie, kiedy język odmawiał posłuszeństwa poleceniom jego mózgu. Wyszło mu to bardziej jak syk, gdyż taki sposób komunikowania się był znacznie łatwiejszy niż próba zwerbalizowania słów.

Riddle zamarł.

Harry zamrugał, zastanawiając się co… kurwa. Syknął. Och nie… NIE mógł odezwać się teraz w wężomowie, przez przypadek, po tym, jak tak długo udało mu się tak dobrze ukryć tą umiejętność!

- Czy ty właśnie…? – zaczął Riddle, przypatrując mu się z absolutnym zdziwieniem.

- Zakwestionowałem… cię? – Harry bardzo uważał, aby mówić po angielsku, szyderczo, pozwolić Riddle'owi myśleć, że się pomylił. – My, buntownicy… czasami… to robimy.

Harry wiedział, iż Tom nie spodziewał się tego, że był wężousty, a również z własnego doświadczenia zdawał sobie sprawę, że jeżeli specjalnie nie zwracało się uwagi na zmianę języka, to trudno było zauważyć różnicę między wężomową a językiem angielskim.

Modlił się o to, by tak samo było u Riddle'a.

Tom sądził, że był jedynym wężoustym na świecie, nielogiczne byłoby dla niego natychmiastowe dojście do wniosku, że Harry dzieli z nim tę cechę. Zwłaszcza, że miał być to dar, który przenoszony był jedynie poprzez ród Slytherina.

Młody Czarny Pan wpatrywał się w niego przez chwilę, a w jego zwykle spokojnym spojrzeniu pojawił się niemal zaniepokojony błysk, po czym chłopak zdał się otrząsnąć z tego odrętwienia, odkładając swoje przemyślenia na drugi plan – przynajmniej na razie.

Harry niemal poczuł, jak jego serca zwalnia ponownie, ale wtedy Riddle zbliżył się do niego, kładąc dłoń przy jego kolanie pochylając się lekko.

Jasne.

Wciąż był w całkowicie okropnej, popieprzonej sytuacji. Odurzony, bezbronny i całkowicie sam z psychopatą. Normalnie świetnie. Wspominał już, że _naprawdę_ nienawidzi Halloween?

Riddle przesunął dłonią po jego policzku, wargach, a następnie klatce piersiowej, popychając go do tyłu tak, aby oparł się na łokciach, niewygodnie poskręcany na krawędzi łóżka.

- Zatem… jesteśmy tutaj – mruknął chłopiec z dość nieprzyjemnym uśmieszkiem – zupełnie sami.

Krew Harry'ego zamarzła, bicie jego serca ponownie przyspieszyło, waląc dziko, z absolutnym przerażeniem. Czy Riddle… Nie… Nie ma mowy… Nie mógł… On…

- Riddle… Tom… - zaczął, mając przerażające przeczucie, że _błagałby_, gdyby chodziło o… to. Uśmieszek chłopca poszerzył się, kiedy Tom się mu przyglądał.

- Słyszałeś kiedykolwiek o Veritaserum? – Kolejne pytanie.

Jego serce znów się na moment uspokoiło, dzięki bogu, Riddle nie zamierzał… zgwałcić go. Po prostu mieszał Harry'emu w głowie.

Okej. Znów mógł oddychać.

A następnie po raz kolejny jego krew zawrzała, kiedy słowa chłopca w końcu dotarły do jego naćpanego umysłu. O tak, słyszał o Veritaserum.

Serum prawdy. Kurwa.

Zacisnął mocno usta, a oczy Riddle'a błysnęły.

- No naprawdę, Harrison, myślałeś, że chciałem… _ciebie_? – wyśmiał go okrutnie dziedzic Slytherina. – Gdybym _tego_ chciał, zapewniam, że nie musiałbym nikogo odurzać.

- Mój błąd – odparł przez zaciśnięte zęby Harry, próbując zmusić swój język do tego, aby poradził sobie z trudnymi słowami. – Po prostu… z powodu… braku jakichkolwiek… atrakcyjnych cech… u ciebie… założyłem… całkowicie przeciwnie. Nikt… nie zrobiłby… tego z… własnej woli.

Tom tylko uniósł brew, odkorkowują butelkę, co spowodowało, iż Harry automatycznie zacisnął swoje usta.

- Łał, w końcu znalazłem sposób na to, abyś się uciszył – mruknął dość groźnie Tom. – Otwórz usta.

Harry tylko spojrzał na niego ostro. To nie mogło się zdarzyć. To nie mogło się dziać, próbował odsunąć się i wyjść z bezpośredniej strefy zagrożenia, ale zatrzymany został przez uścisk Riddle'a, który przesunął się w dolną część jego uda, zaraz nad kolanem.

- No, no – skarcił Tom. – Nie stwarzaj problemów. Nie za bardzo chcę przyszpilać cię do łóżka, a jestem pewien, że również ty wolałbyś uniknąć nieporozumień w razie wypadku, gdyby ktoś tu wszedł.

Harry zacisnął zęby, ale przestał się przesuwać, Riddle, dupek, miał rację. Naprawdę nie chciał, aby ktoś tu wszedł i zobaczył przyszpilającego go do łóżka Riddle'a. To byłoby po prostu… złe. Fuj.

Nigdy nie czuł do kogoś tak wielkiej nienawiści, jak czuł w tej chwili do znajdującego się przed nim chłopca. On po prostu wiedział dokładnie co powiedzieć, w którym miejscu uderzyć, aby trafić w obawy Harry'ego i które wady wykorzystać, aby otrzymać wynik, na którym mu zależało.

To było cholernie irytujące.

Jedynym pocieszeniem Harry'ego było lekko odczuwane przez niego zadowolenie, iż udało mu się wyjść cało z przemówienia do dziedzica Slyherina w wężomowie.

- Otwórz usta – rozkazał Tom. Harry tylko uśmiechnął się szyderczo, w odpowiedzi jeszcze mocniej je zaciskając. Nie ma mowy. To był koszmar. Czuł mdłości… i był pewien, że to nie tylko z powodu tego cholerstwa, które Riddle umieścił w jego drinku. – _Natychmiast._

Harry nawet się nie ruszył, jedynie na niego patrząc.

A w następnej sekundzie nie był w stanie złapać oddechu, kiedy różdżka Riddle'a niespodziewanie znalazła się w rękach chłopca, wskazując na niego. Nie mógł oddychać; albo przynajmniej nie przez nos, świat zaczął rozmazywać mu się przed oczami i… boże, potrzebował powietrza.

Jego usta otworzyły się samoistnie, bez jego zgody, wciągając do płuc drogocenny tlen, podczas gdy w tym samym czasie Tom skoczył na niego, zaciskając palce na jego włosach i odchylając do tyłu jego głowę, upuszczając na jego język trzy krople serum prawdy, a następnie szybko zakryłjego usta, aby nie mógł ich wypluć.

Nadal nie był w stanie oddychać przez nos i… cholera jasna!... musiał je przełknąć.

Oczy Riddle'a błyszczały triumfalnie i Harry spojrzał na niego zaciekle spode łba, żałując, że nie ma wystarczająco dużo siły, aby go uderzyć. Niestety, wciąż działał na niego narkotyk, którym go naszpikowano – nie miał wątpliwości, że Riddle dokładnie to wszystko zaplanował. Po raz kolejny uniemożliwiał mu fizyczne bronienie się.

Dziwaczna mgiełka ogarnęła jego myśli, uspakajając je i w tym samym momencie poczuł, że jego język przestaje być tak uciążliwie ciężki.

Riddle sprawiał wrażenie równie dumnego co kot, który wypił właśnie śmietanę. Harry zapragnął zetrzeć mu z twarzy ten zadowolony, arogancki uśmieszek. Kiedy Tom otworzył usta, aby zadać mu pierwsze pytanie, Harry gwałtownie ugryzł się w język.

Mocno.

Smak miedzi wypełnił jego usta, a język pulsował ostrym bólem. Wysłał chłopcu prowokacyjny uśmieszek. Riddle zacisnął pięści i spojrzał na niego niemal z niedowierzaniem, chociaż kiedy się odezwał, to jego głos był spokojny, nawet pomimo zaciskającej się mocno szczęki.

- Jesteś masochistą czy co? – spytał, wskazując różdżką w kierunku Harry'ego, prawdopodobnie po to, aby uleczyć jego usta, by był w stanie znów wyraźnie mówić.

Harry natychmiast, tak szybko jak mógł – chociaż tak naprawdę nie był to ani trochę szybki ruch, otaczające go powietrze wydawało się mieć gęstość masła - przesunął się do tyłu, pieprzyć nieporozumienia.

Tom _nie_ mógł zadać mu żadnych pytań, kiedy był pod wpływem serum prawdy. Był gotów zrobić wszystko, aby tego uniknąć… nie, żeby był w stanie zrobić wiele, biorąc pod uwagę jego odurzenie… i, _och_, Riddle zaplanował to wszystko naprawdę bardzo dokładnie, prawda?

Tom rzucił się na niego - na jego twarzy widniała bezwzględna determinacja - popychając go na materac tak mocno, że powietrze uszło mu z płuc.

- Och – mruknął. – Tym razem nawet o tym nie myśl. Całkiem nieźle wychodzi ci uchylanie się od odpowiedzi i próby ucieczki, ale nie tym razem, _skarbie_.

Jego język szybko został uzdrowiony i tym razem, zanim mógłby znów go ugryźć, Riddle mocno przechylił do tyłu jego głowę, aby tego uniknąć, stawiając go w niezręcznej pozycji, która odsłaniała gardło Harry'ego.

Obaj dyszeli mocno, wysyłając sobie ostre spojrzenia. Następnie Riddle uśmiechnął się po raz kolejny, chociaż tym razem jego uśmiech nie był ani trochę przyjemny. Czysto mrożący, niebezpieczny i groźny.

- A teraz, Harry, powiedz mi, dlaczego mnie nienawidzisz i skąd mnie znasz?

Harry bezskutecznie próbował powstrzymać się od odpowiedzi, ale serum prawdy zawładnęło teraz jego ustami.

- Ponieważ staniesz się mordercą moich rodziców.

I wtedy nastąpiła cisza.

Najgorsze. Halloween. Jakie. Kiedykolwiek. Przeżył.


	13. Rozdział 12

Betowała, oczywiście, **Himitsu**. Bardzo jej za to dziękuję!

**Czytadlo**, cieszę się, że rozdział ci się podobał. Mam nadzieję, że dalsza część wydarzeń z Halloween i reakcja Toma cię nie zawiedzie. A groźby Toma są, no cóż, skuteczne ;). **Ariano**, miło mi słyszeć, że z takim entuzjazmem podeszłaś do poprzedniego rozdziału :). **neko246**, nie możemy mieć Harry'emu za złe tego, że tak kiepsko radził sobie z walką - w końcu czymś go naćpali, nie mógł w całości używać swoich umiejętności. A reakcja Toma, no cóż, mam nadzieję, że ci się spodoba. Wakacje jak na razie dość spokojne, chociaż niestety w tym roku bez żadnych większych wypraw. Ja w takim razie też zdrowia ci życzę :). **MadWoman98**, cieszę się, że ci się podoba :). A za wenę dziękuję, z pewnością się przyda. **elain679**, Zevi, niestety, zawsze był raczej poboczną postacią. Możemy oczywiście liczyć, że pojawi się go więcej, w końcu jest dla Harry'ego ważną osobą, ale w najbliższych rozdziałach raczej nie będzie go zbyt dużo... I tak, zgodzę się, to dziwne, że Cygnus w żaden sposób nie zareagował... Co do wężomowy - dla mnie jest to wbrew pozorom zrozumiałe. Harry nie powiedział wiele, a Tom przekonany jest, że jest jedynym wężoustym na świecie. Zakładanie, że Harry również ma taką umiejętność, byłoby dla niego... niezrozumiałe. **Shailila**, bardzo się cieszę, że rozdział sprostał twoim oczekiwaniom :). I tak, coś takiego do Toma pasuje - zwłaszcza, że ma pod ręką Zeviego, który może mu taki narkotyk zapewnić. Czy odpowiedzi zaskoczą Toma - dzisiaj się przekonasz, zatem nic o tym więcej mówić nie będę. :) **Star1012**, ja bardziej na twoim miejscu bałabym się konsekwencji tego, co stało się dalej :). Co do umieszczenia narkotyku w butelce - to wcale nie musiało być takie trudne ;). W końcu miał ją w ręce, a Harry trochę już mimo wszystko wypił. Dziękuję za komentarz :). **Seshi**, dlaczego tylko prawie? Ja sądzę, że Harry naprawdę jest biedny w całej tej sytuacji. Musiała się ona wydarzyć, ale i tak nie chciałabym być na jego miejscu. A Halloween... no cóż, zobaczysz ;). **DarkLady**, bardzo miło mi słyszeć, że rozdział ci się podobał. Tak, biedny Harry nie ma teraz innego wyjścia, musi odpowiedzieć na każde pytanie, jakie zada mu Tom. Chociaż nie mogę nie zgodzić się, że picie Ognistej nie było najmądrzejsze :). **AyoAdanna**, koniec w takim momencie, bo autorka jest bardzo złą osobą i lubi męczyć ludzi. Ogólnie cieszę się, że rozdział ci się podobał :). **Kraken**, słyszałam, że zamierzasz zabić moją betę, więc proszę, powstrzymaj się przynajmniej na razie ;). Ja dalej będę upierała się tego, że Voldemort to bardzo... zniszczony Tom. Tom, którego pozbawiono w życiu wszystkiego, o co mógłby się troszczyć. Tom, który nie miał już niczego, co mogłoby pobudzać jego umiejętności, nie miał dla czego się starać, nie miał żadnego wyzwania. A pętla czasowa, w którą wpadł Voldemort, rzeczywiście jest przerażająca. Chociaż, z drugiej strony, czy nie osiągnął właśnie tego, czego zawsze pragnął - nieśmiertelności? Veritaserum, zgadzam się, daje pole do popisu. Jest _wyzwaniem_. I... och Boże... naprawdę czytasz UL od początku? To... wiesz, tak mi ciepło się zrobiło na sercu :). Naprawdę. I taak, Tom strasznie mąci w głowie - zresztą, jeszcze później będzie to doskonale widoczne. Bardzo dziękuję za czas - przyda się ;).

Bardzo dziękuję wszystkim za komentarze. Są wspaniałe, cudowne i nie zastąpiłabym ich na nic innego. Bardzo, bardzo wam za nie dziękuję.

Mam nadzieję, że rozdział się wam spodoba.

* * *

**Gracz Przeszłości**

**Rozdział dwunasty**

Wpatrywał się w Evansa, jego myśli szalały.

- Coś ty właśnie powiedział? – Nienawidził tego, że jego głos stał się zaledwie szeptem, że zaskoczenie widoczne było na jego twarzy, zanim zdążył je złapać i zamaskować.

- Ponieważ staniesz się mordercą moich rodziców – powtórzył Harry, którego oczy płonęły jak szmaragdowa trucizna. Tomowi zaschło nagle w ustach. Czy to jakiś żart? Veritaserum nie działało tak, jak powinno?

- Jak nazywają się twoi rodzice? – zażądał.

- Lily i James P… - chłopiec zaciął się, starając się zatrzymać, rzucając, gdy próbował uciec, w jakikolwiek sposób uniknąć odpowiedzi. Wzmocnił swój uścisk. – Potter.

_Potter?_ Jak to możliwe?! Eliksir z pewnością musiał zostać uszkodzony… ale jak mógł to sprawdzić? Zmrużył oczy.

I jeszcze, jeszcze… czy nie wywnioskował już tego, że cała tożsamość chłopca została zmyślona? Wzmocnił uścisk. Eliksiry Zeviego zawsze były bez zarzutu. I… nie wiedział. Nie wiedział i _pogardzał_ tym uczuciem.

To miało odpowiedzieć na jego pytania, a nie przysparzać mu ich więcej!

- Jakie jest twoje prawdziwe imię, dane ci przez twoich biologicznych rodziców? – zapytał.

Harry miotał się w jego uścisku, oczywiście znów walcząc z serum… Nie mógł wiedzieć, że serum nie będzie działało… ale jednak wciąż z nim walczył… miał coś do ukrycia… tylko co?

- Harry James Potter – splunął chłopiec. Zmarszczył brwi, myśląc szybko.

Z tego, co było mu wiadomo, nie istniał żaden Harry James Potter, tak samo jak James i Lily Potterowie. Czuł pojawiające się w jego brzuchu małostkowe zrozumienie, zmianę w sposobie myślenia, ale nie mógł… nie… to było zbyt nieprawdopodobne, nawet jak na jego zagadkę.

Ale jednak, _jednak…_

- Kiedy się urodziłeś? – zapytał cicho.

Oczy Harry'ego rozszerzyły się z przerażenia, strachu i nienawiści, kiedy gorączkowo próbował wykręcić się z jego uścisku. Był to imponujący pokaz silnej woli, jako że eliksir powinien go już do tej pory całkowicie sparaliżować.

Chłopiec w milczeniu pokręcił głową, prawie błagając. To było absolutnie genialne. Tom stwierdził, że _uwielbia_ sposób, w jaki zielone oczy całkowicie się na nim skupiały, zaabsorbowane, niezdolne do odwrócenia się, wypełnione tak wieloma emocjami, że zapragnął zerwać je jak zakazany owoc i zagarnąć sobie.

Harry wydał z siebie zduszony dźwięk, zatem powtórzył pytanie, niebezpiecznie, jego serce waliło:

- Kiedy. Się. _Urodziłeś_?

- 31 lipca 19… 1980.

Odchylił się, przez chwilę przyglądając się chłopcu beznamiętnie, jego umysł szumiał szaleńczo.

Przyszłość.

Był podróżnikiem w czasie.

Harrison Evans był podróżnikiem w czasie.

Ogarnęło go ogromne poczucie władzy; miał w swoich rękach wiedzę na temat przyszłości… i zdał sobie sprawę, że mógł zapytać o to, o co tylko chciał… Harry'ego nie byłoby tutaj, gdyby to nie _miało_ się zdarzyć, prawda? To było jak dar od Losu, przepięknie zapakowany w tym wyzywającym, intrygującym chłopcu.

- Zamordowałem twoich rodziców… - mruknął. – Co jeszcze wiesz o mojej przyszłości? _Powiedz mi!_

Harry spojrzał na Toma, panikując, całym sobą próbując nie odpowiedzieć. Czy to nie pochrzani całkowicie przyszłości? Umrze teraz? Wątpił, by Riddle'a w ogóle to obchodziło! Tom w odpowiedzi tylko uśmiechnął się do niego złośliwie, arogancki _sukinsyn_. Być może mógłby jakoś obejść to pytanie, powiedzieć o czymś nieistotnym…

- Jakie jest pięć rzeczy, które myślisz, że uważałbym za najciekawsze, a które dotyczą mojej przyszłości? – dodał dziedzic Slytherina, jak gdyby odgadł jego myśli.

Harry zacisnął szczękę i wykręcił wściekle w dłoniach, które go trzymały, pragnąc, by ten przeklęty narkotyk nie czynił go tak słabym. To mijało, powoli, mógł to wyczuć, ale niewystarczająco. Niewystarczająco. Jego usta otworzyły się, nie mógł tego powstrzymać…

- Jesteś masowym mordercą, Czarnym Panem… - walczył, by zyskać kontrolę nad tym, co mówił, aby jakoś przekręcić ten koszmar bardziej na swoją korzyść. – Działasz pod wieloma imionami… Jedno z nich to Lord Voldemort… - Zostały tylko dwa, tylko dwa i Tom będzie mógł założyć, że nie miał o niczym pojęcia. – Zostałeś pokonany przez jednoroczne dziecko… Ale powróciłeś w trakcie mojego czwartego roku.

Niemal odetchnął z ulgą. Wszystkie te szczegóły mogły być dość interesujące, ale nie wciągały go w to wszystko. Oczy Toma rozszerzyły się i wyglądał niemal młodo, niemal wrażliwie, zanim to lodowate spojrzenie jeszcze raz się zaostrzyło, stając się nawet jeszcze chłodniejsze.

- _Jednoroczne_ dziecko? – powtórzył niebezpiecznie. – Jakie dziecko? Jakie jest jego imię?

Kurwa. Nie było nic, co mógł zrobić, nic, by uniknąć odpowiedzi, a zatem wykrzywił swoje wargi w zarozumiały uśmieszek, zbierając w sobie całą siłę i magię, jakie miał - nie, żeby nie były już całkowicie gotowe - osiągając stan krytyczny.

- Harry Potter.

Riddle wpatrywał się w niego przez chwilę, uścisk jego palców z pewnością pozostawi po sobie siniaki.

- Harry… - zaczął, powoli, po czym jego nieugięte oczy zwęziły się, a w następnej sekundzie różdżka przyciśnięta została do jego gardła. Tak. Tom właśnie dodał dwa do dwóch.

Jego uśmieszek stał się jeszcze bardziej złośliwy, wyszczerzył zęby jak zwierzę i o nic się już ani trochę nie troszczył.

- Może na tym poprzestaniemy?

Jego magia eksplodowała.

* * *

Turlali się po podłodze, uderzając, kopiąc i _walcząc_, i to było tak cudowne, w końcu móc uwolnić swoją frustrację i po prostu zetrzeć ten uśmieszek z twarzy Riddle'a, jak Harry pragnął od momentu, kiedy przybył do tych czasów.

Szarpnął Tomem przy pomocy kołnierza jego koszuli, próbując dotrzeć do swojej różdżki, starając się utrzymać dziedzica Slytherina bardzo blisko swojej magii do czasu, aż mu się to uda. Nie chciał, by Riddle użył na nim swoich przerażających klątw z zakresu Czarnej Magii, kiedy był magicznie niezdolny do bronienia się.

Wybuch jego magii rozerwał skutki, jakie wywoływał u niego narkotyk, jak gdyby ktoś wstrzyknął w jego mięśnie dawkę adrenaliny i rzucił się do przodu, kiedy tylko jego magia rzuciła Tomem przez dormitorium i zgniotła go na podłodze pod ścianą.

A następnie znalazł się na chłopcu, uderzając go w twarz tak mocno, jak mógł, rozkoszując się krwią, która wypłynęła z jego nosa. Tom natychmiast, płynnie, też zaczął walczyć.

Oczekiwał, że chłopiec będzie naprawdę bardzo kiepski w walce fizycznej, jako że nienawidził wszystkiego, co mugolskie, ale tak nie było. Co niesamowite, walczył tak, jak Harry – zawsze będąc w ruchu, atakując w krótkich odstępach czasu, używając każdej możliwej części swojego ciała do tego, aby wygrać.

Harry pomyślał, że przypominał węża, szybko i gwałtownie atakując swojego przeciwnika, po czym wycofywał się, tak jak w swoich politycznych gierkach, ale nie było tak. Syknął z bólu, kiedy jego kostka została uszkodzona, Tom momentalnie wykorzystał okazję, by podkreślić swoją dominację, warcząc do niego:

- Blizna po przekleństwie, skąd ją masz? Powiedziałeś, że to ja ci ją dałem.

I Harry, wciąż pod działaniem serum prawdy, mimowolnie odpowiedział, nawet jeśli znów rzucił się na chłopca, przewracając go, próbując przyprzeć go do muru, by znów uderzyć.

Nie myślał już; czerwona mgiełka złości, frustracji i ślepej nienawiści do tego, kim stanie się ten chłopiec, przysłoniła całą jego racjonalność.

- Od klątwy, która odbiła się ode mnie rykoszetem – splunął, ledwo mając na tyle przytomności umysłu, by pamiętać, że musi wypowiadać jak najbardziej zwięzłe odpowiedzi.

Głowa Riddle'a uderzyła o podłogę, fioletowe oczy zwęziły się ze wściekłości i chłodnej determinacji, a także wielu rzeczy, na które nie był w stanie patrzeć zbyt długo, jak gdyby dosłownie paliły go z powodu swojej intensywności.

- Co to była za klątwa? – zripostował z kolei Tom, uderzając łokciem w jego żebra, a swoim przedramieniem w gardło Harry'ego.

Obaj dyszeli ciężko, z trudem łapiąc powietrze, nie mogąc przestać. Pokój wokół nich powoli ulegał zniszczeniu i chociaż tak naprawdę nie rzucali zaklęć, Harry był w stanie wyczuć magię wiszącą w powietrzu. Nie wiedział już, do którego z nich ona należała, ale zupełnie go to nie obchodziło.

Liczyło się tylko to, aby _wygrać._

- Avada Kedavra – warknął, starając się przekazać za pomocą błysku w swoich oczach to, jak bardo pragnął trzymać w dłoni swoją różdżkę, kiedy wypowiadał te słowa do Riddle'a.

Oczy Toma rozszerzyły się ze zdziwienia i Harry wykorzystał to, uderzając, po raz kolejny po omacku próbując dotrzeć do swojej różdżki.

Kontynuowali walkę.

* * *

Wszyscy zamarli, gwałtownie dzieląc się na pół, kiedy drzwi do dormitorium piątego roku otworzyły się z hukiem i wypadły z niego dwie postaci, absolutnie nie zwracając uwagi na swoje otoczenie.

Abraxas prawie się zakrztusił.

Evans.

_Tom._

Po twarzy jego Pana spływała krew, jego ubranie było obdarte i pocięte, oczy płonęły niebezpiecznym ogniem, cała postawa promieniowała niebezpieczeństwem i zagrożeniem, prawa ręka wisiała pod dziwnym kątem, groteskowo, a włosy były poczochrane i lepkie od krwi.

Evans nie był w lepszej kondycji, lekko przygarbiony, jak gdyby próbował ochronić swoje połamane żebra, palce jego lewej ręki zostały zdruzgotane, całą wagę swojego ciała opierał prawie wyłącznie tylko na jednej nodze, a jego wargi krwawiły.

Milczenie, które nastało, mogłoby być zbyt ciche nawet dla kogoś martwego, nikt z nich nie miał nawet odwagi do tego, by _oddychać._

Chłopcy krążyli wokół siebie – i w Evansie nie było już teraz nic uległego czy potulnego, tak jakby to wszystko zostało odpędzone i jedyne, co pozostało, to zmęczony wojownik.

Nastąpił moment spokoju, kiedy zerwali się na równe nogi, rzucając sobie ostre spojrzenia, jak gdyby stali na krawędzi czegoś.

To było tak, jakby powietrze przeszyła błyskawica i ta magia… Salazarze, ta magia. Mroczna i Jasna, i Szara, _potężna_ i czasochłonna, zderzająca się, oplatająca, szarpiąca i szukająca.

Oddech zamarł mu w gardle. Trójka pierwszoroczniaków zemdlała, oczy cofnęły się im w głąb głowy. Żaden prefekt czy uczeń nawet na nich nie spojrzał, jakby w ogóle tego nie zauważył.

Abraxas zastanawiał się, czy nie powinni pomóc, szok jak ostry kawałek szkła przedarł się przez przytłumiającą mgiełkę jego upojenia. Jego Pan nie dał żadnego znaku, by się do tego wtrącali, właściwie, biorąc pod uwagę sposób, w jaki jego oczy całkowicie skupione były na Evansie, podejrzewał, że nie mogło tak być.

Zastanawiał się przez chwilę, czy Tom nie znalazł właśnie przypadkiem kogoś, _przeciwko_ komu – a nie z kim – może grać, ale natychmiast odrzucił to jako absurdalne. To był Tom.

W następnej sekundzie chłopcy jeszcze bardziej skoczyli sobie do gardeł, używając czarów i klątw, i surowej mocy równie wiele, ile używali pięści, wchodząc i wychodząc z zasięgu swoich ruchów.

Nic takiego _nigdy_ wcześniej nie widział. Wszyscy szybko przywarli do ścian pokoju, robiąc im przestrzeń, nie ośmielając się powiedzieć czegoś, zaprotestować lub pouczyć.

Tom i Harry krążyli wokół siebie w śmiertelnym tańcu – i gdyby którykolwiek z nich pomylił chociaż jeden krok, wiedział, że gra zostałaby zakończona.

Nic nie mówili, nie zostało wypowiedziane między nimi choćby jedno słowo i Zevi wydawał się czuć coś w stylu przerażającego niedowierzania ze szczyptą podziwu.

Lestrange zemdlał w rogu, tracąc całą tę scenę. Alphard sprawiał wrażenie kogoś, kto gdyby tylko nie bał się tak bardzo o swoje życie, to rozpocząłby zbierać zakłady co do wyniku tego starcia.

Wszystko potoczyło się tak szybko, wszystkie ruchy były zamazane i do czasu, kiedy to wszystko się skończyło, nie był już tak naprawdę pewien, co się rzeczywiście stało.

Alphard zaklął, gwiżdżąc cicho.

* * *

Tom skoczył w kierunku jego czoła, celując w bliznę po klątwie i Harry odchylił różdżkę w stronę klatki piersiowej chłopca, chociaż jego głowa eksplodowała bólem, jak gdyby jego mózg lub dusza próbowały rozedrzeć się, i opadł na kolana.

Riddle uśmiechał się złośliwie, tak pewny swojego zwycięstwa, i różdżka Harry'ego skierowana została na jego klatkę piersiową, nawet kiedy jego umysł zaczęła ogarniać ciemność.

- _Confringo_!

Klątwa powodująca eksplozję. Rzucona prosto w klatkę piersiową Riddle'a.

Przez sekundę na jego twarzy pojawił się uśmieszek wywołany zaskoczeniem we wzroku Toma, krzykiem, i nawet nie wiedział, który to z nich krzyczał…

A potem w całości ogarnęła go ciemność.

Opadał.


	14. Rozdział 13

Do **Himitsu**, za zbetowanie rozdziału, leci Ognista Whisky.

**MadWoman98**, cóż to za wyznania słyszę :). Ale cieszę się, że rozdział ci się podobał. **neko246**, to dobrze, że podobała ci się reakcja Toma. I oczywiście, że czasami traci kontrolę nad sytuacją - w końcu jest tylko człowiekiem... ;) **Hakkarii**, myślę, że możesz mieć rację - ten moment z pewnością był ważny dla ich relacji. Tom w końcu poznał tożsamość Harrisona, poza tym uświadomił sobie, że chłopak jest naprawdę _niezły_. I, och, też czytasz znów UL? Aż mi się cieplej zrobiło na sercu :). **Star1012**, cieszę się, że rozdział ci się tak podobał. Mogę ci tylko powiedzieć, że jeszcze zdziwisz się tym, przez co przeszli, zanim stali się przyjaciółmi. Myślę, że to jest jeszcze nawet dość spokojne :). **Kraken**, Harry i Tom niezbyt często walczą na oczach publiczności, więc myślę, że rzeczywiście warto jest docenić to, co stało się w ostatnim rozdziale ;). Co do rozpoczęcia pętli czasowej - z tego, co na razie wiemy, mogło być naprawdę różnie. Tom mógł w ogóle nie podążyć za Harrym i po jego... zniknięciu z czasów, w których obecnie dzieje się akcja, po prostu z powodu jego braku zamienić w Voldemorta. Mogło być też tak, że podążył za Harrym w czasie, ale coś poszło nie tak i stracił pamięć, znów cofając się do swoich czasów. Na chwilę obecną istnieje wiele, wiele możliwości. Cygnus, niestety, musi żyć - i to w dobrej formie, blisko Toma. I dodam, że jestem zaszczycona twoim poświęceniem :). **elain679**, ależ nie, wciąż trzymam się dwóch rozdziałów na tydzień - chociaż dzielnie walczę z tym, aby wrzucać je w mniej więcej równych odstępach czasowych, a nie oba pod koniec tygodnia, co przyznam jednak, że jest bardzo trudne :). I tak, myślę, że ta... bójka była magnetyzująca. **DarkLady**, miło mi widzieć, że z takim entuzjazmem podeszłaś do poprzedniego rozdziału :). Mogę zapewnić, że będzie więcej słownych potyczek, za walkę fizyczną nie odpowiadam :). **ozi**, och nie, Tom wie wiele - z całą pewnością nie wszystko. Ale ma już jakieś pojęcie o Harrym, więc teraz wyciąganie z niego informacji może być trochę łatwiejsze. I tak, zszokowany Tom to coś, co wiele osób lubi :). Na temat wężomowy wciąż się na razie nie wypowiadam :). **Shailila**, cieszę się, że rozdział ci się podobał. I nieee, nigdzie bym się nie podpisała - należę do tych osób, które uwielbiają kończyć w takim właśnie momencie, chociaż wiem, że to okropne ;). I jestem pewna, że tak, był to pokaz wspaniałej magii - już sam fakt, że brał w nim udział Tom jest wystarczający. Dziękuję bardzo za miłe słowa :). _**Gościu**_, naprawdę nie ma za co dziękować :). Po prostu cieszę się, że rozdział tak bardzo ci się podobał, że w ogóle podoba ci się ta historia Toma i Harry'ego. **Seshi**, niestety nic nie mogę poradzić na to, w jakim momencie kończy się rozdział, proszę więc powstrzymać się przed usiłowaniem zabójstwa :). **Czytadlo**, miło mi słyszeć, że rozdział ci się podobał :). Mam nadzieję, że czekanie nie było takie okropne - bez wątpienia dni minęły bardzo szybko.

Dziękuję z całego serca za wasze wspaniałe i pełne emocji komentarze, które czytało mi - wiele razy, naprawdę wiele razy - z taką wielką przyjemnością. Już sama ich ilość jest powalająca, za co bardzo, bardzo wam dziękuję.

Miłego czytania!

* * *

**Gracz Przeszłości**

**Rozdział trzynasty**

Biel.

Wszystko wokół niego było białe, czyżby umarł?

Nie, śmierć nie mogła być taka bolesna, a bolało go wszystko, poza tym wydawało mu się, że jest otoczony przez coś chłodnego i lepkiego. W ustach czuł metaliczny posmak, a jego głowa pulsowała. Pamiętał zaledwie urywki tego, co się wydarzyło, walki, która miała miejsce, ale to wystarczyło, by spróbował podnieść się gwałtownie, sięgając po różdżkę. Natychmiast jęknął jednak, kiedy ból przetoczył się ostro przez jego ciało, przyprawiając go o zawroty głowy.

- Nie robiłbym tego na twoim miejscu – usłyszał cedzący, dość groźny głos.

Oczy Harry'ego w końcu zdołały skupić się na otoczeniu, kiedy wreszcie przestało wirować mu w głowie, i chłopiec zapadł się jeszcze mocniej w otaczające go poduszki. Poduszki. Biel. Skrzydło Szpitalne. Świetnie. Zwrócił głowę, tym razem bardziej ostrożnie, na znajdujące się obok łóżko.

Riddle. Jeszcze lepiej.

Jak długo był przytomny… kurwa. Tom wiedział. Przyjrzał się ostrożnie chłopcu. Zrozumiał teraz, że musi być, tak jak i Tom, otoczony plastycznymi workami z lodem, które odpowiedzialne były za odczuwany przez niego lepki chłód.

Uśmiechnął się, kiedy dostrzegł, że również dziedzic Slytherina pokryty jest bandażami; zwłaszcza na klatce piersiowej. Wszystkie drobniejsze urazy zostały już uleczone, ale wokół jego piersi wciąż owinięte były bandaże, ku zadowoleniu Harry'ego.

Riddle zmrużył niebezpiecznie oczy, ale matrona podeszła do nich, zanim którykolwiek mógłby się odezwać, rozwodząc się nad nimi, obu stawiając przed różnego rodzaju badaniami.

- Hej, co się dokładnie stało? – zapytał Harry, wykrztuszając z siebie słowa, uparcie nie spoglądając na Riddle'a. – Jak długo byłem nieprzytomny? Kiedy będę mógł sobie pójść?

Magomedyczka ścisnęła z dezaprobatą usta.

- Byliście w śpiączce przez ostatnie dwa tygodnie – odpowiedziała stanowczo. – Jeśli chodzi o to, co się stało, to ja i dyrektor właśnie tego chcielibyśmy się dowiedzieć.

Harry oparł się chęci przełknięcia śliny.

Już i tak naraził się nauczycielom, gdyż ukrywał przed nimi swoje umiejętności i odnosił wrażenie, iż Dumbledore nigdy nie ufał mu jako podróżnikowi w czasie. Albo przynajmniej zawsze wpatrywał się w niego w czasie zajęć. A Dippet w ogóle nigdy nie był nim jakoś szczególnie zaintrygowany.

Był… żołądek ścisnął mu się nagle ze strachu. Zostanie wyrzucony z Hogwartu? Niewiele udało mu się zobaczyć przed utratą przytomności, ale z tego, co pamiętał, to swoim zaklęciem rozerwał klatkę piersiową Toma na strzępy. Oczywiście, ten drań całkowicie sobie na to zasłużył i… kurwa.

Nagle, pierwszy raz w życiu, pobyt w Skrzydle Szpitalnym wydał mu się czymś dobrym. Skoro Tom już wcześniej był nieustępliwy, to jaki będzie teraz? Bał się o tym myśleć.

- To było wielkie nieporozumienie – powiedział obok niego Tom. Harry ledwie powstrzymał się od szybkiego odwrócenia głowy lub jakiegokolwiek innego okazania swojego zdumienia.

- Nieporozumienie? – nadszedł kolejny, zimny głos. Dippet.

- Tak – potwierdził cicho Tom swoim głosem wzorowego ucznia.

Harry mimowolnie porażony był takim okazem doskonałych umiejętności Riddle'a do kłamania. Wyglądał na szczerze skruszonego, a nawet trochę zakłopotanego, pochylając głowę, chociaż nie nadmiernie.

- Ja… byliśmy pijani; wie pan, jak wygląda świętowanie przez Ślizgonów Halloween. – Tom spojrzał przy wypowiadaniu tych słów w górę, a w jego oczach lśnił malutki błysk chłopięcej figlarności, może nawet zmowy, ale był on subtelny, w żaden sposób nachalny. Czy Dippet był Ślizgonem? Harry przypomniał sobie, że tak, chociaż nie wiedział skąd to wie. Tom kontynuował, tym razem przygryzając wargę, jak gdyby nieświadomie. – I, cóż, Harry tęsknił za domem i mogłem powiedzieć coś nietaktownego, i wszystko eskalowało.

- Eskalowało! – powtórzył z niedowierzaniem Dippet. – Przez dwa tygodnie byliście w śpiączce – prawie się zabiliście! Takie zachowanie po prostu nie jest tolerowane w Hogwarcie.

Oczy Harry'ego rozszerzyły się. Nie zdawał sobie sprawy z tego, że był ranny tak poważnie; co by się stało z linią czasu, gdyby umarł?

- Oczekiwałem od was czegoś lepszego – oznajmił z porażką Dippet. – Powinniście być bardziej rozsądni.

Dyrektor zerknął na niego i Harry niemal jęknął głośno. Co by Dippet powiedział, gdyby dowiedział się, że Tom wie o tym, iż jest z przyszłości?

- Oczywiście, dyrektorze – mruknął cicho. – To się więcej nie powtórzy… - Zwrócił się do Toma, z trudem powstrzymując od zaciśnięcia zębów. – Przykro mi, Tom – oświadczył, wiedząc, że było to coś, do czego przynajmniej częściowo dążył mężczyzna. I właściwie nie kłamał, naprawdę było mu bardzo przykro, że Tom wiedział. – Nie byłem przy zdrowych zmysłach. – Oczywiście, drań naszpikował go narkotykami i wepchnął Veritaserium do gardła! – To się nie powtórzy. – Tomowi już nigdy nie uda się ponownie postawić go w takiej sytuacji.

Oczy Toma zalśniły, jak gdyby przyjmując wyzwanie, płonący w nich ogień starannie ukryty był przed wzrokiem Dippeta, nawet kiedy wysłał mu nieskazitelny, przepraszający uśmiech.

- Jestem równie winny co ty… Myślę, że źle rozpoczęliśmy naszą znajomość – powiedział chłopiec. – Być może, mógłbym ci to jakoś wynagrodzić? Wydajesz się mieć pewne kłopoty ze skupieniem na rzucanych przez ciebie zaklęciach, może mógłbym ci pomóc?

Harry prawie zaczął gapić się na chłopca z powodu sposobu, w jaki Tom się z tego wyślizgnął. Skupienie? Skupienie! To Tom był powodem tego, że nie potrafił się skupić!

- Nie jesteś zbyt zajęty, Tom? – nadszedł zatroskany głos. Dumbledore. Pomimo niezwykłej irytacji, o jaką przyprawiał go ten człowiek, Harry niemal odetchnął z ulgą. Oczy Toma skierowały się na zastępcę dyrektora i chłopiec wysłał mu uśmiech, po czym na moment skierowały znów na Harry'ego.

- Oczywiście, że nie, poradzę sobie, dziękuję za troskę, profesorze – odparł. – Przynajmniej to mogę zrobić.

- Myślę, że to doskonały pomysł – oświadczył Dippet, przyglądając im się zagadkowo. - Moglibyście wyjaśnić sobie swoje… punkty widzenia.

Harry skierował wzrok na mężczyznę.

- Co?

- Przez dwa miesiące będziecie również mieli wspólny szlaban – kontynuował Dippet. – Po pięćdziesiąt punktów za każdego z was zostaje odjęte waszemu domowi za tak przerażające postępowanie. Jesteśmy w stanie wojny, panowie, takie konflikty w szkole nie będą tolerowane.

Przynajmniej nie został wyrzucony… chociaż był niemal pewien, że było tak tylko ze względu na to, iż jest podróżnikiem w czasie i muszą z tego powodu szczególnie mieć na niego oko. I z powodu zeznań Toma, które były po prostu dziwne. Podejrzewał, że Riddle nie chciał, by odszedł, zanim zdobędzie odpowiedzi na pytania, które go nurtują.

- Dobrze, proszę pana – mruknęli obaj cicho. Dippet wyszedł, zerkając na Dumbledore'a, który przez chwilę przyglądał się im.

- Czy przedstawione przez pana Riddle'a zdarzenia są prawdziwe, panie Evans? – zapytał cicho. Prawie niezauważalnie, oczy Toma pociemniały, a szczęka zacisnęła się. Przez ułamek sekundy Harry wahał się, był to idealny czas na to, aby udowodnić Tomowi, że nie miał problemów z zaufaniem, aby zaangażować w to wszystko dyrektora.

- Tak, proszę pana – odpowiedział po kilku sekundach. – Są prawdziwe.

Dumbledore przez jakąś minutę przyglądał się mu ciężko, jego niebieskie oczy przenosiły się to na jednego, to na drugiego.

- Dobrze – mruknął. – I nie istnieje nic, co chcielibyście mi powiedzieć?

Niemal odruchowo wymienili spojrzenia, po czym skierowali wzrok na Dumbledore'a.

- Nie, profesorze – odparli. Dumbledore jeszcze raz skinął głową.

- W takim razie, odpocznijcie, chłopcy, mam nadzieję, że coś takiego już się nie powtórzy… Panie Evans, przyjdź do mojego gabinetu, kiedy tylko wypuści cię nasza kochana Madame Wilson.

- Dobrze, proszę pana – powiedział cicho Harry, opierając się chęci westchnięcia.

Wyglądało na to, że zbyt szybko się cieszył. Poczuł, że wzrok Toma pali mu skórę.

Dumbledore, mimo że wyglądał na zaniepokojonego i zmartwionego, rzucił dowcipny komentarz na temat młodzieży i wyszedł.

* * *

Zadowolony z tego, że w końcu pozostali sami, i mając nadzieję, iż w najbliższym czasie nikt nie będzie im przerywał, Tom ponownie skierował swoje ciało w stronę Evansa, przyglądając mu się oceniająco. Obudził się ledwie jakieś pół godziny przed chłopcem i powiedziano mu, że stało się tak dlatego, iż jego rany były bardziej fizyczne od ran Harry'ego, których przyczyny nie byli świadomi.

Zakładali, że był ciekawym przypadkiem magicznego wyczerpania, ale doskonale wiedział, że tak nie było. Chodziło o bliznę po klątwie… bliznę, którą pozostawiła odbijająca się Avada Kedavra… rzucona prawdopodobnie przez niego.

Harry Potter był całkowicie niezwykły. Był jeszcze większą zagadką, niż początkowo sądził – nikt nie przeżył Morderczego Zaklęcia, z samej nazwy powinno być to niemożliwe! Nikt, prócz tego chłopca. Nigdy nie był nikim tak zafascynowany. Evans ostrożnie odwzajemnił jego spojrzenie.

- Jesteś moim dłużnikiem, Harry – powiedział bardzo cicho, chociaż wiedział, iż chłopiec to usłyszał. Harry zmrużył oczy.

- A to niby dlaczego? – warknął, oczywiste było, że nie podobała mu się ta myśl. Tom uniósł brwi.

- Bo dzięki mnie wciąż jesteś w Hogwarcie.

- Nie – zaprzeczył Harry, uśmiechając się lekko. – Wciąż jestem w Hogwarcie, bo jestem podróżnikiem w czasie i nie mogą pozwolić sobie na to, aby nie mieć na mnie oka.

- Nie możesz być aż tak naiwny – stwierdził Tom, a na jego twarzy pojawiło się lekkie niedowierzanie. Czy on mógł być politycznie nieświadomy? Czy jedyna osoba, jaka od wielu lat była w stanie naprawdę stawić mu wyzwanie, mogła być całkowicie niedoinformowana? Myślał o tym już wcześniej, oczywiście, ale i tak przypomnienie sobie o tym było niezwykle zaskakujące. – Gdyby naprawdę sądzili, że stanowisz zagrożenie… mam na myśli, gdybyś próbował zamordować innego ucznia… wtedy umieściliby cię w Departamencie Tajemnic, abyś nie mógł wyrządzić więcej szkód w osi czasu.

Oczy chłopca rozszerzyły się. Z pewnością o tym nie pomyślał, ale, co zafascynowało Toma, również nie spróbował znaleźć jakiejś głupiej wymówki w stylu „Ministerstwo nigdy nie zrobiłoby czegoś takiego". To było obiecujące.

- Jesteś moim dłużnikiem – powtórzył. Harry spojrzał na niego spode łba.

- Nie znalazłbym się w takiej sytuacji, gdybyś zostawił mnie w spokoju! – warknął.

- To bez znaczenia – rzucił lekceważąco. – Nie możesz zmienić przeszłości… - Wysłał chłopcu chytry, okrutny uśmieszek. – Nad czym bez wątpienia ubolewasz.

Oczywiste było, że Potter pragnął jego śmierci.

W odpowiedzi Harry rzucił mu jedynie ostre spojrzenie, jego oczy płonęły. Jego uśmiech zamienił się na bardziej rzeczowy.

- To nie miejsce na takie rozmowy – kontynuował. – Kiedy je opuścimy, wyjaśnisz swoje zeznania. – Nie było prośby w jego głosie, jakiegokolwiek wahania. Ostre spojrzenie Harry'ego wzmocniło się.

- Już mnie rwie – parsknął stanowczo. – I tak wiesz za dużo.

Oczy Toma zabłysły.

- Możemy zrobić to w cywilizowany sposób albo mogę również użyć legilimencji i rozedrzeć ci umysł. Którą opcję wolisz? – zapytał niebezpiecznie.

Harry otworzył usta, aby odpowiedzieć i czuł niezwykłe oczekiwanie na kolejny ruch chłopca… a wtedy jego usta zacisnęły się ponownie, a oczy przesunęły ponad ramię Toma. Dziedzic Slytherina ledwie powstrzymał się przed uderzeniem czegoś z powodu frustracji wywołanej tym, że ktoś po raz drugi im przeszkodził, ale zamiast tego nałożył na swoją twarz uroczy uśmiech i odwrócił się.

Gdyby miał gorsze maniery, jęknąłby.

Marta McKenzie. Czwartoroczna Krukonka.

Żałośnie w nim zakochana.

To było naprawdę obrzydliwe. Spojrzał na Harry'ego, który zbladł jak ściana. Zastanawiał się, jaki był ku temu powód, nie mogąc wyobrazić sobie, by w przyszłości Marty było cokolwiek niezwykłego.

Miał nadzieję, że zmarła. Dlaczego w ogóle ją wpuszczono? Narzucała się. A w tym momencie ściskała także mocno swój krwawiący nos, prowadzona przez skruszonego Rubeusa Hagrida. Prostak machał dookoła swoją dużą dłonią i wyglądał na zmartwionego.

Drugoroczniak był już znany w całym Hogwarcie ze swoich wstrętnych i nieudolnych wybryków z niebezpiecznymi stworzeniami. Naprawdę przerażające było to, że w ogóle pozwolono mu do niego uczęszczać.

Profesor Kettleburn bardzo lubił to… nie mógł nawet nazwać tego stworzenia dzieckiem. Nie był człowiekiem, najprawdopodobniej miał w sobie krew olbrzyma. Nic dziwnego, że był głupi.

- Naprawdę przepraszam! – powtarzał prostak, a jego twarz wykrzywiła się z niepokojem. – Nie chciałem cię zranić.

- Nie zwracałeś uwagi na to, gdzie idziesz? – zapytał „niewinnie" Tom. Prostak spojrzał na niego, zdezorientowany, po czym kiwnął głową.

- Tak… tak właśnie było! Nie chciałem nikogo skrzywdzić.

W międzyczasie Marta jęknęła, odwracając nagle twarz w stronę jego łóżka, piszcząc głośno, czerwieniejąc tak, jak płynąca jej z nosa krew.

- T-Tom – powiedziała niewyraźnie. Jej wzrok przesunął się po jego zabandażowanej postaci i musiał oprzeć się chęci lepszego owinięcia kołdrą. Była brzydka, pryszczata, jej włosy były strąkowe, a charakter okropny – wiedział, że Oliwia Hornby i inne dziewczyny w jej wieku sprawiły, że była tego świadoma, zatem nie potrafił zrozumieć, dlaczego miała czelność łazić za nim jak suka w rui.

Odwróciła wzrok, kiedy ich spojrzenia się spotkały i dziewczyna napotkała w jego oczach coś przerażającego, chociaż nie do końca była w stanie powiedzieć co. Wiedział, że to przyciągało ludzi, ta subtelna iskierka niebezpieczeństwa, pragnęli mieć ją w swoim życiu, chcieli ją poznać, oswoić go, ale nikomu nigdy się to nie uda. Jednakowo odrzucało to ich, kiedy ją odkryli, obcą dla nich i ich żałosnego człowieczeństwa.

- Powinnaś pokazać to pielęgniarce – powiedział cicho Harry.

Skierował spojrzenie na swoją zagadkę, ale chłopiec nie wzdrygnął się pod jego wpływem. Był jedynym, który tego nie robił, a przynajmniej nie naprawdę.

Miał swoje momenty, ale do tej pory nigdy nie wycofał się i nie spłoszył pod wpływem wyzwań, jakie stawiał przed nim Tom. To fascynujące.

Zastanawiał się, jak długo zajmie mu złamanie Harry'ego, rozłożenie go na czynniki pierwsze, odłamki w palcach Toma. Czy to naprawdę był chłopiec, który przeżył Mordercze Zaklęcie? Jakie inne tajemnice skrywał? Tom chciał wydobyć je wszystkie, poznać i posiąść chłopca tylko dla samego siebie.

Szmaragdowe oczy wbijały się w jego skórę, przebijając przez nią. Mimowolnie zaczął zastanawiać się, co Harry Potter Evans widział, kiedy na niego spoglądał, jeżeli w ogóle widział prawdę. Wysłał mu olśniewający uśmiech.

Chłopiec odwrócił wzrok.

Pozwolił na to, częściowo ze względu na widownię, częściowo z uwagi na to, że dzieląca ich odległość ograniczała jego ruchy, a częściowo dlatego, że wiedział, iż w końcu znów go na sobie skupi. Harry'ego Pottera. Harrisona Evansa.

Nie mógł oprzeć się lolitce.

Musiał go mieć.

* * *

Harry mimowolnie gapił się na dwie osoby, które pojawiły się w Skrzydle Szpitalnym.

Chciał ich ostrzec, miał na czubku języka słowa, że wylegujący się tak bezbronnie – chociaż starał się ukryć to za uśmiechem i silną postawą - na łóżku Ślizgon zrujnuje całe ich życie.

Wszyscy przebywający teraz w Skrzydle Szpitalnym byli przyszłymi ofiarami Toma Riddle'a. Powinni założyć jakiś klub lub coś w tym stylu. Zanim mógłby dłużej się zadręczać, matrona Wilson zaczęła kręcić się wokół nich, słysząc zamieszanie.

- Och, ty głupia dziewucho! – zawołała. – Co tym razem zrobiłaś? – zapytała zrozpaczona. – _Episkey_.

Nos natychmiast się uleczył i wraz z szybkim Tergeo zniknęła również krew.

Odwróciła się do Hagrida… i, och… Hagrid. Nie mógł uwierzyć, że nie szukał wcześniej tej młodszej wersji swojego przyjaciela.

Harry przeklął cicho. Był zbył pochłonięty Tomem. Bał się, że to może stać się problemem. Tak łatwo można było zostać wciągniętym przez dziedzica Slytherina, zagubić się w jego niekończących się gierkach i osobowości, nie będąc w stanie odnaleźć wyjścia.

To było przerażające, ale, w pewnym sensie, niemal się z tego cieszył. Kiedy po prostu grał, zapominał o tym, co ważne, reszta świata i jego problemy zdawały się znikać. Ale wtedy przypomniał sobie z zastraszającą gwałtownością, że wszystko powróci.

Poczuł, że te oczy kierują się na niego, pełne drwiny, wyzywające go do tego, aby odwrócił się, spojrzał i ponownie zaczął tańczyć na granicy swojego piedestału. Aby podszedł do krawędzi, flirtował z niebezpieczeństwem i nieustępliwą siłą woli, jaką był dziedzic Slytherina.

To uczucie zniknęło, kiedy spojrzenie przeniosło się, uwalniając go ze swojego pola grawitacyjnego.

Nie.

Już zaszedł zbyt daleko.

Jedyne, co chciał, to wrócić do domu.


	15. Rozdział 14

Za betę dziękuję **Himitsu**.

**Seshi**, och tak, myślę, że będzie się działo - i już z pewnością nic nie będzie w stanie powstrzymać Toma :). **Kraken**, aj tam, dobra Ognista jeszcze nikomu nie zaszkodziła :). Tom jest po prostu, no cóż, sobą. jego zafascynowanie Harrym nigdy nie było (będzie) dość normalne. A ta firma, to właściwie nie jest taki zły pomysł - tylko czy ludzi nie zgłaszałoby się do niej zbyt wiele? ;) **AliceSz**, nie ma sprawy, cieszę się, że teraz mogę przeczytać twój komentarz :). Co do fizycznego pojedynku między chłopakami - no cóż, oni zawsze się dużo dotykali. Poza tym podejrzewam - i czemu wcale się nie dziwię - że autorka po prostu chciała dać Tomowi w twarz. Na temat Hagrida i Marty, nawet gdybym chciała, niestety nie mogę się zbyt wiele wypowiedzieć... **Star1012**, myślę, że Tom by sobie raczej nie robił zbyt wiele z Dumbledore'a i po prostu zrezygnował z trzymaniem przed nim maski. Właściwie mogłoby z nim pójść łatwiej niż z Dippetem. Co do Hagrida - postać ogólnie w ogóle mało się gdziekolwiek pojawia w fickach, głównie ze względu na fakt, że w języku angielskim postać ta ma o wiele bardziej dziwną wymowę i po prostu nikt nie potrafi jej zapisać :). **Evolution**, cieszę się, że udał ci się wyjazd - a osobiście sądzę, że szkoda czasu na wylegiwanie się na plaży, lepiej pozwiedzać ;). No i, oczywiście, miło mi słyszeć, że podobały ci się ostatnie rozdziały. I tak, Tom w pewnym stopniu się nieco tym naćpaniem "poddaje" - Harry powinien czuć się zaszczycony, w końcu Tom musiał zniżyć się do takiego poziomu, aby coś z niego wyciągnąć! A slashowe miniaturki, cóż... no. (Ładna dzisiaj pogoda, prawda?). Wspomniałaś o wężomowie, tak? Na jej temat nic na razie nie mówię. A i tak sądzę, że Harry radził sobie bardzo dzielnie. Na twoje pytania, oczywiście, nie odpowiem, ale to z pewnością cię nie zdziwiło :). I tak, te wszystkie podteksty są absolutnie wspaniałe również dla mnie. Ale myślę, że dałabyś sobie z nimi radę - będąc na miejscu Toma, wiedząc, co się wydarzyło i jaki jest Harry. I tak, ja również uwielbiam nawiązania do kanonu. A także to, jak w kanonie(!) te słowa ukazują podobieństwo między Tomem i Harrym. I tak, rozdział w weekend (bo wciąż jest weekend, prawda? :)).

Dziękuję z całego serca wszystkim komentującym za to, że poświęcili chwilkę czasu i napisali kilka słów, które tak bardzo mnie uszczęśliwiły.

I już tradycyjnie - miłego czytania!

* * *

**Gracz Przeszłości**

**Rozdział czternasty**

- Oszalałeś? – zapytał z niedowierzaniem Zevi, a jego głos był przyciszony, kiedy rozmawiał z resztą zgromadzonych obok kominka Ślizgonów. – Nie zaatakujemy Evansa!

- Co z ciebie za mięczak. – Alphard przewrócił oczami.

- Poza tym – powiedział groźnie Cygnus, którego oczy błyszczały niebezpiecznie – pomyśl o tym, co zrobił Tomowi! Zasługuje na karę. Nie możemy pozwolić, by uszło mu to płazem – zgadzacie się ze mną, prawda? Black? Malfoy?

Abraxas przyglądał się im zimnymi, szarymi oczami.

- To nie do nas należy karanie go – stwierdził obojętnie. – Tom zadecyduje, co mamy zrobić… no chyba, że chcesz bawić się jego nową zabawką za jego plecami, co, Lestrange?

Głowa Malfoya zwróciła się ku niemu.

- Zevi, dlaczego nie chcesz zaatakować Evansa?

Przez chwilę zastanawiał się nad odpowiedzią.

- Niemal zabił Toma – stwierdził w końcu. – Bez ogródek skierował wybuchowe zaklęcie prosto w jego klatkę piersiową… naprawdę chcecie zajść mu za skórę?

- A więc jesteś tchórzem – zaszydził Lestrange. Zevi zacisnął szczękę.

- Nie – odpowiedział chłodno. – Jestem Ślizgonem, a nie Gryfonem. – Lestrange zjeżył się na insynuację, iż źle został mu dobrany dom. Zevi kontynuował, zanim mógłby zrobić to ktokolwiek inny: - Poza tym, Tom… - jeszcze bardziej zniżył głos. – Tom poprosił, bym stworzył mu eliksir paraliżujący. – Nie wspomniał o Veritaserum.

Oczy Alpharda rozszerzyły się.

- Dla Evansa?

- Nie, dla jednej z sów, aby mógł zrobić jej sekcję – odpowiedział z powagą.

- Jasne, dla Evansa, wybacz, głupie pytanie – odparł po chwili Alphard, przewracając oczami. – No naprawdę, Księżniczko*, nie musiałeś być taki sarkastyczny. – Głowa dziedzica Blacków przechyliła się z zamyśleniem.

- Pojedynkował się z Tomem pod wpływem środka paraliżującego – wyszeptał ze zrozumieniem Abraxas.

- Źle sporządziłeś eliksir? – zapytał Cygnus, unosząc brwi.

- Nie – oświadczył chłodno. – Moje eliksiry są doskonałe. Chcesz, abym ci o tym przypomniał?

Usta Abraxasa wykrzywiły się nieznacznie, Alphard zachichotał, a twarz Cygnusa stała się o odcień bledsza niż wcześniej, ku zadowoleniu Zeviego.

- Tylko pytałem, nie musisz po raz kolejny mi tego demonstrować – oświadczył sztywno Lestrange.

- Zatem, co robimy? – Alphard oparł się leniwie o swój fotel, wygrzewając w cieple bijącym od kominka. – Czekamy na Toma? Nadal uważam, że powinniśmy spuścić mu głowę w toalecie.

- Cierpliwości – zbeształ go Abraxas. – Tom dzisiaj wraca. Nie będziesz musiał długo czekać.

- I tak zbyt długo – warknął Alphard, a jego oczy rozbłysły. – Daj spokój, Księżniczko, nie chcesz zemścić się, chociaż odrobinę, w imię Toma?

- Oczywiście, że chcę – rzucił ostro Zevi. – Ale to sprawa Toma, a zemsta najlepiej smakuje na zimno. Trzeba ją zaplanować, aby była idealna.

- E tam, nie obchodzi mnie, by była idealna, chcę tylko, by mały drań cierpiał – powiedział lekceważąco Cygnus.

Wymienił z Abraxasem zirytowane spojrzenia; obaj cierpieli jako jedyni… racjonalni członkowie ich grupy. Zarówno Alphard, jak i Cygnus byli bardziej żarliwi oraz bardziej żądni krwi. Czasami ich śmiałość była przydatna, ale czasami bardziej ostrożne podejście jego i Abraxasa okazywało się korzystniejsze. Podejrzewał, że wszystko zależało od sytuacji.

Żaden z nich nie miał czasu odpowiedzieć, bo w tej chwili powrócił ich nieobliczalny Pan.

Zevi był absolutnie przerażony, kiedy Tom i Harry upadli, a ich krew rozlewała się wokół nich na podłodze Pokoju Wspólnego. Wraz z Cygnusem szybko wziął obu do Skrzydła Szpitalnego, chociaż Lestrange próbował przekonać go, aby po prostu pozwolili Harry'emu się wykrwawić, podczas gdy Abraxas i Alphard oczyścili Pokój Wspólny i zbadali całą sytuację.

Najwyraźniej dormitorium, w którym spali chłopcy z piątego roku, było w totalnym bałaganie, najbardziej przypominając chyba strefę działań wojennych. Zasłony zostały zerwane i rozdarte, kolumny łóżek zniszczone, pióra z poduszek pokrywały cały pokój jak śnieg, a na ścianach wyżłobione były wielkie wgniecenia i zdrapania. Cudem było, iż udało im się, przy pomocy siedmioroczniaków, naprawić to wszystko, zanim zjawił się profesor.

Zgodnie z prawdą stwierdzili, że nie są w stanie powiedzieć nic o tym, co się stało – żaden z nich tego nie wiedział. Mimowolnie miał nadzieję, że Tom im to wyjaśni, chociaż szczerze w to wątpił… O wilku mowa.

Do pokoju wkroczył ich Pan. Nie było z nim Harry'ego.

Wszyscy wstali, patrząc na niego wyczekująco. Tom spokojnie przyglądał im się przez chwilę.

Wciąż był blady, a paski bandaży wystawały spod jego koszuli, ale poza tym wyglądał dobrze, zdrowo. Podszedł do nich z tą pełną wdzięku pewnością siebie i zajął swoje miejsce – które pozostało puste przez ostatnie trzy tygodnie, pomimo nieobecności prefekta – podczas gdy oni ostrożnie się mu przyglądali.

Tak, jak wszyscy inni.

Pomimo faktu, że w ich domu zładowało się wielu wpływowych uczniów, to moc Toma hipnotyzowała wszystkich tak, że za nim podążali. Nikt nigdy nie zakwestionował Toma, to dlatego wszyscy tak bardzo niedowierzali jego obecności w Skrzydle Szpitalnym. Coś takiego nigdy wcześniej się nie stało. Niektórzy mogli zacząć wątpić z tego powodu w ich przywódcę, chociaż wiedział, że większość tego nie zrobi.

Aura, jaką roztaczał wokół siebie dzisiaj Tom, była wspaniała, śpiewała do nich, jak gdyby przypominając, dlaczego zgodzili się służyć temu chłopcu. To sprawiło, że zaschło mu w ustach.

Nie, nie można było wątpić w Toma, tylko jeszcze dokładniej przyjrzeć się Evansowi.

Reszta Pokoju Wspólnego powoli powróciła do swojego zwyczajnego poziomu hałasu, kiedy stało się jasne, iż Tom nie zamierza w jakikolwiek sposób wypowiedzieć się na temat tego, co się wydarzyło. Zevi wiedział jednak, że jeśli ktokolwiek weźmie to jako oznakę słabości i spróbuje to wykorzystać, Tom zmiażdży go natychmiast i brutalnie. Poczuł jak wzrok ich Pana spoczywa po kolei na każdym z nich, kiedy zastanawiał się nad swoimi słowami.

Lestrange natychmiast się odezwał.

- Co zrobisz z Evansem? – zapytał. – Nie możesz pozwolić, by uszło mu to na sucho… daj go mnie, mój Panie, upewnię się, iż będzie krzyczał i błagał, stanie się moją zabawką…

- Twoją zabawką? – Tom odezwał się po raz pierwszy, niebezpiecznie, jedwabiście. Uśmiech Lestrange'a zastygł. Oczy Toma zdawały się płonąć białym żarem, a zarazem wciąż sprawiały wrażenie zimnych. – Przypuszczam, że byłbyś wniebowzięty, Cygnusie – kontynuował cicho. – W końcu Harry wygląda dość podobnie do mnie.

Na moment nastała ciężka cisza, podczas której Zevi próbował przetworzyć to, co miał na myśli Tom. Lestrange mruknął coś pod nosem, jego oczy rozszerzyły się, widać było, że szukał czegoś, czym mógłby się jakoś obronić. Śmiech wymknął się przez usta Alpharda, który chciał jeszcze bardziej dokuczyć Cygnusowi, jednak okazało się to błędem, gdyż wzrok Toma przesunął się na dziedzica Blacków.

- Zrobiłeś już wszystko, co miałeś zrobić, Alphardzie? – zapytał, uśmiechając się. Śmiech Blacka urwał się gwałtownie.

- N-nie – przyznał nerwowo. – Byłem… rozkojarzony… twoim pobytem w Skrzydle Szpitalnym i takie tam…

- Och, wystarczy. – Tom machnął lekceważąco ręką. – Całkowicie cię rozumiem, jestem pewien, że byłeś chory ze strachu o mnie. To wzruszające, naprawdę. – Jego głos był zbyt miękki, zdecydowanie zbyt miękki – groźny, szyderczy. – A co z tobą, Brax, również się o mnie martwiłeś?

- Tak, mój Panie – odparł, z determinacją nie spuszczając wzroku z chłopca. – Jednakże, pomimo tego, udało mi się zrobić to, o co mnie prosiłeś. Domyśliłem się, że wolisz, byśmy robili coś produktywnego.

Poczuł, jak Alphard wysyła mu przeszywające spojrzenia. Tom skinął po chwili głową, co spowodowało, że niemal odetchnął głośno z ulgi.

- Chciałbym porozmawiać również z tobą, Prince – oświadczył Tom i serce Zeviego niemal zamarło, gdy w jego stronę skierowało się spojrzenie tych fioletowych, zimnych oczu. Chodziło o jego eliksir. Był tego pewien. Nie rozumiał jednak, dlaczego ten nie działał. Był pewien, że będzie bez zarzutu. Wiedział, że był. Wiedział jednak również, że Tom będzie chciał go o to wypytać i że jego Pan pewnie i tak miał już swoje teorie na ten temat.

Skinął głową, aby pokazać, że rozumie, nie mając na tyle śmiałości, by choćby przełknąć gulę, która nagle zacisnęła jego gardło.

- Czy ktoś ma dla mnie notatki? – zapytał Tom, ponownie na chwilę wycofując groźną stronę swojej natury, która jednak wciąż pozostała ona na skrajach jego twarzy.

- Ja, z Obrony przed Czarną Magią, Transmutacji, Eliksirów, Zaklęć, Zielarstwa i Starożytnych run – powiedział Cygnus, po czym dodał ciszej: - Prince ma dla ciebie Numerologię, Black Opiekę nad Magicznymi Stworzeniami.

Tom skinął głową.

Czuł się prawie tak, jak gdyby nigdy nie znalazł się w Skrzydle Szpitalnym.

* * *

Harry wszedł do gabinetu nauczyciela Transmutacji, niemal spodziewając się tego, iż wciąż wyglądać będzie jak ten, który posiadała McGonagall.

Nie było tak. I nie wyglądało również tak, jak przyszły gabinet dyrektora. Nie był zabałaganiony różnymi dziwnymi drobiazgami, bez wątpienia zbieranymi od wielu lat, do czego był przyzwyczajony, zamiast tego gabinet sprawiał wrażenie raczej przytulnego… z kilkoma dziwnymi rzeczami porozrzucanymi to tu, to tam.

Wciąż jednak znajdowała się w nim myślodsiewnia i to spowodowało, że poczuł się chociaż trochę tak, jak gdyby znał to miejsce. Dumbledore, wciąż kasztanowowłosy, usiadł za biurkiem, splatając palce, a wokół niego walały się schludne sterty testów. Była to jedna z najwyraźniejszych zmian, jakie zauważył; gabinet tego młodszego Dumbledore'a był zdecydowanie mniej… niechlujny i zaniedbany.

- Witam, panie Evans, cieszę się, że znów widzę cię na nogach – przywitał go uprzejmie mężczyzna. – Cytrynowego dropsa?

I tym oto sposobem uderzająco powróciło podobieństwo. Harry pokręcił głową w odpowiedzi na poczęstunek.

- Chciałeś mnie widzieć, profesorze – mruknął.

- Tak – zgodził się Dumbledore. – Usiądź. Jesteś pewien, że nie chcesz cytrynowego dropsa? Herbaty? Soku dyniowego?

- Nie, dziękuję, proszę pana – odparł Harry, tym razem bardziej stanowczo.

- Zatem przepraszam, że nie oferowałem ci wcześniej więcej wsparcia, chciałem, byś miał miejsce i czas na zorientowanie się w nowej sytuacji – powiedział Dumbledore. – Jak ci idzie przystosowanie się? Wydaje mi się, że zaprzyjaźniłeś się z panną Pierce i panem Watkinsem.

- O tak. – Harry uśmiechnął się. – Imogen i Roger są świetni. Bardzo mili. Przystosowuję się dość dobrze, dziękuję... pewne rzeczy są trochę… inne niż oczekiwałem i oczywiście chciałbym wrócić do domu, ale… wszyscy są… w porządku – zakończył kulawo. Dumbledore skinął głową, uśmiechając się dobrodusznie.

- Cieszę się, że czujesz się tutaj mile widziany – stwierdził. – Również przez pana Riddle'a?

Ach. Harry siłą zmusił swoją twarz do dalszego uśmiechania się. Jakoś czuł, że wszystko zmierza do Toma.

- W naszym poglądzie na świat występują pewne różnice, to oczywiste – odparł ostrożnie.

- Wiesz, że możesz powiedzieć mi o wszystkim, prawda, Harry? – zapytał Dumbledore, wyglądając na zaniepokojonego. Być może spędził zbyt wiele czasu w towarzystwie Toma, próbując utrzymać się na powierzchni pod nawałem Ślizgońskich manipulacji, ale natychmiast zauważył zmianę w sposobie zwracania się do niego z „pana Evansa" na „Harry'ego".

- Nie o wszystkim – odparł po chwili, wysyłając mu wymuszony uśmiech, usiłując sprawiać wrażenie opanowanego, nieszkodliwego. Słowa Toma irytująco rozbrzmiały mu w głowie. Czy Dumbledore i Dippet przenieśliby go do komórki w Departamencie Tajemnic, gdyby uznali, że stanowi zbyt wielkie zagrożenie? – Gdybym to zrobił, zagrażałoby to linii czasu.

O właśnie, najlepiej podkreślić, że uważał na takie rzeczy. Dumbledore zachichotał cicho, machając ręką.

- Oczywiście, oczywiście – mruknął. Przez chwilę spoglądali na siebie. – Znasz jednak przyszłość pana Riddle'a, prawda? – zapytał. Oczy Harry'ego zwęziły się lekko.

- Znam przyszłość wielu ludzi, wliczając w to pana, profesorze – odparł.

- Musi być to dla ciebie fascynujące doświadczenie – stwierdził Dumbledore.

- Można tak na to spojrzeć – powiedział Harry. Nauczyciel przyglądał mu się przez chwilę.

- Chęć do zmiany pewnych rzeczy musi być dość przytłaczająca – kontynuował Dumbledore, przyglądając mu się uważnie.

- Nie tak wielka, jak się spodziewałem – odparł Harry, wzruszając ramionami. – Nigdy nie byłem dobry z historii, nie chciałbym przez przypadek sprawić, że nigdy nie będę istniał.

Kolejny dowód na to, że potrafi dobrze sobie z tym poradzić, że nie ma zamiaru bawić się w Boga… że nie ma potrzeby, by go usuwać, gdyż nie powoduje zagrożenia.

- W rzeczy samej – powiedział Dumbledore z kolejnym przyjaznym uśmiechem, któremu Harry nagle, co przerażające, nie był pewien, czy ufa. Dumbledore był na ogół życzliwy, pomimo swoich wad; nie powinien przejmować zwyczaju Toma do korzystania z uśmiechów, które ukrywałyby jego ostre wnętrze, tworzenia na oczach przyszłego dyrektora śmiertelnej persony. Całkowicie różnił się od Toma… prawda? – To byłoby wysoce niefortunne. Chociaż rozumiem, że… impuls może być trudniejszy do kontrolowania, jeżeli dotyczy tych, których przyszłość ma większy… wpływ na ciebie.

Tom. Dumbledore znów miał na myśli Toma. Łał. Riddle z Dziennika powiedział mu, że Dumbledore kierował na niego irytująco wiele uwagi i już w klasie zauważył pewne napięcie pomiędzy prefektem a następcą dyrektora, ale ta sytuacja…

- Oczywiście – zgodził się. – Ale to nie jest żaden problem, profesorze, proszę się nie martwić. Mam wszystko pod kontrolą.

Dumbledore przyglądał mu się.

- Wydarzenia, które miały miejsce w Halloween sugerują coś innego.

Harry spojrzał na niego nieufnie.

- Nie próbowałem go celowo zabić, jeżeli to właśnie profesor ma na myśli – oświadczył wyraźnie chłodniejszym tonem. – To był wypadek, jak powiedział. Wyłącznie… nieporozumienie.

Dumbledore w ciszy odwzajemnił jego oceniające spojrzenie.

- Wydaje się być tobą zainteresowany.

Harry przemilczał to.

- Czy chciał pan porozmawiać ze mną o czymś jeszcze, profesorze? – zapytał cicho. – Jestem dość zmęczony.

Dumbledore przyglądał mu się przez kolejną chwilę, po czym kiwnął głową, uśmiechając się.

- Oczywiście, wybacz mi, wciąż musisz wiele odpoczywać. Byłem po prostu… zaniepokojony.

Harry skinął głową, wstając.

- Do widzenia, profesorze.

- Drzwi mojego gabinetu zawsze są dla ciebie otwarte – zawołał za nim cicho Dumbledore.

* * *

Tom przyglądał się siedzącemu przed nim na kanapie Prince'owi, jego poważnemu i rozpaczliwemu ułożeniu ciała, kiedy zwrócił się ku niemu, które jednak dla każdego, kto patrzyłby na nich z zewnątrz, wydawało się najzupełniej normalne. Tylko oczy Zeviego i kilku innych Ślizgonów świadczyły o tym, że okazywał swój prawdziwy strach. Miał już swoją teorię na temat tego, dlaczego eliksir paraliżujący nie działał tak, jak powinien, ale subtelnie wybadać musiał to, czy jest w stanie ją potwierdzić.

- Zdajesz sobie sprawę, że twoje niepowodzenie prawie kosztowało mnie życie, prawda? – zaczął jedwabiście. Twarz Prince'a pobladła jeszcze bardziej. – Normalnie nie spodobałaby mi się taka omyłka, ale tym razem twój błąd był po prostu nie do przyjęcia, nie sądzisz?

- Zgadzam się – mruknął cicho Prince, ledwie szepcząc. – Przepraszam. Wybacz mi. Wszystko powinno działać bez zarzutu, nie rozumiem jak to możliwe, że… - chłopiec uciął, zaciskając lekko pięści. Zastanawiał się czy jego zwolennik, co prawda z opóźnieniem, doszedł do takiego samego wniosku, co on. – Masz pełne prawdo do tego, aby mnie ukarać – dodał.

Tak, z pewnością doszedł do tego samego wniosku, biorąc pod uwagę nieufny błysk w jego oczach, podobny do tego, który czasem pojawiał się u schwytanych w pułapkę zwierząt. Prince nie odważył się jednak wyrazić na głos tego wniosku.

- Mam i z pewnością je wykorzystam – odpowiedział niebezpiecznie. – Ale najpierw… czy teoria magicznych poziomów mocy dotyczy również eliksirów? – zapytał. Zevi, słysząc to, na sekundę uniósł na niego wzrok, a następnie przełknął ślinę.

- Zazwyczaj nie – oświadczył. – Ale… ale chciałeś mieć możliwość kontrolowania siły działania eliksiru paraliżującego, zatem powiązałem go z twoją magią…

To potwierdziło jego teorię. Eliksir paraliżujący przestał działać, gdyż przestał się na nim koncentrować, a jego magia zmuszona została do automatycznego walczenia z czymś innym. Przypuszczalnie, gdyby jednak skupił się na kontrolowaniu narkotyku, którym odurzony był chłopiec, a nie walczeniu z nim, nie musiałby się o nic martwić… przypuszczalnie, bo magia Harry'ego również zaczęła walczyć z narkotykiem.

Przypuszczalnie… gdyby mieli podobne poziomy mocy. Kiedyś oburzyłaby go śmiałość takiego stwierdzenia, ale teraz… cóż, skoro Harry przeżył Mordercze Zaklęcie… Evans, Potter, był potężny. Byłby głupcem, gdyby próbował temu zaprzeczyć, a nigdy nie był głupi.

- Jeśli następnym razem mnie zawiedziesz – powiedział jasno Prince'owi – nie będziesz miał już możliwości, aby ponowić swoją próbę.

Zevi znów przełknął ślinę, a jego ręce drżały nieznacznie.

- Oczywiście, mój Panie. To się nie powtórzy, mój Panie – odparł drżącym głosem, najwyraźniej wiele wysiłku wkładając w to, aby brzmieć sensownie.

Tom odwrócił lekceważąco wzrok, wracając do swojego zadania domowego.

Nadrobienie zaległości nie powinno zająć mu więcej niż kilka godzin, ale chciał zdążyć zrobić wszystko przed poniedziałkowymi lekcjami. Nie podobała mu się perspektywa utracenia pozycji prymusa, najdrobniejszego skażenia swojej wydajności. Porażki go brzydziły, zwłaszcza te publiczne.

Drzwi do Pokoju Wspólnego znów się otworzyły, co spowodowało, że jego wzrok natychmiast uniósł się. Evans. W końcu.

Wyprostował się nieco.

Kiedy znów obudził się w Skrzydle Szpitalnym, Harry, ku jego irytacji, już je opuścił. Oślizgły drań. Madame Wilson podzielała jego niezadowolenie, chociaż w jej przypadku bez wątpienia powodem tego był fakt, że naprawdę dbała o zdrowie chłopca, co odróżniało ją od Toma, którego pobudki były zdecydowanie mniej altruistyczne. Reszta Pokoju Wspólnego znów ucichła gwałtownie i większość znajdujących się w nim osób patrzyło gniewnie na ich najnowszego współlokatora.

- Harry – zawołał.

Szmaragdowe oczy skierowały się ku niemu, zimne jak lód, i ich spojrzenia się spotkały. Harry był jego dłużnikiem. Poza tym, musieli pomówić.

Podróżnik w czasie, kto by pomyślał. Wciąż próbował objąć to swoim umysłem, to było tak nieprawdopodobne, a jednak doskonale pasowało… pasowało tak bardzo, że niemal podejrzewał, iż to kolejne kłamstwo.

Wskazał chłopcu, aby się do niego zbliżył. Harry rozejrzał się po pokoju i, widząc jedynie wrogość oraz sposób, w jaki kilka osób przesunęło się, aby zablokować mu drogę do dormitorium, zrobił to, zatrzymując się przed nim, defensywnie krzyżując ręce.

Wysłał chłopcu uśmieszek.

- Bliżej, usiądź, nie ugryzę cię.

- Wolałbym nie – oświadczył chłodno Harry.

- Boisz się? – drażnił go.

- Nie. Po prostu, z jakiegoś dziwnego powodu, nie chcę znajdować się w pobliżu twojego sfiksowanego ja.

- Co za elokwencja! Jak udaje ci się wymyślać te wszystkie błyskotliwe riposty? – zaszydził.

- Z tym się rodzi, to umiejętność zarezerwowana dla palantów, których głowa jest tak wysoko od tyłka, że to niesamowite, iż wciąż mogą odpowiadać – odpowiedział słodko Harry. Uniósł brwi.

- Łał, rozmowy, które z sobą prowadzisz muszą być zatem szalenie zabawne.

Harry zmrużył oczy.

- Czego chcesz? Nie starczy ci to, co wydarzyło się w Halloween?

- Nie, jestem nienasycony. – Uśmiechnął się złośliwie i ten uśmiech poszerzył się z powodu dyskretnych spojrzeń, jakie wysyłali w ich stronę wszyscy, którzy przebywali obecnie w Pokoju Wspólnym i czerwieni, która pojawiła się na policzkach chłopca z powodu sposobu, w jaki mogło zostać zrozumiane to oświadczenie. Znów wskazał na wolne miejsce obok siebie, zniknęły wszelkie resztki jego figlarnej postawy. – Chyba że tak bardzo nastawiłeś się na to, by przeprowadzić tę rozmowę w dormitorium – dodał, a jego oczy zabłysły.

Harry usiadł sztywno, wbijając w niego te swoje, przypominające zieleń Morderczego Zaklęcia, oczy. Rzucił kolejny czar prywatności, pod jego osłoną intensywniej przyglądając się chłopcu.

- A zatem… Harry Potterze – wypróbował tę nazwę na swoim języku. – Wydaje się, że mamy dość dużo do nadrobienia.

* * *

* gra słowna do nazwiska Zeviego – Prince – które oznacza po prostu „książę".


	16. Rozdział 15

Za zbetowanie rozdziału dziękuję **Himitsu**.

Dziękuję również wszystkim, którzy poprzedni rozdział skomentowali. Nie muszę chyba mówić, że wasze komentarze były przecudowne i że wywołały u mnie wielką radość, prawda? Mam nadzieję, że o tym wiecie :).

**Hakkarii**, nie ma za co dziękować, naprawdę ;). Chociaż cieszę się, że nie masz zastrzeżeń co do tłumaczenia. No i że w ogóle podoba ci się cała ta historia. I, no cóż, tak, to chyba początek przyjaźni między nimi :). **Evolution**, dzisiejszy rozdział natomiast będzie cały ogarnięty przez Toma i Harry'ego, więc może chociaż trochę wynagrodzi ci poprzedni :). I, no cóż, oczywiście, że takie upomnienie nie będzie wystarczające - pamiętajmy, że Lestrange uspokoił się dopiero po odstawieniu tego całego przedstawienia w "Ulubieńcu", a nie było ono zbyt subtelne. Więc osobiście wątpię, by delikatne pogróżki cokolwiek u niego zdziałały :). Co do niechęci do Dumbledore'a - myślę, że dużym czynnikiem je motywującym jest to, jak Dumbledore w obecnych czasach zachowuje się względem Ślizgonów. Poza tym należy pamiętać, w jakim momencie kanonu Harry został zabrany do tych czasów - w czasie wakacji na Privet Drive w "Zakonie". A wtedy miał w sobie wiele, wiele goryczy względem Dumbledore'a. Slashowa miniaturka jest już gotowa, ale czeka jeszcze na betę. Nie wiem więc, kiedy ją opublikuję, zwłaszcza, że najprawdopodobniej niedługo wyjeżdżam. **ozi**, cieszę się zatem, że to wszystko ci się podoba :). Na temat wężomowy wciąż się jeszcze nic nie wypowiadam, ale jeżeli po dzisiejszym rozdziale będą jakieś wątpliwości, to z pewnością wytłumaczę :). **Star1012**, o co chodziło Tomowi - dowiesz się dzisiaj :). Niemniej jednak, z pewnością mają wiele do nadrobienia - pod różnymi względami. I zgadzam się, Dumbledore zdecydowanie dał plamę jeżeli chodzi o zachowanie względem Toma. I chociaż nie obwiniałabym go całkowicie o to, co w kanonie stało się z młodym Riddle'em, to z pewnością jakiś wpływ na jego przemianę w Voldemorta miał. **Seshi**, Księżniczka jest wspaniały :). To chyba w ogóle najcieplejszy ze wszystkich Ślizgonów. Co do reszty, no cóż, po prostu nie wiedzą, jak powinni się zachować - takie coś nigdy wcześniej się nie zdarzyło. W każdym razie, Harry potrafi o siebie zadbać (kiedy już nie ogarnia go kompleks bohatera :)). _**Gościu**_, w takim razie szalenie miło jest mi słyszeć, że to wszystko tak bardzo ci sie podoba :). Akcja dalej, oczywiście, będzie skupiała się głównie na Tomie i Harrym, ale myślę, że kilka momentów, w których możemy przyjrzeć się budowie imperium Toma, jeszcze powinno się pojawić. I, cóż, mam nadzieję, ze dalsze rozdziały również będą ci się podobać. **Kraken**, a ja myślę, że Rycerze to bardzo ciekawa nazwa - i dodam, że z tego, co się orientuję, to kanoniczna. I mówisz, że Cygnus cię ciekawi? Nie wiem, czy jestem w stanie to zrozumieć :). Natomiast zgadzam się, ze Zevi jest bardzo zdolny - w eliksirach nikt go nie pobije i to z pewnością przydaje się Tomowi. I, och, aż się zarumieniłam, naprawdę - dziękuję za takie miłe słowa :). **PannaAgata**, pierwsze zdanie twojego komentarza wywołało u mnie wielki uśmiech, który pozostał aż do końca jego czytania. No właśnie, kto gorzej oddziałuje na Harry'ego - Dumbledore czy Tom :)? Ja bym się na miejscu Harry'ego schowała w jakimś niedostępnym dla nikogo miejscu i tam przeczekała całą katastrofę. Muszę przyznać, że rozumiem twoje porównanie Harry'ego do szczeniaka. Zwłaszcza, że takie potrafią trochę podgryzać, dokładnie tak, jak Harry :). **Czytadlo**, w ogóle to okropne, że tak uprzedmiotawiają Harry'ego, prawda? Zresztą, co by było, gdyby on to usłyszał ;). No i, oczywiście, cieszę się, że rozdział ci się podobał :).

Miłego czytania!

* * *

Słowniczek: **wężomowa**

* * *

**Gracz Przeszłości**

**Rozdział piętnasty**

- I na tym właśnie polega różnica między nami – odpowiedział krótko Harry. – Nie mam ochoty na rozmowę z tobą i już na pewno żadnej chęci do tego, aby pomóc ci wszystko „nadrobić". I tak już wiesz za dużo.

Czuł się absolutnie niezręcznie będąc tak blisko dziedzica Slytherina, ale zarazem dziwnie go to magnetyzowało. Tom bez wątpienia przyciągał do siebie innych, trochę jak czarna dziura wciągał do siebie ludzi wyłącznie po to, aby ich zniszczyć, utopić w ciemności. Riddle uśmiechnął się do niego, ale w jego oczach pobłyskiwała jedynie powaga.

- Za dużo? – powtórzył lekko dziedzic Slytherina. – Nie ma rzeczy, o której można posiadać zbyt wielką wiedzę, a nawet gdyby tak było, nie dotyczyłoby to ciebie i twoich nadzwyczajnych okoliczności.

- Efekt motyla – warknął Harry. – Depczesz motyla*. Przyszłość nazywa się przyszłością z jakiegoś powodu, Riddle, nie powinieneś jej znać.

- Nigdy nie lubiłem motyli – odpowiedział spokojnie Tom. – A ty jesteś mi to winien. Szkoda została już zrobiona, a świat nie poszedł z dymem. Dlatego rozwiniesz swoje słowa.

Nie ma pieprzonej mowy! Harry wykonał ruch, aby wstać, rozwścieczony, ale dłoń znów zacisnęła się boleśnie na jego udzie, zatrzymując go. Jego oczy zmrużyły się niebezpiecznie.

Tom uśmiechnął się słodko w odpowiedzi, a jego palce zacisnęły się mocniej. Harry nie chciał na to reagować, chociaż czuł, że paznokcie chłopca wbijają mu się w skórę. Brwi Toma uniosły się po kilku sekundach, przypominając mu wcześniejsze pytanie. Harry w odpowiedzi jedynie uniósł własne, nie ustępując. Ku jego zadowoleniu, to Tom jako pierwszy odwrócił wzrok w tym pojedynku na spojrzenia.

- Powiedz mi – powtórzył jeszcze raz Ślizgon i tym razem w jego głosie pobrzmiewała nutka chłodu i nakazu. Harry prychnął.

- Skoro nie powiedziałem ci za pierwszym razem, kiedy o to prosiłeś, co sprawia, że myślisz, iż zrobię to teraz? Myślałem, że miałeś być geniuszem!

Tom przyglądał się mu przez chwilę z nieczytelnym wyrazem twarzy. Wyglądało na to, że zmienił taktykę bezceremonialnego, ukrywanego pod warstwami uroku, zastraszenia.

- Nich się upewnię: naprawdę nazywasz się Harry Potter i w przyszłości zabiję w Halloween twoich rodziców, Lily i Jamesa Potterów. Urodziłeś się w 1980. Prawdopodobnie nocy, której zginęli twoi rodzice, również na ciebie rzuciłem Mordercze Zaklęcie i ono odbiło się, niszcząc mnie, Lorda Voldemorta… - Oczy Toma zalśniły lekkim, niemal niezauważalnym blaskiem. – Powróciłem na twoim czwartym roku… który miał miejsce tuż przed tym, jak się tutaj pojawiłeś.

Harry nie powiedział ani słowa, przyglądając się chłopcu z tak bezbarwnym wyrazem twarzy, na jaki tylko było go stać. Głowa jego towarzysza przechyliła się.

- To było dla ciebie traumatyczne doświadczenie, czego dowodem są koszmary, które męczą cię każdej nocy. – Harry zesztywniał, Tom zaczynał ocierać się o sprawy, o których nigdy nie wspomniał i, jak na razie, udawało mu się to z zastraszającą bezbłędnością. – Wielokrotnie spotykałeś się również z moim przyszłym ja, gdyż twoja nienawiść nie dotyczy samego jego istnienia, a to, że od razu wiedziałeś kim jestem, sugeruje, iż jesteś świadomy mojej przeszłości… nie jesteś także tchórzem, zatem tak ciężkie koszmary, nie mające empirycznej** podstawy, są w twoim wypadku nieprawdopodobne. Klątwa stworzyła połączenie między nami, co pogłębia twoją niechęć i pozorne pragnienie zdystansowania się ode mnie, ale także przyciąga do mnie, pogłębiając twoją obawę o to, iż dowiem się więcej o przyszłości i tym samym zagrożę istnieniu wszystkich, na których ci zależy.

- A jeśli tak? Do czego zmierzasz? – zripostował Harry.

- Och, zatem to prawda, dziękuję za wyjaśnienie – odparł przyjaznym tonem Tom. Harry niemal warknął z irytacji, przymykając na chwilę oczy, zaciskając mocno szczękę. Tom pochylił się do przodu, jeszcze bliżej, jeszcze baczniej się mu przyglądając. – **Jestem ciekawy, Harry. Nie uważasz, że to fascynujące, iż ze wszystkich dni w historii świata, wylądowałeś właśnie ze mną? **

Harry przełknął z trudem ślinę.

- **Zbieg okoliczności** – rzucił lekceważąco.

Oczy Toma zalśniły jeszcze jaśniej, usta wykręciły z pełną życia lekkością, błyszcząc dziwnym podnieceniem.

- Nie wierzę w zbiegi okoliczności – odparł, uśmiechając się, po czym nagle zdawał się zmienić temat. – Co się tyczy twoich korepetycji… - zaczął. Harry zamrugał, podejrzliwy.

- Co? – wykrzyknął. – Wróć, korepetycje? Nie będziesz udzielał mi korepetycji! Myślałem, że to żart!

W odpowiedzi oczy Toma rozszerzyły się, szydząc z niego, i chłopak przyłożył dłoń do swojej piersi.

- Żart? Harry, twoja edukacja nie jest żartem… Nie zasługiwałbym na swoją pozycję prefekta, gdybym nie brał na poważnie dbania o oceny innych uczniów.

Harry oparł się pokusie wyśmiania tego pomysłu i całkowicie uroczystego sposobu mówienia Toma, który tak niesamowicie kontrastował z niemal figlarnym błyskiem w jego oczach. A następnie zaczął zastanawiać się nad tym, jak bardzo ktoś będzie wkrótce torturowany i jak bardzo popieprzony był świat oraz kto zmarł, skoro Tom wydawał się taki… szczęśliwy. To było podejrzane. Cóż, może nie do końca szczęśliwy, ale na pewno w dobrym nastroju.

- Miło z twojej strony – odpowiedział. – Ale to zupełnie niepotrzebne. – Tom najwyraźniej bez żadnych wyrzutów sumienia ignorował jego zdanie na ten temat, wyciągając coś z torby. Harry zamarł. – To… to jest… Czy to moje akta osobowe!? Skąd je w ogóle, do cholery, wytrzasnąłeś?

- Nie bądź śmieszny – wycedził Tom, przekartkowując trzymane przez siebie papiery. – Oczywiście, że nie są to twoje akta osobowe.

- Och, to dobrze – powiedział Harry, czując się głupio.

- To ich kopia – dodał Tom, a na jego ustach pojawiło się coś, co przypominało uśmieszek. Harry pomyślał, że złym znakiem było to, iż nie był nawet choćby odrobinę zaskoczony. Tom kontynuował, zanim mógłby coś powiedzieć: - Przez najbliższe dwa tygodnie będę sprawdzał twoje umiejętności, aby lepiej zrozumieć z czym dokładnie potrzebujesz pomocy, a potem opracujemy odpowiedni system poprawkowy.

- Brzmi to strasznie czasochłonnie – mruknął Harry, czując coraz większe przerażenie.

- Jestem gotów się poświęcić – odparł Tom. Harry w końcu porzucił swoje maski.

- Nie – stwierdził stanowczo. – Nie zrobię tego. Nie spędzę z tobą tak dużej ilości czasu, poza tym obaj wiemy, że wykorzystalibyśmy go tylko na skakanie sobie do gardeł.

- Jakoś to przeżyję. – Tom puścił mu oczko. Harry prychnął w odpowiedzi. – Poza tym – dodał Tom, jakby po namyśle – nie masz wyboru. Rozkaz dyrektora. Myśli, że powinniśmy się pojednać.

Harry prawie zakrztusił się na tą myśl.

- Wolałbym już, aby wlano mi kwas do gardła – powiedział słodko. Zamarł… czy aby przypadkiem nie mają razem szlabanu? Tom poklepał go kpiąco po policzku.

- Będziemy spędzać ze sobą dużo czasu, Złoty Chłopcze. Łatwiej pójdzie, jeśli po prostu będziesz ze mną współpracować.

- Z tobą? – powtórzył Harry. – Nie, dzięki.

- Zatem będzie zabawniej – odparł Tom, a błysk w jego oczach stał się jeszcze bardziej widoczny. – Muszę przyznać, że już… bardzo… nie mogę się tego doczekać.

- Przynajmniej jeden z nas – powiedział krótko Harry, po czym przechylił głowę. – Chociaż… - Pozwolił na to, aby jego wzrok skierował się na bandaże, które wystawały spod koszuli jego towarzysza. – Jak tak teraz o tym pomyślę, stworzony przez dyrektora pretekst do tego, aby ugnieść nieco twoje zdecydowanie wyolbrzymione ego, brzmi dość przyjemnie.

Tom tylko roześmiał się, chociaż jego spojrzenie pociemniało odrobinę, grożąc mu.

- Uważaj, Harry – wymruczał. – Zaskoczyłeś mnie poprzednim razem, teraz, kiedy znam twoje możliwości, nie będę taki miły.

- A ja twoje – zripostował wyzywająco Harry.

- Być może – powiedział Tom. – Zatem w jakich okolicznościach spotkałeś się z moim przyszłym ja, skoro jesteś tego taki pewien? Pojedynek byłby najbardziej prawdopodobny, skoro z tak wielkim przekonaniem twierdzisz, że znasz moje pełne umiejętności pojedynkowe, a nie tylko te sztuczki, które ukazuję w klasie.

Harry zacisnął zęby, wysyłając chłopcu zirytowane spojrzenie. Czy on musiał stale wszystko analizować? No jasne! Do tego szybko zmieniał tematy rozmów… tyle tylko, że nigdy nie zmieniał swoich celów, prawda? Musiał to zapamiętać: Tom Riddle jest w pełni świadomy wszystkiego, co robi i zawsze ma ukryty motyw, który prowadzi do większego celu.

- Tak – oświadczył w końcu. – Pojedynkowaliśmy się. – W pewnym sensie. Priori Incantatem… zamarł, kiedy naszła go pewna myśl. Czy ich różdżki nie połączą się, kiedy tylko będą próbowali się pojedynkować?

- Problem?

Podniósł wzrok na Toma, którego spojrzenie wciąż skierowane było na jego twarz i bez wątpienia zauważyło każdą zmianę, jaka na niej zaszła.

- Ty, na przykład – stwierdził Harry. – Ale to na ogół problem uniwersalny i niestety nie taki, który mógłbym naprawić, nie niszcząc przy okazji osi czasu.

- I nawzajem – odparł lekko Tom. Harry zmarszczył brwi.

- Co?

- I. Nawzajem – powtórzył dziedzic Slytherina, uśmiechając się. – Jakkolwiek bardzo chciałbym cię zabić, okoliczności łagodzące sugerują, że byłoby to coś bardzo głupiego.

To była nagła zmiana… Harry spojrzał na chłopca, sztywniejąc. Uśmiech Toma jedynie się poszerzył, uprzejmie, i Harry'ego trochę zemdliło.

- Odbijająca się klątwa, jak sądzę?

Tom w żaden sposób mu nie odpowiedział, przyglądając mu się przez chwilę.

- Wszyscy prędzej czy później zostają złamani, Harry Potterze Evansie, wszyscy. Już możesz iść, chłopcze – jutro zaczniemy korepetycje, nie przyjdź za późno, bo potem może być zbyt późno dla kogoś innego.

Harry zamrugał. Za późno… jeśli chodzi o czas… I jeśli chodzi o… życie? Zacisnął mocno pięści.

- Jesteś aroganckim draniem, Riddle.

- Też cię kocham, maleńki.

W następnej sekundzie Tom odwrócił się od niego, zamiast tego przywołując do siebie Cygnusa Lestrange'a.

Harry wyszedł szybkim krokiem z Pokoju Wspólnego, ignorując wwiercające się mu w plecy spojrzenia.

* * *

* jak sądzę, aluzja do filmu „I uderzył grom", w którym główny bohater, udając się w przeszłość, zlekceważył jedną z najważniejszych zasad takiej podróży i przypadkowo zdeptał motyla, zmieniając tym samym przyszłość.

** empiryczny – oparty na doświadczeniu


	17. Rozdział 16

Betowała przecudowna **Himitsu**.

**Czytadlo**, rzeczywiście, wręcz w ostatniej chwili odpowiedziałam ostatnio na twój komentarz :). I tak się zastanawiam nad tym, co powiedziałaś - nie mogę się nie zgodzić, nienawiść Harry'ego jest nie tak wielka, jak możemy myśleć, że powinna być. Będzie o tym jeszcze trochę później, chłopaki jeszcze niejednokrotnie będą rozmawiali ze sobą o swojej nienawiści. Co do tego, że Tom czerpie przyjemność z przebywania z Harrym - nie mam wątpliwości! Bo w końcu - cóż to za wyzwanie! **Hakkarii**, twój Tom-pająk (SpiderTom?) wywołał na mojej twarzy szeroki uśmiech :). Niemniej jednak, nie mogę się nie zgodzić z twoimi słowami. **PannaAgata**, twoje spostrzeżenia bardzo mi się spodobały :). Szczególnie te związane z Dumbledore'em, którego jesteśmy teraz w stanie obserwować zupełnie inną stronę - tą, którą okazuje bardziej ku Ślizgonom. I tak teraz pomyślałam sobie, że twoje skojarzenie Harry'ego ze szczekaniem, którego tresuje Tom, jeszcze bardziej się po dzisiejszym rozdziale nasili :). Mam nadzieję, że polecą wspomniane przez ciebie iskry. **neko246**, Harry zawsze powinien uważać na to, co mówi - chociaż, oczywiście, wiemy, że nie zawsze to robi :). Co do zazdrości popleczników Toma, to myślę, że wszyscy w pewnym sensie ją czują. Po prostu ten jeden szczególny postanawia coś z tym zrobić :). **Star1012**, słowa Toma do interpretacji własnej, absolutnie interpretacji własnej (właściwie jak cała ich relacja ^^). Co do samego... zaangażowania chłopaków, to, no cóż, nie jest trudno doszukać się w tym czegoś więcej. Zatem, jak mówiłam, do interpretacji własnej :). **Seshi**, myślę (ale proszę nie brać tego za spojler, po prostu dzielę się przemyśleniami, udając, że nie mam pojęcia, co potoczy się dalej), że Tom uzna Harry'ego za równego sobie, kiedy w końcu przestaną patrzeć na siebie po kątem uprzedzenia. Kiedy postarają się zrozumieć :). Co do długości komentarza, to absolutnie nie masz za co przepraszać - ja się cieszę z każdego. **Kraken**, tak, wiem, o co ci chodzi :). Dużo jeszcze przed nimi, ale powoli udaje im się... dogadać? Znaleźć wspólny język? Coś w tym stylu :). Co do Pottera, to cały powinien sobie kupić ubezpieczenie, wszystkie części jego ciała są przy Tomie w niebezpieczeństwie. Ach, łzawe miniaturki to chyba coś, co lubimy najbardziej? ;) Ale, no cóż, masz rację, te słowa są prawdziwe. Zwłaszcza w ustach Toma. No i, oczywiście, cieszę się, że spodobała ci się ostatnia wypowiedź Toma :). **MadWoman98**, nie ma sprawy, cieszę się, że w ogóle coś napisałaś. A to w końcu dla mnie najważniejsze - wiedzieć czy ci się podobało, czy nie :). **Shailila**, korepetycje zaczynają się już w dzisiejszym rozdziale, więc mam nadzieję, że przypadną ci do gustu :). Czy dużo się podczas nich dzieje - oceń sama. **ozi**, (popraw mnie proszę, jeżeli się mylę, ale to ty dodałaś ten drugi komentarz z zapomnianym fragmentem, prawda? Ogólnie zwalił mnie on z nóg... "z problemami trzeba się przespać, wiec...". Och, Boże, aż mi słów zabrakło... Co do dziewczyny Harry'ego... *ekhm*... następna miniaturka. :)). Tom wie - jak to złowieszczo brzmi :). I cieszę się, że uważasz poprzedni rozdział za zabawny :). No i ostatnie słowa Toma, oczywiście. **Evolution**, cóż, sama nie jestem w stanie powiedzieć, kiedy dokładnie miniaturka się pojawi, ale postaramy się zrobić wszystko, by było to jak najszybciej :). A Tom, no cóż, tak jak powiedziałaś - sprytny drań. Nie wiem, czy dzisiejsze rozmowy też będą zabawne, ale powinny się podobać równie mocno :). Wstawki z dotykaniem Harry'ego - nie mogę się nie zgodzić. Zwłaszcza, że Potter tak przecudownie na nie reaguje :). Korepetycje zaczną się w dzisiejszym rozdziale, zatem na ich temat nic nie mówię. Cokolwiek bym nie chciała napisać na temat przekonywania Harry'ego do Toma, to zawsze kończy się to spojlerem, zatem na razie najlepiej będzie, jeżeli zamilknę. A o temperaturze, naprawdę, błagam, nie wspominaj, bo umieram. Zresztą cały ten weekend określiłabym mianem "umierania"... **wariacja**, z całego serca dziękuję za komentarz. Na temat wężomowy zdradzę tylko tyle, że moment ich rozmowy o niej będzie... ciekawy w skutkach :). I, och, nie masz pojęcia jaką radość mi sprawia słyszenie, że ktoś wciąż czyta "Ulubieńca". I to po raz któryś. To takie niesamowicie... miłe :).

Dziękuję wszystkim za komentarze. Były przecudowne. I sprawiły, że uśmiechnęłam się, chociaż przez ostatnich kilka dni mam ochotę rozszarpać wszystko, co mnie otacza. To naprawdę wspaniałe.

Miłego czytania!

* * *

**Gracz Przeszłości**

**Rozdział szesnasty**

Harry szedł szybko przez korytarz, wrząc ze złości.

Całe popołudnie spędził wraz z Riddle'em na szlabanie, czyszcząc wszystkie łazienki, od lochów po trzecie piętro, ręcznie i bez użycia magii. A teraz znów musiał spotkać się z tym draniem na cholernych korepetycjach, których tak naprawdę zresztą wcale nie potrzebował.

Wspominał już kiedyś, że nienawidzi Toma Riddle'a? Całym swoim sercem? Był wkurzający. Nie miał nawet na tyle taktu, by być wyraźnie podłym… Harry starał się ignorować sprzeczność, jaka pojawiła się w jego dwóch ostatnich myślach.

No właśnie, proszę bardzo, to właśnie dlatego Riddle był tak irytujący - mydlił mu w głowie nawet wtedy, gdy Harry próbował go nienawidzić, i to tylko dlatego, że tak naprawdę nie czuł do niego nic takiego.

A chciał.

Nie było łatwo nienawidzić Toma Riddle'a i to tylko sprawiało, że wszystko było dziesięć razy gorsze. Nie pałał sympatią do dziedzica Slytherina, a pomysł, że się jakoś dogadają lub staną czymkolwiek innym niż wrogami wywoływał u niego rozbawienie, ale tak naprawdę nie do końca nienawidził Riddle'a, bez względu na to, jak bardzo się starał.

Niestety.

Chłopak był… interesujący, musiał mu to przyznać, i z pewnością całkowicie inny niż Harry spodziewał się, że będzie. Słyszał wcześniej, nawet z pierwszej ręki, że Tom był czarujący i miał dar przekonywania, ale tak do końca nigdy temu nie uwierzył i wciąż oczekiwał, że będzie bardziej przypominał Voldemorta.

Harry już teraz mógł powiedzieć, że zdecydowanie nie był najmilszą osobą, ale… sam nie wiedział. Zawsze postrzegał Voldemorta jako kogoś bezceremonialnego, szalonego, a Tom… Tom był niebezpiecznie rozsądny. Być może niezrównoważony, ale Harry nie mógłby powiedzieć, że młody Czarny Pan był już obłąkany… był po prostu wielkim geniuszem z dość wyraźnymi skłonnościami do okrucieństwa i ostrym jak brzytwa językiem.

To niepokojące.

Zwłaszcza bezczelność – cóż, właściwie obsesja, prawda? – z którą chłopiec się mu przyglądał.

Tom Riddle szybko nudził się swoimi zabawkami, ale także bardzo szybko je łamał.

Harry wzdrygnął się, obiecując sobie, że nigdy nie pozwoli, by wydarzyło się to również jemu. Skręcił za róg, chowając ręce głębiej do kieszeni, co przerwało jednak wpadnięcie na kogoś. Znowu.

Przynajmniej tym razem nie był to Rid… Zamarł. Charlus „mów mi Leonard" Potter stał naprzeciw niego, mrużąc oczy.

Szóstoroczniak wyglądał trochę podobnie do niego, miał takie same czarne włosy i taki sam nos. Jego oczy były oczywiście inne, piwne i oddalone od siebie o podobną odległość. Być może był niższy niż on sam.

Budowa ich ciała się różniła, Harry był bardziej smukły – ale nie kobiecy, silny. Ramiona Leonarda Pottera były szerokie, powodując, że wyglądał jak wzorowy Obrońca lub Pałkarz, zupełne przeciwieństwo Szukającego.

- Patrz, gdzie idziesz – rozkazał nieco chłodno jego dziadek.

- Ja… przepraszam – powiedział automatycznie Harry, nagle speszony. Spróbował się uśmiechnąć. – Jesteś Leonard Potter, mam rację?

- A co cię to obchodzi? – odparł ostrożnie Leonard, ale po chwili przechylił głowę. Jego oczy rozszerzyły się i chłopiec pstryknął w zrozumieniu palcami, jak gdyby szukał odpowiednich słów, a jego wroga postawa zniknęła. – Jesteś tym nowym dzieciakiem, który wysłał Riddle'a do szpitala.

- Uch, tak, to ja?

- Boże, miło mi cię poznać, od zawsze pragnąłem to zrobić. – Harry nagle zdał sobie sprawę, że ręka szóstoroczniaka ściska jego dłoń, potrząsając nią mocno. Zamrugał.

- Och, dzięki bogu – odparł, odrętwiały, a śmiech przemknął po jego ustach. – W końcu ktoś rozsądny! Zacząłem myśleć, że wszyscy kochają tego drania.

- Tylko większość. – Leonard zdawał się nieco zrelaksować z powodu tego wspólnego wroga, spoglądając na niego. – Chociaż myślę, że jesteś jedynym wężem, który tego nie robi.

Harry niemal skrzywił się na to przypomnienie domu, w którym wylądował.

- To samotne życie – oświadczył lekko zamiast tego, wzruszając ramionami.

- Szczerze mówiąc, dziwię się, że wciąż stoisz. – Leonard zaczął sprawiać wrażenie zaniepokojonego i Harry nie był pewien, czy był zdziwiony współczuciem, jakie okazywał Gryfon w stosunku do nieznajomego Ślizgona, dotknięty, czy może oba. – Jest wstrętnym typem, ten Tom Riddle, kiedy wejdzie się mu drogę… chociaż, jak sądzę, to już wiesz. – Głowa Leonarda przechyliła się w drugą stronę.

Harry znów wzruszył ramionami; nie czuł się komfortowo, mówiąc o tym. Przez chwilę przyglądali się sobie z pewną niezręcznością.

- A tak w ogóle, to czym go tak bardzo wkurzyłeś?

- Dlaczego wszyscy zakładają, że to ja go wkurzyłem? – wykrzyknął z oburzeniem Harry, zanim mógłby się powstrzymać. – No serio, ludzie cały czas mnie o to pytają, jakbym to _ja_ był tym irytującym!

Leonard gapił się na niego niemal z niedowierzaniem, po czym zachichotał.

- Jesteś zupełnie inny niż każdy Ślizgon, jakiego kiedykolwiek wcześniej spotkałem – mruknął. Harry prychnął. Było tak, gdyż tak naprawdę nie był Ślizgonem; Tiara Przydziału po prostu sobie z niego okrutnie zażartowała czy coś w tym stylu. – I, no cóż, gdyby było na odwrót, nic takiego by się nie wydarzyło. Po prostu by cię zignorował.

- Och, chciałbym – mruknął ponuro Harry. Leonard rzucił mu zaciekawione spojrzenie. W odpowiedzi wysłał do niego wymuszony uśmiech. Nastąpiła kolejna niezręczna cisza.

- Dobra, puszczę cię już, wydawałeś się gdzieś spieszyć – rzucił Potter, nie uśmiechając się całkowicie ciepło, ale również nie uśmiechając się chłodno. Po prostu neutralnie przyjaźnie i takie tam.

- Taak… przepraszam za to, wydaje się, że mam zły nawyk wpadania na ludzi – wymamrotał nieśmiało Harry, zakłopotany.

- Nie martw się – odparł Leonard, jakby z rozbawieniem. Nastąpiła kolejna nieprzyjemna cisza, podczas której żaden z nich nie do końca wiedział, co mógłby powiedzieć.

- Zatem, do zobaczenia – rzucił Harry, uśmiechając się. – Miło było mi cię poznać.

- Mi ciebie też, Evans – stwierdził Leonard, klepiąc go po ramieniu, odsuwając mu się z drogi, po czym zawahał się, spojrzał na niego i potrząsnął głową, odchodząc szybkim krokiem.

Harry przyłapał się na tym, że podąża wzrokiem za chłopakiem. To było takie… surrealistyczne. Nie mógł uwierzyć w to, że właśnie rozmawiał ze swoim dziadkiem – nawet jeśli była to bardzo niezręczna, sztuczna i krótka rozmowa.

A następnie przypomniał sobie, dlaczego się tak bardzo spieszył i zaklął głośno, zaklęciem Tempus sprawdzając godzinę. Miał spotkać się z Riddlem za minutę. A co z tym idzie, z pewnością się spóźni. Cholera.

Czując do siebie obrzydzenie, że to robi, zaczął biec.

* * *

Albus Dumbledore, nieco niechętnie, spędził kilka godzin nadzorując szlaban Riddle'a i Evansa.

Dyrektor powierzył mu to zadanie ze względu na jego „oczywiste zainteresowanie" ich sprawą i podejrzewał, że była to forma jakiejś subtelnej kary.

Z pewnością miał lepsze rzeczy do roboty, musiał radzić sobie z rozwijającą się wojną z Gellertem i ciągłymi żądaniami poświęcenia pewnej ilości czasu na różne dziedziny nauki i liczne projekty – i to nie biorąc nawet pod uwagę oceniania uczniów z siedmiu lat i planów lekcji.

A teraz, niestety, trudniej było mu skupić się na czymkolwiek.

Nigdy nie lubił Toma Riddle'a, musiał się do tego przyznać. Nie lubił tego chłopca od momentu, w którym tak wiele lat temu, kiedy Tom był zaledwie jedenastolatkiem, dowiedział się o jego skandalach w tym ponurym sierocińcu.

Maniakalna wesołość i wyraźna tendencja do zachowań psychopatycznych zaniepokoiły go i zmartwiły. Miał nadzieję, że szybko położy im kres przy pomocy swojego ostrzeżenia i zauważenia, że takie zachowanie będzie nie do przyjęcia nie tylko w Hogwarcie, ale nawet i ogólnie w świecie.

To jednak tylko zachęciło chłopca do ukrywania się, nałożenia szyderczej maski doskonałości, pod którą tylko on był w stanie dostrzec czyhające niebezpieczeństwo i groźbę. Żaden inny nauczyciel nie uwierzył w jakiekolwiek słowo, jakie mówił przeciwko tej biednej, charyzmatycznej i przystojnej sierocie, a nie był na tyle głupi, aby bardziej drążyć sprawę.

Po prostu uważnie przyglądał się całej sytuacji.

Nie zaangażował się w nią jednak bardziej, był zbyt zajęty, nie widział też żadnego sposobu, za pomocą którego mógłby zneutralizować to potencjalne zagrożenie, a przynajmniej nie takiego, które nie wiązałoby się z zabiciem chłopca, a to byłoby zbyt pochopne. Matrona stwierdziła, że zawsze był taki, zatem była to raczej kwestia charakteru niż wychowania.

A nawet, jeżeli tak nie było, Tom Riddle bardzo wyraźnie nie chciał się z nikim zaprzyjaźnić, pozwolić sobie na jakąkolwiek pomoc – w przeciwnym razie zająłby się jego kolegami. Co więcej, pomoc zaproponowana Ślizgonowi przez głowę Domu Gryffindora tylko by wszystko pogorszyła i sprawiła, że Tom miałby więcej możliwości do odizolowania się od innych ludzi.

Pomimo wszelkich zastosowanych przez niego środków, Riddle najwyraźniej i tak stał się w przyszłości… złowieszczy.

A przynajmniej tak wynikało z zachowania tajemniczego pana Evansa. Podróżnik w czasie zachowywał ostrożność w towarzystwie prefekta Ślizgonów, sugerując, że w przyszłości Riddle osiągnie pewien rodzaj niesławy, co tylko potwierdzone zostało przez sposób, w jaki Evans niemal zabił Toma w Halloween.

Tom będzie musiał popełnić straszliwe czyny, skoro tak bezpretensjonalny (poza wiedzą o przyszłości) i raczej nieszkodliwy chłopiec próbował zabić go w obrębie barier Hogwartu. Powiedzieli, że było to nieporozumienie, ale, tak jak w zbiegi okoliczności, nie wierzył również w takie wypadki dziejące się przez przypadek wokół Toma Riddle'a.

Najchętniej po prostu usunąłby się na bok i pozwolił Evansowi dokonać takiego zabójstwa, gdyby to nie zniszczyło osi czasu. Ale, niestety, zniszczyłoby, nie była to więc żadna możliwa opcja, bez względu na to, jaka mogłaby być wtedy przyszłość. Sam czas był zbyt skomplikowany, aby jeden lub nawet kilku ludzi było w stanie kontrolować go i nim manipulować.

Coś jednak było… coś było pomiędzy Riddle'em a Evansem.

To było coś innego, coś nowego. Cokolwiek można było powiedzieć o Tomie, to chłopcu zwykle udawało się utrzymać nieskazitelną dokumentację i personę, jaką sobie stworzył, kiedy znajdował się na zajęciach lub w miejscu publicznym. Kiedy był jednak z Evansem, jakaś część tej niezachwianej kompozycji rozpadała się, ujawniając więcej niż jego zrelaksowaną powierzchowność.

Oni przyciągali się jak magnesy, nie mogli od siebie oderwać.

To było niepokojące.

Tom Riddle nigdy nie wiązał się z nikim, nie naprawdę, zatem całkowicie przerażające było to, że robił to teraz z podróżnikiem w czasie, którego przyszłość wydawała się w jakiś sposób wiązać z tym prefektem. To nie wróżyło dobrze.

Dla Riddle'a był to pewnie tylko jakiś kaprys, ale mogło się to skończyć jedynie zranieniem i złamaniem Evansa. A światu niepotrzebna była większa ilość krzywdy, złamanych ludzi, poza tym był pewien, że ten biedny dzieciak nie zrobił nic, aby sobie na to zasłużyć.

Jednak nie wyglądało na to, by Riddle się nim nudził, i być może to właśnie martwiło go najbardziej.

Pomimo tego, że prawie w ogóle nie odzywali się do siebie w czasie szlabanu, jasne jak słońce było to, że przez cały czas jego trwania byli całkowicie świadomi swojej obecności i nawet wtedy, gdy wydawało się, że nie ma między nimi żadnej interakcji, dało się wyczuć ich intensywną walkę.

Och, bardzo uważali na to, aby na siebie nie spoglądać, nie zwracać na siebie uwagi, ale ta świadomość widoczna była w sposobie, w jaki automatycznie przesuwali się pod wpływem swojej bliskości, jak dwie planety krążące wokół środka ciężkości drugiej, balansując na krawędzi przed upadkiem.

Postawienie przed Tomem Riddle'em przeciwstawnej siły było doskonałym pomysłem, ale tylko wtedy, kiedy ta taką pozostanie – przeciwstawną.

Nie wiedział. Po prostu nie wiedział.

Po prostu mu się to nie podobało.

* * *

- Spóźniłeś się.

Harry wpadł do pokoju, zatrzaskując za sobą drzwi, krzywiąc się.

- Czarodziej nigdy się nie spóźnia*– odparł Harry, zanim mógłby się powstrzymać. Tom spojrzał na niego ostro.

- Spóźniłeś się – powtórzył z naciskiem.

- Z twoim zegarkiem jest coś nie tak – zripostował Harry, wysyłając mu olśniewający uśmiech, opadając na fotel i krzyżując ręce. – Zaczniesz, czy zamierzasz tylko tracić czas na kłótnie ze mną?

Oczy Toma zwęziły się, ale po chwili chłopiec uśmiechnął się do niego.

- Miło widzieć, że jesteś tak chętny, kochanie – wycedził. – Może zaczniemy od Obrony Przed Czarną Magią? To chyba twoja, ach, mocna strona.

Kurwa. Pojedynkowanie się – a przynajmniej podejrzewał, że to właśnie miał na myśli chłopak. Cudownie. „Pojedynkował się" już wcześniej z Voldemortem, chociaż tak naprawdę nie był pewien, czy rzucenie jednego zaklęcia, uchylanie się i uciekanie klasyfikowało się jako pojedynkowanie z Czarnym Panem. Poza tym, widział na zajęciach, do czego zdolny jest Tom.

Zanosiło się na… bolesny wieczór.

Nawet nie brał pod uwagę tego, że mógłby dotrzymać mu kroku, wszyscy ciągle mówili o tym, jak to genialny był Riddle, a do tego potężny i utalentowany. Za to on, no cóż, jasne, w swoich czasach był najlepszy z Obrony – najlepszy w klasie – ale biorąc po uwagę dość dużą niekompetencję większości jego nauczycieli, nie było to tak pocieszające, jak początkowo mogłoby się wydawać.

No cóż. Nie mógł się wycofać, prawda? Pomyślał więc, że da z siebie wszystko, co może.

- Tak jak i twoja, jak mi się zdaje, chociaż wydaje mi się, że tylko wtedy, gdy spojrzy się na to od tej drugiej strony – mruknął, spoglądając na swojego towarzysza. Oczy Toma zabłyszczały.

- Tylko ci się wydaje? Jej, co za rozczarowanie, skarbie. Kilka razy w życiu udało mi się przegrać.

Harry oparł się pokusie wzdrygnięcia, kiedy usłyszał, jak chłopiec znów używa tych przydomków dla par, zamiast tego tylko uśmiechnął się bezczelnie do Riddle'a.

- Och, przegrałeś wiele razy, plotki głoszą, że to głównie moja wina, chociaż jestem pewien, że wybaczysz mi, iż nie przeprosiłem cię za taką niedogodność.

W następnej sekundzie w jego kierunku leciał grad klątw, a jego oczy rozszerzyły się, kiedy automatycznie uskoczył przed nimi, serce waliło mu w piersi. Natychmiast odpowiedział na atak.

Już po kilku sekundach był w stanie stwierdzić, że pojedynkowanie się z Tomem było inne niż pojedynkowanie się z manekinami szkoleniowymi we własnych zakresie w Pokoju Życzeń. Plotki nie były ani trochę przesadzone, chłopiec radził sobie znakomicie.

Jego wspomnienia wcześniejszego pojedynkowania się z prefektem, które doprowadziło ich do śpiączki, były zamazane i znów ogarnęła go głęboka świadomość, że jedna, malutka pomyłka z jego strony sprawi, że zostanie pokonany.

Krążyli wokół siebie, tym razem badając swoje granice, szukając wad i pęknięć w swoich zbrojach. Sądził, że radzi sobie… dość dobrze. Przynajmniej nie został rozbrojony w ciągu pierwszej minuty, czego trochę się obawiał.

I wtedy Tom przeszedł na wężomowę.

Wzniósł pospiesznie tarczę, jak zwykle, tyle że tym razem zaklęcie po prostu przez nią przeszło i z obrzydliwym trzaskiem złamało mu żebra. Chwilę później różdżka zniknęła z jego rąk, a pojawiła się w dłoniach Riddle'a i, zanim mógłby przetworzyć to, co zaszło, upokarzająco uderzył o podłogę.

Dziedzic Slytherina uśmiechał się zdecydowanie zbyt przyjemnie, okrążając go jak sęp swoją ofiarę.

Wykonał gest, by wstać, ale wypolerowany but przycisnął jego klatkę piersiową, sprawiając, że jego żebra odsunęły się do tyłu, niemal pocierając o płuca.

Czując się fatalnie, wstrzymał tę próbę, kładąc się z powrotem i spoglądając na chłopca. Tom patrzył na niego z góry taksującym wzrokiem.

- Co wiesz o wężomagii, Harry? – zapytał łagodnie Riddle.

- Wężomagii? – powtórzył głucho. Nigdy nie słyszał o tym cholerstwie. Uśmiech Toma poszerzył się.

- To fascynująca umiejętność dla tych, którzy posiadają ten talent, gdyż nie może zostać zablokowana przez normalne zaklęcia – chłopiec ucichł, a jego oczy błysnęły dziwną figlarnością. – Szkoda tylko, że najwyraźniej przegapiłeś ten szczegół. – Stopa usunęła się nagle z jego żeber i Tom usiadł elegancko obok niego. – Twoje umiejętności do pojedynkowania się potrzebują trochę pracy; masz potencjał, ale twój repertuar jest żałośnie ograniczony.

Harry zamrugał na tę pozorną zmianę tematu, ale nie ufał jej, znów poruszając się tak, aby usiąść. Palce Riddle'a przesunęły się ostrzegawczo po jego żebrach, ale tym razem nie zwracał na to uwagi. Jeśli Riddle chciał go zabić, to i tak zrobi to, a Harry nie miał zamiaru leżeć żałośnie i czekać, aż to się stanie.

Nie wiedział, jak mu odpowiedzieć, ale najwyraźniej nie było to takie ważne, bo Tom, tak czy inaczej, mówił dalej, przerywając tylko na krótką chwilę, przyglądając mu się z niemal otwartą ciekawością.

- Myślałem, że byłeś lepiej szkolony – mruknął Tom – skoro nasza historia w pewien sposób cyklicznie powtarza się w stosunku do mojego starszego ja.

Harry naprawdę nie wiedział, jak odpowiedzieć również na to, chociaż jego brwi uniosły się nieznacznie na słowa jego towarzysza.

- Szkolony?

Tom rzucił mu krótkie spojrzenie.

- Tak, szkolony – powiedział, przewracając oczami. – Pod względem jakichś form ochrony, obrony… czegokolwiek. W dużej mierze, oczywiście, sam się wszystkiego uczyłeś, zakładam, że to właśnie robiłeś, kiedy znikałeś… Twoja kochana Jasna Strona w żaden sposób ci w tym nie pomogła?

Harry'emu zaschło w ustach, a jego ramiona i brzuch napięły się niezręcznie. Tom przechylił na bok głowę.

- Proszę, proszę – wymruczał młody Czarny Pan. – Nie pomogła. Och, biedny baranku ofiarny, to po prostu… osobliwe. Jak to możliwe, że wciąż żyjesz? Nie licząc, oczywiście, twojej niezwykłej zdolności do odbijania Morderczego Zaklęcia.

- Dzięki szczęściu – stwierdził beznamiętnie Harry, naprawdę nie mając ochoty na prowadzenie tej rozmowy. Usta Riddle'a wykręciły się, a ich spojrzenia spotkały.

- Szczęście się kończy – powiedział bardzo cicho Tom, przez moment znów boleśnie wbijając w niego swoje palce.

Harry tylko wzruszył w odpowiedzi ramionami. _Wiedział_, Merlinie, oczywiście, że wiedział.

- Jasne, gdyby tak nie było, to wątpię, bym tu teraz z tobą tkwił – odparł złośliwie. Tom roześmiał się cicho, ale nie bez nutki groźby.

- A co, jeśli powiedziałbym, że mogę nauczyć cię jak się prawidłowo pojedynkować?

- I dlaczego niby miałbyś to zrobić? – zapytał podejrzliwie Harry.

- Z powodu mojego niezachwianego honoru i chęci grania fair play – odparł spokojnie Riddle.

- Nie wyglądasz na kogoś, kto traktuje sprawiedliwie swoich _zwolenników_, nie mówiąc już o wrogach. A zatem, powtarzam pytanie, dlaczego niby miałbyś to zrobić? – jego ton był niebezpieczny, ale Riddle tylko znów się do niego uśmiechnął.

- Więc jesteś moim wrogiem, Harry? – zapytał Tom z dziwaczną mieszaniną rozbawienia i powagi. – Arcynemesis mojej własnej przyszłości? – Harry zacisnął zęby, odwracając wzrok, i Tom znowu się roześmiał. Harry skrzywił się, nie rozumiejąc, co jest w tym tak cholernie zabawnego.

Bolały go żebra, a palce Toma wciąż leżały i głaskały miejsce, w którym był zraniony – na razie odpoczywające, ale w pełni zdolne do tego, aby w każdej sekundzie spowodować ból, o czym świadczył sposób, w jaki od czasu do czasu opadały, doprowadzając go do stanu niebezpiecznie bliskiego przebicia płuca.

- Oddasz mi w końcu różdżkę, czy nie? – warknął.

- A co, czujesz się zagrożony? – odparł Tom. Dotyk, paradoksalnie, stał się drażniąco lekki.

- Trochę trudno jest się uczyć obrony przed Czarną Magią, kiedy nie ma się różdżki.

Riddle spojrzał na niego.

- Czy to znaczy, że akceptujesz moją ofertę? – zapytał.

Harry zastanowił się.

Minusy – Tom pozna jego możliwości i zostanie zmuszony do spędzania z nim więcej czasu… chociaż, technicznie rzecz biorąc, to i tak już się stało. Stwarzał mu także sposobność do zranienia się i znalezienia w takiej sytuacji jak dzisiaj, a także dawał chłopcu możliwość do tego, by ten go lepiej poznał.

Plusy – dowie się więcej o Tomie i jego możliwościach, „pozna wroga", jak to sam powiedział kiedyś dziedzic Slytherina, oraz nauczy jak się lepiej bronić (czy mogło mu to jakoś zaszkodzić?). To przecież nie tak, że nie mógł się wycofać w każdej chwili albo że stworzy się pomiędzy nimi jakiś związek, prawda?

- Jeśli nie ma w tym żadnych innych kruczków, od razu mówię, że jeśli są, to nie zgadzam się na nie… Czemu nie?

Ostatecznie jeszcze gorzej byłoby nie wykorzystać okazji, skoro kiedyś może mu to pomóc przetrwać.

- Doskonale. Co sądzisz o Czarnej Magii, Złoty Chłopcze?

* * *

* oczywiście nawiązanie do Władcy Pierścieni i wypowiedzianych w nim słów Gandalfa


	18. Rozdział 17

Rozdział betowany przez wspaniałą **Himitsu**.

**ozi**, no nie wiem, czy to dobrze, że siostra musiała cię uderzyć ;). Chociaż z drugiej strony cieszę się, że rozmowy chłopaków tak cię wciągają. Życzę ci też wszystkiego najlepszego (w tym momencie mam nadzieję, że słyszysz wokół siebie chórek śpiewający właśnie tą piosenkę) i oczywiście, potraktuj poprzedni rozdział jako prezent :). I tak, korepetycje myślę, że będą ciekawe. W końcu Czarna Magia to coś, co jest Tomowi bardzo bliskie. Masz rację, Harry używał w UL wężomagii (której nauczył go Tom). **Evolution**, no cóż, wszystko jeszcze przed nami, być może i będzie więcej Leonarda. I, no taak, Harry lecący na spotkanie z Tomem - dość niespotykany widok, co? ;) Tak też właśnie myślałam, że spodoba ci się wspomniana przez ciebie sytuacja dotykowa. Za ostre sceny, które pojawiają sie w głowie nie odpowiadam :). Fanfiction proszę czytać na własną odpowiedzialność i ewentualnie później mieć za złe autorce, że nie-slashowe opowiadanie ma zbyt wiele podtekstów (wszystko, co powtarzam, do interpretacji własnej ;)). I tak, rozumiem, palce Toma to jedna z najbardziej nietykalnych części jego ciała :). Co do Dumbledore'a - to nie jest jednoznaczna postać. Chyba najbardziej obstawiam przy sposobie, w jaki patrzy na niego ulubieńcowy Harry. To ktoś, kto po prostu podjął złe decyzje, myśląc, że uda się dzięki nim ocalić świat. To bardzo szara postać. Taka, która popełniła wielkie błędy, ale w dobrej wierze. Chociaż zgodzę się z tobą - też cieszę się, ze to właśnie w taki sposób skończył Dumbledore :). **MadWoman**, cieszę się, że spodobało ci się nawiązanie do WP :). Za wenę serdecznie dziękuję, powiem, że ją poczułam :). **wariacja**, niestety Dorea, jak podejrzewam, została zupełnie pominięta. Aczkolwiek, zgadzam się, bardzo ciekawe byłoby zobaczenie interakcji tej postaci z Harrym :). Co do Alpharda (że też wcześniej nie pomyślałam, aby spolszczyć to imię ;)) to tak, masz całkowitą rację - to daleki kuzyn Harry'ego, aczkolwiek wydaje mi się, że Potter nie za bardzo jest tego świadomy :). Leonard jest uroczy, nie mogę się nie zgodzić, ja się za to zastanawiam, czy zapamiętał "Evansa" (biorąc pod uwagę, że jego wyczyny z Tomem były dość znane - powinien) i jak zareagował, kiedy dowiedział się, że jego syn chodzi ze szlamą "Evans" :). Z wężomowy Harry tak łatwo się nie wywinie, tyle powiem. Co do "dotykalskości" Toma - z całą pewnością nie dotyka on nikogo innego. Co do "najbardziej slashowego nie-slashu", to, no cóż... trudno się nie zgodzić :). Dziękuję za wszystkie miłe słowa :). **Shailila**, myślę, że mogę zapewnić, że rozmowa o Czarnej Magii będzie ciekawa :). W końcu mamy zupełnie dwa różne punkty widzenia. I masz rację, teraz Harry trafił w dobre ręce - dokładnie tego, kogo w przyszłości ma zabić (cokolwiek)! Co jak co, ale praktykę będzie miał niezłą :). **Star1012**, Tom chce się Harrym bawić. Pamiętajmy, że nie za bardzo uważa go za jakiegoś wielkiego przeciwnika. Poza tym... Tom w życiu nie chciałby z Harrym przegrać. Potter radził sobie w pojedynku nawet całkiem, całkiem, więc Tom skorzystał z czegoś, co zapewni mu zwycięstwo :). Co do wymieszania się chłopaków - a najzabawniejsze jest to, że gdyby powiedzieć im teraz, jak to wszystko się skończy, żaden by w to w życiu nie uwierzył :). **Czytadlo**, w takim razie z pewnością spodoba ci się (w przyszłości, dość dalekiej niestety) miniaturka, która składa się właściwie z samych punktów widzenia osób innych niż Harry i Tom :). Toma jest trudno nie wielbić (nawet Harry nieświadomie to robi, takie przynajmniej jest moje zdanie). A Leonard jest... po prostu uroczy :).

Dziękuję, dziękuję, dziękuję za wszystkie komentarze! Są cudowne. Absolutnie wspaniałe. Uwielbiam je i absolutnie podziwiam waszą determinację do ich pisania. Dziękuję!

Nie macie pojęcia, jaki mam dzisiaj dobry humor! Rano otrzymałam zgodę na tłumaczenie pewnego przecudownego ficka, za który zabiorę się, kiedy tylko skończę wszystko, co wiąże się z "Ulubieńcem" (i tak, wiem, to trochę jeszcze potrwa, ale i tak jestem wniebowzięta :)).

Miłego czytania!

* * *

**Gracz Przeszłości**

**Rozdział siedemnasty**

Harry gapił się na niego przez moment, niedowierzając w to, że Tom tak otwarcie zadał mu takie pytanie.

Jasne, Ślizgon wiedział już, że Harry był świadomy jego „ciemniejszej" strony, ale to i tak niezwykle nie pasowało do persony przykładnego ucznia, którą odgrywał przez resztę dnia.

- Nienawidzę jej – odparł ostro, spoglądając na Riddle'a. – Sądzę, że jest podła i zła.

Tom przyglądał się mu przez kilka chwil.

- Zatem miałeś jednak jakieś szkolenia – mruknął, a złośliwy uśmieszek wykręcił jego wargi.

- Co? – Harry zmarszczył brwi, zdezorientowany.

- Cóż, powiedziałem „szkolenie"… - Tom poprawił się lekko. – Może „indoktrynacja"* byłaby lepszym słowem.

Oczy Harry'ego zwęziły się niebezpiecznie i naprawdę mocno musiał oprzeć się pokusie ponownego uderzenia Riddle'a w twarz. Jego szczęka zacisnęła się, a ramiona napięły.

- Nie jestem indoktrynowany – stwierdził ostro Harry. Riddle nie wyglądał na speszonego, jedynie poklepał go po policzku, a w jego oczach pojawił się ten okropny błysk.

- No jasne, że nie jesteś, mój maleńki.

Ta nazwa sprawiła, że rzucił się na niego z pięściami, na co w następnej sekundzie zareagował również Riddle, łapiąc jego nadgarstki i wykręcając mu rękę za plecy, jednocześnie obracając nim w taki sposób, by plecy Harry'ego przylegały do klatki piersiowej Toma.

- Pierwsza zasada prawidłowej obrony przed Czarną Magią – mruknął Riddle. – Chociaż szybkie i spontaniczne ataki często mogą działać na twoją korzyść, atakowanie w porywie śmiesznych uczuć i bez trzeźwego myślenia nigdy nie jest dobre. Czyżbym dotknął czułego punktu?

- Nie jestem jakimś twoim cholernym maleńkim i nie jestem indoktrynowany! To Ciemna Strona tak robi, nie Jas…

- Nie pytałem o twoją opinię na temat Ciemnej Strony, Harry – przerwał mu jedwabiście Tom. – Pytałem o to, co sądzisz o Czarnej Magii.

- A co to za różnica? – prychnął Harry. Tom wzmocnił nieco uścisk.

- I na tym właśnie polega indoktrynacja – oświadczył cicho. – A teraz, mogę cię puścić, czy może będziesz próbował jeszcze raz mnie uderzyć? Żądam tu szacunku jako twój nauczyciel, ale jeśli sądzisz, że nie możesz… ach… kontrolować się, po prostu złamię ci rękę, aby ci to ułatwić.

Harry zesztywniał. Potrafił się kontrolować! Zacisnął zęby, niechętnie potwierdzając, że Riddle trafił w dziesiątkę.

- Możesz mnie puścić – powiedział chłodno. Chłopiec uwolnił go natychmiast, znów od siebie odpychając i uważnie się mu przyglądając, kontynuując, jak gdyby nic się nie stało:

- Jeśli chodzi o twoją indoktrynację – odpowiedź, którą dałeś, wyraźnie sugeruje, że właściwie nic nie wiesz o tym, czym naprawdę jest Ciemność i Czarna Magia.

- Skoro tak mówisz – mruknął Harry. Riddle wysłał mu ostrzegawcze spojrzenie, zanim również i ono zniknęło, a jego głowa przechyliła się.

- Zdefiniuj Czarną Magię, Harry – pouczył z zaskakującą cierpliwością. – Jaka jest różnica między Czarną a Białą Magią, poza samą nazwą?

- Jedna jest dobra, a jedna zła – powiedział automatycznie, po czym umilkł, po raz pierwszy się nad tym zastanawiając. Jego oczy zamigotały i napotkały wzrok Toma. Chłopiec wysłał mu nieszczególnie miły uśmiech.

- Powiedziałbyś, że czarna czekolada jest zła?

- Nie bądź śmieszny – wymamrotał Harry, czując, że powoli zaczyna boleć go głowa.

- Zatem potrafisz zrozumieć, że czarna czekolada nie jest równoznaczna ze złem, jeżeli już ktoś byłby na tyle dziecinny i na tyle wszystko upraszczał, by w ogóle zakładać, że zło istnieje?

Harry skrzywił się nieznacznie. Oczywiście, że zło istniało, widział je. Nazywało się „Voldemort". Niemniej jednak, być może mógł przyznać mu rację co do tego pierwszego… być może. Ewentualnie.

- Czarna Magia i czarna czekolada są dwiema zupełnie różnymi rzeczami.

- Wróćmy więc do tego, czym jest Czarna Magia. Powiedz mi – polecił Tom, niemal leniwie mu się przyglądając.

Harry skrzywił się.

- Nie wiem – przyznał tak cicho, że ledwie było to słyszalne. Tom uniósł brwi, a uśmieszek wykręcił jego wargi.

- Coś mówiłeś, Evans? – wymruczał. Grymas Harry'ego tylko się zwiększył.

- Ty mi powiedz, Riddle. Czym jest Czarna Magia?

- Czarna Magia jest magią pobudzaną przez ciemne emocje, takie jak złość czy nienawiść, w przeciwieństwie do Białej Magii, która jest katalizowana przez lekkie emocje, jak szczęście czy nadzieja.

- Co sprawia, że Czarna Magia jest bardziej negatywna – stwierdził Harry po chwilowym przemyśleniu tej definicji. – Bycie trawionym przez nienawiść i gorycz nie jest dobrym powodem do zrobienia czegoś.

- To nie ma nic wspólnego z intencją – odparł dziedzic Slytherina. – To po prostu coś, czego używasz, aby zwiększyć moc swojej magii. Jasne, być może to sprawia, że większość ofensywnych zaklęć ma podstawy w Czarnej Magii, ale czy to czyni je przez to „złe"? – zapytał Tom. – Nie sądzę. Możesz użyć Czarnej Magii, aby chronić swoich przyjaciół i by leczyć ludzi, nasilać swoje zaklęcia „negatywnymi" emocjami, tak samo jak możesz użyć Białej Magii do spowodowania bólu i wyrządzenia szkody.

- Tak, tylko czy negatywne emocje nie sprawią, że to wszystko jest ogólnie negatywne? – zapytał Harry, marszcząc brwi. – Niewybaczalne są Niewybaczalnymi z jakiegoś powodu. Na pewno nie są dobre.

- Należysz do tych ludzi, którzy upierają się przy tym, by zawsze wszystko sprowadzać do problemów etycznych, co? – mruknął ponuro Tom, po czym potrząsnął głową. – Powiedzmy, że na chwilę damy upust twoje bezsensownej moralności i, jak nalegasz, zabierzemy się za intencje jako najważniejszy czynnik odbierania magii, a nie spojrzymy na wszystko od czysto magicznej strony… co, jeśli ktoś użyje klątwy Imperius, aby uratować czyjeś życie? Sprawi, że człowiek z lękiem wysokości skoczy i uratuje się, mimo fobii? Czy to sprawia, że klątwa Imperius jest „zła" czy „dobra"?

Harry myślał przez chwilę; to sugerowałoby, że zaklęcie miało dobrą intencję i dobry wpływ, ale działanie wciąż samo w sobie nie było dobre – ograbienie kogoś z jego wolności na pewno przecież nie było nigdy dobre?

- Niewybaczalne nazywają się tak – kontynuował Tom, obserwując go uważnie – ponieważ zawsze wiążą się z niemoralnością albo raczej tym, co jest tradycyjnie uważane za niemoralne przez społeczeństwo.

- Ale ty się z tym nie zgadzasz – zauważył Harry.

- Nie zgadzam się z pojęciem moralności i nie stosuję się do tego, co nie przynosi mi w danej sytuacji największych korzyści – rzucił lekceważąco Tom. – Moralność jest opresją społeczeństwa, a ja nie lubię ograniczeń. Nie posiadam moralności, a więc takie sprawy mnie nie dotyczą. To ukazuje sposób, w jaki Niewybaczalne są anomalią pośród Czarnej Magii, a zatem klasyfikowane są inaczej… pośród większości Czarnej Magii nie ma nic z natury złego, nic więc nie sprawia, że jest gorsza lub „nikczemniejsza" niż Biała Magia.

- Ale na pewno, jeśli twoje zaklęcia są potężniejsze z powodu nienawiści… - zaczął Harry, sfrustrowany i oszołomiony.

- Magia niczym nie różni się od każdego innego narzędzia, jeżeli już chcesz spojrzeć na to moralnie – przerwał mu Riddle. – Po prostu inaczej używa się Czarnej i Białej Magii, a etyka tej metody zależy całkowicie od pojedynczej osoby i systemu moralnego, który ta osoba stosuje.

Harry był wstrząśnięty, jak gdyby cały jego światopogląd został zmiętoszony, rozerwany i zniszczony. Patrzył prosto przed siebie, ale tak naprawdę myślami będąc daleko. Dlaczego nie uczuli się o tym na pierwszym roku? Skoro była to tak podstawowa wiedza? Nie był pewien, czy ufa słowom Riddle'a.

Tom mówił dalej:

- Istnieje bardzo niewiele zaklęć całkowicie Jasnych albo całkowicie Ciemnych. Zwykle wszystko jest bardziej różnorodne. Jednak jednym z godnych znania przykładów jest Zaklęcie Patronusa, które swoją siłę czerpie z „jasnych" uczuć szczęścia. Należy jednak rozważyć co się stanie, jeśli twoje szczęśliwe wspomnienie całkowicie zniszczy dementora? To morderstwo?

Harry zmarszczył w zamyśleniu brwi.

- I jeszcze – powiedział Tom – istnieje zaklęcie Transire Vulnus, które jest Mrocznym zaklęciem leczniczym, zasilanym przez pragnienie zemsty. Przenosi rany „ofiary" na wybraną osobę. Uzdrawianie jest „dobre", prawda? Ochrona sojuszników nie jest ogólnie uważana za coś „złego"?

- Tak, załapałem – przerwał mu szorstko Harry, kiedy Riddle wydawał się mieć ochotę znów zacząć mówić, bez wątpienia po to, aby podać więcej przykładów. – Białe niekoniecznie równa się dobro. Czarne niekoniecznie równa się zło. To po prostu inne… paliwo.

W oczach Toma pojawił się pełen zadowolenia błysk.

- Dokładnie. A zatem, powtórzę jeszcze raz, co sądzisz o Czarnej Magii? I uczeniu się jej?

Harry milczał przez chwilę.

- Jeśli to jedyna różnica… i sprawdzę to, bo możesz kłamać… jak to się stało, że Czarna Magia jest tak napiętnowana? Przecież ludzie na pewno o tym wiedzą? Dlaczego więc Czarna Magia jest zakazana?

- Bo jest potężna i ludzie, którzy są w niej najlepsi, mają zwyczaj bycia czarnymi charakterami i wykorzystywania jej do niecnych celów. Mroczni Czarodzieje zwykle nie prowadzą najgrzeczniejszego życia, ich magia jest napędzana przez ból.

Oczy Riddle'a napotkały jego wzrok.

- Możesz być po Jasnej Stronie, Harry Potterze, ale z pewnością nie jesteś Jasnym Czarodziejem.

- Potrafię rzucić Patronusa – wypluł Harry, zanim zdążyłby się powstrzymać. – Jestem Jasnym Czarodziejem.

- Większość ludzi nie chyli się całkowicie ku jednemu końcu – zlekceważył to Tom. – Twoja Czarna Magia prawdopodobnie będzie o wiele lepsza. Ma postać dymu?

- To jeleń – oznajmił chłodno Harry, a jego umysł wirował. Był Jasny. Oczywiście, że był Jasny, prawda? – Odkąd mam trzynaście lat.

Tom zamarł, spoglądając na niego.

- Jesteś w stanie rzucić cielesnego Patronusa od czasu, kiedy miałeś trzynaście lat?

- Cielesnego?

- Posiadającego charakterystyczny kształt – wyjaśnił Tom.

- Tak – potwierdził Harry. – No i? Mówiłem ci, jestem Jasnym Czarodziejem. – Tom wciąż się na niego gapił, przechylając głowę. – Na to wygląda, że najwyraźniej źle mnie rozszyfrowałeś – dodał Harry. – Czy to ci przeszkadza?

- Inkantacja to Transire Vulnus. Ulecz swoje żebra – rozkazał krótko Riddle, a w jego oczach pojawiło się coś twardego. Harry uniósł brwi.

- Chcesz, bym rzucił Mroczne Zaklęcie. Jesteśmy trochę zdesperowani, by udowodnić swoją rację, co? Mógłbyś po prostu przyznać, że się pomyliłeś.

- Skoro jesteś taki pewny, rzuć zaklęcie – odparował wyzywająco Tom. Harry skrzywił się.

- A jeśli odmówię?

- Poczekaj pięćdziesiąt lat, obiecuję, że złamię żebra pierwszego twojego przyjaciela, na jakiego się natknę. – Riddle uśmiechnął się słodko. Harry spojrzał na niego ostro.

- Jaki jest ruch różdżki? – mruknął niechętnie, jego serce waliło. Twarz Toma zdawała się ponownie rozjaśnić, kiedy chłopiec pokazywał mu ruch. Harry mimowolnie – niechętnie – zwrócił uwagę na to, że był dobrym nauczycielem i przynajmniej częściowo wydawał się czerpać z tego przyjemność.

- Zdajesz sobie sprawę z tego, że mam zamiar przenieść ranę na ciebie? – zapytał. Tom wysłał mu spojrzenie mówiące coś w stylu: „jesteś idiotą, nie musisz tak tego okazywać". Harry przewrócił oczami, po czym przywołał do siebie całe swoje nietrudne do odnalezienia pragnienie zemsty w stosunku do Voldemorta i Riddle'a, rzucając zaklęcie.

W następnej sekundzie Riddle wydał z siebie syk bólu i spojrzenie Harry'ego przeniosło się na niego. On… naprawdę to zrobił.

- Za pierwszym razem, imponujące – tchnął Tom, uśmiechając się do niego, chociaż jego uśmiech wydawał się w niektórych miejscach nieco dziwny. Ręka Harry'ego automatycznie przesunęła się po żebrach. Żadnego zranienia. Był całkowicie uzdrowiony.

Tym razem to Harry był tym, który zamarł. Rzucił Mroczne Zaklęcie. I… było to dla niego… naturalne. Różdżka wypadła mu z rąk, a Riddle roześmiał się.

- Było miłe? – wymruczał dziedzic Slytherina, wciąż siedząc spokojnie. Harry pochwycił swoją różdżkę, zrywając się na równe nogi.

- Nie zrobiłem tego – powiedział stanowczo, wytrącony z równowagi.

Wszystko przewróciło się o sto osiemdziesiąt stopni, było złe i… Zawsze był Jasny. Nie mógł być Mrocznym Czarodziejem! Nawet znając tę nową definicję, on… Czarna Magia brzmiała nieokiełznanie. Miał predyspozycje do stania po Ciemnej Stronie… on… bez względu na to, co powiedział Tom, rozkoszowanie się tego typu emocjami było niebezpieczne.

A najgorsze z tego wszystkiego było to, jak dobrze się z tym czuł, tak samo dobrze jak z Białą Magią.

- Nie lepsze niż Biała Magia – powiedział z uporem. Cóż, Patronus. Nie zdawał sobie sprawy, by jakoś konkretnie parał się w jakiejkolwiek innej Białej Magii. Większość rzeczy, których się uczył, wydawała się przychodzić mu naturalnie.

Oczy Toma zwęziły się.

- Naprawdę nie czujesz żadnej różnicy między Białą a Czarną Magią? To niemożliwe. Chyba że… - Riddle znieruchomiał.

- Chyba że? – powtórzył Harry. Dziedzic Slytherina również wstał, płynnie, z denerwującą niedbałością machając różdżką w kierunku swoich żeber, lecząc własne obrażenia. Harry poczuł się niedokształcony i nie podobało mu się to.

Zaklęcia uzdrawiające – następne na jego liście. Nawet jeśli Riddle miał udzielać mu „korepetycji", to i tak będzie pracował również na własna rękę w wolnym czasie, chociażby tylko po to, aby w takich okropnych sytuacjach nie czuć się tak źle. Nienawidził bycia pomiatanym przez Riddle'a, pozwalania mu na takie łatwe zwycięstwo, bycia w porównaniu do niego takim słabym.

Chciał móc wygrać.

- Następna lekcja jutro. Transmutacja – oświadczył z nagłą szorstkością Tom. To było… niepokojące. Zamrugał na te zmiany nastrojów, ale Riddle wypadł z klasy, nie rzucając nawet zjadliwego komentarza.

Nie martwił się, po prostu… cóż… Riddle zawsze rzucał jakieś słowa na rozstanie, jakąś drwinę. To nie wróżyło dobrze.

Pytaniem było jednak, czy zrobił coś dobrego, czy złego.

* * *

Tom zmarszczył brwi, wypadając z pokoju.

Harrison nie pasował. Doskonale widać było, że ma talent do Czarnej Magii, skoro udało mu się rzucić to zaklęcie za pierwszym razem, co zresztą było jeszcze intensywniejsze przez to, że nigdy wcześniej prawdopodobnie nie rzucał żadnych innych Mrocznych Zaklęć.

Przychodziło mu to naturalnie.

Ale mógł rzucić cielesnego Patronusa.

Szary.

Oczywiście, czytał o Szarych Czarodziejach, ale prawdziwi Szarzy Czarodzieje byli niezwykle rzadcy – albo przynajmniej Szarzy Lordowie. Było wielu Szarych Czarodziei, większość ludzi była raczej na granicy pomiędzy Jasnością a Ciemnością, a nie po którejś ze stron. Ale Szarzy Lordowie…

Harry był wystarczająco potężny, aby takim być, chociaż potrzebował więcej dowodów.

Nie był całkowicie pewien, ale istniała taka możliwość – co i tak było już czymś zdecydowanie przewyższającym to, z czym zetknął się kiedykolwiek wcześniej.

Jednej rzeczy był jednak całkowicie pewien – Jasna Strona nie mogła go zatrzymać.

Musiał zacząć planować.

* * *

* indoktrynacja – proces wpajania członkom społeczeństwa określonej ideologii, poglądów lub przekonań


	19. Rozdział 18

Betowała, oczywiście, kochana **Himitsu**!

**Czytadlo**, podejrzewam, że Tom w ogóle nie jest w stanie rzucać Patronusa. To zbyt Jasne zaklęcie, aby mu wychodziło ;). **MadWoman**, cieszę się, że rozdział ci się podobał. A pozwolenie na tłumaczenie dostałam od Epic Solemnity, tyle powiem, myślę, że to powinno wystarczyć na odgadnięcie tytułu :). **Inez89**, bardzo miło mi słyszeć, że nie masz zastrzeżeń co do mojego tłumaczenia :). No i, oczywiście, że podoba ci się również sama akcja. **Star1012**, taa, Tom robi małe kroczki i cierpliwie czeka, aż Harry powoli przejdzie właściwie na Ciemną Stronę. Oczywiście zawsze pozostanie Szary, ale hmm... _zaakceptuje_ swoje predyspozycje do Ciemności :). Masz rację również z tym, że Toma trudno przegadać - chociaż, jak wiemy, Harry'emu czasami się to udaje :). **Seshi**, :). Ja właśnie jadę nad morze, więc mam nadzieję, że czas spędzę rówie dobrze co ty. I nie mogę się nie zgodzić, że Harry ma coraz większy problem. Powiem, że trochę mi go szkoda... **Evolution**, taak, jest to jeden z tytułów, które polecałam. Na przyszłość postaram się zabrać za coś, czego fenomenu jeszcze nikomu nie zdradzałam, ale ten fick... ten fick _musi_ zostać przez kogoś przetłumaczony. Jak już wspominałam MadWoman, autorką opowiadania, które przetłumaczę po sequelu "Ulubieńca", jest Epic Solemnity - i już z pewnością wiesz, które mam na myśli. Ale strasznie się go boję :). (Co do slashowej miniaturki, to chciałam tylko na marginesie dodać, że będzie na pewno jeszcze jedna, choć równie lekka. Może więcej - zależy od tego, jak kto definiuje "slash" :)). Cóż, Harry całe życie słuchał, że Czarna Magia jest zła, _musiał_ się tego trzymać. Zresztą, czy kiedykolwiek na słowo uwierzył Riddle'owi? Co do twojego ostatniego pytania - The Fictionist obecnie zajmuje się pisaniem drugiej części swojej książki. Ogólnie więcej na ten temat możesz przeczytać w AN ostatniego rozdziału w "Past's Player". Obecnie raz na jakiś czas dodanie rozdziały innych swoich opowiadań. **Shailila**, taak, biedny Harry będzie się musiał pozbyć swoich uprzedzeń i stereotypów. No i przy okazji zaczyna się niszczenie Złotego Chłopca, zamienianie go w element Ślizgońskiego Duetu :).

Jutro z samego rana wyjeżdżam, zatem w najbliższym tygodniu nie będę w stanie opublikować żadnego rozdziału. Postaram się to jednak zrobić zaraz po powrocie. Mam nadzieję, że mi to wybaczycie i że miło uda wam się spędzić kilka kolejnych dni. :)

* * *

**Gracz Przeszłości**

**Rozdział osiemnasty**

Lestrange stał wraz z Mulciberem w jednym z rogów głównego dziedzińca, tuptając co chwila nogami, aby pozbyć cię chłodu, który przebijał się przez zaklęcie ogrzewające jego ciało. Jego twarz wykrzywiona była w złośliwym grymasie, który sprawiał, że wszyscy omijali go szerokim łukiem.

W końcu był częścią elity Toma, jego ulubieńcem. To wymagało pewnego szacunku.

Albo przynajmniej u większości ludzi.

Harrison pieprzony Evans zdawał się nie załapać jeszcze jak pewne rzeczy działały w Slytherinie; to było cholernie niesprawiedliwe.

Wszyscy inni musieli sobie to wszystko wypracować, z wielkim wysiłkiem wykazywać się przez miesiące, nawet lata, ale Evans po prostu pominął to wszystko. To było niezwykle irytujące. Nie zasłużył na to!

- Co w ogóle jest w nim takiego wyjątkowego? – mruknął z odrazą. – Nic, ot co!

- No cóż, nie boi się Toma – odparł z pewnym niepokojem Mulciber, rozglądając się nerwowo, opuszczając ramiona i chowając ręce mocno do kieszeni.

- Tak. – Lestrange uśmiechnął się szyderczo. – To dlatego, że jest cholernym kretynem. Nie mów mi, że nagle przyłączyłeś się do jego fanklubu, Mulciber. – W jego oczach pojawił się chłód.

- Nie, no co ty – mruknął Mulciber. – Po prostu sądzę, że powinniśmy podejść do wszystkiego… rozważnie, postępować rozsądnie. W końcu należy do Toma… - Blondyn urwał, kiedy dłoń Lestrange'a znalazła się nagle wokół jego gardła, a oczy zabłysły złowrogo. – Zabieraj ze mnie swoje łapska, Lestrange, albo znajdę sobie jakieś lepsze towarzystwo… może Malfoya?

Cygnus zmrużył oczy, ale po chwili jego ręka ześlizgnęła się z gardła Mulcibera, który ostentacyjnie wyprostował swoją koszulę i krawat.

- Wiem, że nie podoba ci się jego przynależność do Toma – kontynuował, chociaż tym razem ostrożniej, nawet jeśli była to raczej taka bardziej nadąsana ostrożność, a nie prawdziwy strach, jaki okazywałby w towarzystwie Toma. – Nie możesz jednak jej zaprzeczyć. Evans, przynajmniej na razie, jest nietykalny. Poza tym, pomyśl o jego ewidentnej umiejętności do pojedynkowania się. Jest projektem Riddle'a, nie naszym. Jeśli chcesz cokolwiek zrobić, potrzebujesz jego pozwolenia… no chyba, że masz ochotę działać bez jego… wytycznych?

- Co ciekawe, myślę, że lepiej niż ty wiem, co lubi _Tom_ – odpowiedział słodko Lestrange. – Zgadzałeś się ze mną wcześniej, zanim tak nagle zmieniłeś nastawienie, że Evans powinien zostać jakoś powstrzymany… a może uważasz, że zasługuje na uwagę naszego Pana?

- Nie, oczywiście, że nie – wymamrotał po chwili Mulciber. – Ale, no cóż, zdecydowanie o tym należy do Riddle'a, prawda?

- Jesteś tchórzem – oświadczył chłodno Lestrange. – Bezwartościowym tchórzem. Kiedy pokonam Harrisona Evansa, będziesz tego żałować. Myślałem, że mogę liczyć na twoją pomoc, ale najwyraźniej się myliłem.

- Co zamierzasz zrobić? – zapytał ostrożnie Mulciber, niespokojnie przenosząc ciężar ciała z nogi na nogę, mocniej owijając ramiona swoim płaszczem, aby ukryć je przed gryzącym wiatrem. – Zapytasz Toma o zgodę…?

Lestrange jedynie się uśmiechnął.

- Tom bawi się do czasu, aż jego zabawki zostaną złamane.

* * *

Tom „badał go" i „uczył" przez cały tydzień, przez co Harry był całkowicie wyczerpany. A jednak, choć mogło wydawać się to dziwne, był to dobry rodzaj zmęczenia – upajająco podniecający, gdyż Tom nigdy się nie poddawał i nie zostawiał mu miejsca na rezygnację lub na to, by Harry nie wykorzystywał całego swojego potencjału.

To było, cóż, niepodobne do czegokolwiek, co wcześniej widział Harry; niemal przypominało mu Hermionę, tyle że Tom był bardziej bezwzględny i motywował go w sposób, w który nie potrafiła jego mugolska przyjaciółka.

To znów przypomniało mu o niebezpieczeństwie Toma i niebezpieczeństwie Voldemorta (i kiedy tak w ogóle zaczął rozróżniać ich od siebie?). Voldemort rządził poprzez strach, a chociaż Tom w pewnym stopniu starał się robić coś podobnego, to tym, co tak naprawdę było groźne w Tomie, był fakt, że chłopiec sprawiał, iż chciałeś mu zaimponować. To absolutnie wkurzało Harry'ego, ale mimowolnie zdawał sobie sprawę, że Tom gardził jakimikolwiek emocjami – również tymi posiadanymi przez samego siebie.

Nigdy nie miał nic przeciwko temu, że Hermiona go pokonywała, ale kiedy robił to Tom, rozwścieczało go to. Być może dlatego, że Tom był irytująco dobry we wszystkim.

I o to chodziło – Tom sprawiał, że Harry z desperacją i zdeterminowaniem pragnął dotrzymać mu kroku, nie chciał przegrać i okazać się słabym, gorszym. A to powodowało, że pracował jeszcze ciężej, teraz, kiedy wszystkie poważne zagrożenia wydawały się dość odległe.

Jego intensywna koncentracja i wielki nacisk, jaki Tom nakładał na to wszystko, były niepokojące i nieco… uzależniające. Uważał, że to dość przerażające. Naprawdę mu się to nie podobało… albo raczej naprawdę nie podobało mu się to, że być może trochę mogło podobać mu się to uczucie.

Pewnie takie właśnie były początki zamieniania kogoś w śmierciożercę i na samą myśl o tym jego ciało ogarniały dreszcze.

Nigdy.

Nie godził się na to.

Pomimo tego wszystkiego, jedyną rzeczą, w której Harry nie robił gwałtownych postępów, zarówno w czasie własnych treningów, jak i pod wpływem nauczania Riddle'a, była Czarna Magia.

Nie za bardzo potrafił zmusić się, aby to zrobić – co powodowało, że Tom irytował się i wkurzał do granic możliwości.

Kiedy Harry próbował zasugerować, że jego sukces z pierwszym zaklęciem był wynikiem zwykłego szczęścia i że tak naprawdę był Jasnym Czarodziejem, skończyło się to tym, że palce dziedzica Slytherina dość niepokojąco owinęły się wokół jego szyi.

Pojedynek chwilowo znów zszedł na drugi plan, robiąc miejsce fizycznej bójce, zanim Riddle po raz kolejny wydawał się przejąć kontrolę nad swoim wyraźnie gwałtownym charakterem.

Chwilę później serce Harry'ego wciąż waliło jak oszalałe, z kolei Tom stał się lodowato uprzejmy, chociaż w żaden sposób nie wyraził żalu za swoje zachowanie.

Właściwie, zamiast tego jego oczy lśniły.

I po chwili ten błysk zastąpiony została przez mroczny ogień.

- Jesteś rozdarty – stwierdził, niby przypadkiem, młody Czarny Pan.

- Słucham? – warknął cicho Harry, po czym skrzywił się. Chciał powiedzieć „co", a nie „słucham". Cholera jasna, najwyraźniej zarażał się czystrokrwistością…

Riddle spojrzał na niego.

- Co chcesz zrobić ze swoim życiem, Harry? – kolejne pytanie, zadane zbyt cicho.

Zmieszany Harry zmarszczył brwi, nie widząc związku pomiędzy pytaniem, a Czarną Magią, której próbował go nauczyć Tom.

Dziedzic Slytherina powtórzył pytanie, zbliżając się do niego, a uśmiech wykrzywił mu usta, kiedy Harry automatycznie cofnął się, po czym zatrzymał siłą w miejscu.

- J-ja nie… - zaczął, oszołomiony. Tom wszedł mu w słowo, najwyraźniej tylko pozornie czekając na to, aż mu odpowie.

- Nadal chcesz być barankiem Jasnej Strony? – Riddle zrobił kolejny krok w jego stronę. – Złotym Chłopcem, nieskażonym i czystym na swoim piedestale? Uwięzionym i związanym przez kraty niewinności i klatkę cudzych oczekiwań?

Teraz dzieliła ich już tylko stopa i Riddle – niemal nietypowo – powstrzymał się przed zamknięciem tej przestrzeni między nimi, zamiast tego kształtnie splatając dłonie za swoimi plecami.

Harry nie był w stanie odwrócić wzroku nawet, gdyby chciał, a również Tom nie przeniósł z niego swojego spojrzenia… nawet nie mrugnął.

- Co chcesz zrobić ze swoim życiem, Harry? – zapytał po raz trzeci i, jak Harry podejrzewał, ostatni. Nagle uświadomił sobie związek pomiędzy pytaniem a Czarną Magią.

Wcześniej, kiedy przyjął ofertę uczenia się od chłopca, myślał o tym jako o czymś całkowicie logicznym, wyliczył wady i zalety wpływu logiki Riddle'a i jego kwestii podejścia do tego tematu.

Nawet nie brał pod uwagę następstw stylu życia, sposobu, w jaki używanie Czarnej Magii całkowicie zmieniało jego tożsamość „Złotego Chłopca".

W pewnym sensie trzymał się jej i przekonania, że był zasadniczo i fundamentalnie Jasny, a więc to oczywiste, że nie był w stanie rzucać tych zaklęć… nie pozwalał sobie na to.

To niesamowite, zadziwiające, że Tom wychwycił to, chociaż sam Harry nawet tego nie zauważył.

W taki sam sposób Riddle wydawał się intuicyjnie zdawać sprawę z tego, kiedy sam Potter doszedł do tego wniosku, gdyż kontynuował, jak gdyby w ogóle nie przerywał swojej wypowiedzi, umożliwiając myślom Harry'ego przystosowanie się do jego własnych.

- Już kiedyś powiedziałem ci, że chciałeś przegrać, upaść – oświadczył cicho Tom. – Powiedziałem również, że czające się w ciemności potwory czekają na to, aby cię za sobą pociągnąć, ale… chociaż to niezaprzeczalna prawda, to nie zamierzam okazać ci na tyle litości, aby siłą sprowadzić cię do mojego świata, kochanie. To twój wybór, skoczysz?

Harry zmrużył oczy. Przez cały tydzień Tom nie zaprzestawał w swoim nieustępliwym wysiłku kontrolowania go, kształtowania. Jego nagłe wycofanie się nie pasowało.

W następnej sekundzie jego pięści zacisnęły się, ponieważ zdał sobie sprawę, że głos Riddle'a wcale nie wskazywał na to, że przekazuje mu kontrolę, nie naprawdę.

Wątpił, by młody Czarny Pan kiedykolwiek to zrobił. To było… pielęgnowanie. Celowe dawanie mu szansy na podjęcie decyzji, której nie chciał podjąć, i liny, na której się powiesi; spakowane i przedstawione w aksamit magnetyzującej władzy.

- Niezły ruch – odpowiedział w końcu. – Ale nie będzie działać. Wiem, co próbujesz zrobić.

- Byłbym rozczarowany, gdybyś nie wiedział. – Na twarzy Toma pojawił się uśmieszek. Harry zamarł, a uśmieszek jeszcze bardziej się poszerzył… - Mówi się, że boimy się upadku dlatego, że przeraża nas wysokość… ale kiedy całkowicie kontrolujemy nasze funkcje ruchowe i istnieją środki zabezpieczające nas przed upadkiem, taki strach wydaje się irracjonalny. – Riddle przyglądał się mu przez chwilę. – To nie upadek nas przeraża, Harry, my boimy się skoczyć… boimy się naszego pragnienia do tego, by upaść.

- I wciąż myślisz, że chcę upaść? – Harry roześmiał się.

Riddle uniósł brew.

- Jesteś tutaj, prawa? – Chłopiec w końcu poruszył się, wyciągając rękę, jak gdyby do powitania. – Więc, mój drogi, wciąż jesteś Złotym Chłopcem?

Czując się śmiesznie, Harry po chwili ścisnął wyciągniętą dłoń – w końcu nigdy tak naprawdę nie miał innego wyboru, prawda? – i Tom wysłał mu olśniewający uśmieszek, szepcąc zaklęcie. W następnej sekundzie dziedzic Slytherina obrócił nimi tak, że różdżka Harry'ego była wyciągnięta.

Zaklęcie się udało.

To, co wcześniej było rysą w jego osobowości, pękło i rozdzieliło się.

Harry przełknął ślinę, patrząc na zniszczonego manekina treningowego.

- Bardzo dobrze – wymruczał Tom. A następnie odszedł kilka kroków, z tą zadowoloną nonszalancją, która dawała do zrozumienia, że osiągnął wszystko, co chciał i że Harry zachował się w dokładnie ten sposób, który przewidział.

Harry zacisnął szczękę, a jego oczy rozbłysły i znów warknął zaklęcie – pomimo tego, że zaskoczony Tom odwrócił się, aby je zablokować, również to uderzyło w cel.

Mocno.

Riddle runął na ziemię, a Harry zbliżył się do niego, kucając.

- Skoro ja chcę upaść, to kim ty jesteś, upadlaku, jak nie zwykłym chłopcem, który chce być kimś więcej, Bogiem? Bo jaki inny powód miałabyś mieć, by jak sroka zbierać „złoto"?

Wpatrywali się w siebie i, przez ułamek sekundy, Harry chciał wyciągnąć rękę.

Zamiast tego wyszedł z sali treningowej, przy akompaniamencie dzwoniącego mu w uszach śmiechu Riddle'a.


	20. Rozdział 19

Dobrze, wróciłam, ogarnęłam się i wrzucam wam rozdział - wprawdzie godzina późna, ale mam nadzieję, że mi to wybaczycie ;).

Betowała go, oczywiście, kochana **Himitsu**.

**ozi**, oj, mam nadzieję, że trudność w zrozumieniu ostatniej wypowiedzi Harry'ego nie była spowodowana kiepskim tłumaczeniem. Chociaż z pewnością była to jak dotąd jedna z najbardziej kąśliwych uwag Harry'ego w "Graczu". **Ariano**, to się cieszę, że w takim razie nie musiałaś martwić się brakiem rozdziałów lub brakiem możliwości ich czytania :). Mam nadzieję, że wyjazd minął ci bardzo przyjemnie :). **Star1012**, Cygnus jest, mimo wszystko, Ślizgonem, tylko tyle na razie powiem :). Sieć Toma, masz rację, powili się wokół Harry'ego zacieśnia, tyle że Potter niby mucha się w niej wije i wyrywa, zdecydowanie utrudniając Riddle'owi pracę :). **Tino**, na razie są wakacje, więc mogę sobie na taką szybkość pozwolić, niestety już teraz mogę powiedzieć, że od września tempo z pewnością nieco się zmniejszy. Chociaż, oczywiście, tłumaczyć będę dalej ;). Ogólnie niesamowicie cieszę się, że lubisz tą całą serię kręcącą się wokół "Ulubieńca". Tak właśnie miałam nadzieję, że to tłumaczenie spodoba się również innym i że uda mi się przekonać ludzi do jakiegokolwiek łączenia ze sobą Harry'ego i Toma. W GP Harry wszystkiego się uczy, masz rację. Nie ma pojęcia, od której strony ugryźć Toma. W UL zna go całkowicie, doskonale wie, czego powinien się spodziewać. Mam nadzieję, że tydzień minął ci bardzo przyjemnie :). **Evolution**, nie masz pojęcia, jak bardzo cieszy mnie twój entuzjazm na tłumaczenie DoT (wiedziałam, że będziesz wiedziała o co mi chodziło) :). Ale boję cię go okropnie i wolę na razie jeszcze o tym nie myśleć. Czuję strach porównywany do tego, kiedy publikowałam pierwszy rozdział UL. To okropne :)! Co do Cygnusa - masz rację, Tom weźmie go do przyszłości. Niemniej jednak, dzięki temu wiemy, że Lestrange może wykorzystać swoje Ślizgońskie umiejętności. Co do zaatakowania Toma od tyłu, to, no cóż, należało mu się :). Poza tym Riddle również nie przepuściłby takiej okazji. I mówisz, że udało ci się zarazić UL'em siostrę? Jej! Pozdrów ją ciepło, naprawdę ciepło zrobiło mi się na sercu :). Cieszę się, że nasze wyjazdy się ze sobą zgrały - przynajmniej wiem, że kilku osobom nie będzie brakować nowych rozdziałów. A wakacje bardzo mi się udały, dziękuję, wzięłam sobie do serca twoje słowa :). Mam nadzieję, że tobie czas minął równie dobrze. **Seshi**, taa, Cygnus ma błędne przekonanie o zamiarach Toma względem Harry'ego. Jest po prostu... zaślepiony. Bo nie sądzę, by był całkowicie zły. Po prostu za bardzo zaplątał się w manipulacje Toma... Co do szczegółów planów Lestrange'a, to zostaną one przybliżone w dzisiejszym rozdziale :). **wariacjo**, masz rację, GP nie jest jeszcze skończony, zatem wszystko przed nami. Chociaż ogólnie wątpi postaci pobocznych jak do tej pory nie były jakoś szczególnie rozwinięte. Nadzieję jednak można mieć :). Co do Evansa - no tak, nie pomyślałam o tym, że to nazwisko pojawia się dość często... Co do Szarego Lorda, to wszystko jeszcze pozostaje przed nami. Podejrzewam, że wątek zostanie szerzej poprowadzony. Tak się zastanawiam, czy było o tym coś w UL'u... bo na pewno było o "szarości" Harry'ego. Nie pamiętam jednak, czy było coś na ten temat w tym kontekście. Trochę wstyd, prawda? Co do Cygnusa, to on w ogóle jest takim źródłem rozrywki Toma. Przynajmniej tak właśnie go na początku UL'u odbierałam - przeniósł się z nimi w czasie tylko po to, by wkurzać Harry'ego :). Chyba nie muszę mówić, że twoja odpowiedź na pytanie, jakie zadał Harry'emu Tom, bardzo mnie rozśmieszyła. Mistrzostwo :). **Caffe Latte**, bardzo miło mi cię znów widzieć! I oczywiście, że pamiętam, proszę mieć we mnie trochę wiary ;). Ale cieszę się, że wciąż ci się podoba, chociaż zapewniam, że słodycze nie są mi potrzebne - zdecydowanie wystarczy mi krótki komentarz :).

Dziękuję za wszystkie komentarze, które z wielką przyjemnością czytało mi się po przyjeździe. Chyba nie muszę mówić, że uśmiechałam się przy tym od ucha do ucha i że napełniły mnie wielką radością :).

Miłego czytania.

* * *

**Gracz Przeszłości**

**Rozdział dziewiętnasty**

- Harry, prawda? – nadszedł do niego głos.

Potter uniósł wzrok, lekko zaskoczony wtargnięciem w jego przestrzeń prywatną kogoś, kto nie był Tomem Riddle'em.

Jego obecny „gość" był tylko odrobinę bardziej mile widziany i, jeśli to możliwe – oczywiście to nie tak, żeby się do tego nie przyznawał – ostatecznie bardziej niemile widziany niż dziedzic Slytherina, kiedy już nie oceniał jedynie dla zasady.

- Lestrange – przywitał się krótko. – Czego chcesz?

- Chciałbym przeprosić, myślę, że źle wszystko zaczęli…

- A jaki jest prawdziwy powód, dla którego tu jesteś? – przerwał mu Harry, unosząc brwi. – Pomiń uprzejmości, obaj wiemy, że są całkowicie fałszywe.

Szczęka Lestrange'a zacisnęła się, a nozdrza zadrżały z irytacji. Harry wysłał mu w odpowiedzi rozbawiony, nieco prowokacyjny uśmieszek, chociaż jego oczy pozostały zimne.

Słyszał o tym, co zrobił Lestrange, poza tym chłopiec nigdy wcześniej w żaden sposób nie próbował się z nim zaprzyjaźnić; to wszystko było po prostu zbyt podejrzane.

- Nie za bardzo wydajesz się rozumieć, jak wszystko działa w Slytherinie, Evans – oświadczył chłodno chłopiec, brzmiąc na nieco niezadowolonego.

- Tak jak ty, skoro tak otwarcie okazujesz swoje emocje. Powiedz, czego chcesz, a może uda nam się dojść do jakiegoś porozumienia – zaproponował Harry, pragnąc tylko, by zostawiono go w spokoju. Nudziło go tańczenie wokół problemu, a handel informacjami i umiejętnościami nawet w jego opinii był dość prosty.

Lestrange spojrzał na niego z niedowierzaniem, chociaż trochę lekceważenia i pogardy zaczęło wślizgiwać się na jego szydercze usta… choć Harry podejrzewał, że było tak raczej z powodu zaskoczenia niż jakiejś prawdziwej zmiany zdania.

- Nie chcę, abyś wpychał się w łaski Toma i niszczył porządek, który tu panuje – odparł po chwili Cygnus. – Zresztą on i tak po prostu złamie ci serce, Harry. Naprawdę tak będzie dla ciebie najlepiej…

- Dobra – przerwał mu ponownie Harry.

- …i oczywiście rozumiem, jest bardzo przekonywujący, ale jesteś dla niego tylko zabawką, którą… Co?

- Powiedziałem „dobra", Lestrange – odparł Harry, przewracając oczami. – Nie mam absolutnie żadnego problemu z tym żądaniem, nie chcę stać się częścią twojej jakże uroczej grupki. Jeśli potrafisz sprawić, by się odpieprzył, to droga wolna.

Lestrange nadal gapił się na niego, niemal bez wyrazu, nic nie rozumiejąc.

- Chcesz, by się odpieprzył? – zapytał z niedowierzaniem Ślizgon. – Zostawił cię w spokoju?

- Brawo, udało ci się zrozumieć coś, co jest cholernie oczywiste – oświadczył Harry. – Wchodzisz w to? Pomożesz mi się go pozbyć? Tak dobrze radzisz sobie z odpychaniem go od siebie, że sądzę, iż jesteś odpowiednią osobą do udzielania takich rad.

Nie mógł pozwolić na to, aby Riddle dowiedział się więcej o przyszłości, po prostu nie mógł; poprzedniej nocy w samotności uczył się w Pokoju Życzeń zaklęcia Obliviate i pomyślał, że być może w końcu natrafił na coś, co może rozwiązać jego problem.

Gdyby mógł sprawić, że Tom zapomni o przyszłości i nie będzie nim zainteresowany lub będzie myślał, że jest zabawką, którą już złamał - bez względu na to, jak bardzo byłoby to dla niego poniżające i irytujące – to linia czasu byłaby bezpieczna… prawda?

Jednak, aby w ogóle było to możliwe, Riddle choć trochę musiałby dać mu spokój i do tego nie być tego świadomym.

Nie był głupi; pomijając już kwestię tej całej skłonności do zbytniego zbliżania się do niego, Riddle i tak wciąż był wobec niego ostrożny, zwłaszcza teraz. Śmiał się z ataku Harry'ego, ale w jego oczach pojawiła się ciemność i wyrachowanie.

Bez względu na to, jak satysfakcjonujące było zwycięstwo, raczej nie mógł pozwolić sobie na wkładanie w nie zbyt wiele wysiłku, gdyż jego zwycięstwo w jakiejkolwiek walce tylko podsycało zainteresowanie Riddle'a – to jak błędne koło.

Porażka oznaczała, że Riddle nie zaprzestawał w dążeniu do swojego celu, przez co dziedzic Slytherina dowiadywał się więcej o Harrym i przyszłości… ale wygrana, bez względu na to jak satysfakcjonująca była, powodowała, że Riddle stawał się coraz bardziej zdeterminowany, by odkryć kolejne informacje, przez co postawiony sobie przez Harry'ego cel wymazania mu pamięci na długo musiał zejść na drugi plan.

- Nie odpycham go od siebie! – syknął wściekle Lestrange. – Jak śmiesz… ty bezczelny bachorze… - Chłopiec włożył wiele wysiłku w to, aby się uspokoić, maski wsunęły się na jego twarz.

Interesujące, najwyraźniej Tom był jego drażliwym tematem; z drugiej strony jednak, wszyscy malutcy Śmierciożercy mieli niezdrową obsesję na punkcie młodego Czarnego Pana.

- Akceptuję twoją poprawioną propozycję – kontynuował sztywno Lestrange. – Na to wygląda, że mimo wszystko mamy podobny cel. – Po chwili jego twarz rozluźniła się nieco. – Ostatecznie nie jesteś taki zły, Evans.

- Masz na myśli, że nie postrzegasz mnie już jako zagrożenia dla swojej pozycji – poprawił go Harry, przewracając oczami. Nie mógł powiedzieć tego samego o Lestrange'u, wciąż uważał, że chłopiec jest niesamowicie nieznośny, nawet jeśli przy okazji stawał się potencjalnie przydatny. – Masz zatem jakieś interesujące propozycje sabotażowe?

Lestrange odchrząknął, po czym sięgnął do kieszeni i wyciągnął… pierścień.

Harry nie wykonał żadnego ruchu w celu wzięcia go, więc Lestrange po prostu z irytującym brzdękiem położył go na stole między nimi.

- Ma na sobie subtelny czar odpychający – wyjaśnił krótko jego towarzysz. – Skierowany na Toma. Jeśli go założysz, powinien zostawić cię w spokoju. Nie nagle, ale jego zainteresowanie twoją osobą będzie stopniowo spadać.

Harry przez chwilę patrzył na ten przedmiot.

- A jak początkowo planowałeś zmusić mnie do jego noszenia? – zapytał, trochę zbyt słodko.

Lestrange zarumienił się, ale wysłał mu nieco bardziej wnikliwe spojrzenie.

- Nie jesteś tak głupi, na jakiego wyglądasz.

- Ty jesteś – odparł Harry – skoro myślisz, że kiedykolwiek przyjąłbym od ciebie coś takiego. – Zmarszczył brwi i spróbował choć trochę złagodzić swoją automatyczną wrogość wobec nazwy „Lestrange". – Bez urazy.

- Cóż, biorąc pod uwagę, że nie wyglądam na głupiego, wezmę to za komplement moich wspaniałych możliwości intelektualnych – warknął Lestrange, zaciskając pięści, zanim potrząsnął głową. – Wiesz może zatem, jak rzucić czar odpychający?

- Możesz mnie nauczyć – zauważył Harry. Lestrange zmarszczył nos, jakby sama myśl wywoływała u niego odrazę.

- Nie lubię uczyć – odparł. – Na to wygląda, że po prostu musisz wziąć ten pierścień.

- Masz jakieś inne propozycje, oprócz tego zaklęcia?

- Cóż, zasugerowałbym zachowywanie się tak, jaki robisz do tej pory, gdyż to powinno wystarczająco go odstraszyć, ale z jakiegoś dziwnego powodu Tom wydaje się lubić cię i uważać, że jesteś fascynujący.

- I znów tylko być może, szczerzę wątpię, aby ten drań kogokolwiek lubił.

Lestrange wyglądał na bardzo urażonego i zdegustowanego tym stwierdzeniem, a Harry musiał oprzeć się pokusie ponownego przewrócenia oczami.

- Za wyjątkiem ciebie? Oczywiście – dodał. Cygnus uspokoił się trochę, chociaż wciąż przyglądał się Harry'emu podejrzliwie.

- Jestem jego ulubieńcem.

I to o to właśnie chodziło, prawda? Albo przynajmniej tak właśnie podejrzewał Harry. Ślizgońska polityka była nieźle popierdolona, składała się z tak wielu różnych warstw, chociaż ta, w którą wydawał się tak nieźle wplątać, związana była z Tomem Riddle'em, pozorną mocą i oddziaływaniem na ich połączenie.

Harry wolałby już sam zapracować na uznanie niż wspinać się po nie dzięki „chwalebnej" sławie młodego Czarnego Pana.

- I módlmy się o to, by tak pozostało – odparł Harry. – Lepiej rzuć teraz jakimiś pomysłami, jeśli chcesz być choć trochę pożyteczny. Mógłbym spróbować zmienić swoją osobowość, ale on uzna to za podejrzliwe.

- Najważniejsze, byś po prostu był sobą, a nie zgrywał jakąś tajemnicę – zaszydził Lestrange. Tym razem Harry przewrócił oczami.

- Moje plany odniosły odwrotny skutek. Udawałem żałosnego i nic niewartego.

- Och, to nie odniosło odwrotnego skutku – powiedział Lestrange. Harry skrzywił się. – Niemniej jednak, muszę przyznać ci rację – kontynuował chłopiec. – Charakter niczego nie zmieni, a przynajmniej nie taki, jaki próbowałeś… - Ślizgon urwał, wyraz jego twarzy nagle zamarł, oczy pociemniały od nieprzyjemnych myśli.

Harry przyglądał się mu przez chwilę, po czym niecierpliwie rzucił w niego książką.

- Nie taki, jaki próbowałem? – zapytał. Lestrange tylko pokręcił głową po kilku sekundach, lekceważąco.

- To nieważne. Rozważałeś zaklęcie, które odwraca uwagę? Albo, no wiesz, po prostu odejście, nawet znalezienie nowych znajomych.

I wtedy Harry zrozumiał, o co mu chodziło, a jego oczy rozszerzyły się.

- Jestem inny… interesujący… ponieważ staram się nie zwracać na niego uwagi, być kimś nieistotnym… jeśli zacznę zachowywać się jak ty… próbować do niego zbliżyć… znudzi się i zostawi mnie w spokoju!

Doskonałe.

- Nie sądzę, by to zadziałało – stwierdził stanowczo Lestrange. – Natychmiast cię przejrzy, a ty wpadniesz w coś, z czego nie będziesz się już mógł wyplątać.

- Nie – poprawił go Harry. – Nie chcesz, abym spróbował, bo to nie wiąże się z natychmiastowym spełnieniem twojego pragnienia, abym nie mieszał się w „naturalny porządek rzeczy" i takie tam.

- Mógłbym po prostu dać mu do zrozumienia, co usiłujesz zrobić – przypomniał mu Lestrange.

- No cóż, jasne… mógłbyś, ale to dość istotnie zniszczyłoby naszą wspólną, długoterminową korzyść, prawda?

Lestrange spojrzał na niego ostro, mrużąc oczy i zaciskając usta.

Harry wysłał mu olśniewający uśmieszek.

- Naucz mnie, w jaki sposób realistycznie zachowywać się jak sfiksowana fanka, Cygnusie.

* * *

Tom uniósł wzrok, bardziej zaskoczony i zdziwiony niż chciałby się do tego przyznać, kiedy Harry nie tylko w piątkowy wieczór pozostał w ich Pokoju Wspólnym, oczywiście po powrocie ze swojego zwyczajowego zniknięcia, ale również podszedł do jego stolika.

Natychmiast stał się bardziej ostrożny, zastanawiając się, w co pogrywał sobie chłopiec i czego chciał.

Harry zachował swoją normalną, bezczelną postawę, o czym świadczył fakt, że w ogóle zbliżył się do nich, nie zawracając sobie głowy normalnym systemem panującym w ich Domu. Nikt nie podchodził do Toma, sam ich wzywał lub w jakiś sposób wskazywał, że pragnie ich obecności, nigdy tak po prostu sami do niego nie podchodzili.

- Będziecie mieli coś przeciwko, jeśli z wami usiądę? – zapytał Harry, uśmiechając się.

Przynajmniej zapytał o pozwolenie; chociaż to i tak jakoś nie uspokoiło jego ściskającego się żołądka.

Jego towarzysze patrzyli na Harry'ego kamiennym wzrokiem, czekając na jego akceptację lub odrzucenie.

- Ani trochę – odparł, pomimo nieprzewidywalności tego zdarzenia wahając się tylko trochę. – Cygnus, Abraxas, ruszcie się – polecił, wykonując beztroski gest.

Na ich twarzach pojawił się lekki grymas, ale, oczywiście, zrobili to bez słowa. Nigdy nie ośmieliliby się go nie posłuchać.

Harry zajął miejsce i pomimo tego, na co wskazywał jego ciało, Tom był w stanie zauważyć, że w jego oczach widoczne było zakłopotanie… Po co więc to robił?

- Zatem, Harry, co znów sprowadza cię do mojego zakątka świata? – zapytał, uśmiechając się. – Śmiem twierdzić, że to niezwykłe zjawisko.

Wydawało mu się, że chłopiec powstrzymuje się przed zaciśnięciem zębów, chociaż jego twarz pozostała bez wyrazu, zamierając w niejasnej przyjemności.

- Tak naprawdę nie znam żadnego innego Ślizgona, a poczułem dziwną ochotę na nawiązywanie kontaktów. Nie martw się, mnie również to niepokoi – odparł sucho Harry.

Przez chwilę uważnie się mu przypatrywał, po czym przeniósł wzrok również na resztę swoich zwolenników, szukając jakichkolwiek wskazówek świadczących o nieczystej grze lub spisku.

Na chwilę zatrzymał się na Lestrange'u. Chłopiec nie protestował choćby odrobinę tak mocno, jak zwykle na obecność Evansa… i choć mógł w końcu zrozumieć, że Tom sobie tego nie życzy, to osobiście szczerze w to wątpił i zawsze uważał za bardziej prawdopodobne mylenie się w takich podejrzeniach.

- Rzeczywiście. Mówiłem ci, że zostaniesz wciągnięty do mojego świata, kochanie – mruknął lekko.

- Może jestem tu tylko po to, by cię sabotować? – Harry uśmiechnął się, tak promiennie i szyderczo, że mimowolnie podejrzewał go o ukryty motyw… a może miało go to oszukać? Albo odpowiedział mu szczerze, zakładając, że szukałby ukrytych motywów? Jego oczy zwęziły się.

- Chciałbym zobaczyć jak próbujesz, mój maleńki – zripostował. Harry wyglądał, jakby miał ochotę uderzyć go z powodu tej nazwy, ale, zamiast tego, jego oczy nawet nie ruszyły się, kiedy usiłował opanować swój temperament. Och nie, jego wzrok cały czas skierowany był na Toma, prawie zbyt intensywnie, jak gdyby celowo go nie odwracał…

Z drugiej strony, czy sam też nie miał zwyczaju wpatrywania się w Harry'ego?

Jego oczy błysnęły, kiedy wyczuł początek nowej gry – ani przez sekundę nie sądził, że Harry przybył tutaj bez zamiaru ostatecznego zakończenia swojej gry i celów. Płonął w nim zbyt duży ogień, miał zbyt wiele do stracenia.

Ale pewnego dnia jeszcze przyjdzie do Toma tylko dlatego, że będzie chciał, ponieważ tak jak inni będzie desperacko pragnął jego uwagi.

Prawie żałował, że odniesie takie zwycięstwo, co nie zmieniało faktu, że było to zwycięstwo i nigdy nie zgodzi się, by skończyło się to w jakikolwiek inny sposób.

- Uznam to za wyzwanie. – Na twarzy Harry'ego pojawił się uśmieszek.

- Proszę bardzo, jeśli nie masz nic przeciwko odniesieniu miażdżącej porażki. – Tom pochylił głowę w parodii uprzejmości. Przypatrywali się sobie przez chwilę.

I rozmowa zeszła na inny temat, a on uważnie trzymał nad nią kontrolę.

Dopiero później, znacznie później, kiedy atmosfera stała się spokojna, a w pokoju co jakiś czas pojawiały się tylko drobne skoki napięcia, cicho rozmyślał nad tym, że Harry był niezłym dodatkiem w jego grupie – zwłaszcza w tych nielicznych momentach, kiedy żartobliwa wymiana zdań rzeczywiście wydawała się sprawiać mu przyjemność.

Wtedy odnosił się do tego z jeszcze większym chłodem, powściągliwością i fałszywą łatwością.

Niemniej jednak, chociaż satysfakcję wywoływało u niego to, że jego najnowszy projekt przestaje sprawiać problemy, jego ulubionym momentem wciąż była chwila, kiedy w momencie kierowania się do łóżek zniszczył wszelką wygodę.

Oczywiście, nie był świadomy specyfiki planu Harry'ego, ale kiedy wziął pod uwagę jego wcześniejsze próby, łatwo było mu ją odgadnąć.

- Ryzykowna taktyka, skarbie, udawanie, że cieszy cię moje towarzystwo… bo przez przypadek możesz w końcu dostrzec, że to, co udawałeś, stało się prawdą.

Harry znieruchomiał na ułamek sekundy, po czym jego głowa skierowała się w stronę Toma i chłopak uniósł brew.

- Mógłbym powiedzieć to samo o twoim pozwoleniu na moje zbliżenie się, Riddle. Otwierasz się na atak.

- Nikt tak naprawdę nigdy się do mnie nie zbliży. – Tom roześmiał się cicho. Myśleli, że to się im udało, każdy z nich myślał, że był tym, który wiedział o nim coś, czego nie wiedział nikt inny, ale tak naprawdę wszyscy byli jedynie marionetkami w jego rękach.

- Nikt z nich – odparł Harry, równie cicho. – Ale ja nie jestem jednym z _nich_, prawda? Znam cię, Tomie Riddle, i wiem kim się staniesz oraz do czego jesteś zdolny.

Jego rozbawienie znikło na te słowa i spojrzał na chłopca, który je wypowiadał, jak wąż oceniający w walce swojego przeciwnika.

- Ciekawe założenie.

- A właściwie fakt – poprawił łagodnie Harry.

- Czy możesz jednak zbliżyć się do mnie tak, bym przy okazji ciebie nie rozpracował, Evans? – rzucił wyzywająco. – To dlatego tutaj dzisiaj byłeś… aby się do mnie zbliżyć, prawda?

Nie do końca wiedział, jak było to powiązane z planami Harry'ego, ale był zdeterminowany, aby się tego dowiedzieć albo przynajmniej móc udawać bezwzględną pewność siebie i wszechwiedzę.

Harry zachował spokój, ale jego oczy mimowolnie błyszczały. Zgrywał Lwa, którym był przez tak długi czas – całe szczęście.

- Zobaczymy. – Harry wzruszył ramionami, po raz kolejny się od niego odwracając.

Tom uśmiechnął się lekko.

Dziwnie było grać, kiedy obie strony były tego tak niezwykle świadome, ale w pewnym sensie również zdecydowanie zabawniejsze…

Wiedział, że w najbliższym czasie nie będzie się nudzić.

- Dobranoc, Harrison.


	21. Rozdział 20

Betowała wspaniała **Himitsu**, której bardzo za to dziękuję! :)

**neko246**, ogólnie plany Harry'ego zazwyczaj (chociaż nie zawsze) wychodzą na marne - o wiele lepiej idzie mu improwizowanie :). **MadWoman98**, och, wybacz, że tak późno zawsze wstawiam rozdziały, postaram się, aby następny był w godzinach porannych, specjalnie dla ciebie ;). Ale cieszę się, że rozdział ci się podobał. **Hakkarii**, cóż, cieszmy się, że nie jest to kryminał ;). Myślę, że taka jest już przypadłość prequelów, tak naprawdę nie może stać się w nich nic zaskakującego... dobra, może stać się coś zaskakującego, ale zawsze wiadomo, do czego to w końcu wszystkiego zmierzy :). **Evolution**, szalenie. I, właściwie, DoT jest dłuższy niż UL - biorąc pod uwagę oczywiście ilość słów, nie rozdziałów. Zwłaszcza, że w UL nie było zbyt wiele opisów... Nieważne. Odbiegam od tematu :). Ale tak, z pewnością jest to wyzwanie, któremu dzielnie stawię czoła (odzywa się we mnie chyba jakaś Gryfońska część osobowości, o której do tej pory nie miałam pojęcia ;)). Co do siostry - przynajmniej nie dała ci zapomnieć o UL ;). Co do mylącego się Toma - jak tak sobie czytałam twój komentarz, to pomyślałam, że Tom właściwie dużo teraz na swoich punktach widzenia zyska. Bo uważa się go za nieomylnego, geniusza, a tutaj okazuje się, że wraz z biegiem czasu można zauważyć, że wiele jego genialnych teorii ma w sobie dużo błędów... **Seshi**, niestety nie jestem w stanie odpowiedzieć na twoje pytanie odnośnie pierścienia - jak na razie nic na ten temat nigdzie nie było wspomniane. Zapraszam więc do snucia teorii. **Ariano**, wyjazd minął mi bardzo miło, udało mi się odpocząć od wszystkiego i wszystkich. Nawet ostatnio okazało się, że pod koniec miesiąca szykuje mi się jeszcze jeden wyjazd, z czego muszę powiedzieć, że niezmiernie się cieszę. Mam nadzieję, że twój wyjazd mimo wszystko był równie udany :). **Czytadlo**, ten plan mógłby się powieść, ale, no szczerze, jak wiele planów Harry'ego się powiodło? Potterowi beznadziejnie idzie planowanie czegokolwiek :). Co do zadziorności Harry'ego - no cóż, chłopak coraz bardziej wyrabia się przez Toma. Cieszę się, że podobało ci się tłumaczenie i bardzo dziękuję za komentarz :).

Dziękuję wszystkim, którzy znaleźli chwilę - mniejszą bądź większą - na napisanie komentarza. Bardzo przyjemnie czyta mi się to, co sądzicie o rozdziałach, teorie, które wysnuwacie. Wszystko :).

Miłego czytania!

* * *

**Ostrzeżenia:** trochę więcej przekleństw niż zazwyczaj

* * *

Słowniczek: **wężomowa**

* * *

**Gracz Przeszłości**

**Rozdział dwudziesty**

Harry znów znajdował się na cmentarzu, przywiązany do nagrobka starszego Toma Riddle'a, gorąca i lepka krew ciekła mu po ramieniu, a ból ogarniał całe jego ciało, podczas gdy Voldemort z ciemną, wężową chwałą krążył między swoimi Śmierciożercami. Jego szkarłatne oczy paliły mu skórę, pełne nienawiści i rażącego lodu.

Pamiętał te słowa, jakby zostały wypowiedziane wczoraj… _trzynaście lat rozczarowania_… ale wtedy jeden ze Śmierciożerców zrobił krok do przodu, padając na kolana przed Czarnym Panem. Harry nie mógł zobaczyć jego twarzy.

- Panie, błagamy o wybaczenie. – Mężczyzna. To był męski głos, dziwnie znajomy. – Proszę, wybacz nam. Coś takiego już nigdy więcej się nie zdarzy… zdajemy się na twoją łaskę… prosimy…

Voldemort wyciąga rękę, ostro chwytając szczękę Śmierciożercy, podnosząc jego głowę, odzywając się, kiedy pod jego wpływem maska rozpłynęła się…

Zielone oczy… uległa postawa, doskonale widoczny na skórze Mroczny Znak… błaganie…

- Błagasz, Harry? Jaki dobry z ciebie zwierzaczek.

I czerwone oczy skierowały się na niego, przywiązanego do nagrobka. Następnie ręce zbliżyły się również do niego i…

Harry obudził się, szarpiąc z przerażenia, mając na ustach okrzyk zaprzeczenia, szeroko otwierając oczy ze strachu, z trudem łapiąc powietrze, walcząc z trzymającym go uściskiem.

- Zostaw mnie! – warknął na wpół przytomnie, robiąc wszystko, co w jego mocy, aby rzucić się na przytrzymującą go osobę, zachowując się bardziej zwierzęco niż ludzko. Uścisk jedynie wzmocnił się i przeniósł tak, by nie mógł się wyrywać, powstrzymując jego nogi od kopania, ręce unosząc nad głowę i przyciskając je do poduszki.

- Uspokój się – nakazał chłodny, mocny i autorytatywny głos. – Harry… uspokój się w tej chwili…

Ale nie uspokoił się, ten głos sprawił tylko, że zaczął walczyć jeszcze zacieklej, przez co w następnej sekundzie jego napastnik mocno uderzył go w policzek. Przez sekundę ogarnęło go zdziwienie, a świat wokół niego zaczął robić się coraz wyraźniejszy i… cholera jasna.

Dormitorium Ślizgonów. No tak. Miał zły sen, to był tylko zły sen.

Tom Riddle wpatrywał się w niego, a wyraz jego twarzy był nieugięty, chociaż zabarwiony nutką ciekawości. Harry przełknął ślinę, koncentrując się na oddychaniu, jego ramiona wciąż napięte były ponad wszelką miarę, chociaż przestał nimi wymachiwać.

- Możesz już mnie puścić – powiedział stanowczo, ale jego głos był nieco zachrypnięty. Uścisk wzmocnił się na sekundę, boleśnie, po czym całkowicie zniknął, kiedy Riddle odsunął od niego swoje ciało… tylko po to, by po chwili również jego wyszarpnąć ostro z łóżka. Zamrugał, zmęczony, całkowicie wyczerpany.

Odkąd się tutaj pojawił, ani razu nie udało mu się spokojnie zasnąć! Nie licząc tego czasu, kiedy był w śpiączce.

- Możesz również przestać mną poniewierać – kontynuował, próbując wyszarpać się z uścisku, który przeniósł się teraz na jego ramiona, mrużąc oczy i spoglądając na niego niebezpiecznie.

Minął tydzień od czasu, kiedy zaczął starać się przedostać do kręgu Riddle'a i zachowywać się jak część jego grupy. Każda sekunda takiego zachowania wywoływała u niego odruch wymiotny. Udawanie tak uległego i przywiązanego, udawanie bycia jednym ze Śmierciożerców doprowadzało go do szału. Sama myśl o tym brzydziła go i przerażała.

Oczywiście jedną z najgorszych rzeczy w tym wszystkim było to, iż to całe nieznośne zmuszanie się… nie działało tak bardzo, Riddle nie nabrał się na to tak łatwo… a wszystko to poszło teraz na marne, biorąc pod uwagę, jak się zachował. Widział, że Lestrange spogląda na niego wymownie, ale nie był w stanie się na tym teraz skupić.

Chociaż koszmar natychmiast zniknął i ledwo mógł sobie przypomnieć, czego dotyczył, pozostały przewlekłe mdłości i strach, do tego w towarzystwie powracającego buntu i gniewu.

Winił za to brak snu.

- Mogę, ty mógłbyś za to przestać jęczeć i się wyrywać – odparł rzeczowo Tom, jego oczy zabłysły okrucieństwem i rządzą wiedzy oraz władzy. Harry prawie zadrżał. – Dobry chłopiec…

Harry warknął, pękł jego napięty przez cały tydzień, z powodu udawania stosunkowo miłego, temperament i odepchnął od siebie Riddle'a. Ku jego mściwej satysfakcji, chłopiec prawie stracił równowagę z powodu jego wściekłej zaciekłości i siły odepchnięcia, zanim niefortunnie ją odzyskał, a nie jak idiota uderzył w jedną z kolumn łóżek.

W następnej sekundzie uśmieszek wykrzywił wargi chłopca, sprawiając, że Harry miał ochotę jęknąć, chociaż czuł również, że rozkwita na to niewypowiedziane wyzwanie.

- No, no, no – wymruczał Riddle. – To nie było zbyt miłe. A radziłeś sobie tak dobrze, mój drogi. Lepiej uważaj…

Harry zacisnął ze wściekłością szczękę i zaciekle odwzajemnił spojrzenie.

Wszyscy inni Ślizgoni w pokoju wyglądali już teraz na bardzo rozbudzonych, wszelkie ślady snu uciekły z kącików ich oczu i twarzy, kiedy nagle zaczęli podążać za opinią tłumu i obronnie kulili się pod swoimi kołdrami – jak dzieci bojące się potwora po łóżkiem, nie wystawiające nic prócz głowy i kawałka dłoni.

Lestrange mruknął mu bezgłośnie „przepraszam", ale w zamgleniu spowodowanym niedoborem snu i w strachu Harry ledwie to zauważył.

- Jesteś aroganckim dupkiem – warknął. – Cholernie trudno jest być względem ciebie przyjaznym, kiedy jesteś tak piekielnie nieznośny!

- Och, to znaczy, że tak naprawdę nie uwielbiasz przebywać w moim towarzystwie? – zripostował Tom, ale w jego głosie słychać było jeszcze więcej złośliwości, ostrej jak krawędź brzytwy. – Czuję się dotknięty, naprawdę… chociaż to tylko dowodzi, że do czegoś zmierzasz. – Harry niemal był w stanie usłyszeć niedopowiedziane „jak wszyscy inni".

Potter zesztywniał, a Tom podszedł do niego po raz kolejny i wykorzystał to, że zmęczenie Harry'ego wywoływało u niego pewne zdezorientowanie, szybko wypychając go z dormitorium w ten sam sposób, w jaki Harry popchnął go wcześniej.

Dopiero co udało mu się nie spaść po schodach na złamanie karku, a już okazało się, że Riddle stoi koło niego, w szyderczo przyjacielski sposób przewieszając rękę przez jego ramiona – chociaż robił to odrobinę zbyt mocno, by naprawdę mogło być to przyjacielskie – i ciągnąc za sobą.

- Co robisz, do cholery? – niemal syknął Harry, strącając jego rękę, co spowodowało, że po chwili różdżka przyciśnięta została do tylnej części jego szyi.

- Biorę cię ze sobą, by zdobyć jakiś eliksir bezsennego snu.

Chociaż Harry spodziewał się wielu rzeczy… żadna nie była choć trochę podobna do tego. Oczekiwał przesłuchania, szydzenia, tortur. Jego oczy zwęziły się.

- I mam ci w to uwierzyć? – Był bardzo sceptyczny. – Dlaczego miałbyś to zrobić?

- Bo jestem prefektem – odpowiedział bez wahania Tom. – To dlatego to robię, dbam o uczniów, którzy są pod moją opieką.

- Ach, no tak, i niby przypadkiem zaczynasz robić to tak niespodziewanie po dwóch miesiącach? – zripostował sarkastycznie Harry. – Być może powinieneś trochę więcej wysiłku wkładać w udawanie altruistycznej miłości do swoich obowiązków.

Tom wysłał mu beznamiętne spojrzenie.

- Sądziłem, że jakoś dasz sobie z tym radę, biorąc pod uwagę to, jak bardzo wydajesz się niezależny – tym razem w jego głosie pobrzmiewała nutka kpiny, ale także śmiertelnej powagi. Te intensywne oczy skierowały się na niego. – Najwyraźniej jednak nie masz szacunku do własnego zdrowia, a ja wolę nie budzić się każdej nocy przez twoje krzyki. Znacznie zabawniejsze jest, kiedy to ja je powoduję i w ogóle… chociaż, z drugiej strony, to i tak pewnie moja sprawka, biorąc pod uwagę zakładany charakter twoich złych snów… a może dobrych snów, w zależności od tego, jak na to spojrzysz. – Chłopiec wysłał mu uśmieszek i Harry robił wszystko, co w jego mocy, aby się na niego nie gapić, prychając na tę ostatnią insynuację.

- Pieprz się, nie potrzebuję twojej pomocy – warknął, wyrywając mu się. Riddle westchnął, brzmiąc na zdecydowanie bardziej cierpliwego, niż miał prawo, po czym wysłał Harry'emu absolutnie zbyt uprzejmy uśmiech.

- A owszem, potrzebujesz, a jeśli nie zaczniesz ze mną współpracować, upewnię się, że to panna Pierce będzie tą, która będzie potrzebowała mojej pomocy – słowa te wypowiedziane zostały bardzo rzeczowo i chłodno.

Wyraz twarzy Harry'ego był lodowaty, ostry. Nie sądził, by kiedykolwiek mógł bardziej pogardzać stojącym przed nim chłopcem… co już samo w sobie jest dość sugestywne.

- To nie twój pieprzony interes…

- …mój, z powodu twoich krzyków nie mogę spać – odrzucił Riddle i Harry próbował nie zwracać uwagi na to, że było to sprawiedliwe i uzasadnione.

- Cholera, będę spać na kanapie. To lepsze niż budzenie się każdej nocy trzymany przez ciebie – wypluł Harry.

- Możesz też rozwiązać problem koszmarów i nic z tego nie będzie konieczne. – Riddle uniósł brwi. Harry spojrzał na niego spode łba i dziedzic Slytherina znów chwycił go za ramię, popychając.

- Potrafię sam chodzić – mruknął groźnie. Cała tygodniowa praca zniszczona… z drugiej strony, Riddle podejrzewałby coś, gdyby tak nagle zaczął zachowywać się jak posłuszna, napalona fanka, prawda? Po prostu musiał znaleźć się wystarczająco blisko… i wtedy uderzyć. Już zaczął poszukiwać słabego punktu w sieci wpływów młodego Czarnego Pana.

- Chodzenie jest optymistycznym określeniem ruchów, jakie wykonujesz w nocy – odpowiedział Riddle. – Już odpowiedniejsze jest nazwanie tego powłóczeniem nogami. Lub niepewnym potykaniem się.

Harry zamrugał.

- Jesteś dupkiem.

- I to cię zaskakuje?

Harry prychnął, mimowolnie rozbawiony. Och nie, na pewno nie był rozbawiony, był wkurzony na Riddle'a, a nie śmiał się z jego żartów i zachowania. Jego szalonego, manipulacyjnego, kontrolującego zachowania – co niby miałoby mu się w tym podobać?

- Poza tym, zbyt mała ilość snu może człowieka zabić – kontynuował Riddle, jak gdyby w ogóle nie przerywał. – A z pewnością nie jestem kimś, kto marnowałby taką wspaniałą, drogocenną rozrywkę, jaką jesteś, skoro już tak wygodnie weszła mi w drogę. Nie mówiąc o tym, że kiedy jesteś zmęczony, to nie jesteś choć w połowie tak zabawny jak zazwyczaj, a to jedna z niewielu rzeczy, w których jesteś dobry.

Harry nie powinien w najmniejszym stopniu zawracać sobie głowy tym komentarzem, ale był obraźliwy i czuł się nim dotknięty, chociaż tylko troszeczkę. Ale obwiniał o to swoje wyczerpanie i w ogóle wszystko wydawało się teraz gówniane, nie tylko z powodu Riddle'a.

- Już nawet nie udajesz uprzejmego, co? – odpowiedział lekko. – Co za wstyd na karcie wzorowego ucznia.

- Jest środek nocy, poza tym mój urok wyraźnie się na tobie marnuje – oświadczył Riddle.

- To prawda – zgodził się Harry, uśmiechając. Przejrzał na wylot gierki Riddle'a.

- Chodzi mi o to… - Riddle roześmiał się cicho, a jego oczy błyszczały, kiedy odwrócił się ku niemu, sprawiając, że jego powiększający się uśmieszek zamarł. - …że wiesz, jaki jestem, a i tak do mnie lgniesz i próbujesz przyłączyć się do mojej grupy. To wprost cudowne. Zawsze mówiło się, że przyjaciele powinni akceptować w sobie to, co najgorsze – ton jego głosu był zbyt wesoły, szyderczy.

- Nie jesteśmy przyjaciółmi i nigdy nie będziemy – warknął Harry. – Jesteś nieznośnym draniem. Dlaczego, do cholery, ktoś miałby się z tobą przyjaźnić?

- Powinieneś rzadziej przeklinać, brzmisz śmiesznie.

- To ty jesteś śmieszny.

- I naprawdę musisz się wyspać – mruknął Riddle, brzmiąc na niemal… rozczarowanego. Rozczarowanego. Brak ripost i przekomarzań irytował chłopca, Harry podchwycił to i uznał za triumf. Szkoda, że rzeczą, którą Riddle najbardziej lubił w tej ich relacji – nie, relacja była złym określeniem, pomiędzy nimi nie było żadnej relacji, a… dynamika – była ich gra słów i… no cóż, pogrywanie. To było złe, bo było to dokładnie tym, co z takim trudem próbował powstrzymać.

Chodziło o to, że, no cóż, pogrywanie z Riddle'em, kiedy nie było zabawne, było ekscytujące. Nie, wcale nie zabawne lub ekscytujące. Miał na myśli straszne, okropne dla linii czasu, coś, czego powinien unikać za WSZELKĄ cenę.

Cholera. Naprawdę potrzebował snu.

Riddle nadal prowadził go przez korytarze, mocno ściskając jego ramię.

Nagle w Harry'ego uderzyła pewna myśl.

- Nie powinniśmy poczekać do rana? Pielęgniarka pewnie śpi…

Nie chciał zaprotestować przed samym udaniem się tam wyłącznie dla dobra Imogen – albo przynajmniej tym razem, bez względu na to, jak bardzo nienawidził Skrzydła Szpitalnego – ale to było absurdalne.

Riddle zamrugał, po czym spojrzał na niego.

- Nie idziemy do pielęgniarki, a do gabinetu Slughorna.

Horacy Slughorn, tak się nazywał, prawda? Harry tak naprawdę nie miał z nim zbyt wiele do czynienia i, biorąc pod uwagę pierwsze wrażenie, nie za bardzo chciał to zmieniać.

Po prostu w tym nauczycielu eliksirów było… coś… pompatycznego? W każdym razie coś, czego nie potrafił zdefiniować, co powodowało u niego niechęć. Mężczyzna był zdecydowanie lepszy niż Snape, ale… nie wiedział.

- To na pewno może poczekać do rana… mogę nie doceniać twojej maski wzorowego ucznia, ale on tak. Nie możemy tak po prostu bezceremonialnie mu przeszkadzać… Ja… na Merlina, jesteśmy w piżamach! On też będzie spał… Chwila. Slughorn będzie spał. Czy jego łóżko jest w gabinecie?

Lupina było połączone… och, nie chciał tego robić. W ogóle.

Riddle prychnął, uśmiechając się leciutko.

- Po prostu idź, skarbie. **Patrz i ucz się od lepszych.**

I to był moment, w którym Harry z niepokojem uświadomił sobie, iż Riddle przemówił do niego w wężomowie.


	22. Rozdział 21

Betowała **Himitsu**. Dziękuję!

**Czytadlo**, z drugiej strony jednak, tej relacji, jaka ich teraz łączy, mogłaby pozazdrościć im niejedna para. Riddle nigdy nie był kimś, kto zainteresowany byłby jakimś romantycznym związkiem. A Harry, Harry ma za dużo na głowie, aby się takimi rzeczami w tym momencie przejmować. Co do długości rozdziału, to niestety nic nie mogę na to poradzić. Chociaż może pocieszeniem będzie, że kolejne moje tłumaczenie (znaczy te, które rozpocznę po zajęciu się wszystkim, co ma związek z UL'em) ma rozdziały zdecydowanie dłuższe... **Evolution**, masz rację. Na początku rozdziały DoTu nie są jakieś wyjątkowo obszerne, ale wraz z czasem nabierają na objętości. Co do szybkości wstawiania tłumaczenia, to niestety już teraz mogę powiedzieć, że będę dysponowała zdecydowanie mniejszą ilością czasu - od września rozpocznie się mój rok maturalny. Od czerwca jednak powinnam wam to zrekompensować :). Och i mam w zanadrzu jeszcze małą niespodziankę, o której nic jednak na razie nie powiem. Chociaż przyznam, że trochę mnie do niej zainspirowałaś :). Ale tak, no właśnie, wracając do Gracza - Harry i szczęście zarazem się lubią, jak i nienawidzą. Bo z jednej strony wplątał się w tą całą podróż w czasie (nie zapominajmy o polującym na niego w jego czasach Voldemorcie), z drugiej strony jednak zawsze udaje mu się wyjść cało z każdej opresji. Chodząca zagadka :). A co do twojego pytania o Lestrange'a - pamiętajmy, że w tym momencie współpracuje on z Harrym. Ich wspólnym celem jest odciągnięcie Toma od Pottera. Cygnus przepraszał po prostu za to, że w żaden sposób nie pomoże swojemu wspólnikowi w tej sytuacji, która miała miejsce. Zauważ, że Lestrange wcześniej wskazywał Harry'emu, że powinien się opanować i trzymać ich planu - "spoglądał wymownie". Co do Slughorna - dowiesz się dzisiaj. Załatwiona zostanie też sprawa z wężomową - a czy dobrze, sama oceń. ;) **Mangho** (wcale nie taka leniwo ;)), dokładnie, Los wyraźnie kpi sobie z Harry'ego. Potter jest po prostu na razie taki... niewinny. Nie wie jeszcze, co go czeka ;). Ogólnie cieszę się, że znów cię widzę i bardzo cieszę, że znalazłaś chwilkę na napisanie komentarza. **Seshi**, rozumiem :). Mam nadzieję, że czekanie nie było zbyt długie - jeżeli tak, to przepraszam. Bardzo dziękuję za komentarz.

Dziękuję za wasze komentarze. Mówiłam już kiedyś, że są wspaniałe? Przecudowne? Jeżeli tak, to nic nie zaszkodzi tego powtórzyć. Naprawdę zawsze się cieszę, kiedy mogę je przeczytać :).

Miłego czytania!

* * *

**Ostrzeżenie:** znów trochę wulgaryzmów, chociaż mniej niż ostatnio. To już powinien być ostatni taki raz…

* * *

Słowniczek: **wężomowa**

* * *

**Gracz Przeszłości**

**Rozdział dwudziesty pierwszy**

Gabinet Slughorna był okropnie… przytulny. Znajdowało się w nim wiele wygodnych, skurzanych foteli, a w kącie leżało otwarte pudełko jakichś ananasów.

Nie było mu łatwo przyjąć, że znajduje się w gabinecie nauczyciela eliksirów, nie było w nim żadnych składników czy choćby nawet fiolek, jedynie nieco przytłaczające dekoracje i luksus, który strasznie nie pasował do szkoły. Pomieszczenie nie było ostentacyjne, ale Harry stwierdził, że o wiele bardziej podobała mu się relatywna surowość gabinetu, jaki urządził Lupin.

Chociaż i tak był przynajmniej lepszy od Lockharta.

Nikogo w nim nie było, ale Tom wszedł do pomieszczenia z niepokojącą łatwością, niemal praktykowaną, i z całą pewnością bardzo cicho. W umyśle Harry'ego wciąż szalała myśl, iż Riddle wiedział o jego wężoustości, ale nie potrafił się jeszcze zdecydować, jak się w związku z tym zachować.

Zmrużył oczy, kiedy dziedzic Slytherina swobodnie przeszedł przez gabinet, gestem wskazując mu, że powinien zachowywać się równie cicho.

Nie obudził Slughorna.

- Wiesz, że kradzież jest moralnie zła, prawda? – zapytał chłodno.

- Wiesz, że mnie to nie obchodzi, prawda? – zripostował Riddle, zniżając głos. Z tą samą niepokojącą prostotą wyczarował sobie drogę prowadzącą do szafki Slughorna, przez chwilę przypatrując się fiolkom z eliksirami bez dotykania ich, po czym ostrożnie wyciągnął jedną. Może więc jednak przypominało to trochę gabinet nauczyciela eliksirów.

- **Odłóż to **– rozkazał. – **To szaleństwo**. – Zignorował fakt, że wraz z przyjaciółmi już kiedyś okradł osobisty schowek z eliksirami Snape'a.

Tom spojrzał na niego, najwyraźniej zauważając wężomowę i jego brak zaprzeczenia bądź ukrywania tej umiejętności. Uśmieszek wykrzywił wargi chłopca, chociaż w jego ciemnych oczach czaiła się groźba.

- Mów ciszej, kochanie. Twoje akta wyglądałyby okropnie, gdyby zostało napisane w nich, że musiałem powstrzymywać cię przed splądrowania gabinetu naszego cenionego nauczyciela eliksirów. Wszyscy dowiedzieli się o twojej okropnej historii z uzależnieniem od niektórych eliksirów.

Harry zamrugał. Jego okropnej historii z uzależnieniem od niektórych eliksirów?

- Pogrążyłbym cię z sobą – oświadczył chłodno. Riddle przybrał łagodny, zdecydowanie zbyt niewinny wyraz twarzy.

- Och nie, nie pogrążyłbyś. – Brzmiał na całkowicie tego pewnego i Harry skrzywił się.

- A to dlaczego? – zapytał lakonicznie. – Coś podobnego do tych bzdur, dlaczego nie powiedziałem Dumbledore'owi?

- Tak – stwierdził lekko chłopiec, wyciągając eliksir Słodkiego Snu. – Jak sądzę, starasz się uniknąć ryzyka zniszczenia linii czasu, co zresztą jest powodem, dla którego nie próbowałeś zabić mnie w chwili, w której mnie zobaczyłeś. Zrzędziłeś o moim udawaniu wzorowego ucznia, co sugeruje, że taka opinia na mój temat wciąż istnieje w twoim czasie, a co za tym idzie… nie dałem się złapać ani tutaj, ani w żadnych innych kłopotach.

Niech to cholera. To nie było nawet fair!

Riddle uśmiechnął się złośliwie.

- Taki dobry z ciebie chłopiec, wypij to – wymruczał.

- Nie mogę pozwolić, byś został złapany, ale wciąż mogę rozbić szkło na twoich oczach. Uzdrowiciel byłby w stanie to uleczyć, zatem szkoda nie byłaby trwała – warknął Harry.

- Mówisz takie słodkie rzeczy, lwiaku. – Zanim mógłby odpowiedzieć na to suche, ale kpiąco zagruchotane oświadczenie, Riddle już ściskał jego ramiona i ciągnął go z powrotem w stronę wyjścia.

Harry poczuł, że jego temperament znów wymyka mu się spod kontroli. Miał już powyżej uszu ciągłego poniewierania nim, ogólnego fatalnego samopoczucia i poczucia niższości względem Riddle'a. Może i nie był geniuszem, ale przynajmniej miał przyjaciół, poza tym był cholernie pewien, że w lataniu radził sobie o wiele lepiej od Toma.

Poczekał jednak, aż opuszczą gabinet i dopiero wtedy wyrwał mu swoje ramię, rzucając mu ostre, dzikie i niebezpieczne spojrzenie.

Tom zaczynał wyglądać na zirytowanego, przyglądając się mu lodowato.

- Jest środek nocy, Potter – powiedział cicho. Zdecydowanie zbyt cicho. – Daj sobie spokój do rana, kiedy obaj, do cholery, choć trochę wypoczniemy.

Jakaś część Harry'ego zauważyła swoje zdziwienie tym, że chłopiec przeklął, ale druga była zbyt wyczerpana i wkurzona, aby zawracać sobie tym głowę.

- Och, no jasne, zawsze robię to, co dla ciebie najlepsze i stosuję się do twoich rozkazów – zaszydził. – No naprawdę, to mój życiowy cel.

- Nie musiałeś dodawać tam tego „no naprawdę",mój maleńki, uwierzyłbym ci nawet bez tej zbędnej emfazy. Cieszę się jednak, że w końcu to załapałeś, teraz możemy popracować nad twoimi problemami behawioralnymi.

- Nie mam problemów behawioralnych!

- Wytrwałeś tydzień, zachowując się względem mnie przyzwoicie, po czym wybuchnąłeś. Masz problemy behawioralne – odparł stanowczo Riddle.

- Nie. Po prostu nie doceniasz tego, jak bardzo cię nienawidzę – oświadczył chłodno Harry. – Pomimo swoich komentarzy na temat podchodzenia do tego osobiście i twojej wiedzy na temat sytuacji. – Tom zesztywniał, przyglądając się mu, a na jego twarzy nie widniał absolutnie żaden wyraz.

- Wciąż nienawidzisz mnie za coś, czego nawet jeszcze nie zrobiłem? Czyżbyśmy lubili oceniać innych ludzi? – W następnej sekundzie Riddle miał w ręku różdżkę, naciskając nią mocno na zagłębienie jego gardła, podczas gdy Harry w tym samym momencie wyciągnął swoją, mocno przyciskając ją do serca Riddle'a. Nie był pewien czy mógłby odwrócić wzrok, nawet gdyby chciał. – Na tej podstawie – kontynuował Tom – powinienem zabić cię w tej chwili, mając świadomość, że również w przyszłości staniesz się najwyraźniej solą w moim oku.

- Jak gdybyś mógł mnie zabić. Chociaż, proszę bardzo, spróbuj i zaryzykuj, że rozpadniesz się w drobny mak – warknął ostro Harry, wbijając różdżkę jeszcze mocniej w klatkę piersiową Riddle'a, mając nadzieję, że chłopiec czuje ból.

Tom prychnął.

- Jesteś obrzydliwie pewny siebie, Potter.

- Mam dobre wyniki w pokonywaniu ciebie. Wciąż żyję.

- To zabawne; skoro masowo mordującemu Czarnemu Panu nie udało się jeszcze ciebie zabić, to nie zasługa twojego zachowywania się jak nieudolny kretyn lub dziecko, a jego wina, co sprawia, że zaczynam zastanawiać się, jak bardzo on tak naprawdę pragnie cię zabić.

Harry zamrugał na to, część jego gniewu zniknęła.

- Co masz na myśli?

Tom przyglądał się mu przez chwilę w milczeniu i sprawiał wrażenie, jakby chciał coś powiedzieć. Ostatecznie jednak nie zrobił tego i Harry w głębi umysłu zastanawiał się, co chłopak sądził o tym wszystkim.

- Chodź, wróćmy do Pokoju Wspólnego. Spałeś tak mało, że eliksir Słodkiego Snu prawdopodobnie spowodowuje, iż najzwyczajniej w świecie stracisz przytomność, a nie mam zamiaru zanosić cię do łóżka, jeżeli na mnie zemdlejesz.

- Możesz być cholernie pewien, że nie zamierzam na ciebie zemdleć – warknął Harry, lekko zaciskając pieści. – I możesz zatrzymać sobie ten ukradziony eliksir, nie chcę mieć nic wspólnego z twoimi zbrodniami.

- To niewiarygodne jak przez cały czas możesz być taki niewiarygodnie świętoszkowaty – zaszydził z niego Riddle. – Czy to nie jest wyczerpujące? Bo mnie nieźle działa to na nerwy, zwłaszcza, że nie przespałem całej nocy od czasu, kiedy się tutaj pojawiłeś.

- Poproszę o przeniesienie. Zmianę Domu. Własny pokój. Będę spać na kanapie. Jeśli będzie to w jakiejkolwiek większej odległości od ciebie, nie będę narzekał.

- To ty jesteś tym, który się tym razem zbliżył, kochanie. – Riddle uniósł brwi. – Przez cały tydzień zachowywałeś się jak jedna z moich fanek. Nie jest to raczej kwintesencja próbowania trzymania się ode mnie na tak dużą odległość, jak to tylko możliwe, ale może pomieszały mi się jakieś definicje?

Harry patrzył na niego, już chcąc warknąć mu, że robił to tylko dlatego, iż był to element planu, który miał na celu sprawienie, że drań nie będzie nim już tak bardzo zafascynowany, ale szybko opamiętał się, przypominając sobie, że powiedzenie czegoś takiego zniweczyłoby wspomniany plan. Zacisnął zęby. Poczuł, że w jego umyśle pojawia się bardzo głupi pomysł i mocniej zacisnął swoją różdżkę.

- Jesteś nieznośny. Poza tym, gdybym tego nie robił, prześladowałbyś mnie i groził moim przyjaciołom.

- Twoim przyjaciołom? – powtórzył Riddle, aż nazbyt miękko, a z jego ust wydobył się melodyjny śmiech. To nie za bardzo pasowało do jego scenariusza i może to dlatego poczuł, że włoski na jego szyi stroszą się. – Jak mogą być twoimi przyjaciółmi, skoro ciągle odgrywasz przed nimi to całe przedstawienie i nie mają pojęcia o twojej prawdziwej tożsamości? Nic o tobie nie wiedzą. Nic, co byłoby prawdą. Myślę, że jesteś do mnie bardziej podobny, niż kiedykolwiek chciałbyś się do tego przyznać.

- Nie jestem do ciebie ani trochę podobny! – splunął Harry. – To nasze wybory czynią nas tym, kim jesteśmy, a ty z pewnością za każdym razem wybierałeś źle.

Tom spojrzał na niego, ani trochę rozbawiony.

- Myślę, że chwytasz się brzytwy. – Dziedzic Slytherina zaczął krążyć wokół niego jak obijający się drapieżnik, rekin przypatrujący się swojemu kolejnemu posiłkowi. – Ponieważ jestem w stanie zauważyć między nami wiele podobieństw.

- Taa, wiem – mruknął bezmyślnie Harry, powracając myślami do wydarzeń z Komnaty i tamtego Toma Riddle'a. Chłopiec zamrugał.

- Wiesz?

- Zignoruj to, co powiedziałem. – Harry uśmiechnął się, zdecydowanie zbyt promiennie.

- Czy to historia o tym, jak to możliwe, że w ciągu sekundy udało ci się rozpoznać moje nastoletnie ja?

- Tak. – Harry nie widział sensu w ukrywaniu tego. – To również historia, której nigdy nie usłyszysz.

- Zakładam więc, że przytoczyłem ci wtedy nasze podobieństwa, zatem powtórzenie teraz tej rozmowy byłoby tylko strzępieniem sobie języka. Znasz prawdę, bez względu na to, jak bardzo próbujesz jej zaprzeczać tym całym gadaniem o wyborach.

- Wiesz, Tom, masz rację – stwierdził po chwili. Riddle ucichł, nieznacznie przechylając głowę.

- Zawsze ją mam – mruknął Ślizgon. – Po prostu zazwyczaj dłużej zajmuje ci zauważenie tego.

Harry zmusił się do tego, by wykrzywić usta w przyjemnym uśmiechu, robiąc kilka kroków w stronę chłopca, uniemożliwiając mu takie ciągłe okrążanie go.

- Mamy wiele podobieństw. Obaj jesteśmy czarodziejami półkrwi, wychowanymi przez mugoli, wężoustymi… Nawet wyglądamy trochę podobnie. – Próbował ignorować to, jak bardzo parafrazował teraz Riddle'a z pamiętnika. – Ale wiesz co? Jest między nami więcej różnic niż podobieństw. Ponieważ, w przeciwieństwie do mnie, jesteś żałosnym durniem, który ma problem ze swoim ojcem, tak pełnym gniewu i nienawiści, że wyżywasz się przez to na reszcie…

- Nie, kochanie, nie masz racji – przerwał mu Tom, zbyt lekko. – Ty zamiast tego masz problem ze swoją mamusią. Jak osobliwie. Czy to dlatego nie masz żadnego instynktu samozachowawczego? Bo to twoja wina, że nie żyją? Zżera cię wina ocalałego?

- Spieprzaj – warknął Harry.

- Cóż za elokwencja, bohaterze. Wypij eliksir i idź spać, twoja głupota na obecnej ilości snu jest całkowicie odrażająca i sprawia, że mam ochotę zapłakać nad światem – odparł Tom. Harry spojrzał na niego z wściekłością, czując, że rumieniec zażenowania ociepla jego kark.

- Nikt ci nie mówił, że masz ze mną rozmawiać. Właściwie wolałbym, byś tego nie robił.

- Nie – dumał Tom. – Wolałbyś, bym nie próbował więcej dowiadywać się o twoich… okolicznościach, ale nie masz nic przeciwko rozmawianiu ze mną, o ile nie sprawiam ci przy tym problemów. Gdyby było inaczej, po prostu przestałbyś mi odpowiadać. A chociaż wypróbowałeś wiele taktyk i wymyślnych sposobów unikania mnie, to nigdy się nie wycofałeś i nie ignorowałeś mnie, kiedy już cię dopadłem, chociaż przecież byłoby to oczywiste rozwiązanie.

- Próbujesz wmówić mi, że gdybym ostentacyjnie nie chciał z tobą rozmawiać, nie próbowałbyś nasilić swojego zachowania, aby wywołać u mnie jakąś reakcję? – zapytał sceptycznie Harry.

- Nie – oświadczył lekko Tom. – Mówię tylko, że nigdy tak naprawdę tego nie spróbowałeś. To ciekawe, co?

- Nie za bardzo – odparł beznamiętnie Harry. Uścisk trzymający jego różdżkę znów nieco się przesunął, kiedy przyglądał się uważnie Tomowi. – Prowadź więc z powrotem do Pokoju Wspólnego.

- No, no, jakże jesteśmy nagle uprzejmi – mruknął Riddle.

- Tak się zdarza, od czasu do czasu, kiedy mam już absolutnie dość rozmawiania z tobą i po prostu chcę, byś się, do cholery, zamknął, bo twój głos brzmi tak, jakby ktoś drapał paznokciem po tablicy.

- Mówisz takie miłe rzeczy. – Różdżka Toma na sekundę przycisnęła się mocniej do jego gardła, zanim jego ręka wystrzeliła i pchnęła przed sobą Harry'ego. – Zatem chodźmy.

- Nie ufasz mi na tyle, by pozwolić mi pójść za sobą? – Harry z trudem zmusił swój głos do tego, aby pozostał lekki. – Czuję się zaszczycony.

- Masz w swoich oczach ten błysk mówiący: „mam zamiar zrobić coś głupiego", który nie darzę zbyt dużym sentymentem – odpowiedział Riddle w bardzo podobny, pozornie lekki sposób. – Schowaj różdżkę do kieszeni, a możemy o tym pomyśleć.

- Och, no jasne, już lecę chować do kieszeni różdżkę, podczas gdy twoja wciąż jest wyciągnięta – stwierdził Harry. – Z chęcią pozwolę sobie na taką bezbronność.

- Czuję się obrażony tym, że najwyraźniej sądzisz, iż posiadanie wyciągniętej różdżki w jakikolwiek sposób wpływa na to, jak bardzo mogę cię skrzywdzić. Kiedy się pojedynkujemy, nie za bardzo ci ona pomaga.

Harry zacisnął na to pięści.

- Może powinieneś zatem spróbować postawić się na moim miejscu i walczyć ze mną Białą Magią, skoro jesteś taki pewny siebie.

Dopiero uczył się Czarnej Magii, która była praktycznie drugą ręką Riddle'a, to jasne, że nie byli na tym samym, pieprzonym poziomie! Jeszcze.

- Nie rzucam Białej Magii. Nie mam ku temu predyspozycji.

Harry był nieco zaskoczony, że Tom otwarcie przyznał, iż nie jest w czymś dobry, i uśmiechnął się pod nosem.

- Och, uwielbiam być w czymś od ciebie lepszym.

- Naciesz się tym uczuciem, nie będzie ono częste – powiedział chłodno Riddle. Uśmieszek Harry'ego powiększył się i wkrótce ponownie weszli do Pokoju Wspólnego. Odwrócił się, aby wziąć eliksir Słodkiego Snu i skoczył, kiedy tylko Ślizgon, odzywając się, wcisnął go do jego ręki.

- **A więc, jak to możliwe, że jesteś wężou…**

- _**Obliviate.**_


	23. Rozdział 22

Betowała kochana **Himitsu**.

**PannaAgata**, cieszę się, że ci się podoba :). Co do tej piżamy, to nagle wyobraziłam sobie Voldemorta - ale Voldemorta _Voldemorta_, a nie Voldemorta Toma - w piżamie i zaczęłam zastanawiać się nad tym, czy wciąż byłby w niej przerażający... Rozmowy w wężomowie są świetne, ale na razie nie zdradzę, jak potoczy to wszystko, co się wokół niej kręci. Chociaż pewne jest to, że w końcu do tej intymności dojdą, w końcu na początku UL nie mieli z nią problemu :). O zdenerwowaniu Toma na razie nic nie mówię - nie chcę zdradzać, jak potoczy się ta cała sytuacja. **elain679**, miło słyszeć, że rozdział ci się podobał :). A Tom nie może być we wszystkim dobry - chociaż z pewnością chciałby za takiego uchodzić. O całej sytuacji związanej z wymazaniem pamięci na razie nic nie mówię, nie będę więc na razie w żaden sposób oceniać przyszłego zachowania Harry'ego i Toma. **Himitsu**, ciii, nie mów o sama wiesz czym ;). **Star1012**, nic nie szkodzi, cieszę się, że teraz mogę cię zobaczyć :). I tak, Harry jest na straconej pozycji - biedaczek nawet jeszcze nie wie, co go czeka. I tak sobie myślę, że nie, Harry nie zauważył tego, że Tom zwraca się do niego "Potter" - za bardzo przyzwyczaił się już do tej nazwy, aby na nią nie odpowiadać. **juliasol95**, taak, niestety wiem, że wiele opowiadań zbyt szybko łączy ze sobą Toma i Harry'ego. Tą parę bardzo trudno napisać i niestety wymaga znacznie więcej czasu niż inne (przynajmniej moim zdaniem). I zgadzam się co do tego, że zachowanie Harry'ego było całkowicie niespodziewane, niepodobne do niego. Niemniej jednak, prawdziwie Gryfońskie - odważne :). **Seshi**, nic a nic nie zdradzam, wybacz. Wtedy to dopiero wszystko byłoby nudne ;). **Meerevel**, też cię witam, bardzo miło mi cię poznać :). I tak, Harry rzeczywiście rzucił na Toma Obliviate. Mam nadzieję, że nie musiałaś czekać zbyt długo na ten rozdział. Jeżeli tak - przepraszam. A podzielenie UL na części przy czytaniu jest zdecydowanie dobrym pomysłem - chociaż rozdziały nie są zbyt długie, to i tak ma to dość sporą objętość. Niemniej jednak, cieszę się, że da się czytać to, co tłumaczę - nic więcej mi nie potrzeba :). **Itami Namida**, cieszę się, że ci się podoba. A z tłumaczeniem staram się jak najszybciej - robię co w mojej mocy :). **Czytadlo**, Harry jest po prostu tutaj zbyt biedny, aby nie chcieć jego zwycięstwa. A Tom zbyt wspaniały, aby wszystko wygrywać :). Mam nadzieję, że nie musiałaś zbyt długo czekać i że nie męczyła cię ciekawość. Do czytania UL oczywiście zapraszam, tam relacja chłopaków jest jeszcze ciekawsza. ;)

Dziękuję za wszystkie komentarze, są przecudowne. Sprawiły mi bardzo, bardzo dużą przyjemność. Naprawdę bardzo się cieszę, że tak mnie nimi rozpieszczacie. Dziękuję za to.

Miłego czytania!

* * *

Słowniczek: **wężomowa**

* * *

**Gracz Przeszłości**

**Rozdział dwudziesty drugi**

Harry robił absolutnie wszystko, co w jego mocy, aby ostrożnie obchodzić się z umysłem Riddle'a – zabrał mu wiedzę o przyszłości i o zdolności Pottera do porozumiewania się w wężomowie. Nie było to zbyt trudne, gdyż był pewien, że jedynie dwukrotnie wyślizgnęła się ona z jego ust w towarzystwie Toma.

Miał tylko nadzieję, że tego nie schrzanił.

Zakładał, że wszystko poszło dobrze, bo nie pojawiła się żadna natychmiastowa reakcja lub walka. Wyraz twarzy Riddle'a stał się tylko bardzo odległy i Harry przemknął się w kierunku łóżka.

Tom, po wejściu do pokoju, po prostu wślizgnął się spokojnie do swojego łóżka, nie zerkając zbyt intensywnie w jego stronę.

Uznał, że jego plan się powiódł, chociaż i tak przez całą noc z czystej paranoi nie zmrużył oka. Zresztą, w tych czasach i tak nie za bardzo podobało mu się spanie. Zamiast tego, bawił się fiolką eliksiru Słodkiego Snu i czuł, jak jego żołądek ściska się niespokojnie.

Głupotą było ponowne rozkładanie na czynniki pierwsze tej całej sprawy z wymazaniem pamięci tylko dlatego, że Riddle był w stanie raz na jakiś czas zachować się, jak gdyby tak naprawdę wcale nie był kompletnym draniem. To nie sprawiało, że był miłym człowiekiem, a już z pewnością nie, że dobrym.

A nawet jeśli był, to nie miało znaczenia! Nawet dobrzy ludzie nie powinni znać przyszłości. Czyż nie zdecydował, że nie chce zmieniać przyszłości i jedyne, czego pragnie, to po prostu powrócić to swojego prawowitego czasu? To jednak wymagało, by był zdolny wrócić do swojego życia.

Gdyby wiedział, że tutaj utknie, z radością wymazałby sobie tą wiedzę z głowy, by nie dostała się w niepowołane ręce, a także dlatego, że ignorancja była błogosławieństwem w porównaniu do tego wszystkiego. Znajomość ludzkich losów była… zatrważająca. Wyczerpywało go bycie tak ostrożnym i konieczność układania sobie wszystkiego w głowie, aby przypadkowo niczego nie spieprzyć.

Na obecnym etapie nie mógł się nawet do nikogo zbliżyć, nie naprawdę, nie wiedział bowiem czy nie sprawi to, iż nagle zniknie – a wszystko dlatego, że tak naprawdę nigdy nie miał w ogóle pojawić się w ich życiu.

Rzucenie na siebie Obliviate byłoby pod tym względem aktem życzliwości, jeśli to do niego należałby wybór. Z pewnością wszystko byłoby wtedy mniej… uciążliwe.

Następnego ranka był wykończony, starając się nie usnąć, i irracjonalnie nerwowy. Chociaż może nie tak do końca irracjonalnie – w końcu to z Riddle'em miał do czynienia. To było jak szturchanie żmii, która w każdej sekundzie może cię zaatakować.

Riddle przyglądał się mu, ale, oczywiście, Harry nie mógł usunąć wszystkich wspomnień. Doszedł do wniosku, że to normalne. Miał nadzieję, że to normalne.

Wyglądało na normalne. Wszystko uspokoiło się na kilka kolejnych dni. Riddle, oczywiście, wciąż go zadręczał, a Śmierciożercy wciąż mu się przyglądali… ale Riddle nie odezwał się do niego w wężomowie i nie wypytywał go o przyszłość.

Czuł… ulgę, że niczego nie schrzanił, a także… Gdyby Tom naprawdę wiedział, nie musiałby tak udawać, biorąc pod uwagę, że niemal nieustannie zmuszony był do udawania i kłamania przed wszystkimi innymi.

To było męczące i dopiero teraz, kiedy chwilowo pozbył się więzów ciszy i sekretów, zdał sobie w ogóle sprawę, jak miażdżącym były one dla niego ciężarem.

Imogen i Roger byli wspaniali, naprawdę wspaniali – był całkowicie przerażony tym, że w ogóle się z nikim nie zaprzyjaźni i, nawet mając ich, były momenty, w których po prostu czuł się tak… samotnie.

Jasne, byli jego przyjaciółmi, ale nie bardzo wszystko rozumieli. Nie mogli, to naprawdę nie była ich wina, po prostu nie mogli. Nie przeżyli tego samego, co on. Nie byli Ronem i Hermioną. W ich oczach był Harrisonem Evansem, trochę cichym, dziwnym Ślizgonem, przeniesionym uczniem, który był uczony w domu. Jego opiekunowie zmarli niedawno podczas ataku ludzi Grindelwalda i sądził, że przynajmniej to było trochę szczere.

To bez znaczenia jednak, że tęsknił za kimś, kto znałby prawdę. Zwłaszcza, że tym kimś był młody Czarny Pan. Tak było najlepiej, poza tym Tom przecież nie był jego przyjacielem. Tom nie miał przyjaciół i nie chciał ich mieć.

Siedział na zajęciach z eliksirów, pracując z Rogerem. W tym okresie czasu Domy w trakcie zajęć były o wiele bardziej pomieszane niż w jego, kiedy w większości łączyło się wszystko zawsze tak samo – jak Gryffindor ze Slytherinem.

Teraz miał eliksiry z Puchonami, Zaklęcia z Krukonami, Obronę z Gryfonami – pomieszane we wszelki możliwy sposób.

Szczerze mówiąc, nie widział się zbyt często z innymi, bardzo dużo czasu spędzał trenując - robił to, kiedy tylko mógł - lub przeglądając książki, niekonieczne tylko te, które znajdowały się w programie nauczania.

Zastanawiał się czy jego lekcje z Tomem wciąż były aktualne, ponieważ, chociaż przyznawał to bardzo niechętnie, naprawdę były bardzo użyteczne. Czuł się tak, jakby dowiedział się i osiągnął dzięki nim więcej niż w ciągu całego roku z niektórymi ze swoich wcześniejszych, oficjalnych nauczycieli Obrony przed Czarną Magią.

Zwykle na eliksirach pracował z Rogerem – Riddle i Prince nie zawracali mu już sporadycznie głowy, narzucając się jako partnerzy lub wysyłając innego Ślizgona, który był bardziej „odpowiedni" dla jego barw.

Dziś nie było inaczej.

Warzyli eliksir Buchorożcowy. Wymagał on wielkiej delikatności, dokładności, której Harry nienawidził w eliksirach, ponieważ każdy złych ruch mógł sprawić, że ten… no cóż, wybuchnie przed czasem.

Powinien wiedzieć, że to wszystko było jak pistolet Czechowa* i że coś w końcu musiało pójść przerażająco źle.

W jednej sekundzie po prostu pracowali nad eliksirem – Harry kostkował i ciął składniki, podczas gdy Roger delikatnie dodawał je do kociołka i upewniał się, że wszystko zostanie zrobione na czas, przy okazji sprawdzając pracę Harry'ego.

W następnej nastąpił jakiś błysk i ich kociołek eksplodował, podczas gdy dłoń chwyciła go za kark, ciągnąc na podłogę i popychając pod stół.

Czuł ciepło, wokół niego było pełno dymu, gryzącego smrodu, palce wbijały się w jego ciało i czuł oddech na swoim uchu, słyszał krzyki i bełkot paniki.

Roger!

Harry automatycznie próbował zebrać się na nogi, kiedy powietrze zaczęło się trochę rozjaśniać, ale nie pozwolił mu na to ciężar osoby, która go trzymała. Palce wbijały się w jego ramię i kark. Był w stanie wyczuć oparzenia na swoich ramionach, w miejscach, w których spotkały się one z eksplozją, która mogła rozedrzeć je na strzępy, biorąc pod uwagę to, jak blisko się jej znajdował. A przynajmniej oślepić go, gdyby lecąca ciecz dotarła do jego oczu.

- **Nie ruszaj się.**

Te słowa - rozkaz - sprawił, że instynktownie zamarł, chociaż głównie dlatego, że rozpoznał ten lodowaty, syczący syk, a również dlatego, że zdał sobie sprawę, co oznaczają.

Było mu niedobrze.

Nie powstrzymało go to jednak od odepchnięcia Riddle'a tak szybko, jak mógł, i usiłowania przedarcia się do Rogera. To natomiast nie powstrzymało go od zauważenia cienia śmierci i odzwierciedlenia Lorda Voldemorta w spoglądających na niego z ciemnym błyskiem oczach Toma. Dreszcz przebiegł mu po kręgosłupie, ale nie pozwolił sobie na wzdrygnięcie.

- Och… O mój… - głos Slughorna brzmiał słabo i ciężka, dusząca cisza zaległa w pomieszczeniu.

Ten kociołek nie powinien eksplodować. Roger był dość dobry z eliksirów i chociaż Harry wiedział, że to, co było w ich kociołku, nie było idealne, to wiedział również, że nie powinno wywołać czegoś tak tragicznego.

To Riddle to zrobił. Zrobił coś. Po prostu nie wiedział _co_ to było.

I Roger teraz przez to szlochał na podłodze, całe jego ciało było okropnie poparzone, opuchnięte, krwawił z wielu ran na jego… kurwa, jego klatce piersiowej. Wyglądała jak zmasakrowany wrak, wystawało z niej kilka żeber. Jego noga nie wyglądała dużo lepiej.

I to z jego powodu.

Natychmiast wgramolił się na nogi, oczy Rogera były pełne bólu i strachu, chłopiec w jakiś sposób wiedział, co się tutaj działo, jego oczy przesuwały się po ramionach Riddle'a.

- Musi dostać się do Skrzydła Szpitalnego. Madame Wilson może wciąż będzie w stanie uratować mu życie.

- T-tak, Skrzydło Szpitalne… Mógłby ktoś… - zaczął Slughorn, cały blady.

Harry nie tracił czasu, delikatnie podnosząc chłopca, na kilka sekund zataczając się pod jego ciężarem, po czym przytulił go do swojej klatki piersiowej, bezmyślnie pozwalając krwi sączyć się w swoje szaty.

- Upewnię się, że tam dotrą, profesorze. Powinieneś posprzątać klasę i sprawdzić czy nikt nie ma żadnych innych obrażeń.

W następnej sekundzie dłoń boleśnie mocno chwyciła go za łokieć, paznokcie wbiły się w jego poparzoną skórę i wyciągnęły go z klasy.

Harry miał w ustach nieprzyjemny posmak, a jego podejrzenia potwierdziły się, kiedy Riddle, kilka korytarzy dalej, natychmiast wepchnął go do pustej klasy i zablokował drzwi.

Natychmiast napotkał jego spojrzenie.

- Rób ze mną co chcesz, po prostu pozwól mi najpierw zaprowadzić go do Skrzydła Szpitalnego, _proszę._

- **Właściwie sądzę, że to zdecydowanie lepsza kara** – syknął Riddle. – Nie jestem pewien czy jestem bardziej pod wrażeniem, Potter… - Młody Czarny Pan niespiesznie podszedł do niego, kpiąco pieszcząc dłonią jego policzek. - …czy może po prostu rozczarowany i wściekły. Zaklęcie Zapomnienia, naprawdę? Czyż nie jesteś o wiele bardziej bezwzględny i podobny do mnie niż chciałbyś udawać, mój drogi? – Szydercze, pieszczące głaskanie zamieniło się w ostre, pojedyncze uderzenie i Harry jeszcze bardziej ochronnie przytulił Rogera do swojej klatki piersiowej, podczas gdy jego oczy rozbłysły, a policzek zapiekł. Nie bolał zbyt mocno, był raczej poniżający, ale jego ręce zajęte były trzymaniem Rogera.

- Mam nadzieję, że umrzesz – warknął Harry, nie godząc się na uwikłanie w to. Nie mógł tego zrobić, nie teraz. – Nie wciągaj w to innych, to ze mną prowadzisz tę walkę.

- No proszę, jaki to z ciebie szlachetny bohater – zadrwił Riddle. Tym razem, kiedy wypowiadał to przezwisko, w jego głosie nie było ani trochę rozbawienia, jedynie chłód i śmierć. Dłoń owinęła się wokół jego gardła, zaciskając. – Powinienem cię zabić, tu i teraz. A następnie wszystkich twoich przyjaciół, za taką niebywałą, pieprzoną zuchwałość.

Roger jęknął i zaskomlał w jego klatkę piersiową i Harry szarpnął się w uścisku Ślizgona, jak tylko potrafił.

Po raz pierwszy odkąd przybył do tych czasów i zaczął pogrywać z Tomem Riddle'em czuł się szczerze, prawdziwie przerażony.

Jego myśli szalały rozpaczliwie, serce waliło mocno.

- Nie możesz tego zrobić. Roger nie umrze tutaj i teraz, wiem o tym, w końcu jestem z przyszłości – powiedział szybko. – Musisz więc pozwolić mi mu pomóc.

- Co za _kłamstwa_… Mówisz to, jak gdybym wierzył choćby jednemu słowu, które wychodzi z twoich ust.

Riddle wyciągnął różdżkę i niepokój ścisnął jego żołądek.

Harry nie wierzył, by błaganie choć trochę pomogło, nigdy wcześniej nic nie zdziałało, a Lord Voldemort raczej nie był kimś, kto okazuje miłosierdzie. Mógł opuścić Rogera i walczyć z Tomem, i na czas zaprowadzić swojego przyjaciela do Skrzydła Szpitalnego… tyle że nie zdążyłby na czas. Musiał wyruszyć już teraz, nie miał czasu.

- Slughorn i inni ludzie będą coś podejrzewać, jeśli nie pojawimy się w Skrzydle Szpitalnym!

- Skutki niedokończonego eliksiru Buchorożcowego były po prostu zbyt poważne i wnętrzności twojego przyjaciela stopiły się, przez co umarł – zripostował bez wahania Riddle. – Tragiczny wypadek. Szybko załamałeś się i zacząłeś szlochać, uczepiając się go i krzycząc na temat tego, jak to nie udało ci się go uratować i jak to wszystko jest twoją winą. Wtedy ja zostałem z tobą i natychmiast zacząłem pocieszać cię w twoim smutku.

- **Tom, proszę, zrobię wszystko…**

**- Wszystko?** – wymruczał Riddle. Harry miał mdłości, Roger wyglądał już na martwego, jedynie jego poruszająca się bardzo leciutko w górę i w dół klatka piersiowa świadczyła o tym, że wciąż żyje. Ale… czy mógł ryzykować dla tego chłopca wszystko, całą przyszłość? Jego serce ścisnęło się boleśnie, był rozdarty.

- Zrobiłbyś na moim miejscu to samo. Po prostu staram się chronić przyszłość, musisz zrobić dokładnie to samo – dodał szybko Harry.

- **Na kolana.**

Harry gapił się na niego, jego przerażenie stawało się coraz większe. Zawahał się, zerkając na Rogera, a następnie bez sekundy namysłu opadł na podłogę, pochylając głowę. Jego ramiona były całe sztywne.

- Dobry chłopiec. – Słowa były całkowicie szydercze i Harry nienawidził ich, zaciskając zęby. Całym sobą przekonywał się, że nie była to prawdziwa uległość. Byłoby tak tylko wtedy, gdyby zrobił to z własnej woli, a on zrobił to z myślą o dobru swojego przyjaciela i w celu osiągnięcia własnych celów.

- _Proszę_ – powtórzył, patrząc wściekle na podłogę.

- Wyglądasz naprawdę przecudnie, błagając w taki sposób. Pasuje ci klęczenie u moich stóp.

Tylko to sobie wyobrażał, czy w tonie Toma naprawdę pobrzmiewała jakaś dziwna nuta?

- Jaka szkoda, że nie robię tego z chęcią, a zatem nie jest to osiągnięcie tego, czego pragniesz – wymamrotał Harry. – Wiesz, że nie robię tego dla ciebie, prawda? I to doprowadza cię do szału. To dlatego zawsze na początku zachowujesz się względem swojej ofiary tak miło i czarująco, sprawiasz, że ludzie cię kochają, że chcą ci służyć. To ma o wiele więcej mocy niż osiągnięcie tego siłą, bo gdy zmuszasz do tego ludzi, wciąż są oni w stanie obrócić się przeciwko tobie w momencie, w którym w okolicy pojawi się coś bardziej kuszącego.

Jego słowa były bardziej przypuszczeniem niż czymś, czego był pewien, ale oddech Riddle'a zatrzymał się na ułamek sekundy. Trafił w dziesiątkę. Zwilżył wargi, spoglądając w górę.

- Nasza gra nie ma zasad. Wymazanie ci pamięci było cholernie dobrym ruchem i doskonale zdajesz sobie z tego sprawę… pomijając fakt, że nie działało. – Dlaczego to nie działało?

Czuł, jak wzrok Toma parzy mu skórę.

- Zabierz go do Skrzydła Szpitalnego. Bądź wieczorem w Pokoju Wspólnym, wtedy się z tobą policzę. Spróbuj znów wywinąć coś takiego, a okaże się, że nie będę tak wyrozumiały.

Harry w ciągu sekundy znalazł się z powrotem na nogach, wypadając z Rogerem z pokoju, niemal się przy tym potykając.

Udało mu się dostać do Skrzydła Szpitalnego.

Ranę w klatce piersiowej Rogera można było naprawić.

Chłopiec przez resztę swojego życia będzie miał trudności z oddychaniem, ale będzie żył.

Nie będzie chodził.

To nie był koniec.

* * *

* pistolet Czechowa - element wprowadzony odpowiednio wcześnie do historii, bez zwrócenia większej uwagi, który później staje się niezwykle istotny.


	24. Rozdział 23

Rozdział poprawiała **Himitsu** :).

**MadWoman98**, cieszę się, że rozdział ci się spodobał. A wena z pewnością się przyda, dziękuję. **Meerevel**, też sądzę, że może być to szalenie fascynujące. Chociaż zarazem również przerażające - ta świadomość tego, co stanie się ze wszystkimi, których się zna. Ale przy czytaniu z pewnością ciekawie odbiera się postaci, kiedy ma się świadomość rozwoju przyszłych relacji między nimi. Rogera też mi szkoda... **Kraken**, chociaż z drugiej strony czasami trudno pamiętać, że Tom to również Voldemort - przez co takie wybuchy są jeszcze bardziej zaskakujące, kiedy już się pojawiają. Co do Harry'ego, to, no cóż, w końcu się chłopak wyrabia, zaczyna odpowiadać Tomowi w grze, którą toczą. Twój obraz Toma ubranego na różowo musiałam szybko wyprzeć z pamięci, aby nie wyrządził zbyt dużych szkód ;). **Czytadlo**, a to wszystko dlatego, że Tom potrafi być przy tym wszystkim tak szalenie uroczy, że _trzyma się_ jego stronę. I taak, myślę, że team Harry'ego na chwilę zyska sobie nieco więcej członków - przynajmniej dopóki nie zapomni się tego, co zrobił Tom ;). **Seshi**, plany Harry'ego zazwyczaj nie działają, to pewnie dlatego ;). **Evolution**, no, ja także właśnie wróciłam z biwaku (właśnie dlatego rozdział wrzucam dopiero teraz) ;). I jak tak teraz nad tym pomyślę, to właściwie możesz mieć rację w tym, co napisałaś - o tym, że Voldemort mógł nie do końca chcieć Harrisona zabić. W kocu, gdyby tak prześledzić szczególnie mniej więcej końcówkę UL... Tom już przyzwyczaił nas do tego, że nie okazuje nam swojej absolutnie niebezpiecznej natury, taka sytuacja jak w poprzednim rozdziale jest bardzo rzadka... Co do tego ciosu dla Toma, to przecież właśnie od tego jest właśnie Harry - aby takie ciosy zadawać :). A najbliższą konfrontację Harry-Tom osobiście uważam za bardzo ciekawą. Za trzymane kciuki oczywiście dziękuję, chociaż jeszcze troszeczkę czasu do tej matury mam (tak, to właśnie próbuję sobie wmówić ^^). **elain679**, można było się domyśleć, że sformułowanie "po trupach do celu" Tom zrozumie tak dosłownie. W końcu Czarny Pan i te sprawy ;). A Roger w ogóle jest postacią, której trudno nie lubić - taki prawdziwy Puchon. O konfrontacji między chłopakami nic nie mówię, wszystkiego dowiesz się dzisiaj :). **Exciter**, bardzo się cieszę, że tutaj napisałaś :). Nawiasem mówiąc, to dziękuję za komentarz, który wstawiłaś również pod "Ulubieńcem Losu". Co do doprowadzania do kalectwa innych osób przez Toma - no cóż, taki właśnie jest Riddle. Go to zupełnie nie obchodzi. I jak się zaprzyjaźnili, pytasz? Mówi się, że między nienawiścią a miłością (no, przyjaźnią, wystarczająco blisko ;)) jest cienka granica. Mam nadzieję, że to, co wydarzy się w poniższym rozdziale sprosta twoim wymaganiom :). A odpowiadając na twoje pytanie - nie ma żadnego konkretnego terminu. Najbliższy rozdział pojawi się najprawdopodobniej w niedzielę wieczorem. Później trudno powiedzieć. Ale wciąż raczej pojawiać się będą wieczorami. "Gracz Przeszłości" i moje kolejne tłumaczenie to opowiadania, których rozdziały wrzucam dwa razy w tygodniu. **Shailila**, miło mi słyszeć, że rozdział ci się podobał :). Dominacja Toma nad Harrym rzeczywiście jest wspaniała, ale akurat w poprzednim rozdziale była jak dla mnie zdecydowanie zbyt nachalna. Chociaż rozumiem twój punkt widzenia :). **Raisa**, och, bardzo, bardzo dziękuję ci za takie niesamowicie miłe słowa. Bardzo cieszę się, że moje tłumaczenia przypadły ci do gustu i że nie masz względem nich żadnych zastrzeżeń. Ogólnie to od tłumacza zależy, jakie terminy będzie tłumaczył w przypisach, niektórzy w ogóle tego nie robią, inni starają się wytłumaczyć wszystko, co tylko możliwe. W moim przypadku wiele w tym zasługi bety, która często zwraca mi uwagę na to, że dane określenie może nie być zrozumiałe. W każdym razie cieszę się, że wytłumaczenie różnych terminów było pomocne :). Cieszę się również, że podoba ci się sama historia. Kolejne tłumaczenia już niedługo, więc oczywiście serdecznie na nie zapraszam. Na razie dziękuję bardzo za komentarz, czytało się go niezwykle przyjemnie.

Dziękuję za wszystkie wasze komentarze - właśnie wróciłam z krótkiego i ostatniego już w te wakacje wyjazdu. Bardzo miło było mi zastać po tym w domu takie miłe, napisane przez was słowa :).

Miłego czytania.

* * *

Słowniczek: **wężomowa**

* * *

**Gracz Przeszłości**

**Rozdział dwudziesty trzeci**

Zevi Prince wbijał wzrok w podłogę, ledwo ośmielając się oddychać w obawie o skierowanie tym na siebie gniewu Toma.

Reszta robiła to samo, bez wyjątków, nawet pierwszoroczni.

W Pokoju Wspólnym Slytherinu panowała nietypowa cisza, nikt sobie z nikim nie pogrywał, nikt nie rozmawiał nawet o minionych lekcjach.

Słychać było skrobanie piór na pergaminie, szelest przewracanych w książkach stron, wyciszone szmery, a powietrze było tak ostre jak dokładnie w tym momencie, kiedy szkło rozbijało się o podłogę.

Nie znali jeszcze następstw, ale ktoś już szturchnął szklankę i teraz ta zawiesiła się na skraju wybuchu, jasna i druzgocąca.

Dwoje drugorocznych wpadło do Pokoju Wspólnego, rozmawiając wesoło, szybko jednak zamarzając, kiedy zdali sobie sprawę z niepokoju, jaki unosił się w pomieszczeniu, zieleniejąc z obawy, że z powodu złamania tej ciszy przed burzą mogą stać się ofiarami, po czym pospiesznie znaleźli sobie miejsce w jakimś rogu.

Tom siedział w centrum tego wszystkiego i był jedynym, który wyglądał na całkowicie spokojnego.

Przypuszczał, że to coś normalnego, biorąc pod uwagę, że ich… Pan, jak mieli go nazywać w obecnych czasach, był okiem tego cyklonu.

Pisał esej na Astronomię, wyraz jego twarzy był spokojny i nieczytelny… a palce leciutko spoczywały na różdżce.

Chociaż raz, Zevi cieszył się z tego, że nie znajdował się najbliżej ich Pana, jak Abraxas lub Cygnus. Uwaga Toma skupiała się naprzemiennie na nich dwóch, zanim dość wyraźnie skierowała już wyłącznie na Lestrange'a, chociaż od przyjazdu Harry'ego ta moc zdawała się nieco przesunąć, kiedy Riddle stawał się coraz bardziej zirytowany niemal desperacką postawą Cygnusa.

Pomimo że Tom uwielbiał desperację innych ludzi - albo raczej władzę i kontrolę, jaką ta ze sobą niosła - jednocześnie nie tolerował słabości, a pomiędzy tymi dwoma uczuciami była bardzo cienka granica.

Nie wiedział do końca, co się stało, ale wiedział, że Evans coś zrobił.

Chociaż incydent, który miał miejsce w czasie eliksirów i poważne obrażenia, jakie w jego wyniku uzyskał Roger Watkins nie miały żadnego zauważalnego powiązania z Tomem, to szybkość, z jaką zareagował jego Pan, była niezwykła. Wręcz nieludzka, chyba że Ślizgon wiedział, iż ta eksplozja będzie miała miejsce.

Był jedynie zaskoczony faktem, że Tom nie pozwolił Harry'emu na oślepnięcie przez kierującą się na niego i potencjalnie mogącą go zabić eksplozję.

To nie była jego sprawa.

Co nie zmieniało faktu, że i tak czuł ogarniającą go mimowolnie ciekawość.

Evans nie pojawił się na obiedzie, bez wątpienia wciąż kręcąc się w pobliżu Skrzydła Szpitalnego, ale wiedział, że w końcu musiał wrócić.

Może właśnie na to wszyscy czekali.

Jego palce znieruchomiały, kiedy w czasie wygładzania swojego eseju na eliksiry usłyszał, że wejście do Pokoju Wspólnego otwiera się.

* * *

Harry wyprostował ramiona, kiedy doszedł pod wejście do Pokoju Wspólnego Slytherinu, wyzywająco podnosząc brodę do góry.

Znikły już nudności i absolutne, pochłaniające go przerażenie, zamieniając się w poczucie winy, które krystalizowało się do niebezpiecznych kryształków wściekłości.

Nie musiał godzić się z tym całym gównem.

Nie prosił się o to, aby się tutaj pojawić, nie prosił o to, by Riddle zaczął mieć obsesję na jego punkcie – w obu czasach: obecnych i tych, z których pochodził – i, szczerze mówiąc, nie potrafił zrozumieć, dlaczego niby jego próba rzucenia na młodego Czarnego Pana zaklęcia wymazującego pamięć miałaby być chociaż trochę gorsza niż naćpanie go przez Riddle'a i zmuszenie do wypicia Veritaserum.

Jego wzrok stał się twardszy, kiedy mruknął hasło i śmiało wkroczył do pomieszczenia.

Niemal chciał zatrzymać się i znów z niego wyjść, ale nie był tak cholernie tchórzliwy.

Napotkał wzrok Riddle'a, jak gdyby nie dostrzegał w ogóle żadnych innych znajdujących się wokół niego osób, które ściskały swoje różdżki, zaciskały wargi i rozgorączkowanym wzrokiem śledziły każdy jego ruch.

Jego postać została wyżłobiona przez laser ich spojrzeń, oddzielona przez ich uwagę od reszty świata.

Jeszcze zanim tutaj przybył, cała cholerna szkoła spoglądała na niego, jakby był mordercą, szumowiną. Nie miał zamiaru pozwolić im się przez to zastraszyć.

- **Daj mi choć jeden dobry powód, dla którego nie powinienem rozerwać ci teraz gardła** – syknął, nie zawracając sobie już głowy reakcjami, jakie mogło to wywołać.

Riddle nie od razu spojrzał w górę i również to cholernie go rozwścieczyło, ponieważ sprawiło, iż wyglądał jak idiota, który bezczynnie stoi przed tym człowiekiem. Nie wahał się więc, ścisnął dłonie w pięści i mocno uderzył go w twarz.

Voldemortem czy nie, potworem czy człowiekiem – Tom Riddle był draniem.

To z pewnością zwróciło uwagę Ślizgonów, ręka chwyciła jego nadgarstek, ściskając go i wykręcając tak, że jego kości otarły się o siebie, nie będąc w stanie zatrzymać jego uderzenia, ale nieznacznie łagodząc jego skutki, nie pozwalając na to, aby z donośnym trzaskiem złamało nos.

Nawet o tym nie myśląc, wyciągnął różdżkę, tak samo jak Tom, którego esej bez wdzięku opadł na podłogę i przez chwilę wydawało się, że będzie to powtórka z Halloween… ale wtedy Riddle zamarł, jak gdyby nie był na tyle wściekły, aby zrobić z siebie widowisko na oczach swoich pożal się Boże, och, jakże lojalnych zwolenników.

Właściwie w ogóle nie obchodzili oni Harry'ego i może tak było dla niego lepiej, ponieważ w sekundzie, w której Riddle go puścił, Harry znów się na niego rzucił, w gorącej mieszaninie bólu - kiedy machnął swoją różdżką - rozerwania zaklęcia tarczy i rzucanych w jego kierunku ostrych spojrzeń.

- Przepraszam, co? – odpowiedział po chwili Tom, przechylając głowę. – To miało mnie zastraszyć? – w jego głosie słychać było nutkę kpiny i czegoś jeszcze, czego nie był w stanie nazwać. – Muszę przyznać, że bardziej podobało mi się twoje wcześniejsze zachowanie, Harrison, kiedy padłeś na kolana i błagałeś. Co ty na to, byśmy to powtórzyli? - Dziedzic Slytherina przechylił na bok głowę. – Och, tak, powtórz, zrobię _wszystko_.

- Czy tak właśnie się zazwyczaj zachowujesz? – odgryzł się Harry, rozglądając się ze wściekłością po pomieszczeniu i uczniach, którzy jak kamienie pozostawali w zupełnym bezruchu, jak gdyby bawili się w zabawę „baba jaga patrzy", a grająca wiedźmę osoba zapomniała się odwrócić. – Zawsze tak to tutaj działa, ludzie? Po prostu pozwalacie mu wchodzić sobie i wszystkim innym na głowę? Pewnie przygotowujecie się do swoich życiowych karier płaszczenia się przed stopami innych ludzi.

- No, no, no – wymruczał Riddle, płynny aksamit jego głosu zlał się w nóż. – Nie ma potrzeby, byś był tak sfrustrowany tylko dlatego, że oczekiwałeś, iż będziesz w stanie wejść do czyjegoś królestwa i zacząć się po nim panoszyć.

- Och, frustruję się, gdy widzę, że tyranowi uchodzi na sucho panoszenie się, skoro wystarczy mały bunt, a stanie się niczym. I wiesz co, Tom? Pewnego dnia ludzie uświadomią sobie, jak całkowicie nie masz znaczenia i że chociaż możesz myśleć, iż jesteś czegoś wart, to tak naprawdę nie jesteś. Jesteś po prostu kolejnym dzieciakiem, tak przestraszonym tym, że utraci swoją kontrolę, iż stara się zniszczyć wszystkich wokół siebie tylko po to, aby poczuć się lepiej.

Tom przez moment wpatrywał się w niego, po czym podniósł brwi.

- Jak długo ćwiczyłeś tę przemowę?

- Mniej więcej tak długo, jak zajęło tobie udowadnianie wszystkim, że jesteś kimś wyjątkowym, w dobrym znaczeniu tego słowa, a nie tylko dziwakiem.

Pożałował wypowiedzenia tych słów niemal w tej samej sekundzie, w której opuściły jego usta, ale i tak całkowicie je popierał, udając niewzruszonego tym, jak powietrze wokół nich zgęstniało, a brak reakcji krzyczał głośniej niż cokolwiek byłoby kiedykolwiek w stanie.

- Och, nie wierzę, naprawdę uważasz, że posiadam jakieś pokręcone problemy związane z błędnym poglądem na samego siebie? – Oczy Toma błysnęły, kiedy odwzajemnił jego uśmiech. – To… tak osobliwe, że nie potrafię zdecydować się czy to żałosne, czy urocze. Och, nie uważam, że jestem wyjątkowy dlatego, iż rekompensuję sobie tym czucie się jak dziwak. Och nie, nie musisz nic takiego wymyślać, kochanie. Uważam, że jestem wyjątkowy, bo jestem wspaniały.

- Aroganckim…

- Ale powiedz mi coś, Harry – kontynuował bezlitośnie Tom. – Jak myślisz, czy dłuższy czas ja udawałem, iż nie jestem dziwakiem czy może ty rekompensowałeś sobie – czego zresztą jeszcze nie zaprzestałeś - kompleksem bohatera to, że z twojego powodu zamordowani zostali twoi rodzice?

Oddech zamarł Harry'emu w gardle i przez sekundę był całkowicie oszołomiony. Bo Tom przecież wiedział, co zrobił! Wiedział, że sam był tym, który ich zabił. Nagle zrobiło mu się strasznie niedobrze, chociaż przecież powinien już kilka sekund temu wymyśleć jakąś bystrą ripostę.

Słowa zadźwięczały mu w uszach, a pięści powoli zacisnęły się.

- Musisz czuć się z tym okropnie, biorąc pod uwagę, że do tej pory nie wyzbyłeś się zwyczaju lekkomyślnego sprowadzania niebezpieczeństwa na wszystkie otaczające cię osoby. – Riddle roześmiał się, niemal przyjemnie. – Czy ten twój przyjaciel kiedykolwiek powróci jeszcze do pełnego zdrowia? Był w Puchońskiej drużynie quidditcha i w ogóle, a mówi się, że już nigdy nie będzie mógł ponownie chodzić? – ton jego głosu stał się teraz przyjazny. W zupełnym przeciwieństwie do jego oczu.

- Zbliż się znów do moich przyjaciół, a cię zabiję.

Wszelkie rozbawienie i przekomarzanie się, jakkolwiek jadowite, zniknęły teraz z jego głosu. Był spokojny, śmiertelnie zdeterminowany. Pieprzyć oś czasu, doszedł do momentu, w którym bez wahania był w stanie zabić Riddle'a, mając gdzieś wielką ilość szkód, jaką mogłoby to za sobą pociągnąć.

Riddle musiał to wyczuć, bo jego głowa po raz kolejny się lekko przechyliła.

- Znów zachowujesz się uroczo. Twoje próby przeciwstawienia się mi nie szły jak do tej pory zbyt dobrze, co? Chociaż, jak sądzę, powinienem pogratulować tobie i twojej jednoosobowej armii. Obserwowanie twoich starań jest całkiem zabawne.

- W takim razie jest nas dwóch – stwierdził Harry, dzwoniące mu w uszach słowa powoli cichły, chociaż i tak powodowały, że jego krew wrzała. – Uważam za całkiem zabawne to, że z taką desperacją usiłujesz przenieść na mnie temat tej rozmowy. Mam problemy, ale przynajmniej potrafię się do tego przyznać. Jesteś wspaniały czy nie, to i tak nie przeszkadza ci w nienawidzeniu samego siebie. No bo dlaczego, do cholery, ktoś miałby tak bardzo próbować uciec od tego, kim jest i od swojego imienia? Znaczy, matka cię nie chciała, ojciec cię zostawił… i, cholera, ta cała sprawa z czystością krwi musi strasznie pieprzyć się z problemem, jaki masz ze swoim ojcem, biorąc pod uwagę, że sam jesteś półkrwi. Ale to tylko pokazuje, jak bardzo musisz siebie nienawidzić. - Tom zmrużył oczy i otworzył usta, aby coś powiedzieć. Tym razem to Harry nie dał mu do tego okazji, kontynuując: – To znaczy, nie żebym cię za to winił. Trochę trudno jest kochać kogoś, kogo nie chciał nikt inny i kto nikogo nie obchodził. Znaczy oprócz tego, by wykorzystać go do swoich celów, bo to przecież tak działa królestwo tyrana, prawda? Ludzie kręcą się wokół ciebie, bo możesz im coś zaoferować. Nikt cię tak naprawdę nie lubi.

- I tym właśnie powracamy do twojej rekompensacji – splunął Tom i Harry znów stał się świadomy otaczających ich ludzi, i teraz, zamiast uczuć - wzmocnionych właśnie przez to, przez możliwość rozerwania na ich oczach na kawałeczki ich Pana - po prostu czuł się nieswojo. – Czy to kolejny powód, dla którego zgrywasz bohatera? Bo tego właśnie wszyscy od ciebie oczekują i jesteś niesamowicie przerażony tym, że gdyby dowiedzieli się, jak pokręcony tak naprawdę jesteś, to już nie pałaliby do ciebie taką sympatią? Mnie w ogóle nie przeszkadza to, jaki jestem… ale tobie… _żal_ mi ciebie.

Lordowi Voldemortowi było mu _go_ żal?

W następnej sekundzie znów rzucił się na tego drania, ponieważ chociaż kije i kamienie mogły złamać mu kości, to słowa mogły zranić o wiele mocniej i po prostu miał już tego wszystkiego tak serdecznie dość.

Ktoś go chwycił, odciągając, zanim mógłby wbić w chłopca swoje paznokcie.

Tom prychnął.

- Jesteśmy tak dzicy? Lwiak. Oto, czym jesteś - lwem w domu węża. To ciekawe połączenie.

Dziwaczne, nie wiedział nawet dlaczego, ale cała ta rozmowa tylko jeszcze bardziej go wkurzała. Tom nagle zaczął wyglądać teraz na naprawdę rozluźnionego. Rozbawionego. Wykonał nieznaczny gest i ten ktoś, kto go wcześniej odciągnął – Alphard – natychmiast go puścił.

Tom podszedł do niego, pozornie obojętny na tę próbę morderstwa, ale jego wzrok miał w sobie ostrość, która mówiła mu, aby nie robił niczego głupiego, wygładzając poczochrane włosy i ubrania w miejscach, w których zostały pogniecione i podarte w wyniku eksplozji, przejeżdżając palcami po jego skórze.

- Dobrze by ci zrobiło, gdybyśmy tylko mogli całą tą namiętność skierować we właściwym kierunku, hmm? – mruknął Riddle. – Dobrze zagrane. Jesteśmy kwita.

Tom wyciągnął rękę, aby ją uścisnął, uśmiechając się szeroko, a jego oczy błyszczały.

Harry, oczywiście, czuł się zdezorientowany, oszołomiony i zakłopotany taką nagłą zmianą tematu, po czym zrozumiał, natychmiast mając ochotę zakląć.

Całkowicie stracił jakiekolwiek wsparcie.

Gdyby odmówił, to Riddle miał tutaj większą władzę, a do tego był absolutnym czarnym charakterem.

Nienawidził Ślizgonów.

Uścisnął dłoń i przez chwilę próbowali złamać sobie palce, a w powietrzu być może wciąż unosił się jakiś niebezpieczny dreszczyk, bo Ślizgoni nie zrelaksowali się pomimo tego pojednawczego gestu.

Układał sobie w głowie zemstę i był w stanie stwierdzić, że Tom robi dokładnie to samo, ale i tak na razie dawali sobie spokój, i…

Czy obecność innych ludzi wywołała u niego tak samo nieprzyjemne uczucie jak u Harry'ego? Było to dziwne objawienie, ale nagle był pewien, że było całkowitą prawdą.

A przynajmniej dlatego, że w towarzystwie innych osób byli przyszpileni do jednej tablicy, a Riddle, cóż, Riddle lubił wyzwania, prawda?

A Harry właśnie wymyślił doskonałą ripostę.

Uśmiechnął się słodko.

- Oczywiście, że jesteśmy kwita. Nigdy nie myślałem, że jestem ci coś winny.

Tom zacisnął szczękę.


	25. Rozdział 24

Za ratującą rozdział betę dziękuję **Himitsu**.

**Kraken**, uch, a miała być to taka niespodzianka. Chyba jednak mam za długi język :). Chociaż cieszę się, że z takim entuzjazmem podchodzisz do tłumaczenia DoT. Miło mi również słyszeć, że spodobała ci się "baba jaga", bo właściwie była improwizacją z mojej strony - w oryginale pojawia się zabawa, która polega na bardzo podobnych zasadach, ale która nie ma chyba żadnego polskiego odpowiednika. A dwuznaczność, no taak, to cały Tom :). **Hakkarii**, cóż, nie mogę się z tobą nie zgodzić. To niezwykłe, jak chłopakom udało się ze sobą dogadać, pomimo tego, ugh, _wszystkiego_. **elain679**, oczywiście, że Tom jest dupkiem - w końcu z czegoś musiał zrodzić się ten Czarny Pan, prawda ;)? I tak, rzeczywiście Tomowi udało się zrobić coś dobrego - w ogóle Riddle jakoś dobrze wpływa na Pottera, bez względu na to, jakie to niesamowicie dziwaczne. **Exciter**, co mogę powiedzieć? Cieszę się, że tak bardzo wciągnęło cię to opowiadanie :). A Harry, Harry urodził się po to, aby stawiać Tomowi wyzwanie. Tylko pomyślmy, jakie życie Riddle'a byłoby bez niego nudne... Gracz Przeszłości nie jest jeszcze cały napisany, ale mogę zapewnić, że jeszcze niejednokrotnie cię zaskoczy - nawet jeżeli część z tych zaskakujących rzeczy zostało wspomnianych w UL ;). I tak, zgadzam się, Slytherin działa zupełnie inaczej niż Gryffindor. Tak... politycznie. **Tiuff**, miło mi słyszeć, że rozdział się podobał :). Przed nami jeszcze, teoretycznie, bardzo wiele akcji, bo właściwie czas akcji wciąż dzieje się właściwie wciąż w pierwszych miesiącach szkoły. Na zemstę przyjdzie więc jeszcze czas. I tak, wyczyn Toma raczej nie za bardzo pomógł mu w polepszaniu relacji z Harrym. Teraz jest prawie tak, jak gdyby znów zaczynali od początku. No cóż, nikt nie powiedział, że ich przyjaźń będzie miała łatwe początki, prawda? ;) **Meerevel**, wydaje mi się, że Tom zmiażdżyłby wszystkich. Nie moża przecież powiedzieć, że nie otaczają go inteligentni ludzie (weźmy na przykład pod uwagę takiego Zeviego), a przecież wszyscy oni w dokładnie taki sam sposób padli pod wpływem jego gierek. No, prócz Harry'ego, oczywiście. Naszego kochanego wyjątku :). No tak, na razie tylko dwa rozdziału, ale trzeba być dobrej myśli, może autorka doda jakieś kolejne. Teraz dość prężnie idzie jej publikowanie kolejnych rozdziałów "Butterfly Heart" (nawiasem mówiąc, polecam wszystkim, którzy lubią Hannibala i nie straszne im ficki, które opierają się na motywach z innych książek/filmów/seriali. Oczywiście HP/TMR). Poza tym, kiedy skończą się rozdziały "Gracza" do tłumaczenia, zajmę się sequelem UL. On wprawdzie też nie jest skończony, ale wiem już, czym zajmę się później, zatem nie zostawię was tak całkowicie samych, a pomęczę dalej HP/TMR(LV). **Evolution**, cieszę się, że ci się podobało i że przeczytanie tego rozdziału stało się dla ciebie dobrym zwieńczeniem wakacji. Mam nadzieję tylko, że i rozpoczęcie roku minie przyjemnie :). I, no cóż, nie oczekiwałabym cudów po tych dwóch pozostałych nam rozdziałach. Ale trzeba być dobrej myśli. W końcu nie jest powiedziane, że autorka nigdy przenigdy nie wróci już do "Gracza" ;). Na temat ostatnich rozdziałów nic na razie nie mówię - mam tylko nadzieję, że będą wystarczająco ciekawe. Cieszę się, że udało mi się przekazać czytelnikom grozę, jaką odczuwali Ślizgoni. I tak, wierzę na słowo ;). Bardzo dziękuję ci za komentarz, zwłaszcza że, jak mówisz, kosztował cię wiele bólu. Co do rozpoczęcia roku, to może nie będzie tak źle - już się nie mogę doczekać spotkania z ludźmi, których od dawna nie widziałam. Już bardziej przeraża mnie perspektywa pożegnania się z nimi za niecały rok...

Wiem, że jest właściwie dość późno, ale może przynajmniej będziecie mogli - a przynajmniej ta część z was, która wciąż uczęszcza do szkoły - poprawić sobie humor po jutrzejszym rozpoczęciu roku. Albo przed. W każdym razie, dziękuję wam za wszystkie komentarze, które pojawiły się pod poprzednim rozdziałem. Minęło tak wiele czasu, a moje serce wciąż przyśpiesza i bije jak oszalałe, kiedy tylko zauważam, że pojawił się jakiś nowy komentarz. Dziękuję wam za to.

Życzę przyjemnego i radosnego czytania.

* * *

**Gracz Przeszłości**

**Rozdział dwudziesty czwarty**

- Tęsknisz za domem?

Harry podniósł wzrok, słysząc to pytanie. Minął tydzień, tydzień pełen napięcia, usilnych prób zachowania spokoju, lekcji i krytyki. Był… padnięty. Eliksir Słodkiego Snu chwilowo mu pomagał, zatem nie umierał z powodu braku snu, ale nie znaczyło to, że było dobrze i że nie był wyczerpany.

Nie miał jeszcze okazji, aby porozmawiać z Rogerem, który do tej pory nie opuścił Skrzydła Szpitalnego, a czuł się zbyt zawstydzony, aby zmierzyć z Imogen, nawet jeśli to czyniło z niego drania. Nie, żeby Im w jakikolwiek sposób próbowała się do niego zbliżyć.

Była przerażona.

I powinna.

Przetarł oczy, znów opuszczając wzrok, podczas gdy Tom przeszedł przez pokój i usiadł obok niego. Dał już sobie spokój z ukrywaniem książek, które czytał – Riddle był całkowicie świadomy, że próbował polepszyć swoje umiejętności w pojedynkowaniu się.

- Oczywiście – mruknął w odpowiedzi. – To nie moje miejsce. Co ci do tego?

Jak mógłby nie tęsknić? Teraz, bardziej niż kiedykolwiek wcześniej, pragnął, aby to się nigdy nie wydarzyło, nawet jeśli pewna część jego życia w przyszłości - taka jak wzrost siły Voldemorta i sposób, w jaki jego przyjaciele właściwie w ogóle nie odpowiadali na zawarte w jego listach pytania – była kompletnie popieprzona, on… to był jego dom.

Tutaj czuł się bardziej samotny niż kiedykolwiek wcześniej. Zastanawiał się czy wróci jeszcze kiedyś do domu lub znów zobaczy swoich przyjaciół. Nie wiedział, co będzie dalej.

- Jestem po prostu ciekawy. – Tom wzruszył elegancko ramionami. – Twoje miejsce jest zatem w „domu"?

- Zaczynam mieć cholernie dość twojej ciekawości, Riddle – odgryzł się Harry.

Dziedzic Slytherina mruknął coś cicho, opierając się lekko na dłoniach.

- No cóż, zdajesz sobie sprawę, że kiedy już porzucić te wszystkie gierki, najłatwiej jest po prostu odpowiedzieć mi i dać mi to, co chcę? – odparł chłopiec.

Harry skrzywił się.

- Tak też najwyraźniej najłatwiej zniszczyć przyszłość, zatem nie, dzięki.

- Harry… - I może to właśnie użycie jego prawdziwego imienia, a nie jakiejś pokręconej pieszczoty, zwróciło jego uwagę. - …jeśli miałbyś w jakiś sposób zmienić przyszłość, to nie sądzisz, że zrobiłaby to już sama twoja obecność? Tak czy owak, albo oś czasu jest stała, albo nie istnieje już przeszłość, do której mógłbyś wrócić i twoja odporność na asymilację powoduje jedynie, że będziesz tutaj tylko bardziej nieszczęśliwy. To nie jest twoje miejsce, bo nie pozwalasz sobie, aby się nim stało.

Harry zmrużył lekko oczy na tę przemowę, nawet jeśli zauważył w niej nieprzyjemnie dużą ilość prawdy. Może to właśnie jeszcze bardziej wszystko pogorszyło.

- Nie widzę sensu w „asymilowaniu" się, jak to ująłeś, skoro niedługo już mnie tu nie będzie. Nie ma większego sensu zapuszczanie korzeni w miejscu, w którym nie ma się zamiaru pozostać i, nawet jeśli tutaj utknąłem, jeśli moja przyszłość jest zniszczona, i tak nigdy nie pozostałbym przy tobie – oświadczył chłodno.

- Zatem, nawet jeśli tutaj utkniesz, to i tak zamierzasz uporczywie trzymać się wspomnień o zbrodniach, które jeszcze nie zostały popełnione, a co za tym idzie, w zasadzie uważać kogoś niewinnego za winnego? – mruknął Tom. Szczęka Harry'ego zacisnęła się i miał on ochotę uderzyć swojego towarzysza z powodu frustracji, jaką wywołał ten komentarz.

- Trudno powiedzieć, byś był niewinny – odpowiedział.

- Nie jestem. Ale nie jestem również winny morderstwa twoich rodziców. Jeszcze nie.

- A jednak, jeżeli jest tak, jak wydajesz się twierdzić i oś czasu rzeczywiście jest nieuchronna, kiedyś to zrobisz, zatem raczej wolałbym nie dokładać do tego ręki. W tym przypadku mógłbym informować cię o wszystkim i nie zmieniłbym niczego, ale po prostu cię nie lubię, więc, szczerze mówiąc, raczej odmówię ci czegokolwiek, co może wywołać u ciebie szczęście lub ulgę – splunął Harry.

- A jednak, jeżeli oś czasu jest płynna i naprawdę czujesz potrzebę tak desperackiego wymazania mi pamięci oraz ukrywania przede mną tajemnej wiedzy, to równocześnie sprawia, iż jesteś współwinny moich zbrodni. Bronisz czegoś, co, jak wierzę, jest traumatyczną i niszczycielską przyszłością. Mógłbyś mnie zabić. Nie zrobiłeś tego, a zatem pomimo swojego przekonania, że w jakiś sposób ratujesz przyszłość, w rzeczywistości zachowujesz się samolubnie, aby móc wrócić do domu i skazujesz tych wszystkich, których zabiłem. Chodzi mi o to, że mógłbyś również próbować zepchnąć mnie z drogi prowadzącej ku ciemności, ale najwyraźniej również tym nie wydajesz się być zbytnio zainteresowany.

Harry zamarł, jego żołądek ścisnął się. Tom go po prostu drażnił – znał Riddle'a, tego drania, on po prostu się z nim drażnił – co nie znaczyło jednak, że to nie działało lub że wypowiedziane przez niego słowa nie zraniły go jak wpuszczona do żył trucizna.

- Nie jestem odpowiedzialny za twoje czyny – warknął.

- Jesteś odpowiedzialny za to, że nie powstrzymałeś mnie przed ich dokonaniem, bez względu na to, jak dyskusyjne jest to, czy zrobienie tego jest twoim obowiązkiem, czy też nie – wycedził Riddle. – Chociaż, oczywiście, muszę jeszcze zrobić coś, co wywoła u ciebie krzywdę, jako że twoja nienawiść wciąż jest tylko uprzedzeniem.

Harry wpatrywał się ze wściekłością w dziedzica Slytherina.

Jasne, Tom dosłownie nie zabił jego rodziców, ale… Miał taki mętlik w głowie, czuł się tak zmęczony i…

- Czy to twój pokrętny sposób na powiedzenie mi, abym przestał się nad tym roztkliwiać? – zapytał chłodno.

- Skoro muszę zbytnio wszystko upraszczać, abyś mógł mnie zrozumieć. - Tom uśmiechnął się uprzejmie. – _Tak_. Kochanie.

- Zatem jesteś cholernie zuchwały – powiedział Harry, tym razem pewnie. Riddle uniósł brwi, po czym w jego oczach pojawił się błysk, a na jego przystojnej twarzy zamigotało zrozumienie.

- _Och…_ - mruknął cicho Ślizgon.

Palce Harry'ego drgnęły lekko w stronę różdżki.

- Co? – warknął.

- To musi być dla ciebie trudne, nieposiadanie żadnego uzasadnienia swojej nienawiści – oświadczył cicho Tom i Harry nienawidził sposobu, w jaki te ciemne oczy się teraz na nim koncentrowały. – Jesteś jak marionetka, której ucięto nitki, gwałtownie naśladujesz te same ruchy i wzory, bo to właśnie znasz i to łatwiejsze niż zaakceptowanie tego, iż dla własnej wygody przenosisz swoje najgorsze koszmary na ucznia zdecydowanie zbyt podobnego do samego siebie. Znacznie łatwiej jest mnie demonizować, prawda?

- Nie muszę cię demonizować, aby wiedzieć, że jesteś tyranem! – Wzrok Harry'ego był dziki. Być może było w tym trochę z prawdy, ale chodziło o coś znacznie więcej, co spowodowało, że Harry skoczył na nogi. – Może powinieneś przestać udawać, że rozumiesz rzeczy, o których nie masz zielonego pojęcia! – syknął.

- A o czym to nie wiem?

Spokój w głosie Riddle'a działał mu na nerwy, sprawiał, że miał ochotę rzucić się na niego i rozerwać go, i chwycić pazurami, i zrujnować ten idealny spokój tak, aby nie był jedyną osobą zaplątaną w tym okresie czasu – w okresie, do którego nawet nie należał - bez wytchnienia atakowaną z każdej ze stron.

Przeszkadzało mu to, czym stał się Tom, oczywiście, ale jeszcze bardziej przeszkadzało mu to, że Tom Riddle nie był jeszcze Lordem Voldemortem i poczucie winy z powodu bezczynności nie dawało mu spokoju, a zmieszanie wgryzało się w jego kości, czarno-białe linie zabarwiały plamy szarości.

- To i tak się stanie! – Harry prawie wykrzyczał te słowa i być może w jego głosie było trochę jadu, innego niż wcześniej, bo Riddle przez chwilę wyglądał na niemal zdziwionego. – Może jeszcze tego nie zrobiłeś, ale to i tak się stanie. To moja przeszłość, nie twoja, i przysięgam, lepiej nie próbuj podważać tego swoimi gierkami lub manipulacjami. To wciąż się liczy! I jeszcze masz cholerną czelność mówić mi, abym się przestał się roztkliwiać, chociaż nie masz pojęcia, jak to jest!

- Dorastałem w mugolskim sierocińcu, bohaterze. – Tym razem w tonie Toma było coś kruchego i zimnego. – I nie lubię ograniczeń, więc nie waż się przenosić na mnie swoich uprzedzeń. Nie jestem jakimś czarno-białym złoczyńcą z historyjki dla dzieci, a twoje doświadczenia mnie nie określają.

Harry patrzył na niego przez kilka długich chwil i ledwie sekundę zajęło mu uświadomienie sobie, że dzielił ich zaledwie cal, podczas gdy wpatrywali się w siebie, a ich zaciśnięte pięści drżały, ramiona były sztywne, a klatki piersiowe unosiły się i opadały.

- Nigdy nie przeproszę cię za to, co zrobiło moje przyszłe ja, bo jeszcze nim nie jestem i, szczerze mówiąc, właściwie mam gdzieś dwóch ludzi, których nigdy nie spotkałem, a którzy, mogę się założyć, byli żołnierzami na wojnie. Dokonali własnych wyborów.

- Zamknij się – warknął Harry.

- Och, przepraszam, prawda jest bolesna, tak? – zaszydził Riddle. – Wiesz, że jesteśmy tacy sami.

- Co, do cholery, w ogóle zamierzasz tym wszystkim osiągnąć? – zażądał gniewnie Harry. – Mogę przyjmować do wiadomości to, że mamy podobne cechy, nie podziwiając zarazem tego, kim jesteś.

- Ale nie możesz czuć się z tym dobrze, jeśli nie trzymasz się usilnie jakiegoś złudzenia na mój temat. Masz potrzebę bycia bohaterem, bo to może, tylko może, wynagrodzi ci, że za ciebie zginęli twoi rodzice. – Harry zacisnął zęby i czuł się, jakby ktoś mocno go uderzył. Oczy Toma wciąż były bezwzględnie na nim skupione, podczas gdy dziedzic Slytherina kontynuował: - A każdy bohater potrzebuje czarnego charakteru, prawda?

Harry, słysząc to stwierdzenie, miał ochotę zwymiotować, ścisnąć powieki i odwrócić się.

Wyraz twarzy Toma wydawał się zmiękczyć, w ten fałszywy sposób, kiedy chłopiec wyciągnął rękę, ściskając jego ramię.

Wyszarpał się z uścisku.

- Nawet jeśli nie mogę nienawidzić cię za bycie Voldemortem, to nie znaczy, że cię lubię – oświadczył cicho Harry. – Dlaczego to robisz? Wiem, że nie pragniesz desperacko mojej akceptacji czy czegokolwiek innego.

- Jak powiedziałem, nie lubię ograniczeń.

- Chodzi o coś więcej.

Po prostu choć raz chciał przestać się kłócić, mieć chwilę wytchnienia. Chciał polatać, niedługo odbywały się sprawdziany quidditcha. Chociaż nie miał ochoty grać w drużynie Slytherinu, naprawdę tęsknił za miotłą i tą grą.

Riddle milczał przez dłuższą chwilę, aż w końcu Harry był przekonany, że w ogóle nie ma zamiaru odpowiedzieć.

- Chcesz, bym sądził cię za bycie Chłopcem, Który Przeżył?

Harry znów się odwrócił, powoli, słysząc te słowa. Nie mógł powiedzieć, że by tego chciał. Anonimowość była jedynym pocieszeniem, jakie znajdował w tej sytuacji, ta wolność od presji i możliwość oceniania go jedynie przez jego własne działania.

_Och._

- W takim razie może powinieneś wyświadczyć mi taką samą uprzejmość.

Sprawdziany quidditcha nie mogły nadejść wcześniej.

* * *

Jasne było, że Evans był w przyszłości dość dużym zagrożeniem i Tom czerpał ogromną przyjemność z bawienia się nim, jego moralnością, emocjami i oczekiwaniami.

Chociaż było to interesujące. Harry wiedział o nim zbyt wiele, by mógł tak bezczelnie kłamać, musiał starannie wybrać swoje prawdy i przedstawić je tak, aby miały jakąś prawdziwą wartość i znaczenie. Chciał bliżej zwabić do siebie Harry'ego.

W końcu, gdyby mógł przekabacić Chłopca, Który Przeżył na Ciemną Stronę, byłoby to ogromne osiągnięcie, a wiedza – bez względu na oś czasu – była potęgą. Harry natomiast wiedział zbyt wiele, aby łatwo go można było zlekceważyć.

Jeśli nie mógł zmusić Harry'ego, aby powiedział mu coś więcej, podstępem czy oszustwem, być może powinien wypróbować metodę polegającą na zdobyciu jego zaufania. To wymagało znacznie uważniejszej gry, ale takie wyzwanie sprawiało mu wielką przyjemność.

Być może nawet podobała mu się myśl, że ktoś mógłby, przynajmniej trochę, go zrozumieć.

Harry rozumiał więcej niż inni, nawet jeśli był ślepy na niektóre fakty.

Na razie był pewien, że postawił chłopca przed czymś, nad czym ten musiał pomyśleć.


	26. Rozdział 25

Przepraszam, że rozdział pojawia się tak późno. Pojawił się pewien problem - odnośnie kolejnego tłumaczenia - który koniecznie musiałam rozwiązać przed jego wstawieniem i udało mi się zrobić to dopiero dzisiaj w nocy. Dziękuję wam za komentarze, tak ciekawe i przemiłe, że powodowały, iż czułam tylko coraz większe wyrzuty sumienia za tak późne wrzucanie tego rozdziału.

**Kraken**, jak widać, Tom myli się co do naprawdę wielu rzeczy, chociaż z pewnością próbuje sprawiać inne wrażenie. Krótkie rozdziały to niestety w tym ficku norma, ale nie martw się, niedługo wezmę się za tłumaczenie, którego rozdziały są zdecydowanie dłuższe :). I nie martw się, jak najbardziej rozumiem, co chciałaś mi przekazać. I też sądzę, że to dość urocze. **elain679**, ja bym jednak powiedziała, że Gryfoni niezbyt często postępowali sprawiedliwie. W oczach mojej wyobraźni zawsze są oni niezwykle... gwałtowni. Dają się ponieść emocją, a to raczej nie sprzyja rozwojowi sprawiedliwości. Chociaż rozumiem, co miałaś na myśli i po części się z tym zgadzam. W końcu Gryfoni są "tymi dobrymi", prawda? A postać inna niż Tom i Harry pojawi się w poniższym rozdziale. Cieszę się, że udało mi się poprawić ci humor. **Star1012**, nie miałam szansy odpowiedzieć na twój wcześniejszy komentarz, ale bardzo ci za niego dziękuję. I tak, zmuszenie Harry'ego do upokorzenia nie jest najlepszym pomysłem - nasz Gryfon raczej nie należy do tych spokojnych i potulnych. Też sądzę, że to niesamowite, iż udało im się zbliżyć do siebie w taki sposób. Um, na resztę twojego drugiego komentarza na razie nie odpowiem, bo dotyczy czegoś, co będzie miało swój udział w sequelu UL-u. **MadWoman98**, dziękuję, wena z pewnością się przyda :). **Lilith Infernal**, naprawdę bardzo się cieszę, że tak bardzo spodobało ci się to opowiadanie. A Harry to typowy Gryfon, myśli sercem, działa pod wpływem emocji. Dlatego tak dobrze działa na niego Tom, który pozwala mu spojrzeć na wszystko realistycznie. **Evolution**, och, nie mówię oczywiście o wszystkich osobach, nie da się lubić wszystkich, ale z pewnością mam do tych ludzi duży sentyment. No i własną grupę wspaniałych przyjaciół. To mi wystarczy :). Rozumiem, co masz na myśli przez to złagodnienie klimatu, bo mnie samej także się to niezwykle rzuciło w oczy. Nawet osobiście uważam, że ta zmiana zaszła nieco zbyt szybko... W każdym razie, Tom zawsze w taki czy inny sposób potrzebował akceptacji Harry'ego (chociaż oczywiście w życiu by się do tego nie przyznał). Ja na miejscu Harry'ego byłabym nieźle zdezorientowana, co zrobi Harry - dowiemy się ;). A DoT już niedługo, nie martw się, jeżeli wszystko pójdzie zgodnie z planem, to planuję wrzucić "pierwszy" rozdział pierwszego października. Ale cieszę się, że z taką niecierpliwością czekasz na to tłumaczenie. :) **Exciter**, och, myślę, że przy odrobinie optymizmu dałoby się znaleźć znacznie więcej plusów :). A Tom, Tom w ogóle jest bardzo interesującą i lubianą postacią. Na pewno dzięki jego przemyśleniom wszystko nabiera jakiegoś nowego, czasem dziwnego kształtu. A dojść do porozumienia muszą, nie mają innego wyjścia - sieć, którą wokół siebie plączą, coraz bardziej się zacieśnia i coraz trudniej będzie im tylko się z niej wyplątać. **Seshi**, mam nadzieję, że jednak znajdzie sie kilka powodów, dla których czytasz to opowiadanie. Chociaż oczywiście bardzo się z tego cieszę ;). **ozi**, nic na razie nie zdradzam, sprawdziany quidditcha w tym rozdziale, zatem sama się przekonasz. W UL nic o tym sporcie nie było, tyle mogę przypomnieć. A także, że Tom uważa jego praktykowanie za stratę czasu :). Chociaż, oczywiście, zachęcam do ponownego przeczytania UL, byłabym tym zaszczycona. Harry ma wiele do przemyślenia, a jak potoczy się ich relacja po tej rozmowie - mam nadzieję, że dowiemy się w przyszłych rozdziałach ;). **Raisa**, pojawiły się oba, ale nie masz za co przepraszać, bo to niezbyt mądry system potrzebuje tak długiego czasu na przetrawienie informacji. Absolutnie nie zazdroszczę ci minionego tygodnia, skoro był taki ciężki. I tak, jestem obecnie w klasie maturalnej. Ma to swoje plusy, na przykład bardzo dobrze ułożony plan, ale również minusy, chociażby w postaci słów mojej chemiczki o tym, że tegoroczna matura z chemii na pewno (przynajmniej w jej mniemaniu) będzie piekielnie trudna i się z niej nie pozbieramy. Cóż za pocieszające słowa! W każdym razie, liczę z tego powodu na zrozumienie wolniejszego (um, właściwie niedługo _bardzo_ wolnego) dodawania rozdziałów. A za twoją przyszłoroczną maturę już teraz trzymam kciuki :). Naprawdę za każdym razem cieszę się niezwykle, kiedy ktoś wspomina o tym, że wspiera Harry'ego w jego nauce odpyskowywania Tomowi. Co do tłumaczenia, to może autorka doda więcej rozdziałów, kto wie. Na razie ficka jeszcze nie usunęła, a więc jest nadzieja ;). A w międzyczasie... w międzyczasie będą inne tłumaczenia.

Betowała jedna z najwspanialszych bet na świecie, **Himitsu**.

Miłego czytania!

* * *

**Gracz Przeszłości**

**Rozdział dwudziesty piąty**

Sprawdzian quidditcha ustalony został na rześki, zimowy poranek. Był początek zimy, Święta z każdą sekundą przedzierały się coraz bliżej.

Harry trochę się ich obawiał. Tak naprawdę nie miał w tych czasach nikogo, z kim mógłby je świętować i z całą pewnością nikogo z bliskich sobie osób, z którymi chciałby to robić.

Mocno ścisnął w ręku swoją różdżkę. Miał zamiar zobaczyć się później z Rogerem, kiedy ten w końcu wyszedł ze Skrzydła Szpitalnego i był gotów na to, by znów zmierzyć się z ludźmi. Miał tylko nadzieję, że wszystko poszło dobrze, mimo że nie mógł wcześniej tego zobaczyć, jako że poczucie winy skręcało jego żołądek jak robaki.

To była jego wina. Wina Toma. Jego wina za tak wielkie drażnienie Toma.

Chciał walczyć i nie miał zamiaru się poddawać, ale przerażało go to, że za każdym razem, kiedy odpowiadał na atak, Tom nieuchronnie wynagradzał to sobie na kimś innym.

Nie miał absolutnie nic przeciwko samotnemu stawianiu czoła bólowi, ale nie za bardzo podobała mu się myśl, że nieumyślnie wywoła go u innych ludzi.

Lepiej by było dla wszystkich, gdyby reżim Riddle'a został zniszczony i nie był już w stanie się przejmować, jaka byłaby tego cena.

Dumbledore i Dippet wciąż nie znaleźli sposobu na to, by go odesłać – cholerne Zmieniacze Czasu nie zostały nawet jeszcze wynalezione, a oni nie zamierzali poświęcać zbyt wiele czasu jednemu, zabłąkanemu podróżnikowi w czasie, skoro mają wojnę, w której muszą walczyć.

Podejrzewał, że jedynym powodem, dla którego w ogóle zawracali sobie tym głowę, a nie tylko pozbyli się możliwego zagrożenia, jakie stwarzał – przynajmniej według Ministerstwa - był fakt, że było im to na rękę, gdyż jeśli poznaliby sekrety podróżowania w czasie, mieliby przewagę w obecnie prowadzonej wojnie.

Odepchnął się od ziemi.

Dopóki nie znalazł się w powietrzu, nie zdawał sobie sprawy, jak bardzo tęsknił za lataniem, nawet na miotle, która była tak boleśnie wolniejsza i mniej zaawansowana niż jego Błyskawica.

To było… pokrzepiające, ten wiatr we włosach, kłopoty i walki związane z podróżą w czasie i Tomem pieprzonym Riddle'em skurczyły się w jedną, nic nieznaczącą plamkę na ziemi.

To właśnie było jego miejsce, nawet w 1942 roku.

Czuł się wolny. Wiatr uderzył w jego włosy, kiedy wznosił się w powietrzu i, przez chwilę, zanim znicz został uwolniony, po prostu dobrze się bawił.

Z powodu Turnieju Trójmagicznego i tego całego wysłania do przeszłości nawet nie pamiętał, kiedy ostatnim razem po prostu bawił się i nie były pod tym ukryte żadne motywacje lub manipulacje.

Właściwie było to dość smutne.

Kiedy tylko się zatrzymał, zdał sobie sprawę, że wszyscy na ziemi gapili się na niego.

Ślizgoni dość sceptycznie podchodzili do jego zaangażowania, czuł więc delikatnezadowolenie, kiedy zauważył sposób, w jaki patrzyli na niego teraz z szeroko otwartymi oczami.

Kapitanem drużyny był szóstoroczniak o nazwisku Crockett. Harry nie miał z nim zbyt wiele do czynienia; był krzepkim chłopcem i zarazem bardzo entuzjastycznie podchodził do quidditcha, co przypominało Harry'emu Olivera Wooda. Czasami zdawał się być jednak raczej cieniem kapitana, a to wszystko z powodu dominującej Walburgi Black – matki Syriusza – która była o rok wyżej i która grała jako Ścigający.

Była jedyną kobietą na sprawdzianie quidditcha i Harry został utwierdzony w przekonaniu, że obecny czas bardziej rygorystycznie odnosił się do takich rzeczy i „właściwego" miejsca kobiety.

Hermiona dostałaby szału. Tak jak Angelina, Katie i Alicja, jeśli już chodzi o szczegóły.

Crockett był zauroczony w Lady Black. Harry dla zasady jej nie lubił i nie próbował z nią rozmawiać, pamiętając, że wyrzekła się Syriusza i w ogóle była okropna.

Gdyby mógł, unikałby ich wszystkich, zwłaszcza Riddle'a, ale drań był wytrwały.

Crockett był Pałkarzem, wraz z Alphardem. Rosier i Abraxas byli dwoma pozostałymi Ścigającymi.

Ich Szukający właśnie wcześniej ukończył rok, co tak naprawdę było cholernie wygodne, tak samo zresztą ich Obrońca, zatem te właśnie stanowiska mieli do obsadzenia.

Wiedział, że Mulciber i Lestrange desperacko pragnęli dostać się na stanowisko Obrońcy, a Nott, jak on, ubiegał się o pozycję Szukającego.

- Okej – powiedział Crockett, kiedy wsiadł na swoją miotłę. – Witam na sprawdzianie quidditcha. Mieliśmy pasmo sukcesów w meczach z innymi domami i nie chcielibyśmy tego stracić. Lepiej bądźcie więc cholernie dobrzy, bo reszta z nas nie ma zamiaru wykonywać za was tej roboty. Najpierw sprawdzimy Obrońców. Wygra ten, który obroni więcej obręczy.

Harry poszybował wyżej, ignorując rzucane mu przez Notta spojrzenia i niemal miał nadzieję, że chłopiec spróbuje zrzucić go z miotły, bo miał wielką ochotę mu się odwdzięczyć.

W tych sprawdzianach quidditcha było jednak coś znajomego, co sprawiało, że nawet pomimo otaczających go zieleni i srebra powoli zaczynał się rozluźniać, uspokajając bałagan, jaki miał w emocjach od czasu swojego pojawienia się w tych czasach.

Coś takiego było mu potrzebne. Teraz, tu w powietrzu, był w stanie dostrzec, jak niepokojąco głęboko wszedł w świat Riddle'a i jego gierki, nawet jeżeli robił wszystko, aby tak się nie stało.

Po prostu w tym chłopcu było coś, co go przyciągało, frustrowało i zatapiało pazury w jego skórę, dopóki nie było mu trudno trzeźwo spojrzeć na całą sytuację.

To było irytujące.

Zaczynał rozumieć, skąd się u ludzi brała ta cała intensywność, ale to nie sprawiało, że był bardziej zadowolony.

W końcu Lestrange obronił wszystkie pięć strzałów, tak samo jak Mulciber, więc wszystko skończyło się na tym, że opaść miał ten, który pierwszy przepuści kafla.

Mulciber przegrał. Lestrange został Obrońcą, a Harry zaczął zastanawiać się, czy ten pomysł aby na pewno jest dobry, bo chociaż szczerze kochał latanie, oznaczało ono spędzanie większej ilości czasu z młodocianymi Śmierciożercami.

Z drugiej strony jednak… był to czas, który mógł spędzić ze zwolennikami Riddle'a bez obecności ich Pana, co mogło stworzyć mu bezcenną okazję na sabotażowanie.

Wciąż wierzył głęboko, że znajdzie drogę do domu – musiał – i wciąż nie chciał znacznie zmienić przyszłości, czego niestety się obawiał. W przeciwnym razie, był całkowicie pewien, że naprawdę próbowałby zabić Riddle'a. Jasne, może nie był on Voldemortem, był w stanie to dostrzec, i nie mógł nienawidzić chłopca za podłe rzeczy, które kiedyś zrobi, ale mógł nienawidzić go za to, co zrobił Rogerowi i ogólnie za bycie manipulacyjnym draniem.

Nadszedł czas na Szukających.

Znicz został uwolniony i musieli odczekać dziesięć sekund na to, aby zniknął. Wtedy nadszedł czas, aby go złapać, podczas gdy Pałkarze na zmianę uderzali w ich kierunku Tłuczkiem.

Serce waliło mu w klatce piersiowej, kiedy wpatrywał się w niebo w poszukiwaniu tego śladu złota. Zauważenie go zajęło mu minutę – znicz zaczarowany został tak, aby pozostać na arenie dla sprawdzających, by złapanie go nie zajęło zbyt wiele czasu – i sekundę później przebijał się przez powietrze za zniczem. Nott dość szybko siedział mu na ogonie, łeb w łeb.

Nott miał tą przewagę, że był przyzwyczajony do takich starych mioteł, podczas gdy Harry zwykł używać swojego Nimbusa i Błyskawicy, które zawsze były towarem z najwyższej półki.

Siedział obecnie na Zmiataczu 5, podczas gdy Nott miał Kometę 180.

Były śmieszne w porównaniu do Błyskawicy, ale przynajmniej znajdował się w powietrzu.

Przedzierali się wokół boiska za złotą kulką, nurkując i obracając się, w górę i w dół, zanim znicz nagle skierował się w stronę ziemi.

Również to było ekscytująco znajome i, pomimo starszej miotły, Harry nie wahał się za nim podążyć.

Może był niedoświadczony i przegrywał w Ślizgońskiej polityce i gierkach, ale wciąż był cholernie dobry w lataniu. Bez względu na wiek miotły, obsługiwanie jej przychodziło mu naturalnie, nawet jeśli Błyskawica wymagała jedynie leciutkiego dotyku, kiedy chciał skierować ją w określone miejsce.

Pochylił się bardziej w stronę drewna, z oczami utkwionymi w zniczu, zapominając o swoim przeciwniku i wszystkich innych ludziach, mając w uszach szum wiatru, miotłę pomiędzy rękami i zbliżającą się ku niemu ziemię.

Nie był już świadomy Notta, jedynie swojej ręki, sięgającej, aby pochwycić znicz, jakby to była najważniejsza rzecz w jego życiu i złapanie go uwolniło go od całego tego cholerstwa, które się tutaj wydarzyło i sprowadziło go z powrotem do domu, by mógł obudzić się i stwierdzić, że to wszystko było tylko jakimś długim, przeżywanym w gorączce koszmarem lub złudzeniem wywołanym przez Dementorów, nie czymś prawdziwym.

Ostro dotarł do poziomu ziemi, a następnie znów gwałtownie wzniósł się do góry, pochylając do przodu, naciskając mocniej… Tak! Jego palce zacisnęły się wokół fruwającej nagrody i zatrzymał się w powietrzu, spoglądając w dół.

Nott leżał na ziemi, jego wygięta miotła znajdowała się pod nim, podczas gdy krew leciała mu z nosa, a ludzie tłoczyli się wokół niego, podnosząc wzrok, łącznie z Riddle'em. Reszta graczy podleciała bliżej niego.

- Więc jak? – powiedział po chwili Harry z niewinnym uśmieszkiem. – Dostałem się do drużyny?

* * *

Zważywszy, że byli ludźmi posiadającymi magię, Roger zakładał, że niczym będzie dla nich uleczenie skutków eksplozji eliksiru i uszkodzonej nogi.

Na to wyglądało jednak, że się mylił, i nigdy wcześniej w swoim życiu nie czuł się tak zawiedziony i rozczarowany. Czuł w ustach gorycz, kiedy spoglądał na swój wózek inwalidzki i zastanawiał się, jak do cholery ma poruszać się na nim po krętych schodach Hogwartu.

Nie mógł już grać w quidditcha i był absolutnie przerażony litością, która widniała na twarzach spoglądających na niego ludzi.

Przyłapał się na tym, że nienawidzi Harrisona Evansa, nawet jeśli rozumiał, że nie była to wina tego chłopca.

Poinformowali go, że już nigdy nie będzie mógł chodzić, a biorąc pod uwagę, że nie mógł poczuć ani poruszyć swoimi nogami, podejrzewał, że mieli rację. Powiedziano mu, iż miał szczęście, że eliksir nie rozerwał mu kręgosłupa wyżej i że nie umarł, ale czasami egoistycznie myślał, że śmierć mogłaby być łatwiejsza.

Był żałosny, wiedział o tym – to wszystko przecież z pewnością nie znaczyło, że jego życie się skończyło. Wciąż mógł widzieć i czuć, i słyszeć, pójść do kina i rzucać zaklęcia.

Nie zmieniało to jednak faktu, że mimowolnie odczuwał ściskające mu żołądek wątpliwości i niepewność.

Wózek był tylko tymczasowy, dzięki Bogu. Mieli załatwić mu nową parę drewnianych lub metalowych protez nóg. Po prostu musiał przyzwyczaić się do chodzenia z ich pomocą, wkładania ich i ściągania. Przełknął z trudem ślinę.

Zawsze chciał zostać uzdrowicielem, wmawiał więc sobie, że dzięki temu miał tylko lepszą motywację – że stanie się najlepszym uzdrowicielem, jakiego widział świat i znajdzie lepszy sposób na radzenie sobie z takimi rzeczami jak eksplozje wywołane przez eliksiry i zmiażdżone nogi.

Przecież z pewnością powinni być w stanie zrobić wszystko za pomocą magii?

Nigdy nie odzyska swoich nóg i wciąż będzie czuł ból przy oddychaniu, ale może przynajmniej mógłby zrobić coś więcej dla innych ludzi.

Jego obecne kończyny były wynalazkiem mugoli, wymyślone przez doktora Vanghetti w 1898 roku i unowocześnione przez magię, ale wciąż były sztywne i nie działały tak dobrze. Wyglądały zdecydowanie jak coś, co mogłoby być jednym z atrybutów pirata.

Ale pozwalały mu na poruszanie się i nadawały poczucie normalności, chociaż wciąż czekało go wiele fizjoterapii.

Podniósł wzrok, słysząc niepewne pukanie do drzwi.

Harry.

To jedynie przyniosło jeszcze więcej pytań, biorąc pod uwagę rozmowę, którą usłyszał.

Chwilę zajęło mu wyodrębnienie tego z bólu i mgiełki wypadku, kiedy już zdał sobie sprawę, że to działo się naprawdę, ale teraz był pewien tego, co usłyszał.

Wiedział, że Harry uratował mu życie, błagał o nie i że, przynajmniej jeżeli chodzi o Toma Riddle'a, coś takiego wydaje się czymś bardzo rzadkim.

- Mogę wejść? – zapytał chłopiec, wciąż mając na sobie szaty od quidditcha. Jego twarz była blada, a poczucie winy krzyczało w jego oczach tak głośno, że pragnął się od niego odwrócić.

Pamiętał również, że Riddle nazwał Harry'ego „Potter".

- Tak. Myślę, że musimy pogadać.

Ostrożnie odjechał od okna, stawiając czoła swojemu towarzyszowi, a Harry stanął przed nim, przez chwilę tarmosząc rękawy swojej bluzki, po czym wyprostował się.

- Roger, nie mogę nawet powiedzieć, jak bardzo jest mi przykro – głos Harry'ego był trochę zachrypnięty i chłopiec niepewnie przeczesał ręką swoje włosy. – To wszystko moja wina…

- No cóż, twoja i Riddle'a. To on jest tym, który wywołał tę cholerną eksplozję, nawet jeśli jakimś cudem, jak przypuszczam strzelając w niego zaklęciem usuwającym pamięć, zdenerwowałeś go na tyle, aby szukał zemsty.

Harry z trudem przełknął ślinę.

- Jeśli jest coś, co mogę zrobić…

To były słabe słowa, niewystarczające, i obaj o tym wiedzieli, ale zawarte w nich uczucia były prawdziwe. Harry próbował. Nie był jednak do końca pewny, czy był teraz w nastroju do godzenia się.

- Chodzi o to – przerwał, wpatrując się ostro w Harrisona – że bardzo, bardzo zastanawia mnie to, co tak desperacko pragnąłeś, aby zapomniał. Nazwał cię Potterem. Słyszałem. Wyjaśnij to.

Harry wiercił się.

- To skomplikowane… - odpowiedział wymijająco chłopiec i Roger miał ochotę go za to uderzyć.

- Jesteś mi winien cholerne wyjaśnienia! – omal nie wykrzyczał tych słów i Harry wyglądał na zaskoczonego. Może przestraszył tym trochę również i samego siebie, gdyż dyszał ciężko na wózku, w sposób tak zupełnie nietypowy dla swojej zwykłej łagodności.

Harry jeszcze raz przełknął ślinę, gwałtownie kiwając głową.

- Tak, jestem ci winien – zgodził się Ślizgon, wyciągając różdżkę. Roger zesztywniał i po chwili zobaczył błysk bólu w oczach towarzyszącego mu chłopca, zanim ten sprawnie kontynuował, rzucając zaklęcia prywatności.

- Ty… powiedziałeś, że jesteś z przyszłości – mruknął. – Czy to prawda?

Dużo o tym myślał - czy to w ogóle możliwe, skąd mógł pochodzić Harry - niemal obsesyjnie gromadząc dowody za i przeciw.

- Tak, to prawda.

- I jesteś Potterem. – Może i nie był Krukonem, jak Im, ale to nie znaczyło, że był głupi i że nie mógł dodać dwa do dwóch.

- Tak.

- Jesteś synem Leonarda… Charlusa?

- Wnukiem – poprawił go po chwili Harry. – Przynajmniej tak myślę.

- Nie wiesz?

- Nie kłamałem w sprawie tego, że moi rodzice zostali zamordowani przez Mrocznego Czarodzieja, jedynie o tym, kiedy to się stało i którym był on Czarnym Panem.

- Istnieje jakiś prócz Grindelwalda?! – krzyknął Roger i Harry przeklął, przecierając oczy. Watkins przyglądał mu się uważnie, jego myśli wirowały. – To Riddle.

- Co? Co sprawia, że…

- Sposób, w jaki się względem niego zachowujesz. Fakt, że okaleczył mnie tylko po to, aby się na tobie odegrać. Nienawidzisz go zbyt mocno i zawsze myślałem, że jest to spowodowane przez jakieś łączące was wydarzenie – jego głos był spokojny, ale brzęczało mu w głowie.

- Nie możesz nikomu powiedzieć – oświadczył stanowczo Harry. Podniósł wzrok, twardo spoglądając na chłopca.

- A to niby dlaczego? – zażądał. – Dlaczego nie zabiłeś jeszcze Riddle'a?

Harry wydał z siebie głębokie, zmęczone westchnienie i po raz pierwszy Roger pomyślał, że zobaczył coś prawdziwego – zmęczenie, podkrążone oczy, coś złamanego i brzydkiego, co starało się trzymać wszystko razem i nie miało zamiaru ze wszystkim walczyć.

- Najprościej mówiąc, nie chcę zniszczyć osi czasu.

- Czy to nie stworzyłoby czegoś lepszego? – zapytał.

Harry wzruszył bezradnie ramionami.

- Nie wiem. Nie wiem, co robić – część mnie mówi, że powinienem go zabić, ale inna sądzi, że nie mogę tego zrobić, bo, no cóż, gdyby nie stał się w przyszłości mordercą moich rodziców, ja bym nie istniał, co stworzyłoby paradoks, bo nigdy bym się tutaj nie pojawił i nie mógł go zabić.

Cóż, to było okropnie sensowne.

- To musi być frustrujące.

- Nie masz pojęcia.

- Więc, zasadniczo, Riddle może robić, co tylko chce, ale ty jesteś związany przez wiedzę i nie możesz go zabić, podczas gdy on może ciebie zabić lub okaleczyć, lub zrobić ci cokolwiek innego, nie wpływając przy tym na oś czasu. Bez względu na to, co ci zrobi, o ile nie wywoła to publicznego skandalu i obejmować będzie wyłącznie ciebie, nie będzie miało to wpływu na linię czasu?

- Tak myślę – mruknął Harry, przygniatając palcami oczy. – Czyż to nie wspaniałe?

- I Riddle wie, że jesteś z przyszłości?

- Halloween. Naćpał mnie i siłą wlał do gardła serum prawdy.

- Cholera jasna. – Oczy Rogera rozszerzyły się i, przez zaledwie sekundę, całkowicie zapomniał o wózku i swoich nogach.

Rozmawiali jeszcze chwilę, cicho, i niemal był w stanie zobaczyć ulgę w ramionach Harry'ego. Tylko jego najgorszy wróg wiedział o tym wszystkim, to musiało być dla niego trudne.

Oczywiście Harry nie powiedział mu zbyt wiele i prawdopodobnie nic, co byłoby naprawdę ważne, nie mógł, ale… cóż, nie czuł już w swojej klatce piersiowej palącej nienawiści, chociaż nie mógł powiedzieć, by dalej cieszył się towarzystwem tego chłopca lub by kiedykolwiek mogli się znów blisko zaprzyjaźnić, nie czując unoszącej się wokół goryczy.

Kilka godzin później Harry wyszedł.

A on musiał nadrobić zaległości.

* * *

_Od tłumaczki:_ To by było na razie na tyle. Teraz pozostaje nam tylko czekać na opublikowanie kolejnego rozdziału przez The Fictionist. Niestety nie wiadomo, ile może to potrwać. Mogę wam jednak obiecać, że jeżeli tylko pojawi się kolejny rozdział, postaram się przetłumaczyć go jak najszybciej i go wam tutaj wrzucić. :) Przetłumaczone dotychczas rozdziały GP zostały ładnie zebrane w jedną całość i wrzucone na mojego chomika (link na moim profilu), z którego możecie je ściągnąć.

Kolejne tłumaczenie – sequel UL - rozpocznę w najbliższy czwartek (12 września), zatem zachęcam do zerknięcia w tym terminie na mój profil. Gdzieś raczej pod wieczór.


	27. Rozdział 26

Za błyskawiczną betę bardzo dziękuję **Himitsu** :).

Przy okazji powiem, że bardzo dziękuję również wszystkim, którzy skomentowali ostatni rozdział "Triumfu...". Chciałam tylko szybko odpowiedzieć na pytania, które zadaliście w swoich komentarzach. Na razie nie mam zamiaru samodzielnie pisać kontynuacji "Triumfu...", myślę jednak, że gdyby ktoś był chętny, to The Fictionist chętnie się na to zgodzi. W każdym razie, czujcie się zachęceni. Co do pytań związanych z miniaturkami - proszę uzbroić się w cierpliwość, jest ich jeszcze trochę i powoli będą publikowane. Mogę jednak obiecać, że postaram się robić to częściej - niedługo jedna się pojawi. "Gracz Przeszłości" nie jest jeszcze zakończony w oryginale i dotarliśmy do momentu, w którym musimy czekać na to, aż autorka doda nowy rozdział - jak widzicie, zrobiła to ostatnio, dzięki czemu możecie go dzisiaj przeczytać. Kiedy ona znów opublikuje nowy rozdział, ja znów postaram się wam go jak najszybciej przetłumaczyć.

**MadWoman98**, cieszę się więc, że rozdział był taki, jakiego właśnie potrzebowałaś. Wiem, że czekanie jest męczące i nieprzyjemne, ale niestety nic nie mogę na to poradzić - jesteśmy całkowicie uzależnieni od weny autorki... **Meerevel**, dziękuję za wsparcie i również łączę się z tobą w bólu - mój wen niestety też zaczyna chować się gdzieś głęboko pod nawałem czekającej na mnie pracy i żyje jeszcze chyba tylko dlatego, że trzymam go mocno za uszy. Co do Gracza - autorka nie usunęła tego opowiadania ze swojego profilu, więc ma zamiar je jeszcze kończyć. Po prostu nie stoi ono najwyżej w jej randze tego, co chce napisać. Masz rację, że kalectwo Rogera jest trochę naciągane, ale ja tłumaczę sobie to tak, że nie tylko kości uległy uszkodzeniu, a także nerwy, naczynia krwionośne itd. A w kanonie sam Moody udowadnia nam, że nie wszystko da się wyleczyć magią. **Evolution**, ach, ja natomiast quidditcha po prostu nienawidzę. Cieszę się jednak, że ty odnajdujesz przyjemność w jego czytaniu. Roger jest, przyznam, dla mnie postacią zupełnie niezrozumiałą. O ile potrafię rozpisać się na temat Harry'ego, Toma czy Zeviego, nie jestem w stanie stwierdzić, jak w konkretnej sytuacji zachowałby się Roger. Ale masz racje, dobrze poradził sobie w konfrontacji z Harrym. Zuch chłopak! No i zobacz, pierwszy października już za nami, wcale nie było tak wiele czekania ;). **elain679**, miło mi słyszeć, że rozdział ci się podobał. No i zgadzam się, Roger jest ujmujący. **infinitesmilee**, dziękuję za komentarz, szczególnie że sama zawsze mam problemy z ich pisaniem, więc rozumiem, ile musiałaś włożyć w to pracy :). Niestety muszę chyba powiedzieć, że trochę zajmie jeszcze autorce skończenie "Gracza Przeszłości", zwłaszcza, że nie jest to obecnie fick, na którym najbardziej się skupia. Niemniej jednak, rozumiem dlaczego to jego chciałaś przeczytać pierwszego - na twoim miejscu zrobiłabym dokładnie to samo. W imieniu autorki miło mi jest przeczytać takie miłe słowa na temat samej akcji ficka - zresztą i dla mnie jest to jakaś mała pochwała, bo wiem wtedy, że wybrałam do przetłumaczenia odpowiedni tekst. Miło mi też słyszeć, że spodobał ci się przedstawiony tutaj Harry. Dziękuję za wszystkie miłe słowa - w imieniu swoim i bez wątpienia również bety. :) **Mirabelka**, wcale ci się nie zdaje, rzeczywiście nowy rozdział się pojawił :). Może nie udało mi się wrzucić go tak szybko, jak bym chciała, ale ważne, że już jest :).

Dziękuję jeszcze raz za wszystkie komentarze, które pojawiły się pod TJ (i UL, przy okazji), a także za te, które napisaliście tutaj, pod poprzednim rozdziałem. Mówiłam już, że czytanie ich to sama przyjemność? Bardzo podnosząca na duchu przyjemność :).

Miłego czytania!

* * *

**Gracz Przeszłości**

**Rozdział dwudziesty szósty**

Minął kolejny tydzień i święta Bożego Narodzenia zbliżały się wielkimi krokami.

Miewał teraz treningi quidditcha wraz z resztą Ślizgonów i zauważył, że kiedy uświadomili sobie, że dzięki niemu mają możliwość wygrania tegorocznego pucharu, wydawali się oni nagle znacznie bardziej go polubić.

Z kolei Harry nie do końca wiedział, co o nich myśleć. Miał świadomość tego, że w przyszłości staną się okropnymi ludźmi i że uczynią straszne rzeczy, ale kiedy widział ich w piżamie lub był świadkiem tego, jak wygłupiają się tak samo jak wszyscy inni uczniowie, mimowolnie przypominał sobie, że nie mieli pojęcia o tym, co zrobią w przyszłości. Że jeszcze niczego nie zrobili.

Oczywiście, prawdopodobnie nie byli niewinni… ale to nie znaczyło, że ma spoglądać na nich jak na śmierciożerców i od razu uważać, że są kimś złym.

Miał taki mętlik w głowie.

Jak mógł spędzać z nimi czas, wiedząc, kim się staną? Nie ściągając przy tym pozornej winy również na samego siebie?

Tom Riddle to już natomiast zupełnie inna sprawa.

Jeżeli jego celem było przekonanie go do swoich z pozoru dobrych intencji, całkowicie mu się to nie udało. Może Riddle po prostu rozkoszował się tym, że nie musi udawać przy nim wzorowego ucznia i zamiast tego zdecydował się zgrywać w jego towarzystwie jeszcze większego drania niż normalnie. Chociaż może zachowywał się po prostu tak, jak robiłby to, gdyby nie miał na swojej skórze całego tego atomowego bunkra różnych fasad i masek.

I nie chodziło mu o to, że dziedzic Slytherina nie udawał nic w jego towarzystwie. Po prostu był pewien, że w czasie ich interakcji pojawiało się coś bardziej szczerego. Zmagał się z Riddle'em, nie którąś z jego masek.

Chociaż to nie tak, by miał ochotę na pogrywanie sobie z Tomem po tym, co przydarzyło się Rogerowi. Nie miał jednak wyjścia, bo pomijając ten cały incydent z Obliviate – zresztą wciąż nie wiedział, co dokładnie tak bardzo rozwścieczyło Ślizgona i jak udało mu się zapobiec usunięciu wspomnień – Riddle, ogólnie rzecz biorąc, sprawiał wrażenie, że woli, by Harry „uczestniczył" w ich zagrywkach, a nie najzwyczajniej w świecie go ignorował.

A jednak Potter uspokoił się nieco, więcej swojej energii wkładając w poprawienie swoich umiejętności pojedynkowania się i szukanie drogi do domu, niż w drażnienie się z młodym Czarnym Panem. Nawet jeśli, jak na ironię, drażnienie Riddle'a było jednym z niewielu niezawodnych sposobów pozbycia się jego frustracji wynikającej z faktu, że wciąż tkwił w tym czasie.

Nie powiedziałby, że ich pojedynki sprawiały mu przyjemność, ale było coś satysfakcjonującego w tym, że mógł zaatakować w sposób, który był mu doskonale znany, otwarcie, a nie był tylko zmuszony do brania udziału w politycznych gierkach, do których dopiero zaczynał się przyzwyczajać.

Czuł się jeszcze lepiej, kiedy Riddle stopniowo przestawał go tak łatwo pokonywać, jako że Harry zaczynał wykorzystywać swoje mocne strony, a nie tylko starał się pokonać chłopca w tym, w czym ten był najlepszy, czyli w samej Czarnej Magii. W końcu miał on lata doświadczenia i wrodzone predyspozycje do używania jej, nigdy nie mógłby pokonać go na tym polu.

Może taki właśnie cały czas był problem, problem z zagubieniem, rozdzierającymi emocjami i faktem, że Riddle obrzydliwie zawsze wydawał się mieć tę wadę. Wiedza o przyszłości była bezwartościowa, kiedy miał do czynienia z polityką i sieciami, którymi nigdy wcześniej nie zawracał sobie głowy, a także z Czarną Magią, która była powszechnie uważana za dziedzinę, jaką zajmowali się wrogowie. Wiedza była na nic, jeśli nie mógł jej wykorzystać, nie tracąc przy tym swoich szans w czasie ataku.

Zaczął więc używać również Białej Magii. Białej Magii i wężomowy, aby nie popaść w skrajność.

Wyraz twarzy Riddle'a był bezcenny, kiedy zrobił to po raz pierwszy, po czym jego oczy rozświetlił niemal wygłodniały błysk, który sprawił, że Harry zaczął myśleć, że właściwie tak naprawdę w ogóle nie odniósł zwycięstwa.

Chociaż mogło być to spowodowane przez fakt, że Riddle miał w zwyczaju zachowywać się, jak gdyby miał przewagę, nawet jeżeli jej nie miał, trudno więc było jednoznacznie stwierdzić, co tak naprawdę o tym myślał i jednym sposobem na osiągnięcie tego było chyba wejście do umysłu tego sukinsyna.

Prawda była również taka, że Harry „pogrywał" w to wszystko w stanie permanentnego braku snu, biorąc więc pod uwagę to wszystko, nie sądził, by radził sobie źle. Po prostu nie uważał zarazem, że radzi sobie dobrze, co było frustrujące.

Jak miał być równy Tomowi, skoro cały los wydawał się być przeciwko niemu? Jak miał pokonać Voldemorta, skoro nawet jego nastoletnia wersja mogła sprawić, że czuł się tak słabo?

Roger był bardzo pomocny, na swój własny sposób. Przynajmniej w tym krótkim czasie, kiedy mógł zobaczyć się z nim pomiędzy jego sesjami fizjoterapeutycznymi. Posiadanie kogoś, kto poza Tomem wiedział o tym wszystkim, było… uspokajające. Zrelaksowałby się o wiele bardziej, gdyby nie to całe ciążące między nimi rozgoryczenie.

Ani Im, ani Roger nie chcieli spędzać już z nim czasu. Wyglądało na to, że było to za dużo nawet dla Puchońskiej lojalności. Nie mógł ich jednak za to winić. Roger nawet ostrzegł go kiedyś, na samym początku, aby nie wplątywał ich w to całe bagno związane z Riddle'em. A on i tak przez przypadek to uczynił.

Nie chciał zrobić tego komukolwiek innemu, więc wszystko zamykało się w błędne koło, w którym spędzał coraz więcej czasu ze Ślizgonami, jako że nie zawracał sobie głowy tym, co się z nimi stanie. A przynajmniej nie aż tak bardzo.

Może taki właśnie był cel Riddle'a.

Ale pracował również nad swoim własnym planem, wydostaniem się z tego wszystkiego – zrezygnował z zostania pachołkiem Toma, gdyż dla wszystkich rażąco oczywiste było, że nie mógłby tego zrobić i bez względu na to, jak bardzo się starał, nie mógłby ustawić się w jednej linii ze śmierciożercami Wewnętrznego Kręgu. Co ciekawe, wszystko wskazywało na to, że nie powstrzymywało to ich bądź Toma od rozmawiania z nim. Mulciber taksował go wzrokiem kilka dni wcześniej i kiedy pakował swoje rzeczy na wyjazd z powodu przerwy świątecznej, z zadumą spytał, co sprawia, że jest taki wyjątkowy.

Tak czy inaczej, zdecydował, że chociaż Riddle sprawował jawną władzę, on sam skoncentruje się na tłumie. Na tych, których ignorował Wewnętrzny Krąg. Rozedrze podstawę i narożniki całej tej sieci, a nie, jak wcześniej, próbował będzie zrobić dziurę w samym jej środku. Z pierwszej ręki wiedział, jaką siłę może mieć grupa przeciwko jednemu człowiekowi.

Harry dyszał obecnie na podłodze Pokoju Życzeń, w którym właśnie skończył się kolejny pojedynek. Trudno było stwierdzić, który z nich wygrał, biorąc pod uwagę, że obaj miel kilka niezłych ran, których uleczeniem właśnie się zajmowali.

Nawet jeśli był w stanie poczuć, iż kieruje się na niego wzrok Riddle'a, zignorował to. Po tych momentach całkowitego wyczerpania, Ślizgon zawsze zaciekle próbował nawiązać rozmowę – chociaż Harry te pogawędki już prędzej nazwałby manipulacjami.

Odmówił przyjęcia do swojej świadomości również tego, że kontrast pomiędzy raczej ogromną inteligencją jego towarzysza, a jego własnymi umiejętnościami, rywalizacja, zdziałały cuda na jego zdolność uczenia się magii i na jego oceny.

Drań był tak niesamowicie nieznośny, kiedy wygrywał! Harry nie mógł nic na to poradzić. Wywoływało to u niego taką motywację, jakiej nigdy do końca nie osiągnął pod wpływem prób Hermiony.

Nie był na tyle arogancki, aby zakładać, że jego poziom intelektualny był taki sam, co poziom Toma. Nie był. Tom mógł mówić z prędkością milionów mil na minutę o różnych rzeczach i na temat zaawansowanych, magicznych teorii, podczas gdy on mrugał głupio i udawał, że za nim nadąża.

Harry jednak nie uważał się za głupiego, a kiedy Riddle zwalniał i przestawał nawijać o wszystkim w jakimś wymyślnym żargonie, zamiast tego podając jakieś praktyczne przykłady… okazywało się, że właściwie go rozumie.

To było dziwne. Z jednej strony irytowało go to, że Tom najwyraźniej zauważał, iż na początku tak właściwie nie miał pojęcia, o czym ten drań mówi, kiedy zaczął popisywać się lub przedstawiać swoje różne, manipulacyjne poglądy. Z drugiej jednak, faktycznie poświęcał czas na to, by wszystko mu wyjaśnić i sformułować to w taki sposób, aby mógł zrozumieć.

Merlinie, dlaczego Tom nie mógł zostać niesamowicie dupkowatym nauczycielem, zamiast Czarnym Panem? To znacznie by wszystko ułatwiło.

Chociaż i tak zwykle po tych zajęciach po prostu uciekał kulawo z pomieszczenia i starał się ignorować fakt, że, niestety, dzielili razem dormitorium.

Jego koszulka przesiąkła cała krwią z powodu jednej wyjątkowo paskudnej klątwy tnącej wysłanej przez Toma, która szybko pozbyła go wszelkich złudzeń, iż Riddle zamierza dać mu jakiekolwiek fory ze względu na fakt, że ma się rzekomo dopiero nauczyć Czarnej Magii.

Gdyby po jednych z pierwszych zajęć nie spędził wielkiej ilości czasu na poszukiwaniu zaklęć leczniczych, w tej sekundzie prawdopodobnie trzymałby już w ręku swoje wnętrzności.

Nagrodą pocieszania było dla niego jednak to, że Riddle wcale nie wyglądał od niego znacznie lepiej.

Jak dotąd nie udało im się jeszcze znów wywołać u siebie śpiączki, z czego właściwie się cieszył, bo gdyby którykolwiek z nich odniósł takie zwycięstwo, podejrzewał, że przegrany najprawdopodobniej zostałby porzucony na śmierć za okazanie takiej słabości.

Raczej nie był w stanie wyobrazić sobie Riddle'a, niosącego jego krwawiącą postać do Skrzydła Szpitalnego.

Z lekkim grymasem ściągnął swoją zakrwawioną, obdartą koszulę, chcąc lepiej przyjrzeć się ranie. Po chwili rozejrzał się, rozdrażniony, kiedy zdał sobie sprawę, że wciąż czuje na sobie wzrok swojego towarzysza.

- Na to wygląda, że nie rozkwasiłem ci twarzy wystarczająco mocno, skoro wciąż masz czas, aby się na mnie gapić – warknął do Riddle'a, który przyciskał chusteczkę do swojego dopiero co uzdrowionego nosa.

- Skąd je masz? – zapytał cicho młody Czarny Pan, zamiast odpowiedzieć mu, wskazując dłonią w jego stronę. Harry zamrugał, opuścił wzrok i zesztywniał.

Dursleyowie nie zadali mu wielu ran, woleli po prostu ignorować jego istnienie, ale jego nieciekawa relacja z Dudleyem wraz z biegiem lat z pewnością odbiła na nim swoje piętno. Tak samo jak te momenty po wypiciu zbyt dużej ilości alkoholu, które pokryły się z jakimś magicznym wypadkiem. Nie było ich jakoś nadzwyczaj dużo, poza tym zawsze szybko udawało mu się ze wszystkiego wyleczyć, ale niemożliwym było, by nie pozostawiły po sobie żadnych blizn.

- Naprawdę nie łapiesz, że „to nie twoja sprawa", prawda? – burknął, uzdrawiając ranę cicho wymamrotanym zaklęciem, po czym defensywnie zasłonił się koszulą.

Tom pochylił głowę.

- Wiesz, nigdy wcześniej nie widziałem cię rozebranego.

Harry się zakrztusił.

- Teraz już rozumiem, dlaczego większa część twojej świty to mężczyźni – oznajmił. – To dla ciebie normalne?

Riddle zamrugał, po czym wybuchnął śmiechem. Takim, który spowodował, że włoski na jego karku zjeżyły się, a nie takim ciepłym i szczerym, chociaż miał on w sobie trochę z obu tych uczuć.

- Tak, kochanie. Planuję zrobienie tego wszystkiego tylko po to, aby ściągnąć cię do mojego łóżka i zbrukać.

- Och, więc masz plan? – Harry uniósł brwi, nie zwracając uwagi na wcześniejsze, dobitne stwierdzenie Riddle'a, blask w jego oczach i ogarniający go rumieniec. Chłopiec jedynie wysłał mu swój ulubiony, niebezpieczny, wielki uśmiech.

- Hmm, nie protestujesz? Zawsze mówiłem, że pragniesz wpaść po uszy w Mroczną Stronę*.

- Och, nie czuję potrzeby, by protestować przeciwko czemuś, co nigdy, przenigdy się nie wydarzy – zripostował Harry, nadal mrużąc oczy. – Dążysz do czegoś, prawdopodobnie do zyskania władzy nad światem, ale z pewnością nie do tego.

Uśmieszek Riddle'a tylko się poszerzył, po czym zniknął całkowicie, zastąpiony czymś, czego Harry nigdy wcześniej nie widział jeszcze na twarzy Toma; emocją, której nie był w stanie do końca nazwać.

- No cóż, moja pierwsza uwaga była związana bardziej z tym, że kiedy dzieli się z kimś dormitorium, zwykle widzi się swoich współlokatorów w różnym stopniu nagości, bez względu na to, czy się tego chce, czy nie. Kiedy nie śpisz, ukrywasz się za zasłonami, a z prysznica wychodzisz już ubrany. – Wzrok Riddle'a ponownie przesunął się po jego bliznach. – Zapytałbym, czy są moją sprawką, ale są na to za stare. Skurczyły się i zniekształciły wraz z twoją skórą, kiedy dorastałeś. Ciekawe, prawda? – głos chłopca był zdecydowanie zbyt miękki.

- Nie za bardzo – powiedział słodko Harry, wstając.

- A oczywiście nie dorastałeś ze swoimi rodzicami. – Riddle również wstał, nonszalancko zachodząc mu drogę. Harry zwilżył usta, wysuwając nieznacznie brodę do przodu, krzyżując ręce.

- Oczywiście.

- Zostałeś wychowany przez mugoli. Łatwo to stwierdzić, nie znasz wystarczająco wielu szczegółów na temat tajników magicznego społeczeństwa, nie masz również arogancji, którą posiadałbyś, gdybyś dorastał otoczony sławą. A więc mugole. Jesteś czarodziejem półkrwi, sam to przyznałeś, twoja matka najprawdopodobniej była więc pochodzenia mugolskiego. W takim razie, co? Krewni?

- Dlaczego cię to obchodzi?

- Po prostu uważam za interesujące to, że na ciele małego dziecka pojawiło się tak wiele blizn.

- Byłem nierozważnym dzieckiem.

- Jakoś w to wątpię.

W oczach Toma wciąż migotało coś dziwnego, co jakimś cudem sprawiło, że z jakiegoś niewytłumaczalnego powodu poczuł większe, nieprzyjemne uczucie, niż kiedykolwiek wcześniej czuł z powodu jakiejkolwiek jawnej nienawiści lub oznak Voldemorta.

Spuścił wzrok, omijając chłopca szerokim łukiem, spodziewając się tego, że pojawi się ręka, która chwyci jego ramię, dzięki czemu wprawnie jej uniknął. Doszedł do wniosku, że prawdopodobnie nie powinien tego robić, kiedy Riddle jedynie odwrócił się na pięcie i, zamiast tego, uderzył nim mocno o ścianę.

Już się do tego przyzwyczaił. Riddle miał zwyczaj robienia tego, kiedy Harry zakańczał rozmowę.

Może gdyby nie miał do czynienia z młodym Czarnym Panem, uznałby za słodkie to, że jego towarzysz był tak bardzo zdesperowany, aby zachować ciągłość w ich komunikacji.

Nie znaczyło to jednak, iż nie było to cholernie irytujące. I bolesne, kiedy był tak obity, jak teraz. Harry zmrużył oczy.

- Co, do jasnej cholery, sprawia, że się tak wściekasz? – burknął. – No co, oczekiwałeś, że miałem jakieś wspaniałe dzieciństwo, w czasie którego byłem rozpieszczany?

- Nie spodziewałem się, że się nad tobą znęcano.

- Nie znęcano się nade mną… - zaczął Harry, którego twarz zbladła trochę na taką myśl.

- Ta, jasne – warknął Tom, nagle z o wiele większą wściekłością. Jego oczy błyszczały. – To normalne, że nastolatek jest taki mały i chudy jak ty, a także że ma tak wiele blizn. Byłeś po prostu irytującym dzieciakiem. Zasłużyłeś na to wszystko.

W ustach Harry'ego pojawił się kwaśny smak, a brwi Riddle'a uniosły się pytająco, podczas gdy chłopiec tylko jeszcze mocniej zacisnął swój uchwyt.

Żołądek Harry'ego ściskał się z niepokojem, nie podobała mu się droga, jaką potoczyła się ta rozmowa. Zastanawiał się, dlaczego Tom tak bardzo się tym przejął, skoro sprawiał wrażenie niewzruszonego i rozbawionego wszystkimi tymi niezliczonymi morderstwami i cierpieniami, których w przyszłości stanie się powodem.

Nagle zaschło mu w ustach, spojrzał na Riddle'a i po prostu… wszystko zrozumiał. Na jego twarzy pojawił się dość paskudny uśmiech, podczas gdy jego serce biło jak oszalałe.

Tom Riddle również był sierotą.

- Co się stało? – zapytał cicho, och, tak niesamowicie cicho. – Czyżby Lord Voldemort był przerażony tym, że skazał kogoś na przeżycie takiego dzieciństwa, jakie sam miał?

Twarz Toma wykrzywiła się, palce zacisnęły brutalnie na jego ramionach, ale chłopiec po swoim początkowym, gwałtownym ruchu, zesztywniał niesamowicie, jak gdyby ktoś nagle odciął jego sznurki i oddech zamarł Harry'emu w gardle, kiedy zobaczył niemal zraniony wyraz twarzy swojego towarzysza. Przełknął z trudem ślinę, zwilżając usta. Riddle stał całkowicie bez ruchu i bez względu na szorstkość jego uścisku, Harry był nagle pewien, że mógłby z łatwością odepchnąć chłopca, a ten nie zrobiłby niczego, aby mu w tym przeszkodzić.

I być może właśnie z powodu tej wiedzy tego nie zrobił. Może z powodu tego głupiego, udręczonego wyrazu na twarzy Toma, a także tego, iż był pewien, że nie był on udawany i że nie ukazał się na jego twarzy po to, aby nim manipulować.

I chociaż myślał już wcześniej trochę o tym, że może Tom Riddle był Voldemortem, ale Voldemort nie był Tomem Riddle'em i że w Riddle'u było coś znacznie więcej niż tylko potwór, którym się stanie… to tak naprawdę nigdy wcześniej nie widział niczego, co mogłoby pozwolić na jego wybawienie. Coś, co pokazałoby mu, że chłopiec mógł zejść ze ścieżki, która kierowała go do zguby.

Ale kiedy spoglądał na niego teraz… Tom wyglądał bardziej ludzko niż kiedykolwiek wcześniej. Jak kolejny piętnastolatek, szesnastolatek, mający w sobie, podobnie jak Harry, wiele niepewności w sprawie życia i własnej przyszłości.

Może, tylko może, spędził tak wiele czasu próbując uratować innych ludzi dlatego, iż nie był w stanie uratować swoich rodziców lub samego siebie, że stało się to dla niego instynktowne i nie miało już dla niego znaczenia, kogo próbował uratować.

Harry delikatnie oderwał palce Toma od swojego ramienia.

- Chodź – mruknął, spuszczając wzrok – twoi słudzy będą zastanawiać się, gdzie udał się ich pan.

Ten jeden jedyny raz, dziedzic Slytherina podążył za nim bez słowa.

* * *

* gra słów: fall i fall for. Tom powiedział kiedyś Harry'emu, że zastanawia się, czy ten aby nie chce "przegrać, upaść" (fall). W wypowiedzianych przez siebie słowach nawiązuje teraz do tego, dodając do fall "for", co razem oznacza "zakochać się".


End file.
